


Dirty Dancing

by StarCrossedAyu



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Discussion of Abortion, Enemies to Lovers, Eren is So Done, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Older Eren Yeager, Other, Romance, Songfic, Summer Love, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedAyu/pseuds/StarCrossedAyu
Summary: La famiglia Ackerman finalmente è in viaggio, direzione: vacanze!L'aria di campagna, così diversa da quella che si respira a Stohess, invade l'abitacolo ed in lontananza si scorge la loro meta: il Trost Resort.Kuchel osserva suo fratello, Kenny, muoversi eccitato sul sedile del conducente mentre Levi, suo figlio, non nasconde il proprio disappunto; avrebbe preferito mille volte restare a casa a studiare, magari in compagnia di Farlan, piuttosto che farsi trascinare in mezzo alla 'natura selvaggia' tra stupidi balli di gruppo ed insulse attività all'aperto.Ma quell'estate, calda e afosa, ha per lui in serbo molte più sorprese di quante possa mai immaginare...||Ereri|¦|Storia liberamente ispirata al film "Dirty Dancing - Balli Proibiti" (1987)||
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Uri Reiss, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Inizio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!   
> Nonostante io scriva da tempo, è la prima volta che pubblico sulla piattaforma. Spero che "Dirty Dancing" e tutti i suoi protagonisti vi tengano compagnia durante questo viaggio al'insegna delle risate, delle scoperte, dei malintesi, dei dolori, delle prime volte ma – soprattutto – dell'amore.
> 
> Un abbraccio, Ayu ✨

Quell'estate sarebbe certamente entrata negli annali per via del suo caldo asfissiante e delle temperature da record, elevate come quelle degli inferi.

L'aria che entrava nell'abitacolo, attraverso i finestrini completamente abbassati, non riusciva a dare alcun sollievo ai tre passeggeri.

Kuchel osservava il panorama che scorreva dinanzi ai suoi occhi mentre i lunghi capelli corvini danzavano liberi, mossi da quel vento per nulla fresco.  
Distese verdi, campi coltivati ed animali al pascolo erano gli unici soggetti ricorrenti nel loro viaggio in direzione dell'enorme lago, sulle cui rive sorgeva la meta delle loro prossime vacanze: il Trost Resort. Il profumo che li circondava in aperta campagna era così diverso, limpido e pulito rispetto a quello che respiravano ogni giorno a Stohess, da avere la netta impressione di trovarsi in un altro mondo.

Kenny, alla guida della loro sgangherata automobile di seconda mano, tamburellava allegramente le dita sul volante, canticchiando un motivetto senza senso e muovendo la testa dai capelli brizzolati - piuttosto lunghi per un uomo della sua età - a quel ritmo sconclusionato e un po' confuso.

L'atmosfera pareva rilassata, quasi briosa, non fosse stato per il muso lungo ed imbronciato del giovane sul sedile posteriore; con le spalle curve e il viso rivolto all'esterno, poggiato sul palmo di una mano, aveva la fronte aggrottata e l'espressione più sofferente che si possa immaginare per qualcuno diretto in un luogo di villeggiatura.

Nonostante fossero anni che non trascorrevano una vacanza degna di tale nome, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito restare a casa a studiare – persino la compagnia di Farlan ora gli sembrava allettante – piuttosto che trovarsi lì. Già immaginava il terreno umido, le acque stagnanti del lago, l'aria pregna di polline e chissà quale altro possibile fattore allergico; insetti, cavallette ripugnanti e fastidiosi uccellini, che col loro cinguettio inopportuno lo avrebbero irritato più di quanto già non sarebbe stato.

Sbuffò per la milionesima volta da quando avevano lasciato la loro casa e la capitale.

«Avanti, nipote! Un po' di allegria!» esclamò Kenny, osservandolo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore e improvvisando un improbabile balletto sul sedile consunto.  
Kuchel sorrise udendo il figlio sospirare, se possibile, più sonoramente di prima nel manifestare la propria insofferenza.

«Levi...» lo riprese bonariamente.

Quel diminutivo accompagnava il ragazzo da tutta la vita. Non che la cosa lo infastidisse. Raramente ormai usava il suo nome di battesimo se non per firmare un documento, o qualcosa di simile.

Levi aveva quasi diciotto anni. Non era molto alto, paragonato ai suoi coetanei, né particolarmente muscoloso, ma non per questo qualcuno avrebbe osato definirlo indifeso, con la sua lingua tagliente e il carattere ruvido come carta vetrata.

Aveva ereditato i colori della madre: incarnato pallido, capelli corvini come quelli della genitrice e lineamenti delicati, seppur spigolosi; l'unica caratteristica che differiva era il colore degli occhi, di un celeste così unico e particolare da apparire, a seconda della luce, grigio come l'acciaio. Erano il solo lascito del padre che non aveva mai conosciuto, e di cui si era sempre rifiutato di sentire la mancanza.

«Che c'è...?» Il ragazzo le rivolse la propria attenzione voltandosi appena, incrociando così il suo sguardo dolce.

Kuchel era una donna forte, più forte delle prove a cui il destino l'aveva sottoposta. Aveva concepito suo figlio in giovane età, annebbiata dall'amore per un uomo che non aveva fatto altro se non rifilarle parole vuote e prive di sostanza. Il suo desiderio di una famiglia stabile e felice si era presto scontrato con la dura realtà quando, sentendosi messo all'angolo, questo non le aveva confessato di essere sposato e avere già dei figli. La delusione fu tanta, troppa per una giovane ragazza dagli ideali nobili qual era. Di quell'uomo vile, meschino e bugiardo non volle sapere più nulla, tantomeno lui la cercò per conoscere il frutto della loro unione.

Levi venne alla luce e al suo fianco, ad accoglierlo in quel mondo dominato dal caos, c'era solo suo fratello Kenny.

Senza un lavoro stabile né risparmi, Kuchel non si era arresa: una piccola nuova vita dipendeva da lei, ed avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per garantirle l'esistenza dignitosa che meritava. Tra biberon e pannolini aveva ripreso l'università, abbandonando i propri sogni e le speranze di sfondare nel campo della moda, intraprendendo gli studi infermieristici grazie ai quali aveva finalmente ottenuto un impiego sicuro con cui provvedere al loro sostentamento.

Nonostante il difficile passato, costellato di numerosi ostacoli, Levi trovava oltremodo bello il viso della madre che pareva non esser stato scalfito da tanto patire.

«So che il pensiero di trovarti a stretto contatto con la natura non ti entusiasma, ma è molto che non facciamo una vacanza» disse lei con tono conciliante.

«Esatto! E per di più, questa è gratis!» aggiunse Kenny con un sorriso a trentadue denti. L'idea di non dover spendere un solo centesimo lo eccitava persino più della vacanza stessa. A caval donato non si guarda in bocca, recitava il detto.

Levi si dedicò nuovamente al panorama che scorreva veloce fuori dal finestrino. Non voleva guastare l'umore sereno della donna, per la quale provava una stima profonda ed un rispetto senza eguali.

«Cercherò di divertirmi» fu il suo laconico commento. I due adulti sapevano di aver ottenuto molto più di quanto potessero sperare.

«E allora tutti in carrozza! Una fantastica avventura ci aspetta, _hi-yaa_!»

Imitando uno di quei versi da western che tanto gli piacevano e suonando il clacson come un forsennato, facendo ridere la sorella ed imprecare tra i denti il suo nipotino preferito – senonché l'unico –, Kenny spinse il piede sull'acceleratore accorciando ulteriormente la distanza che li separava dal lago Trost.

Sì, quell'estate sarebbe sicuramente entrata nella storia...!

☀️

  
  



	2. · Giorno 1 ·

☀

Kenny svoltò sulla sinistra con un movimento piuttosto brusco, dettato dalla scarsa attenzione che stava ormai dedicando alla strada sempre uguale, mettendo a dura prova gli ammortizzatori usurati dell'auto. Avevano rischiato, infatti, di superare il cartello che indicava la presenza del Resort alla fine del breve sentiero secondario, il quale li condusse attraverso la rigogliosa vegetazione della zona.

Costeggiando il canneto, oltre le cime dei pioppi, Levi intravide il tetto spiovente di un edificio all'apparenza piuttosto retrò.

Varcato il cancello principale del complesso alberghiero ecco finalmente il lago Trost che brillava, riflettendo la luce del sole. Ai limiti della vasta distesa d'acqua, su un prato ben curato, vi erano numerose sdraio con piccoli tavolini ed ombrelloni, per tenere al riparo i bagnanti dai raggi cocenti. Alcuni bambini giocavano a riva sotto lo sguardo vigile dei genitori, mentre qualcuno passeggiava sul pontile poco distante, godendosi il panorama e il clima torrido.

Parcheggiata nel primo spiazzo disponibile, Kenny fu il primo a saltare letteralmente fuori dalla vettura. Sembrava euforico come un bimbo al luna park, impaziente di provare ogni giostra disponibile. Kuchel invece, con la grazia che la contraddistingueva, chiuse delicatamente la portiera per poi lisciare la gonna dell'abito di lino. Levi fu l'ultimo ad abbandonare l'abitacolo, più per spirito di conservazione piuttosto che altro; senza la lieve brezza che entrava attraverso i finestrini, l'interno si stava tramutando in un enorme forno su quattro ruote.

Il ragazzo osservò con sguardo annoiato l'ambiente circostante: sul lato interno della proprietà c'erano svariati tavoli corredati da panche in legno, probabilmente riservati a coloro che preferivano consumare la merenda all'aperto; un enorme gazebo verniciato di bianco, invece, sorgeva su una piccola collina poco distante dalla struttura principale, dietro la quale si potevano scorgere alcuni bungalow piuttosto rustici e grezzi. Il caos della città lì era solamente un ricordo, immergendo gli ospiti in un'atmosfera d'altri tempi.

Avesse viaggiato su una Delorean, e non sulla Daewoo sgangherata del vecchio, Levi avrebbe giurato di esser stato catapultato direttamente negli anni '60.

Un uomo dall'aspetto raffinato, in completo scuro – sicuramente sartoriale, data la sua fisicità imponente – si diresse verso di loro. I capelli biondi erano ben pettinati, il viso perfettamente rasato, e piccole rughe d'espressione ne incorniciavano gli occhi cerulei.

«Signori Ackerman, siete arrivati! Vi aspettavo con impazienza.»

«Signor Smith. È un piacere rivederla.» La donna sorrise porgendogli la mano che l'altro, ostentando un gesto di galanteria, baciò delicatamente.

«Il piacere è tutto mio, considerando che le attuali circostanze sono decisamente più favorevoli rispetto a quelle in cui ci siamo conosciuti» rispose affabile, sollevando lo sguardo verso la sua interlocutrice e con esso le spropositate sopracciglia che fino a un istante prima Levi non aveva notato.

Quell'uomo non gli piaceva per niente.

La prima impressione, in genere, gli era sufficiente per valutare chi avesse di fronte. Del suo migliore amico Farlan, ad esempio, aveva subito pensato che fosse sfrontato, senza peli sulla lingua. Isabel, invece, ipercinetica: era fisicamente impossibile tenerla ferma nello stesso posto per più di trenta secondi.

Questo Sig. Smith era sicuramente un manipolatore, di quelli tra i più subdoli per giunta, col suo aspetto pulito che avrebbe ispirato fiducia persino al diavolo. Finalmente, l'uomo sembrò dedicare la propria attenzione anche al resto della famiglia.

«Vogliate scusarmi, non mi sono presentato: il mio nome è Erwin Smith, e sono il direttore d'albergo» disse, stringendo energicamente la mano di Kenny e riservando al minore degli Ackerman un sorriso cordiale.

Smith era un uomo di successo. Grazie alla sua forte ambizione e alle sue qualità organizzative aveva fondato un vero e proprio impero nell'ambito vacanziero. Tutto era sotto il suo controllo, ogni cosa procedeva secondo i suoi voleri e chiunque si sarebbe fatto calpestare come uno zerbino, pur di entrare nelle sue grazie.

Immaginate dunque come si fosse sentito quando, un infausto giorno, un singolo boccone andatogli di traverso aveva messo a repentaglio ogni sforzo e la sua esistenza stessa. Mentre la vista si offuscava a causa della carenza d'ossigeno – e no, per esperienza diretta poteva affermare che prima di morire la vita non ti scorre affatto davanti agli occhi, ma li senti solo uscire fuori dalle orbite – una morsa ferrea gli aveva stretto lo stomaco.

_Era la morte che lo afferrava?_

Era stato il suo ultimo pensiero prima che una presa stritolatrice gli permettesse di liberare l'esofago da quell'ostacolo, tanto ridicolo quanto letale. Il suo angelo salvatore, esile e minuto, era riuscito a praticare la manovra di Heimlich sul suo fisico possente, e con successo per giunta.

Kuchel gli aveva salvato la vita, e a nulla erano serviti gli elogi di Erwin affinché la donna accettasse del denaro per quel gesto eroico. Così, in alternativa, aveva deciso di offrirle quindici giorni _all inclusive_ , completamente spesati, presso il Resort che sorgeva sul lago di Trost; era uno dei più apprezzati della sua catena alberghiera e, ultimo ma non meno importante, vi avrebbe soggiornato anche lui per l'intera durata dell'estate...

«Non credevo avreste accettato il mio invito» confessò, osservando la donna con una certa insistenza.

«Mia sorella sa essere testarda quanto un mulo, ma una proposta così generosa non poteva certo essere rifiutata, non crede?» si intromise Kenny continuando a guardarsi intorno, smanioso di porre fine a quelle chiacchiere. Da dove poteva iniziare? Un bagno, oppure il buffet? Oh, era un campo da golf quello laggiù?!

Erwin raccolse avidamente la preziosa informazione appena ricevuta, ovvero che gli Ackerman non fossero coniugi bensì fratelli. Non era uno dal rimorso facile, e certamente non ne avrebbe avuti adesso nel sedurre la _Signorina_ Kuchel.

Levi ribolliva silenziosamente di rabbia, maledicendo per l'ennesima volta lo zio; era stato in grado di portare la madre allo sfinimento, con la faccenda della vacanza a scrocco, e alla fine aveva ceduto e preparato i bagagli pur di non sentire altro dal fratello.

Dall'ingresso principale, altre due persone si avvicinarono al gruppetto.

Il viso del primo era segnato dall'età e la sua espressione trasudava arroganza e disprezzo. Anch'egli indossava un completo dall'aspetto costoso, probabilmente un collega di Smith.

Il secondo invece era di bassa statura, dai capelli biondi come il grano e due enormi occhi, azzurri come il cielo terso. Vestito in maniera decisamente più informale – scarpe da ginnastica, calzoncini corti e polo arancione –, mostrava sul petto lo stemma del "Trost Resort". Sicuramente era lì per accogliere i clienti appena arrivati.

Smith fece un cenno a quest'ultimo, il quale rivolse loro un timido sorriso chinando il capo in segno di saluto. «Armin vi aiuterà con i bagagli e vi mostrerà il vostro alloggio: è uno dei più grandi e silenziosi, spero apprezzerete» disse, apprestandosi a presentare il suo collaboratore mentre Armin si dirigeva verso il bagagliaio dell'auto.

«Lui è mio nipote, Oruo Bossard. È qui per imparare il mestiere, per qualsiasi richiesta è a vostra completa disposizione. Ha poco più di vent'anni e magari, data l'età, potrebbe intrattenere vostro figlio. Non ospitiamo molti adolescenti, la nostra clientela è perlopiù composta da giovani famiglie e coppie consolidate.»

 _Un modo carino per non dire 'vecchi' e 'bambini'_ , pensò Levi osservando il rampollo che, per sua sfortuna, portava malissimo i suoi anni; Madre Natura doveva averlo in antipatia e non era difficile capire il perché, con quell'aria spocchiosa.

Oruo gli andò incontro mentre gli altri continuavano l'inutile scambio di convenevoli, rivolgendogli un sorriso saccente che il corvino trovò subito irritante.

«Piacere di conoscerti. Tu sei...?»

«Levi» rispose controvoglia, neanche gli stessero estorcendo quell'informazione con le tenaglie. Per quanto a pelle gli risultasse antipatico, comunque, Levi restava un ragazzo ben educato, e mai avrebbe voluto che sua madre facesse brutta figura a causa sua.

«La mia famiglia possiede una prestigiosa catena alberghiera, sai? Nei pressi di Shiganshina abbiamo da poco-»

 _Blablabla_ e ancora _bla_. Levi aveva smesso di ascoltarlo praticamente subito, annoiato ed infastidito dal modo in cui Oruo ostentava ricchezze – non sue, tra l'altro – neanche stesse leggendo la lista del catasto. Era così impegnato a vantarsi di quante ragazze gli facessero il filo, cosa di cui Levi dubitava seriamente, che quasi si staccò la lingua mordendola con violenza, gemendo in preda al dolore e tamponando il sangue con un candido fazzoletto. Come ulteriore tocco, a conferma della sua megalomania, ai margini del quadrato di stoffa aveva fatto ricamare le iniziali del proprio nome: _O.B_., come la marca di assorbenti che usava sua madre. Non fosse stato attirato da uno strano rumore, il corvino avrebbe potuto anche ridere a quel pensiero... forse.

Approfittando della momentanea distrazione di Oruo, sgattaiolò verso la fonte della sua distrazione. Schiacciato dell'enorme valigia di suo zio Kenny, Armin tentava di respirare e al contempo scrollarsela di dosso, fallendo miseramente in entrambe le cose.

Il ragazzo si accucciò accanto al malcapitato, poggiando gli avambracci sulle ginocchia e osservandolo con poco interesse.

«Sei vivo?»

«S-sì, ce la f-faccio...!» ansimò l'altro, rosso in volto e completamente sudato.

Rimessosi in piedi, Levi afferrò il manico della grossa borsa, liberandolo con tale facilità che Armin lo fissò sbigottito.

«Come hai fatto?» gli chiese, sinceramente sorpreso. Non gli era parso così atletico, un istante prima.

Levi iniziò a rovistare nel bagagliaio, estraendo un paio di trolley ed una sacca senza apparente sforzo.

«A-aspetta, faccio io!» balbettò Armin, aiutandolo goffamente mentre osservava preoccupato il Sig.Smith. Per sua fortuna, il direttore era ancora impegnato a conversare con gli Ackerman.

«Non mi sembri portato per questo genere di lavoro» commentò Levi.

Armin gli rivolse un sorriso tirato, spento, che poco si adattava al suo viso fanciullesco. «Purtroppo, non sempre si ha la possibilità di scegliere.»

Trascinò i bagagli verso il residence sotto lo sguardo accigliato del giovane Ackerman.

Quella era una lezione che Levi aveva imparato presto e a proprie spese: non sempre la vita va nella direzione sperata.

☀

  


[ _Mueve la colita, mamita rica, mueve la colita!_ ](https://youtu.be/jSygOprwf1g)

_Cosa diavolo ci faccio qui?!,_ era il pensiero di Levi, mentre tutti battevano le mani a ritmo di musica saltando sul posto alla propria destra. Continuavano a ripetere la sequenza di passi imitando l'allegra istruttrice, dagli occhi vivaci e i capelli castani, di nome Sasha.

Il ragazzo si sentiva psicologicamente provato: odiava la folla, odiava sudare ed odiava ballare. Si sentiva un vero e proprio pezzo di legno; incespicava e calpestava i suoi stessi piedi, nella migliore delle ipotesi, se nel frattempo non urtava contro qualcuno.

Non che avesse mai realmente provato a imparare, s'intende, la sua era puramente una questione di principio. Era fermamente convinto di essere negato per quel tipo di attività e scansava come la peste qualsiasi evento o luogo, come discoteche ed affini, che lo costringessero a mettersi in ridicolo.

«Dall'altro lato, nipote!» esclamò euforico Kenny, facendo amabilmente notare a lui e a tutti i presenti, di essersi voltato nella direzione sbagliata. Il vecchio sfregò energicamente le mani dietro la schiena, neanche avesse un fastidioso prurito tra le natiche.

_Pa'bajo... Pa'bajo... Pa'bajo... Ahì suavecito!_

L'animatrice incoraggiò i presenti a gran voce – persone di una certa età e qualche ragazzino alle prese coi primi brufoli –, calando lentamente il bacino con movimenti sinuosi e circolari, invitandoli a fare altrettanto.

Scoppiò una risata generale: la maggior parte dei "ballerini" sapeva bene, infatti, che la vera impresa non fosse chinarsi, bensì _rialzarsi_.

Guardando Sasha ancheggiare sensualmente e senza difficoltà, come se avesse imparato prima quello piuttosto che camminare, Levi non resistette più e decise che non avrebbe assolutamente fatto la figura dell'idiota.

Si allontanò a grandi falcate dall'enorme gazebo in legno bianco sotto al quale si stava svolgendo la sessione di balli di gruppo, quando udì Kenny chiamarlo a gran voce.

«Torna qui, dove scappi!» rise sonoramente.

«Vai a farti fottere, vecchio maledetto!» rispose velenoso.

Levi non avrebbe mai imprecato in presenza della madre, tuttavia Kuchel era lontana e il ragazzo diede libero sfogo alla frustrazione troppo a lungo repressa, consapevole che lo zio non se la sarebbe affatto presa.

🌅

Vagava già da un po' ed aveva curiosato in giro per gran parte del pomeriggio, tenendosi ben lontano da qualsiasi attività di gruppo o zone eccessivamente affollate.

A giudicare dall'elevato numero dei tavoli, ricoperti da tovaglie finemente ricamate e inamidate, Levi stava passeggiando fuori l'area ristorante che avrebbe ospitato i commensali all'ora dei pasti. Si affacciò all'interno per sbirciare.

La voce del Sig.Smith risuonava imponente ed autoritaria, mentre impartiva ordini ed indicazioni alla fila di camerieri che aveva di fronte.

«Ricordate, siate cortesi in ogni circostanza: il nostro buon nome – e il vostro posto di lavoro – dipendono dalle recensioni ed i feedback che rilasceranno i clienti alla fine del proprio soggiorno. La piattaforma virtuale raccoglierà ogni commento, foto o lamentela, e dato che ognuno di voi sarà assegnato ad uno specifico tavolo è direttamente responsabile del loro tasso di gradimento.»

L'uomo guardò tutti un'ultima volta con fare severo, le mani dietro la schiena, assicurandosi che quelle parole e il relativo timore attecchissero nei loro animi, quando qualcuno entrò dalla porta-finestra sul fondo della sala.

L'espressione di Smith, se possibile, si indurì sensibilmente nell'osservare l'ultimo arrivato, passo leggero e sacca in spalla; nonostante gli occhiali da sole ne celassero lo sguardo, il giovane non sembrava affatto impensierito dal suo evidente ritardo.

«Benvenuto, Signor Yeager. Noto con piacere che finalmente ha deciso di allietarci con la sua presenza» esordì il direttore con tono ironico, mentre il suddetto si fermava accanto a lui quasi in segno di sfida. La tensione era palpabile.

«Non mi pare abbiate sentito troppo la mia mancanza» sorrise impertinente.

«Ogni genere di contatto con la clientela, al di fuori del contesto lavorativo, è considerato inopportuno e severamente punito. Ma questo lei già lo sa, non è vero?»

Erwin lo squadrò da capo a piedi, in cerca di qualche segnale o dettaglio che suggerisse l'infrazione di tale regola. Col suo temperamento e la sua faccia tosta, quel giovane era molto difficile da gestire. Lo considerava una vera e propria piaga, a al pari di locuste e zanzare. Doveva però ammettere che il suo lavoro lo sapeva fare, ed anche molto bene.

«Se vuole può castrarmi, giusto per esserne sicuro...!» ribattè velenosamente l'altro. Levi, in giardino, aggrottò le sopracciglia: fosse stato al posto di Smith, non avrebbe esitato un attimo a staccargli davvero le palle e ad usarle come portachiavi.

Il direttore invece non rispose alla provocazione, rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata ammonitrice ai presenti per poi allontanarsi, con passi eleganti e misurati.

Rimasti soli, uno dei camerieri esplose in una risata di scherno. «Sei davvero un bastardo suicida! Ti piace così tanto strisciare nelle fogne che non vedi l'ora di tornarci, non è così?»

Yeager si avvicinò al ragazzo, un'espressione di pura rabbia dipinta in viso.

«Invece di pensare alla mia, di vita, perché non pensi un po' ai cazzi tuoi? E stammi lontano, faccia da cavallo!», lo avvertì, dirigendosi spedito verso una porta poco distante.

Quanta arroganza. Decisamente aveva un carattere di merda.

🌙

Proprio come aveva ipotizzato, la cena venne servita nell'ampio salone che Levi aveva intravisto quel pomeriggio.

Tutti i commensali erano ben vestiti e pettinati, persino troppo: chi indossava l'abito da sera, chi sfoggiava acconciature elaborate e costosi gioielli, chi nell'angolo fumatori teneva tra le dita rugose un sigaro pregiato.

Gli Ackerman erano decisamente fuori posto in mezzo a tutta quella ostentata opulenza.

Kenny vestiva un pantalone scuro dal taglio semplice, sostenuto da una cintura con una grossa ed appariscente fibbia in metallo, una camicia chiara ed un gilet.

Kuchel aveva indossato il suo abito preferito, quello blu scuro, che metteva in risalto il suo incarnato pallido e perfetto, impreziosito da alcuni gioielli di poco valore ma che aggiungevano eleganza alla sua figura.

Levi, invece, non si era impegnato più di tanto: odiava quelle stupide convenzioni sociali, per cui si era limitato ad un paio di bermuda beige, una camicia di lino a manica corta celeste e alle sue amate Superga.

Per ironia della sorte, il loro tavolo era stato affidato proprio al cameriere con cui quel giovane insolente si era scontrato. Jean Kirschtein – questo il suo nome – non aveva perso tempo a raccontare loro di come non vedesse l'ora di concludere l'università per trovare un lavoro ben retribuito e metter su famiglia, magari.

Kuchel, sensibile all'argomento, si era subito complimentata per le nobili intenzioni ed aveva poi rivolto lo sguardo al figlio, stringendogli amorevolmente la mano.

«Non vedo l'ora di vederti felicemente sistemato, caro, sarebbe la mia gioia più grande!» gli disse sorridente.

Levi ricambiò la stretta, incurvando appena le labbra.

Non sentiva la necessità impellente di legarsi a qualcuno, figurarsi per la vita! Era presto per pensare a quelle cose, anzi, da solo stava benissimo. Tuttavia il pensiero di deludere sua madre, ridimensionando le sue aspettative, gli provocava una fitta all'altezza del petto; dopotutto il desiderio della donna, ossia che lui formasse la famiglia che lei stessa non aveva potuto dargli, era più che comprensibile.

Il cellulare iniziò a vibrare nella tasca dei pantaloni, distraendolo dalla conversazione. Nel leggere il nome sul display, alzò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo. Guardò la madre, chiedendo tacitamente il permesso di allontanarsi e, una volta all'esterno, rispose alla chiamata.

 _— Ehi, ce ne hai messo di tempo! Troppo impegnato a ballare la macarena? —_ ridacchiò la voce all'altro capo del telefono.

«Vaffanculo, Farlan» borbottò di rimando.

 _— Com'è il posto? Ci sono molte ragazze? —_ domandò l'amico, incapace di nascondere la curiosità che lo stava divorava vivo.

«Oh sì, tantissime, e sono tutte il tuo tipo: brutte, baffute e sull'ottantina. Fossi in te correrei qui, faresti strage di cuori.»

 _— Eww, no grazie, lascio a te l'onore! —_ rise Farlan. _—Sopravviverai quindici giorni senza di me?_

«In realtà mi stavo giusto chiedendo come ho fatto a resistere quattro anni con una palla al piede come te» commentò lapidario, suscitando l'inesauribile ilarità dell'altro.

_— Touchè! Mi aspetto che torni felice ed accasato, sappilo. Forse l'aria di Trost è quello che ci vuole per sciogliere il tuo cuore di ghiaccio._

«Certo, contaci.» Chiuse la conversazione senza neanche salutare. Ormai Farlan ci era abituato.

Quando tornò al tavolo, Levi trovò la famiglia in compagnia di Smith e dell'odioso essere che quest'ultimo si trovava per nipote. Di male in peggio.

Sul palcoscenico in fondo al salone, intanto, delle luci calde erano state accese. Alla postazione da dj, occupata da un ragazzo magro coi capelli rasati e lo sguardo vispo, veniva selezionata la musica di sottofondo che intratteneva gli ospiti. Il volume era abbastanza contenuto, in modo da non infastidire il chiacchiericcio dei presenti; i brani scelti erano tutti moderni ed orecchiabili, pezzi lounge dal beat rilassante. Alcune coppie avevano iniziato timidamente a ballare sotto al palco, dove era stato lasciato ampio spazio per chi volesse smaltire le numerose portate ingerite con due passi sul posto.

Oruo stava letteralmente stordendo Levi con la sua parlantina, fomentando una crescente emicrania, quando un faro puntò direttamente sull'unica giovane coppia presente in pista, passata fino a quel momento inosservata.

«Era ora, sono in ritardo sulla scaletta!» sbottò l'autoproclamatosi vice direttore con aria sprezzante.

La musica cambiò, il volume divenne più alto ed i due ragazzi, ora al centro dell'attenzione, iniziarono a muoversi con calcolata sensualità.

Lei, dai corti capelli corvini, indossava un abito da sala rosso fuoco che evidenziava le sue forme. Il vertiginoso spacco presente sulla gonna mostrava le cosce sode ogni qualvolta sollevava una gamba o volteggiava con impressionante velocità, mentre il tessuto morbido ruotava accompagnandone i movimenti, creando l'illusione di una fiamma ardente.

[ _Havana, ooh na-na_  
_Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na_  
_He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_  
_Oh, but my heart is in Havana_  
_There's somethin' 'bout his manners_  
_Havana, ooh na-na_ ](https://youtu.be/IRAnHR3ppwg)

Lui indossava un completo completamente nero, eccezion fatta per la camicia bianca dal colletto leggermente sbottonato. Si muoveva sicuro, deciso, con una grazia quasi felina, eppure al tempo stesso esprimeva forza, sicurezza. Il suo corpo si tendeva flessuoso mentre con maestria guidava la compagna, la quale seguiva i suoi movimenti come fosse una bambola tra le sue mani.

«Cos'è...?»

Levi era affascinato. Non si disturbò a voltarsi verso Oruo, nel fargli quella domanda, lo sguardo fisso sui due ballerini.

Gonfiando il petto con orgoglio, nemmeno fosse lui quello ad esibirsi in mezzo a un centinaio di sconosciuti, l'altro rispose: «Mambo. Loro sono i nostri istruttori di ballo. Eccezionali, non è vero?»

«Mh, non male.»

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle come se lo spettacolo a cui stavano assistendo non fosse nulla di particolarmente speciale. Non voleva dare soddisfazione a quello spocchioso viziato, il cui ego era già spropositato senza aiuto altrui. Il suo cuore invece era in tumulto, rapito dalle figure astratte che i performer creavano, intrecciando le braccia e incrociando le gambe.

Il rampollo tossicchiò imbarazzato, ridimensionando il proprio entusiasmo.

_Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe (uh)_  
_Vi clara su actitud_  
_Me dijo: "son tantas las que yo tuve" (uh)_  
_Pero me faltas tú_  
_No puedo soltarte, no seas tan cruel (hey)_  
_Desde esa noche azul_  
_Mi papá me dice que malo es él (uh)_  
_¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

La ragazza non sorrideva, ma la sua espressione trasmetteva un tale abbandono che Levi non pensò neanche per un attimo che quel lavoro le risultasse forzato o non le piacesse. Anzi, era palese quanto lo amasse.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo_  
_Él cambiaría mi mundo_  
_Ya no puedo más_  
_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ay y es que me duele mucho_  
_Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na_

Il partner invece sfoggiava un sorriso abbagliante, malizioso. Le accarezzava la nuca, le spalle, scivolando lungo la schiena nel guidarla attraverso la sala, venerando quel corpo atletico e seducente. Ogni giravolta che li allontanava serviva solo a riportarli più vicini, come calamite che si attraggono inevitabilmente, incapaci di sfuggire alle leggi a cui sono sottoposte.

_Soy el domador de todas las nenas malas_  
_Muchos corazones clavado en el sofá de mi sala_  
_Todavía recuerdo lo que le dije aquella mañana_  
_La primera que quiero como la Habana_  
_Mami ¿qué bolá?, ooh-na-na_  
_Ta' acompañada o andas sola, ooh-na-na (sola, sola)_  
_Pero que fácil me descontrola, ooh-na-na_  
_Tú me quemas, vuelves y me enrolas, me enrolas (ah, ah)_

Il ritmo si fece più intimo, profondo, e i due assecondarono quelle note, aderendo l'un l'altro. I bacini sfregavano tra loro come quelli di due amanti durante un amplesso. Lei accarezzava languidamente la curva dei propri seni con la punta delle dita, risalendo la gola fino a sollevare le ciocche morbide. Lui, con un braccio abbandonato mollemente su un fianco, posò l'altra mano sulla sua nuca scoperta, portando i loro volti ad una distanza talmente esigua che le fronti si toccavano e i respiri si perdevano in quelli del compagno.

 _Intenso_.

Fu l'unica parola che il suo cervello riuscì a formulare, e per un attimo Levi provò un sentimento che gli era sempre stato sconosciuto, che in un primo momento non seppe neppure identificare talmente gli era estraneo.

Invidia _:_ per quella passione, quell'ardore, quell'amore che provavano per la danza e la loro professione.

Levi non aveva mai avuto una propensione o uno spiccato interesse per qualcosa in particolare; i suoi voti erano eccellenti, la condotta impeccabile, tuttavia non aveva mai provato null'altro oltre alla volontà di compiacere la madre che per lui aveva rinunciato a tutti i suoi sogni.

«No, no, così scoraggiano i clienti, dannazione!»

Le imprecazioni di Oruo lo distolsero da quei pensieri e notò che, in effetti, i due erano i soli a ballare. Il resto della platea li osservava, incantata dalle loro movenze e al tempo stesso intimorita da una simile maestria, non possedendo tale abilità.

Quando la coppia incrociò lo sguardo di Smith, scuro in volto, questo segnò col dito la base del collo. _Dateci un taglio_. Un gesto piuttosto eloquente e dalle innumerevoli interpretazioni, tutte a loro discapito. Così i ragazzi si fermarono, separandosi, per invogliare le persone a seguirli ed imitarli, eseguendo solo i passi più semplici.

🌙

Esasperato da una simile parlantina, Levi era dovuto ricorrere a un espediente tanto subdolo quanto efficace: era sgusciato furtivo dietro a un cespuglio mentre Oruo, ignaro di aver perso il proprio interlocutore, continuava imperterrito a dar fiato alla sua bocca larga.

Scampato il pericolo e ritrovata un po' di pace, il ragazzo iniziò a passeggiare pigramente per il prato senza una meta. Aveva dimenticato il cellulare sul tavolo; non aveva tuttavia alcuna intenzione di tornare a recuperarlo, per paura che Smith gli chiedesse che dove fosse il nipote o peggio, che Kenny lo trascinasse ancora contro la sua volontà in qualche assurda attività imbarazzante. Era certo che sua madre lo avrebbe trovato e conservato nella borsetta.

Era circondato da talmente tanto silenzio che, nell'udire della musica in lontananza, realizzò di non avere la più pallida idea di quanta strada avesse fatto e soprattutto, dove si trovasse.

In cerca di indicazioni, si avvicinò a un cartello piantato nei pressi di un piccolo ponte in legno, dipinto di bianco come la gran parte delle strutture del Resort. L'acqua del fiumiciattolo che vi scorreva sotto gorgogliava allegra. _Staff only_. A quanto pareva, si era allontanato di parecchio.

Proprio in quel momento una figura lo superò, attraversando la passerella in maniera piuttosto scoordinata e addentrandosi nella zona proibita. Seguirono una serie di tonfi sordi, qualcosa di pesante che rotolava, infine l'individuo cadde rovinosamente in avanti, spalmandosi sulle assi scolorite.

Con passo tranquillo e senza alcuna fretta, il corvino si avvicinò a un dolorante Armin.

«Si ostinano a darti questi compiti gravosi? Ma ti hanno guardato bene?» sentenziò, allungando una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi. Piuttosto sorpreso dalla sua presenza, l'altro si spolverò i calzoncini.

«Oh, ciao! Che ci fai qui, uhm...» Armin si interruppe, accorgendosi di non conoscere il suo nome.

«Levi. Passeggiavo, tu?» chiese senza reale interesse.

«Ho finito da poco il mio turno e stavo andando alla festa, ma credo di aver osato troppo...!» ridacchiò imbarazzato, osservando con aria sconsolata le tre enormi angurie che stava trasportando prima di inciampare. Iniziò a raccoglierle, non senza fatica, ma quando fu il turno della terza si trovò in enorme difficoltà.

Levi sospirò, sollevandola con facilità sorprendente per poi guardarlo scocciato.

«Ti accompagno, prima che tu ti apra la testa come una noce di cocco.»

«M-ma non posso farti passare, questa zona è riservata al personale!» balbettò in preda al panico. Quando il corvino si voltò, pronto ad alzare i tacchi, il piccolo tuttofare si affrettò a richiamare la sua attenzione.

«Va bene, però non dirlo a nessuno! Grazie.»

Armin gli sorrise, in modo genuino e sincero stavolta, facendogli cenno di seguirlo e traballando peggio di un birillo lungo tutta la strada.

Giunsero fuori a un capannone, al cui interno proveniva un tale frastuono da convincere Levi che fosse quella la loro destinazione ultima. Mettendosi di spalle, Armin tentò goffamente di aprire le enormi porte in legno, riuscendo nell'impresa solamente per farsi cadere uno degli enormi frutti sul piede. Levi raccolse anche quello, scuotendo la testa sconsolato, ed entrò.

Si bloccò dopo appena due, completamente impreparato alla scena che si trovò davanti. Che razza di festa era quella...?

Tutto lì dentro urlava erotismo, perfino l'odore che invadeva l'ambiente claustrofobico e quasi asfissiante.

[ _Oye!_  
_If you broke but you still pimpin', drinkin', smokin', then say_  
_Oye, oye!_  
_If you ballin' buyin' bottles, then say_  
_Oye mami!_  
_If you pimp in your steps and your ass is fat, then say_  
_(Oye papi!)_  
_If you willin' to fight then we fuckin' tonight, then say_  
_Oye, oye!_ ](https://youtu.be/Qz4RbiW8IxE)

Coppie di ragazzi e ragazze si strusciavano l'uno sull'altro, senza ritegno né pudore. Sudati, accaldati, i loro corpi si muovevano sensuali, assumendo pose discinte e per nulla caste. In un angolo, alcuni si baciavano seguendo il ritmo dettato dai bassi, altri bevevano bicchieri di qualcosa che puzzava di alcol lontano un miglio.

_Ahorda que si, all the mamis pull your thongs up and party with me_  
_On the count of three, everybody claim where your from_  
_One, two, three!_

Su una pedana artigianale, lo stesso dj visto poche ore prima nel salone principale baciava l'animatrice del mattino, ricordandosi di muovere qualche leva sulla consolle di tanto in tanto.

_The Bottom, that's where I'm from, that's where I reside_  
_That's what I represent till I die_  
_Tuck your chains in, put your drinks down_  
_and your sex up and get wild for the night_

Faceva un caldo opprimente. Le luci colorate illuminavano debolmente le sagome contorcersi lascive e del fumo, proveniente da chissà dove, lo fece tossire un paio di volte.

Levi storse il naso. In quel luogo erano presenti tutti gli elementi che normalmente evitava più che volentieri: sporco, sudore e folla.

In mezzo a quel caos, all'improvviso, partirono fischi ed applausi. Non capì a cosa fossero dovuti finché non vide i due istruttori di ballo fare il loro ingresso, acclamati da amici e colleghi, per unirsi ai festeggiamenti.

Il tipo si era appena liberato della giacca, lanciandola chissà dove, sbottonandosi la camicia fino a metà torace, mostrando il fisico allenato e l'incarnato caramello. La compagna si appoggiò alle sue spalle subito dopo, muovendosi sinuosa sul suo corpo e facendo scontrare i bacini in modo sensuale.

Levi non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Erano perfetti: i loro passi, gesti, tutto veniva loro naturale come respirare. Sembravano nati per quello.

Armin se ne accorse e prese la parola, dopo essersi finalmente disfatto dell'anguria ed averla lasciata sul tavolo delle bevande.

«Quello è Eren, il mio migliore amico. È grazie a lui se ho questo lavoro. Lei invece si chiama Mikasa.»

«Stanno...?» alluse il corvino.

«Insieme? No, assolutamente!» sorrise divertito. «Sono solo affiatati, ci conosciamo da tanto.»

Eren sembrò accorgersi della loro presenza e, lasciata Mikasa in pista, si avvicinò ai due ragazzi rimasti ai margini. Levi trattenne il fiato: come aveva fatto a non notare quanto grandi, luminosi e verdi fossero quegli occhi? Sentì la testa girare, probabilmente c'era poca aria e non gli arrivava abbastanza ossigeno al cervello.

Poi il ballerino parlò, rompendo la magia di quell'attimo e distruggendo ogni possibilità di riscatto agli occhi di Levi, che riconobbe in lui lo stesso sbruffone di quel pomeriggio.

Dall'alto dei suoi dieci centimetri in più, quest'ultimo esclamò: «Ehi, Arm, chi è questo _tappo_?»

«Oi, tappo a chi, brutto scimmione?!»

Levi era livido di collera; la statura era il suo tallone d'Achille e odiava che qualcuno gli facesse notare quel particolare.

Armin corse a sedare gli animi bollenti. La tensione era palpabile e non era proprio il caso di scatenare una rissa, o sarebbero stati guai per tutti.

«Mi ha dato una mano a portare i cocomeri», spiegò con tono conciliante. Levi incrociò le braccia al petto con fierezza, neanche avesse sfilato reggendo la fiaccola olimpica.

«Esatto. Ho portato i cocomeri.»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio carico di disagio, fino a che Eren non scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno. Mikasa sbucò dal nulla qualche istante dopo, afferrando il giovane dagli occhi smeraldini per un braccio e trascinandolo in pista che ancora sghignazzava.

Armin si portò una mano a coprire la bocca, tentando di celare il sorriso divertito che gli increspava le labbra, mentre Levi si dava una sonora manata in fronte, rosso di vergogna.

« _Ho portato i cocomeri_. Dio, che frase del cazzo...!»

Nel frattempo tutti si divertivano, ballando e scatenandosi a più non posso come se l'alba non dovesse giungere mai.

Levi li fissava con un'espressione a metà tra l'infastidito e il disgustato. Odiava la folla, lo aveva già detto?

Era poggiato al muro subito accanto al tavolo delle vivande, con Eren che lo scrutava di tanto in tanto tra quei volti sconosciuti. Che diavolo aveva da guardare? Neanche il tempo di pensarlo che l'altro, abbagliante quanto il sole, con l'indice lo invitò a raggiungerlo.

In risposta, Levi gli alzò un bel dito medio.

Eren non demorse, tutt'altro. Il suo sorriso si allargò nell'andargli incontro.

«Avanti, vieni a divertirti anche tu» gli disse con tono ilare. Se voleva fare ammenda aveva decisamente sbagliato approccio, perciò Levi finse di non averlo sentito. A quel silenzioso rifiuto il ballerino gli afferrò il polso, trascinandolo in pista come fosse un aratro.

«Andiamo, lasciati andare!»

«Lasciami andare tu, piuttosto, razza di idiota! Si può sapere che diamine vuoi?!»

«Che ti togli dalla faccia quell'espressione da scopa-nel-culo e vieni a ballare con me» gli rispose con calma.

Erano ormai al centro della sala, sommersi da decine di corpi lucidi e accaldati quando si voltò verso Levi che, al quel verbo, aveva ingoiato tutte le offese già pronte sulla punta della lingua, congelandosi.

«Non so ballare.»

Aveva parlato a voce così bassa che, in mezzo a quel frastuono, a malapena si era udito da solo. A quanto pareva, invece, Eren aveva sentito benissimo.

«Il tuo nome?»

«...Levi.»

«Stai tranquillo, Levi. Ti guido io.»

[ _Como en la vida, el amor es así_  
_Nace de la nada y se convierte en todo_  
_Nunca imaginé enamorarme así_  
_No tenías previsto sentir amor_ ](https://youtu.be/nWxFoucx9ug)

Gli prese la mano sinistra, stringendola delicatamente nel sollevargli di poco il braccio. Posò la destra sulla propria spalla, cingedogli un fianco e avvicinando i loro corpi che ora distavano pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro.

«Perché faccio io la donna?» borbottò Levi po' risentito.

«Sai condurre...?» Eren inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. L'assenza di risposta fu più che eloquente.

«Tu lasciami fare» concluse con un occhiolino, e l'altro fece molta fatica nel ricordare come si respirava.

_El amor es así_  
_Inspirador, cautivador_  
_Conmovedor, provocador_  
_Y a veces tentación_  
_El amor es así_  
_Controlador, es dictador_  
_Emocionante, apasionante_  
_Depredador_

Un passo avanti, uno indietro, uno avanti, uno indietro. _Sembra facile,_ pensò Levi, il quale non smetteva un attimo di guardarsi i piedi. Poi qualcuno lo urtò, pestò quelli di Eren e il panico lo assalì. Tentò di liberarsi dalla stretta di quello sconosciuto, deciso a non sembrare più idiota di quanto non fosse apparso, ma Eren lo attirò a sé.

«Fidati di me» lo sentì sussurrare.

Il suo respiro gli accarezzò la pelle, il suo calore lo avvolse e Levi serrò gli occhi. Non si era mai fidato di nessuno, non completamente, ma qualcosa gli disse di assecondare quelle parole.

_Ni tú, ni yo, ni tú, ni yo_  
_Ay, no hagamos caso a la gente_  
_Ellos no saben lo que se siente_  
_Cuando estamos juntos tú y yo_  
_Ni tú, ni yo, ni tú, ni yo_

Si mossero di nuovo, passi piccoli e semplici mentre il corvino si ostinava a tenere le palpebre sigillate per non assistere alla propria disfatta. Eren sollevò le loro braccia, facendolo girare su sé stesso per poi riportarlo nella posizione originaria e continuare quei movimenti, ai quali si stava già abituando. Un'altra giravolta, e di nuovo avanti e indietro, la mano del castano sul fianco a dargli il giusto ritmo.

_Nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos_  
_Y tu corazón es testigo_  
_Dime qué fue lo que pasó_  
_Ni tú, ni yo, ni tú, ni yo_  
_Ni tú, ni yo, ni tú, ni yo_  
_Tenemos el control_  
_Ni tú, ni yo, ni tú, ni yo_

Eren piegò il braccio di Levi verso la spalla opposta, facendo scivolare il proprio dietro la nuca rasata del ragazzo quasi fosse una tenera carezza, aiutandolo ad imitare il gesto su di sé. L'altro, cieco, percepì distintamente il tocco del ballerino sulla propria pelle, la sensazione dei suoi capelli morbidi tra le dita.

 _Nada de lo que hagamos ahora es_ _inmoral_  
_Porque Cupido ya flechó_  
_Si el amor es inmortal_  
_Entonces la inmortalidad nos eligió_  
_Tus labios son agua pura_  
_Y mi mirada ya refleja el Kamasutra_  
_Me gusta mi cama_  
_Pero prefiero la tuya_

«Visto? È semplice.»

Anche se non poteva vederlo, Levi sapeva per certo che stava sorridendo. Si sentì inspiegabilmente più leggero, mentre Eren lo conduceva attraverso la musica in un mondo sconosciuto fatto di note, tocchi fuggevoli e sussurri tiepidi.

La canzone terminò prima che se ne rendesse conto e con lei, come in ogni favola che si rispetti, anche l'incantesimo ebbe fine.

Aprì timoroso gli occhi e, quando si specchiò in quelli di Eren, tutto ciò che vide in quel riflesso impietoso fu il solito sé stesso.

Per qualche minuto, per qualche assurdo motivo, aveva creduto di essere diverso. Migliore. Che stupido era stato. Si era solamente messo in ridicolo.

Levi fece l'unica cosa che ritenne sensata per conservare quel poco di dignità che secondo lui gli restava: corse via, lasciando un Eren esterrefatto in mezzo alla pista.

  
  



	3. · Giorno 2 ·

☀

_🎶 Aaaaaaaaazvegnaaaaaaaaa 🎶_

«Oddio, ti prego no...!»

Levi affondò la testa sotto il guanciale, mugolando improperi e scagliando maledizioni in tutte le lingue che conosceva e non.

«Sveglia, nipote!» Kenny spalancò le sottili tende indaco nella camera del ragazzo, venendo accecato per un breve istante dalla potente luce del sole. Adorava il Re Leone, il personaggio di Scar e soprattutto la colonna sonora del film, che aveva impostato come suoneria della propria sveglia e gli dava la giusta carica per affrontare la giornata.

«Non lo sai che ogni giorno, in Africa, una gazzella si sv–»

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che fu colpito in pieno viso, e con non poca energia, da un cuscino che quasi gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, seguito subito dopo da un altro che lo sbilanciò definitivamente.

«Maledetto vecchio, allora fai come quel fottuto leone e quella cazzo di gazzella: inizia a correre!» urlò Levi furente, in mezzo al letto e coi pugni stretti mentre lo zio si rimetteva velocemente in piedi e si precipitava ridendo fuori dalla porta.

«È tutto a posto, caro?»

Kuchel fece capolino nella stanza, già vestita e pronta per recarsi a colazione, spazzolandosi i capelli con cura.

«Sì, mamma, non preoccuparti» rispose il figlio passandosi stancamente una mano sugli occhi, ancora mezzo intontito dal sonno e piuttosto nervoso per quel brusco risveglio.

«Il personale è stato tanto gentile da lasciare sotto l'uscio il programma delle attività che oggi si terranno nel Resort. Non è favoloso?»

Kenny si affiancò alla sorella, sventolando allegramente un foglio arancione pastello dove, con tutta probabilità, aveva già segnato una sfilza di luoghi ed eventi a cui avrebbe trascinato il povero giovane Ackerman. La donna sorrise a quell'entusiasmo; Levi invece digrignò i denti, cercando di non palesare troppo la sua avversione ed insofferenza a quella prospettiva decisamente poco allettante.

«Certo, _fantastico_...!»

🌅

Levi sedeva, annoiato, ai bordi di un piccolo campo dove alcune persone piuttosto attempate giocava a bocce. Con somma fatica aveva ancora una volta seminato lo zio, confondendosi nel piccolo gruppo di nonnetti raggrinziti per sfuggire ad uno dei tanti avvilenti quanto umilianti appuntamenti ricreativi sparsi per tutto il villaggio.

Una delle piccole sfere raggiunse la compagna in testa alla competizione, suscitando mormorii di eccitazione e disappunto, quando il corvino sentì qualcuno toccargli la spalla.

«E tu che ci fai qui, piccoletto? La lezione di baby-dance con Marco è iniziata già da un po', ti sei perso?»

Un fiume in piena di parole, pronunciate alla velocità della luce, travolse Levi insieme alla giovane donna dalla voce squillante che ora si trovava a un centimetro dal suo naso. La vicinanza era tale che avrebbe potuto ammirare il proprio riflesso nelle lenti che indossava, non fossero state così sporche – oltre che tremendamente storte.

Si sentì infastidito da quella prossimità indesiderata, e ancor di più da come gli si era rivolta. Con chi credeva di avere a che fare?

«Oi, _piccoletto_ a chi, brutta quattrocchi?!»

«Ops, scusami! Da dietro ti avevo scambiato per un bambino!» rise, per nulla imbarazzata dalla gaffe appena fatta.

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia, mortalmente offeso da quel commento, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo all'avvincente gara che si stava svolgendo poco più in là; a quanto pareva, la maleducazione doveva essere uno dei requisiti fondamentali per essere assunti.

Due brillanti occhi verdi, accompagnati da un sorriso sicuro e sfacciato, fecero capolino nella mente di Levi insieme al ricordo della pessima figura della sera prima. Si premurò di scacciarli immediatamente così come erano apparsi.

«Io sono Hanji, la capo animatrice! Tu invece sei...?»

«Uno che ha già le palle piene di questo posto e di te.»

I due si guardarono ancora per un istante, finché il sorriso della donna si allargò a dismisura. Si sporse oltre il ragazzo, sbracciandosi a più non posso e gridando a squarciagola.

«Kennyyyyy, ho trovato tuo nipote! È proprio come me lo avevi descritto!» urlò divertita.

Neanche il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa stesse accadendo che Levi si ritrovò imprigionato nella stretta stritolatrice dello zio. L'uomo gli scompigliò energicamente la testa, ottenendo come risultato una serie di offese e volgarità impronunciabili.

«Ti sei nascosto bene, nipote, stavi quasi per perderti il corso di acquagym! Andiamo a prendere il costume!» e ridendo se lo caricò in spalla, sfruttando l'evidente differenza di altezza a proprio vantaggio, dirigendosi verso il loro alloggio.

«Maledetta quattrocchi, me la pagherai!»

Con quella minaccia nell'aria e un pugno sollevato al cielo, Levi fu portato via di peso sotto lo sguardo della donna che, con un sorriso sornione stampato in faccia, continuò a sventolare innocentemente una mano in segno di saluto.

🌙

Levi era sfinito.

Alzava la forchetta per inerzia e puro spirito di conservazione, consapevole che se non avesse introdotto del cibo nel proprio stomaco non avrebbe avuto la forza di alzarsi dalla sedia e gettarsi nel proprio letto con la medesima grazia di un sacco di patate.

Non prestava neanche attenzione a cosa stesse mangiando, troppo impegnato a tentare di uccidere con lo sguardo quel disgraziato che il destino gli aveva affibbiato come parente: magari lo avrebbe fatto secco sul posto, impunemente per giunta. Per quanto si sforzasse, comunque, il suo tentativo sembrava vano.

Kuchel, bellissima e composta come sempre, assaporava il dessert alla crema che Jean le aveva appena servito, quando al loro tavolo vide giungere il Sig. Smith. Certamente lo riteneva un uomo distinto, affabile, cordiale, nonché di bell'aspetto. Tuttavia, non era sciocca: aveva capito che il direttore provava interesse nei suoi confronti, e poteva facilmente intuirne la natura. Nonostante quest'ultimo cercasse di celare tali propositi dietro modi garbati e gentili, la donna non era la preda facile che lui immaginava.

«Buonasera, Kuchel.» Erwin prese delicatamente la sua mano nivea, portandola alle labbra.

Levi tossì con stizza, indispettito da quell'eccesso di confidenza. La madre gli sorrise, rassicurandolo silenziosamente del fatto che fosse in grado di gestire la situazione.

«Signor Smith! Vuole unirsi a noi?» esclamò allegramente Kenny, indicando la sedia libera accanto a lui.

«Vi ringrazio, Signor Ackerman, ma ho già cenato. È tutto di vostro gradimento?» si premurò di chiedere ai propri ospiti.

«Sì, squisito! Adesso ci vorrebbe solo un bel sigaro e un bicchiere di scotch... Per avviare la digestione, sa...» ammiccò l'altro, tenendosi la pancia gonfia.

«Posso suggerirle di unirsi al tavolo riservato al poker nella sala adiacente? Troverà della buona compagnia, un piacevole svago e certamente dei liquori di ottima qualità.»

La schiena di Kuchel venne attraversata da un brivido.

In passato, Kenny era rimasto invischiato in affari poco leciti legati alle scommesse. La sua dipendenza dal gioco d'azzardo era durata per anni... fino alla nascita di Levi. Da allora, viveva di una piccola rendita con cui aiutava in casa e si limitava a qualche giro di briscola, per ingannare il tempo ed evitare al contempo di ricadere nel vizio. Così come un ex fumatore dopo un caffè desidera sempre la sigaretta, però, anche un ex giocatore non perde la gestualità intrinseca di chi considera il mazzo di carte un'estensione del proprio corpo; certe cose ti restano dentro, e possono tentare anche il più santo tra i pentiti. Inoltre i soldi, in quel posto d'alta classe, certamente non mancavano.

«Kenny–»

La donna tentò di dissuaderlo, ma l'altro era già in piedi che trotterellava allegro verso la porta in fondo al ristorante.

«La ringrazio per il suggerimento! Sorella cara, non aspettarmi» e con un enorme sorriso stampato sulla faccia troppo rugosa per la sua età, sparì oltre l'uscio.

Levi strinse con forza il tovagliolo tra le mani. Conosceva i trascorsi dello zio e, nel vedere l'evidente preoccupazione della madre, sentì la collera montargli dentro. Purtroppo non riuscì a inseguire quell'incosciente che una nuova sciagura si abbatté sulla sua testa come la spada di Damocle.

«Oruo, che sorpresa!» udì alle proprie spalle.

Irrigiditosi sul posto, il più giovane degli Ackerman pensò che forse, in una vita precedente, doveva aver compiuto qualche brutta azione ed il rampollo dall'inarrestabile parlantina era il karma che veniva a riscuotere il debito...

🌙

Dopo cena, si erano recati presso l'enorme gazebo in legno bianco dove si stavano svolgendo lezioni private di liscio, salsa e bachata.

Smith aveva assicurato loro che qualunque tipo di attività all'interno del Resort, comprese quelle a pagamento, erano interamente a suo carico.

Levi era appoggiato alla balaustra, con Oruo che lo tramortiva di chiacchiere da un lato ed il giovane Armin che si guardava attorno con espressione preoccupata dall'altro. Il ragazzo dal caschetto biondo per qualche strano motivo trasudava ansia, ma Levi era troppo impegnato ad evitare lo sguardo di Eren per curarsene.

[ _Baby, can't you see_  
 _I'm calling_  
 _A guy like you should wear a warning_  
 _It's dangerous_  
 _I'm falling_ ](https://youtu.be/vyEQRSM5O4c)

Il ballerino danzava stringendo tra le braccia una bellissima donna, dall'aspetto nobile e raffinato: il viso era dolce, delicato, incorniciato da corti capelli biondi ed orecchini di diamanti.

_There's no escape_   
_I can't wait_   
_I need a hit_   
_Baby, give me it_   
_You're dangerous_   
_I'm loving it_

«Quella è la Signora Zacharias. Trascorre l'intera settimana da sola, in attesa che il marito la raggiunga durante il week-end. Come puoi notare, la compagnia comunque non le manca...» spiegò Oruo con una punta di malizioso sarcasmo nella voce. A quelle parole, il corvino prestò maggiore attenzione al modo in cui l'interessata faceva aderire il proprio corpo a quello del ragazzo.

_Too high_   
_Can't come down_   
_Losin' my head_   
_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_   
_Do you feel me now?_

Levi non capiva assolutamente nulla di danza, ma anche al suo occhio inesperto quel ritmo lento, cadenzato e suadente rendeva l'atmosfera particolarmente intima, camuffando solo in parte la disdicevole vicinanza.

La luce nelle iridi celesti della bella Nanaba rivelava l'interesse nutrito nei confronti del ballerino che, con la solita precisione nei movimenti ed elegante grazia, la modellava come fosse creta tra le proprie mani.

_Oh,_   
_The taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_   
_With a taste of a poison paradise_

La donna mangiava il ragazzo con gli occhi, sfruttando la vicinanza obbligata della bachata a proprio vantaggio, toccandolo ed accarezzandolo ad ogni occasione: le braccia toniche, le spalle forti, i capelli morbidi dall'aspetto disordinato.

_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_   
_And I love what you do_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Eppure Eren sembrava non farci caso, ostinandosi a cercare la figura di Levi che, a braccia conserte, si sentiva oltremodo molestato da tanto insistere. Il giovane istruttore aveva un cipiglio corrucciato, quasi risentito mentre si spostava con passi fluidi lungo la pista, trascinando con sé la propria dama. Ogni occasione era buona per trafiggere Levi con lo sguardo e il corvino, che iniziava a sentirsi profondamente a disagio, firmò la propria condanna a morte pur di trarsi d'impaccio da quella situazione.

«Oruo, ho ancora fame. Dove posso trovare qualcosa da mangiare?»

«Oh, ci penso io, vieni con me!» rispose subito l'altro.

Attraversarono l'enorme prato, aggirando l'edificio principale, varcando una porticina che dava direttamente sul corridoio usato dai camerieri ogni qualvolta dovevano servire le portate ai commensali. Si addentrarono all'interno delle cucine, le luci già spente, arrivando agli enormi frigoriferi dove venivano riposti i raffinati dessert.

Oruo aprì un'anta, iniziando ad elencargli le leccornie disponibili.

«C'è del semi-freddo al cioccolato, panna cotta, mousse di fragole, torta gelato...»

L'altro aveva ancora la testa nell'elettrodomestico, quando Levi sentì un rumore dietro di sé. Appena percettibile, quasi fosse un sospiro. Lentamente spostò lo sguardo verso la penisola, oltre alcuni recipienti in acciaio, e la vide.

Avvolta in un abito giallo come il sole, se ne stava rannicchiata in un angolo con le ginocchia strette al petto, immobile, i capelli scuri in disordine e il trucco completamente sbavato. Tuttavia non furono la staticità o l'aspetto trasandato a preoccupare Levi, ma lo sguardo.

La giovane fissava un punto indefinito, gli occhi sbarrati come una bimba che ha smarrito la strada ed attende qualcuno che torni a prenderla. Non si era nemmeno accorta della loro presenza, persa nei suoi pensieri o forse inghiottita dalle sue paure.

Se Oruo l'avesse vista lì, invece che a svolgere il proprio lavoro, di certo non avrebbe avuto la delicatezza necessaria a tenere insieme quei cocci mal tenuti che erano Mikasa in quel momento. Levi doveva improvvisare.

«Senti, ho cambiato idea. Questa puzza di cipolla mi ha preso lo stomaco» finse, sperando che quell'idiota non decidesse di guardarsi attorno proprio in quel momento.

«In effetti è piuttosto persistente. Domani dirò a Petra di far arieggiare le cucine, mi sentirà!» fu la pronta risposta di Bossard che, inveendo contro la povera cuoca, si diresse fuori le cucine a grandi passi.

Levi si guardò indietro un'ultima volta, prima di seguirlo.

🌙

Armin continuava a tamburellare le dita sulla balaustra di legno bianco in preda al nervosismo. Mikasa non si era ancora presentata e non solo mancava all'appello, ma Smith se n'era accorto e aveva iniziato a fare domande scomode.

Si rosicchiò l'unghia del pollice. E se si fosse sentita male...? Sovrappensiero com'era, trasalì nel sentirsi toccare la spalla.

«Oi.»

«AH! Oddio che spavento, Levi...!»

«Sei un po' troppo grande per credere all'uomo nero, non trovi? Comunque sia, forse la tua amica ha bisogno di aiuto. Si trova nelle cucine», disse atono, incrociando le braccia con espressione neutra.

«Mikasa?!»

Immediatamente Armin si fiondò al fianco di Eren, ancora avvinghiato alla ricca donna dal viso d'angelo, sussurrandogli la notizia all'orecchio. Il ballerino per poco non sbiancò e, scusandosi con la Sig.ra Zacharias, si diresse a passo svelto verso l'edificio dal lato opposto del prato.

Levi non era un ficcanaso, tutt'altro, ma se Oruo si fosse ripresentato nelle cucine avrebbe potuto rendersi utile, distraendolo. Così, preferendo ingannare sé stesso piuttosto che ammettere la propria curiosità, si aggiunse al duo di amici.

«Questo qui cosa vuole?» fece il castano con acredine.

«È lui che ci ha informati, Eren, sii più gentile» obiettò Armin, risoluto.

«Sì, come ti pare...» sbuffò l'altro. Levi, nel ricevere quel trattamento immeritato, stava per perdere la pazienza ma le parole del tuttofare misero a freno la sua lingua.

«Mantieni la calma, nel suo stato non le fa bene tutta quest'agitazione.»

«Quale stato...?» chiese il corvino.

«Mikasa è incinta.»

Ecco spiegata la reazione di Eren, la preoccupazione di Armin e la catatonia della ragazza.

«Ma bravo, perché non stampiamo anche dei volantini?! Magari il galoppino di quello spocchioso viziato ci aiuterà a distribuirli, così perderemo il lavoro più in fretta! Cazzo Arm, cosa ti dice il cervello?» sbottò furioso l'istruttore.

La mente di Levi iniziò a elaborare gli indizi in suo possesso, giungendo alla conclusione che il colpevole di tale misfatto potesse essere proprio il ballerino: Mikasa era bella, la chimica tra loro innegabile e gli eventi potevano aver preso una piega inaspettata.

«Ti vedo teso... Che c'è, hai fatto un errore di calcolo? Non avrai intenzione di lavartene le mani, per caso?» ribatté Levi, prendendo la faccenda sul personale.

Gli sembrava di rivedere la madre nella figura della ragazza, sedotta e poi abbandonata, con una creatura a cui badare e zero possibilità di costruirsi il futuro come lei desiderava.

Strinse i pugni, arrabbiato col mondo e soprattutto con Eren per essere un vigliacco, quando quest'ultimo fermò la sua avanzata, voltandosi di scatto in preda alla furia.

«Ah, è così, eh? Credi sia io il figlio di puttana che l'ha messa incinta?! Sei come tutti gli altri, subito pronto a puntare il dito contro chi è diverso. Mi spiace deluderti, _Signor Perfettino_ , ma hai preso un grosso granchio...!»

Per un attimo, Levi ebbe timore di ciò che lesse in quei magnifici, tremendi occhi: se avesse potuto, Eren avrebbe ucciso e torturato nel più atroce dei modi il responsabile della sofferenza di Mikasa, facendolo rinascere solamente per torturarlo ancora e porre di nuovo fine alla sua esistenza.

Armin poggiò una mano sul braccio del migliore amico, nel tentativo di placare la sua ira. Avevano altro a cui pensare, Mikasa aveva bisogno di loro.

Il ballerino riprese a camminare svelto, i due ragazzi alle sue spalle che faticavano a tenere il suo passo. Una volta nelle cucine, impiegò poco a trovare la ragazza che non si era mossa di un millimetro, accorrendo al suo fianco.

«Mika!»

Il suono della voce di Eren sembrò scuoterla ed i suoi occhi grigi, puntati in quelli verdi di lui, diedero libero sfogo a calde lacrime.

«Eren...!»

Il giovane si chinò e lei gli cinse il collo in cerca di conforto, aggrappandosi a lui come fosse la sua sola ancora di salvezza. Le accarezzò con tenerezza i capelli corvini in disordine, sussurrandole parole dolci.

«Sono qui, Mika, non piangere, andrà tutto bene. Sono qui per te, non ti lascerò... Sono qui, Mika, sono qui...» sussurrò, stringendola a sé e cullandola come una bambina.

Levi osservò i due, intenerito e al tempo stesso turbato da quella scena così straziante. Con la ragazza tra le proprie braccia, Eren superò Levi senza degnarlo di un solo sguardo.

Chi era il padre del bambino...?

🌙

«Kirschtein?!»

I quattro si erano rifugiati da occhi indiscreti all'interno di un vecchio bungalow in disuso. Fungeva da deposito con vari costumi di scena, attrezzature ginniche e mobili consunti, tra cui il divano logoro sul quale sedeva Mikasa.

La giovane era scalza, le ginocchia al petto e reggeva tra le mani una tazza contenente una bevanda calda. Osservava inespressiva il fumante liquido scuro, attendendo che raffreddasse almeno un po'.

«Maledetto stronzo...» sibilò Eren tra i denti. «Se potessi gli staccherei quella testa equina dal collo, brutto figlio di–»

«Eren» disse Mikasa incolore, e tanto bastò a zittire il ragazzo che, con espressione contrita, guardava fuori dalla finestra col vetro sporco e incrinato in più punti.

«Lui è al corrente della situazione? Ne avete discusso...?» domandò il corvino.

Si parlava di una possibile vita e, anche se il concepimento era avvenuto "per caso", lo stesso non poteva accadere per una gravidanza o un aborto: la decisione in merito andava ponderata con cura da entrambe le parti, perché avrebbe influenzato il futuro di tutti – che fossero due o tre.

Levi non era particolarmente entusiasta della seconda opzione. Certe cose non possono essere considerate un semplice errore, ma pura superficialità e idiozia. Coi mille metodi contraccettivi che esistono, è veramente da coglioni non sfruttarne nemmeno uno ed aspettarsi che la natura non faccia il proprio corso. D'altro canto c'erano anche le eccezioni come il caso di sua madre, dove il concepimento era stato voluto ma la controparte non aveva avuto le palle per affrontare la portata di quel gesto. Dando inconsciamente voce a quei pensieri cupi, Mikasa parlò.

«La decisione spetta a me, Jean... Jean non vuole saperne. Si rifiuta di considerare la gravidanza come reale, non vuole nemmeno parlarne... Sono sola.»

Levi sentì il petto stringersi in una morsa. Sembrava tutto così dolorosamente uguale. La corvina era giovane, troppo per una simile responsabilità senza nessuno con cui condividerla. Qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta, Mikasa era coraggiosa: ci voleva coraggio nel portare un piccolo essere nel proprio grembo, ed altrettanto nel rinunciarvi. Ogni figlio è unico e speciale, ed il prossimo non sarebbe stato uguale a questo.

«Fottuto cavallo, lo uccido con le mie mani!» sbottò il ballerino, calciando con rabbia un salvagente arancione, sbiadito ed impolverato.

«Mikasa,» Armin prese parola per la prima volta da quando si erano rinchiusi tra quelle quattro mura, sporche e malridotte, «tu sai come la pensiamo. Io ed Eren possiamo–»

«Cosa, Armin, fare da padri al bambino? Prendervi una responsabilità che non vi spetta solamente perchè Jean è un vigliacco? No, grazie. È un problema che riguarda me, non voglio rovinarvi la vita.»

«Mika, io–» Il ballerino tentò di dar valore a quella proposta, strampalata a sentirsi ma fatta col cuore e le migliori intenzioni; lei lo zittì con un gesto della mano.

«Ho deciso di abortire. Non so come farò, tuttavia non cambierò idea.»

Il trio di amici restò in silenzio, e Levi non riuscì a capire il motivo di tanta tensione. Il grosso era praticamente fatto, ormai.

«Non ti resta che andare in ospedale» constatò il corvino con fare ovvio.

«Noi non... non abbiamo l'assicurazione sanitaria» lo informò Armin, quasi con vergogna. «C'è un dottore che passa in zona e si occupa di casi del genere, ma lo fa di rado e si fa pagare piuttosto bene. È qui che sorge il problema: non abbiamo denaro sufficiente. Aspettare di racimolarli vorrebbe dire attendere il termine della stagione balneare, e saremmo fuori tempo massimo per l'operazione. Oltretutto dobbiamo essere discreti, perché se la gravidanza di Mikasa giungesse alle orecchie di Smith ci caccerebbe a calci senza pensarci su due volte: il buon nome del Resort e il denaro a gonfiargli le tasche sono la sua unica preoccupazione.»

Levi cercò di pensare una soluzione che fosse fattibile e non mettesse a rischio nessuno di loro. Trovare la somma sufficiente probabilmente era la più concretizzabile. Stava per suggerirgli di chiedere un anticipo di stipendio al direttore con qualche scusa, ma Eren gli sputò addosso tutto il veleno che aveva in corpo.

«È inutile che glielo spieghi, Arm, cosa vuoi che ne sappia? Si mescola tra noi plebei, ascolta i nostri problemi... Come se gliene importasse qualcosa...! È solo un altro _figlio di papà_.»

Il corvino sgranò gli occhi. Di tutte le cose che poteva dire, di sicuro aveva scelto la più sbagliata. La collera divorò Levi nel giro di un secondo, facendolo scattare in piedi come una molla e colorandogli il viso di cremisi.

«Come diavolo ti permetti?! Sei tanto bravo a fare la paternale ma il primo a giudicare, senza neanche conoscermi, sei proprio tu! Va a farti fottere!» urlò con sguardo livido, sbattendo malamente la porta sgangherata del bungalow alle proprie spalle. Gli altri fissarono basiti il punto in cui il ragazzo era sparito.

Nonostante non fossero state di certo amichevoli, le parole di Eren non giustificavano un tale rancore; senza saperlo, aveva toccato un tasto più dolente di quanto potesse mai immaginare.

🌙

Levi era incazzato nero.

Aveva tanti difetti, non si reputava di certo un santo: era permaloso, misantropo, asociale e scurrile – tranne in presenza della madre davanti alla quale, per rispetto, si conteneva. Di lui si potevano dire tante cose, tutte ad eccezione che fosse un _figlio di papà_.

Esserlo, oltre al relativo benessere economico di cui certamente non beneficiava, avrebbe significato innanzitutto avere un padre. Uno vero, in carne ed ossa.

Non se ne era mai lamentato: sua madre era molto presente, nonostante i turni di lavoro sfiancanti per sbarcare il lunario, e poi c'era Kenny che, col suo carattere fastidioso e stravagante, lo teneva d'occhio a modo suo; la preoccupazione, l'orgoglio, l'amore di un papà... lui non li aveva mai conosciuti.

«Tch! Brutto pezzo di idiota...!» imprecò, calciando con forza un sasso che nulla aveva fatto di male se non trovarsi sulla sua strada.

«Ahia! Se vuoi uccidermi almeno scegli un'arma degna di questo nome, cribbio! Preferirei morire in maniera dignitosa e non come un povero coglione...»

Kenny si massaggiò la tempia, in viso un'espressione sofferente e un principio di bernoccolo lì, dove il grosso ciottolo era atterrato, lasciando un segno rosso come ricordo del proprio passaggio.

Senza rendersene conto Levi era tornato fuori l'edificio principale del Resort, dove lo zio sedeva stancamente sui gradini in maniera sgraziata. «Che ci fai ancora in giro, nipote?»

«Fatti i cazzi tuoi.»

«Oi oi, ti gira storta vedo!»

Levi lo fissò truce per qualche istante, accomodandosi accanto all'altro a distanza di sicurezza. Il suo sguardo si perse nel vuoto, coi grilli che suonavano la loro sinfonia nella quiete della notte.

«Mamma...?»

«Sarà sicuramente in camera a riposare. Noi Ackerman non ripetiamo mai lo stesso errore» sospirò l'uomo, alludendo all'evidente interesse di Smith per Kuchel. Certe ferite sono dure da risanare, alcune non lo fanno mai.

«Mh. Perché sei qui fuori?»

«Prendevo una boccata d'aria. Il tanfo di sigaro iniziava ad essere opprimente, lì dentro.»

«Dì la verità, quanto hai perso?»

«Perso...? Perso?! Nipote, li ho stracciati!» rise, battendosi un palmo sulla coscia. «Sono delle mezze cartucce!»

Il ragazzo sapeva che era una pessima idea, che i danni avrebbero potuto essere maggiori dei benefici. Dopotutto, quelli non erano certo affari suoi. «...Sono belli gonfi?»

«Come delle scrofe!»

Sentiva ancora le lacrime di Mikasa scorrere, la desolazione nella sua voce, la paura nei suoi occhi. Non poteva permettere che la storia si ripetesse.

«Allora mi serve un favore, zio.» Kenny si fece subito serio.

Levi non lo chiamava mai zio. E soprattutto non gli aveva mai, _mai_ , chiesto un favore in vita sua.

«Cosa devo fare?»

L'espressione del nipote, in quel momento, mal si addiceva a un adolescente. Fiera, determinata, _vendicativa_.

«Spennali.»

  
  



	4. · Giorno 3 ·

☀

Armin sistemava le pesanti casse in legno, contenenti vari generi alimentari, nel piccolo deposito nei pressi delle cucine. Era esausto, le braccia gli dolevano per lo sforzo, ma non poteva fermarsi.

Era un ragazzo dalla spiccata intelligenza, dotato di una mente brillante come poche, ciononostante la vita aveva deciso che il suo destino non dovesse essere costellato di traguardi accademici, bensì di debiti da saldare. A malincuore, si era visto costretto ad abbandonare gli studi durante l'adolescenza e a distanza di anni non solo non era ancora riuscito ad estinguerli del tutto, ma si ritrovava senza arte né parte.

Era davvero grato che Eren lo avesse proposto per quel lavoro da tuttofare. Sgobbava come un mulo da mattina a sera ma, complici le mance, alla fine dell'estate avrebbe avuto abbastanza soldi per finanziare le cure mediche del nonno per qualche tempo.

In quel momento, però, la questione di Mikasa aveva la priorità; più tentava di giungere a una possibile soluzione, più aveva voglia di aprirsi la testa in due contro il muro come una dannata noce di cocco.

Si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato, spostando dal viso fanciullesco una ciocca di capelli che, ribelle, era sfuggita alla piccola coda sulla nuca. Qualcosa gli toccò la spalla e il suo urlo echeggiò lungo la valle.

«AAAHH!» gridò a pieni polmoni, sgranando gli occhioni azzurri dal terrore.

«Se ti sei cagato addosso, giuro che me ne vado.»

«Levi, accidenti, il tuo allora è un vizio...!» esclamò stringendosi la maglia all'altezza del cuore. Era la seconda volta, in meno di ventiquattr'ore, che rischiava di morire d'infarto.

«Tch, sei tu che sei un fifone. Tieni.» Levi gli lanciò tra le mani un pacchetto male incartato, suscitando la curiosità dell'altro.

«Che cos'è?»

«Dallo alla tua amica.»

Impassibile, il ragazzo si allontanò con le mani in tasca. Armin rimosse il foglio di giornale che avvolgeva goffamente il contenuto, sbiancando di colpo quasi avesse visto un fantasma. Immediatamente cercò Levi con lo sguardo, ma era già sparito nel nulla.

☀

_— Tu sei completamente pazzo._

«Senti da che pulpito...»

— _Santo cielo, Levi! Trovati una femmina, dannazione! È un Resort, mica una casa di cura o un ospizio!_

«"Femmina"? Mi hai preso per un animale nella stagione degli accoppiamenti? Questa storia della frustrazione sessuale inizia a starmi sui coglioni più di te, Farlan.»

— _Almeno io scopo, a differen–_

— _Ehi!_ — Una voce femminile si aggiunse all'altro capo, seguita da un rumore sordo.

— _Ahia! Scusa Izzy, intendevo dire "faccio l'amore"...!_

Levi non riuscì a trattenere un accenno di sorriso, figurandosi l'amico con espressione da cucciolo supplichevole ed Isabel, che invece lo fissava in cagnesco subito dopo avergli rifilato un energico scappellotto.

«Vi lascio risolvere i vostri conflitti amorosi. Credo che nel prossimo futuro quello frustrato – sessualmente parlando – sarai proprio tu.»

— _Aspetta, Levi, non–_

Il corvino chiuse la conversazione, riponendo il cellulare in tasca. L'istante dopo una mano lo fece voltare bruscamente, schiacciandolo contro il muro alle sue spalle.

«Chi cazzo credi di essere?!»

Eren lo fissava con astio e i suoi occhi scintillavano per la rabbia. Levi parve non curarsene, come se l'aura minacciosa che emanava non lo scalfisse minimamente.

«Pensi che accetteremo la tua elemosina?!» ringhiò il ballerino, sbattendogli il pacchetto contro il petto con tutto lo sdegno di cui era capace. Il profilo di alcune banconote era appena visibile attraverso la carta sgualcita del quotidiano: la somma che serviva per l'operazione.

« _Tu_ non devi fare proprio nulla. Sono per Mikasa, non per _te_.»

«Non posso prenderli. Non sarebbe giusto.»

Mikasa, rimasta fino a quel momento in disparte, si affiancò ad Eren, posandogli una mano sul braccio col quale teneva Levi bloccato alla parete grezza. Armin, poco distante, assisteva alla discussione in corso con cipiglio preoccupato.

«Vuoi metterci nei casini? A chi li hai chiesti, mh? Al _paparino_?»

Il castano si trovò a terra senza neanche saper come; con un pugno ben assestato, il giovane Ackerman lo aveva colpito in pieno viso, mandandolo al tappeto sotto lo sguardo stupito degli altri due.

«Primo: dove li ho presi non sono cazzi tuoi. Secondo: quell'imbecille che mi ronza attorno è mio zio. Terzo: non osare mai più mettermi le mani addosso, o te le stacco e le uso come un paio nacchere. Ti è tutto chiaro?»

Eren si massaggiò lo zigomo, guardandolo truce nel rimettersi in piedi.

«Brutto–»

«Basta così» si intromise Armin, frapponendosi tra i due che erano già pronti a darsele di santa ragione.

«Levi, dico bene? Ti ringrazio, davvero, ma non posso accettare...» aggiunse mestamente la ragazza.

«Hai deciso di tenerlo?» Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di tanta ostinazione nel rifiutare quel denaro, soprattutto dopo la fatica costata a Kenny per procurarseli.

«Le cose non sono così semplici» fece Armin. «Il medico che si occupa di simili... "questioni" passerà in zona tra quattro giorni. Quella sera Eren e Mikasa hanno uno spettacolo all'Hotel Karanes: Smith gli ha procurato questo ingaggio, presentandoli come il fiore all'occhiello del Resort; è programmato da mesi, mancare all'appuntamento sarebbe un affronto diretto alla sua persona. La loro assenza costerebbe il licenziamento ad entrambi.»

Levi guardò i tre, leggermente indispettito da tanto ciarlare. Quella faccenda stava andando per le lunghe, i problemi che si sovrapponevano gli uni sugli altri senza soluzione di continuità, e la sua pazienza aveva ampiamente superato il limite. Già si era prodigato più del dovuto, sprecando tempo ed energie inutili. Stava giusto per andarsene, saturo della situazione che si era venuta a creare, quando Armin gli si parò davanti con gli occhi che brillavano d'entusiasmo.

«Aspetta! Ho un piano!»

Alternava lo sguardo tra i due corvini, con l'espressione di chi ha appena ricevuto un'illuminazione divina e non vede l'ora di proferire il nuovo verbo. «Può prendere il posto di Mikasa, puoi sostituirla allo show!»

«CHE COSA?!»

Come un coro ben affiatato, Eren e Levi quasi urlarono la propria indignata sorpresa. La giovane invece tacque, limitandosi ad osservarli impassibile.

«Sei impazzito, Arm?! È un uomo!»

«Oh, grazie, qualcuno allora lo ha notato» sbuffò il diretto interessato.

«Questo dettaglio è trascurabile.» Armin sventolò la mano con sufficienza. «Guardalo bene, hanno gli stessi lineamenti e gli stessi colori: il viso pallido, i capelli scuri, gli occhi grigi... Certo, non sono proprio identici, ma nulla che delle lenti a contatto e una bella parrucca non possano camuffare. Il fisico poi è perfetto! Asciutto, non eccessivamente muscoloso, e guarda le gambe affusolate! Sembrano quelle di una ragazza!»

«È un tappo!!»

«Sentite, idioti–»

Levi provò ad intervenire, sedare quella follia sul nascere, imporsi in quanto parte lesa... senza risultato. Eren non si curò affatto del ragazzo oggetto della discussione, sordo ad ogni protesta come se la sua opinione fosse secondaria continuando invece a battibeccare con Armin.

«Indosserà i tacchi, nessuno noterà la differenza d'altezza. Hanno visto Mikasa una sola volta, dopotutto.»

«Ammesso che vada come dici tu, questo qui è un pezzo di legno! Me lo dici come diavolo faccio a ballarci un mambo?!»

«Abbiamo quattro giorni di tempo per insegnargli la coreografia, gli basta conoscere quella! Eren, tu sei bravissimo, potresti condurre chiunque, pensaci!»

Il castano si passò le mani tra i capelli disordinati, sospirando in preda alla frustrazione.

Era un azzardo: se qualcosa fosse andato storto, sarebbero stati fottuti; se avessero perso quell'occasione, Mika non avrebbe più avuto scelta.

«Aaaaah, e va bene!! Seguimi, nanerottolo, inizieremo dalle ba–»

Eren si voltò, ma di Levi non c'era traccia.

🌅

Kuchel passeggiava tranquilla al fianco del fratello, costeggiando una recinzione in legno bianco. Erano appena usciti dal negozio di souvenir, dove avevano fatto acquisti: la donna aveva scelto piccoli regalini, come portachiavi e calamite, per i colleghi di lavoro, mentre per sé aveva acquistato un grazioso cappello di paglia dalla falda larga. Kenny aveva optato per qualcosa di decisamente più originale, addirittura bizzarro: il suo carattere eclettico trapelava perfino dal suo abbigliamento.

A circa metà staccionata intravidero una figura che, con i gomiti pigramente appoggiati alle assi scolorite dal sole, osservava annoiato il prato verde che si estendeva fino al lago.

«Nipote!»

Levi incassò la testa tra le spalle come se avesse ricevuto un colpo dritto in testa. Quella giornata si prospettava interminabile.

«Tesoro, cosa ci fai qui?» domandò la madre, notando la sua aria pensierosa e leggermente afflitta.

«Nulla, mamma. Stavo solo pensando, tutto qui.»

Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle?

Sarebbe stato giusto raccontarle di una ragazza appena incontrata, alla quale aveva offerto aiuto e soldi – vinti dallo zio al poker – per consentirle di abortire? Per darle la scelta che invece lei, sua madre, non aveva avuto per via delle menzogne di suo padre?

No, non sarebbe stato corretto, né nei confronti della donna che tanto amorevolmente lo aveva cresciuto, né di Mikasa; avrebbe svilito l'importanza di quei sacrifici tanto sofferti e tradito la fiducia di una sconosciuta a cui si sentiva in qualche modo connesso.

Kuchel osservava il figlio, chiedendosi cosa lo impensierisse a tal punto, quando un giovane li raggiunse a grandi falcate; quest'ultimo poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Levi che, voltandosi di scatto, impallidì lievemente.

«Ehi, ti cercavo! Abbiamo lezione, ricordi?»

Eren sorrideva a trentadue denti, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, tenendolo ben saldo in modo che non potesse sfuggirgli.

«Finalmente, nipote!» esordì lo zio con entusiasmo. «Era ora che muovessi un po' il culo!»

«Kenny!» esclamarono madre e figlio insieme.

«Che ho detto di male?» Il diretto interessato fece spallucce, un'espressione di pura innocenza stampata in volto.

« _Che ci fai qui...!_ » sibilò Levi a denti stretti. Se Eren avesse aperto bocca, parlando a sproposito, Kuchel avrebbe posto domande scomode e meno gente sapeva, meglio era. Il ballerino comunque non sembrava intimorito dal suo atteggiamento poco cordiale.

« _Zitto e seguimi. Non ho tempo da perdere_ » soffiò in risposta, aumentando la presa.

Si fulminarono con gli occhi, tentando di camuffare la tensione palpabile tra loro con delle smorfie che avrebbero dovuto somigliare a dei sorrisi.

«Che aspetti? Su, vai a goderti la gioventù!»

Kenny lo spinse tra le braccia di Eren che non esitò un attimo a stringerlo a sé, avvolgendogli un braccio dietro la schiena, intrappolandolo.

Levi avrebbe voluto morire in quel preciso istante, avvolto dal forte profumo che l'altro emanava e la sensazione del suo calore attraverso la stoffa dei vestiti. Sentiva il volto in fiamme, il cuore a mille ed il respiro irregolare, senz'altro causato dalla forte rabbia in quel momento incontenibile.

«Taci vecchio! E togliti quel coso, sei ridicolo!» sbraitò il ragazzo, trascinato letteralmente attraverso il prato mentre lo zio sventolava un fazzoletto bianco – sbucato fuori da chissà dove – col suo bel cappello da cowboy nuovo di zecca calcato in testa.

🌅

«Non osare mai più fare una cosa del genere davanti alla mia famiglia!»

Chiusi in una sala corredata da ampi specchi, utilizzata dallo staff per le prove o come luogo in cui impartire lezioni private di ballo, Levi fissava accigliato Eren, il quale non sembrava affatto impensierito dal temperamento aggressivo del suo futuro partner.

«Senti, principino, con te avrò un bel da fare perciò parla di meno e muoviti di più. Intesi?» disse con tono autoritario, accendendo l'impianto stereo e scegliendo un brano tra quelli disponibili.

Il corvino stette lì impalato al centro dell'enorme spazio, intimorito dai molteplici riflessi che mostravano la sua figura, goffa e sgraziata, rispetto a quella del ballerino. Si sentiva fuori luogo, ed era una sensazione per nulla piacevole.

«Iniziamo dalle basi.»

«Non ho accettato di aiutarvi a metter su questa farsa» ribatté il ragazzo, trovando Eren troppo vicino a sé per i suoi gusti. Non gli piaceva il modo in cui sembrava giudicarlo senza emettere un singolo fiato, trasudando fastidio e mal tolleranza: non si conoscevano, a stento si erano scambiati qualche parola e la maggior parte di esse erano insulti che tuttavia non giustificavano tanta irritazione e malcontento da parte del ballerino.

«Non ti troveresti coinvolto in quest'affare se ti fossi comportato come tutti quelli della tua razza, ovvero da egoista. Hai voluto fare il buon samaritano e offrirci i tuoi soldi, perciò ora bando alle ciance: questo è il tuo spazio, questo è il mio spazio.»

Eren sollevò le braccia di entrambi, formando un cerchio a separarli ed indicandogli le postazioni da mantenere, distraendo Levi dalla serie di improperi che stava per rivolgergli a quelle supposizioni infondate.

«Quando te lo dico, piede destro avanti.»

Non terminò neanche di parlare. Fu esattamente la prima cosa che Levi fece, schiacciandogli un piede scalzo con la suola in gomma delle scarpe.

«Ahia! Non ho detto ancora niente!» esclamò, saltellando su quello ancora sano.

«La colpa è tua, sei poco chiaro!» ribattè il corvino, incrociando le braccia. Eren iniziò a perdere la sua già scarsa pazienza, riportando bruscamente i loro corpi nella posizione iniziale.

«Ascolta _me_ » ribadì, guardandolo duramente. «Appena inizia la strofa, piede destro avanti.»

Levi fu tentato di eseguire subito il comando ma si frenò in tempo, poggiandolo di nuovo a terra.

[ _Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza ya empezamos como es_  
 _Mi música no discrimina a nadie así que vamos a romper_ ](https://youtu.be/Gqm9uCFCWvw)

I primi passi furono insicuri, ma Eren non vi diede affatto peso. Era un insegnante, oltre che ballerino, e aveva avuto molti "allievi" senza alcuna base da cui partire. Levi era solo più rigido e meno fiducioso delle sue capacità, tuttavia aveva del potenziale. Armin aveva ragione: la sua fisicità non eccessivamente virile lo avrebbe addirittura favorito, nell'eseguire la coreografia di Mikasa.

_Toda mi gente se mueve_   
_Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene_   
_Hago música que entretiene_   
_El mundo nos quiere, nos quiere, y me quiere a mí_

Levi si sentiva un perfetto idiota, andando avanti e indietro come un imbecille; avrebbe scavato la propria fossa lì, su quel pavimento, a forza di consumare lo stesso punto.

Eppure il castano non sembrava turbato da questo loro andirivieni inconcludente. Si limitava ad osservarlo, con quei cazzo di occhi verdi che lo attraversavano da parte a parte come un panetto di burro.

_Toda mi gente se mueve_   
_Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene_   
_Hago música que entretiene_   
_Mi música los tiene fuerte bailando y se baila así_

Cercò di aumentare la distanza tra di loro: sfiorarlo continuamente lo infastidiva, un contatto che considerava sgradito e totalmente indesiderato. In risposta al suo tentativo, Eren lo attirò di colpo a sé, facendolo inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi e cadere dritto contro il proprio petto.

«Non devi allontanarti, rispetta gli spazi» lo ammonì.

«E tu non starmi troppo vicino...!» lo rimbeccò Levi, stizzito.

«Ti riferisci a prima? Oppure adesso...?» sussurrò al suo orecchio, la voce divertita eppure suadente come se colasse miele. La schiena di Levi fu attraversata da mille brividi che risalirono veloci fino alle gote, facendolo arrossire senza alcun controllo. Si allontanò immediatamente, evitando il suo sguardo ilare.

«Il tuo spazio, il mio spazio» gesticolò, ricordandogli l'esatto motivo per cui si trovavano lì. Le labbra di Eren si tesero in una smorfia dura.

«Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio.»

🌅

Mikasa osservava il lago, completamente assorta nei suoi pensieri.

Che stupida era stata...!

Aveva creduto davvero alle parole di Jean: le erano sembrate così accorate, sincere, mentre le sussurrava quanto l'amasse. In quei brevi e intensi momenti, persino il mondo le era sembrato un posto migliore. Ora, invece, si sentiva soltanto una povera illusa.

La luce del sole illuminava la superficie cristallina, facendola risplendere dei colori caldi del tramonto.

Un figlio.

Più ci pensava, più la prospettiva le sembrava spaventosa: come poteva _lei_ essere di esempio, quando per prima non aveva avuto una guida? Come poteva offrire a quella creatura un futuro degno di tale nome, quando non aveva certezze nemmeno sull'indomani?

Forse, con Jean al proprio fianco, avrebbe potuto considerare una scelta diversa da quella che aveva preso. Invece il suo rifiuto risuonava ancora vivido nell'aria, un sapore così aspro da sentirlo ancora in bocca. Non aveva voluto sentir ragioni o ascoltare le sue preghiere, chiudendo le orecchie e rendendo sordo il cuore a qualunque richiamo.

La paura lo aveva assalito. Aveva aggredito entrambi, separandoli.

Mikasa fissò l'acqua, immaginando il volto dolce e delicato di un bambino che non avrebbe mai visto.

Pianse in silenzio, sperando di poter espiare un giorno i propri peccati.

🌅

Oruo passeggiava distrattamente all'interno del Resort.

Era tediato oltre ogni dire, e cercava un qualsiasi svago per ovviare alla noia. Ma certo: Levi _adorava_ la sua compagnia, si vedeva lontano un miglio!

Visitò gran parte della tenuta, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.

Il suo cervello stava sferragliando come un vecchio treno a vapore quando udì la risata del suo – improbabile – salvatore.

«Signor Ackerman!» lo chiamò.

Kenny sembrò non sentirlo, incitato dalle voci di Hanji e Sasha che contavano a gran voce.

«93...! 94...! 95...!»

Il vecchio saltava una cordicella logora, tenuta alle estremità dalle due ragazze, come un grillo nella stagione degli amori. Con la mano si teneva il cappello nuovo di zecca, ben attento a non perdere il ritmo e battere il suo record personale.

«98...! 99 e... 100!!!! Yu-huuuu!», urlarono le due giovani all'unisono, lasciando cadere l'attrezzo e battendo le mani con entusiasmo. Kenny si prodigò in profondi inchini dinanzi al piccolo pubblico che aveva osservato tutta la scena.

«Grazie, grazie a tutti!» rise allegro.

«Signor Ackerman!»

Il vecchio si voltò, riconoscendo la piccola pustola purulenta che si ostinava a stare incollato al nipote.

«Oruo, qual buon vento, anche tu qui?»

Il ventenne storse il naso, leggermente irritato. «Il Resort è mio...»

«Mi era parso di capire appartenesse a tuo zio» puntualizzò Kenny, facendo arrossire l'altro per la vergogna. «Ad ogni modo, posso fare qualcosa per te?»

«Sì, cercavo Levi.»

«Oooh, capisco. Mi dispiace, ma è andato in camera subito dopo pranzo. Aveva una bruuuuutta emicrania...!» mentì con espressione affranta, scuotendo sconsolato la testa.

«Ah, va bene... Spero di vederlo a cena, allora, buona serata.»

«Ciao ciao.»

Sasha e Hanji guardarono il rampollo allontanarsi, coprendosi la bocca con le mani per nascondere il sorriso che increspava loro le labbra.

«Poverino, che faccia!» scoppiò Sasha, tenendosi la pancia per le risate.

«Poverino?! Ma se è una palla al piede!» si aggiunse Hanji, anche lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Indovinate cosa sta facendo mio nipote...?»

«Cosa?» domandarono all'unisono, la curiosità che le divorava. Kenny le aveva letteralmente conquistate, con la sua gioia di vivere e i modi di fare così alla mano; per i ragazzi dell'animazione era una vera tortura intrattenere tutto quel pomposo vecchiume, e l'uomo era una ventata d'aria fresca in quel luogo stantio.

«Mambo!», disse il maggiore degli Ackerman, assumendo la posizione di una ballerina di flamenco – che nulla c'entrava, ma dava maggior effetto alle sue parole –, suscitando urletti d'eccitazione.

🌅

«Basta, mi fanno male i piedi...!»

«Davvero? Credevo ti facesse male il culo, piuttosto: è evidente che non l'hai mai mosso in vita tua» commentò Eren con tono duro, osservando la figura distesa di Levi.

«Mi stavi fissando il culo, Yeager?» Il corvino sollevò un sopracciglio, l'espressione truce.

«Ne ho visti di migliori, fidati» fu la risposta acre.

«Allora guarda quelli.»

La realtà, però, era tutt'altra: negare che Levi fosse un bel ragazzo sarebbe stato un vero e proprio insulto, il vero problema era il suo caratterino; lo provocava e insultava di continuo, dandogli sui nervi.

«La donna deve essere sensuale.»

Entrambi si voltarono verso Mikasa, appena entrata in sala. La ragazza si avvicinò ad Eren, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Ci penso io qui, Smith ti sta cercando.»

«Lascio il _tronchetto_ a te, allora» sorrise lui, quasi malefico. «E stai attenta, è velenoso.»

Eren andò via, dedicando una linguaccia a Levi che, indignato, gli tirò dietro una delle sue Superga colpendo il legno della porta.

«Cosa hai imparato, oggi?»

«Che chi si fa i cazzi suoi campa cent'anni!» sbuffò, ricevendo uno sguardo interrogativo in risposta. Si ridistese sul pavimento chiaro, guardando il soffitto. «Mi ha mostrato i passi base.»

Mikasa lo scrutò, attenendo che si tirasse su – cosa che Levi sembrava tutt'altro che intenzionato a fare.

«Alza il culo.»

«Avete tutti un'ossessione, per caso?»

«Con cosa...?»

«Nulla, lascia perdere...» la liquidò con una mano, andando a recuperare la scarpa che aveva impropriamente usato come arma.

«Il corpo femminile è molto importante nel ballo di figura. È vero che è l'uomo a condurre, ma lo è altrettanto il fatto che sarà principalmente sulla donna l'attenzione di tutti.»

«Io non sono una donna.» Levi incrociò le braccia, fissandola in cagnesco.

«La tua è una recita, devi risultare credibile. Guarda i miei movimenti.»

Nonostante l'assenza di un partner, Mikasa eseguì gli stessi passi che l'altro aveva appreso da Eren, ottenendo un risultato totalmente diverso. Era _dannatamente_ sensuale.

Levi la guardò compiere quei movimenti ancora e ancora, tentando di cogliere le differenze.

«Devi ancheggiare» gli suggerì la ballerina senza fermarsi.

«Certo, magari vuoi anche uno strip-tease...!»

«Sono una ballerina, non una spogliarellista. Non faccio nulla di diverso da chiunque altro faccia il mio stesso mestiere.»

Levi, timoroso, tentò un primo passo. Il proprio riflesso nello specchio però lo fece desistere immediatamente, era a dir poco ridicolo!

Mikasa, accortasi del suo disagio, si sfilò la sciarpa rossa annodata in vita, utilizzandola come benda sul povero allievo.

«Non pensare a nulla. Dammi le mani. Uno, due, tre, quattro. Uno, due, tre, quattro.»

I due iniziarono a muoversi seguendo il ritmo dettato dalla ragazza, con Levi che cercava di mettere in pratica quanto visto poco prima. Non era difficile...

«Sollevati sulle punte» gli disse.

«Perché?»

«Per mimare i tacchi.»

«COSA?!»

Il giovane Ackerman quasi strappò il tessuto della sciarpa, togliendosela dal viso.

«Non saranno alti, stai tranquillo. Ricominciamo. Uno, due, tre, quattro...»

In che razza di guaio si era cacciato...?

🌜

«Levi?»

Kuchel entrò nell'alloggio, seguita subito dopo dal fratello. «Levi, ci sei?»

Non ottenne risposta.

La donna era in pensiero: non aveva visto il figlio per tutto il giorno; la cosa più strana era che nemmeno Kenny lo aveva incrociato, lui che riusciva sempre a stanarlo persino nei luoghi più impensabili.

«Forse dorme.» Il fratello fece spallucce, come se il fatto che fosse praticamente sparito non fosse degno di nota.

«Ha saltato anche la cena.»

«Avrà mangiato qualcosa al buffet, quello vicino alla reception... Ecco, guarda qui.»

Kenny raccolse dal tavolino da caffè un foglio, sul quale spiccava la calligrafia nitida ed elegante del ragazzo.

_'Sono uscito a fare una passeggiata.'_

«Kenny, sta forse succedendo qualcosa...?»

«Kuchel, per l'amor di Dio, ha quasi diciott'anni! È un adolescente, avrà fatto amicizia con qualcuno, finalmente. È una buona cosa che abbia compagnia...!»

«Non è questo, è solo che...»

La donna fissò pensierosa il sottile pezzo di carta, con in petto la sensazione strisciante che il figlio la stesse evitando...

🌙

Levi vagava lungo il prato.

Era tornato in camera il tempo necessario per una doccia e un cambio d'abiti, catapultandosi fuori prima che la famiglia rientrasse.

Si sentiva a disagio: era la prima volta che aveva un segreto e odiava il pensiero di mentire a sua madre; per Kenny si faceva molti meno scrupoli, poco interessato all'idea che avesse di lui.

Il suono dei bassi lo distolse da quei pensieri, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo.

[ _Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da_  
 _Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum_  
 _What you, what you gon' do?_ ](https://youtu.be/Xu67Q5NFono)

Camminò di nuovo sul ponticello in legno bianco, dirigendosi verso la zona riservata allo staff dove probabilmente stavano dando l'ennesima festa.

Senza riflettere troppo su cosa stesse facendo e perché, giunse dinanzi l'enorme porta che dava nella sala gremita. All'interno la musica era assordante come sempre, l'aria viziata e il caldo asfissiante sembrava quello di un girone dell'inferno.

Levi avanzò tra la folla, scorgendo in quella cacofonia di volti sconosciuti la zazzera bionda di Armin.

«AAAAAHHHH!»

«...»

«Levi, ti giuro che se lo fai di nuovo–» Il ragazzo lo guardava con gli occhi ancora sgranati per il forte spavento ed una mano all'altezza del cuore.

_You're my discretional sin_   
_I feel you on me when I touch my skin_   
_You got me hooked and you're reelin' me in_   
_And I look in your eyes, I'm on the edge_

«E così, stasera Brontolo è di nuovo nostro ospite?» ghignò Eren, stringendo a sé Mikasa e portandosi una Corona alle labbra.

«Esatto. Qualcosa da ridire, Tarzan?»

«Stai dicendo che ho un fascino selvaggio?»

«Sto dicendo che sei ugualmente stupido!»

«Ehi ehi, non ricominciate per favore...!» piagnucolò Armin, già abbastanza provato dalla giornata sfiancante appena trascorsa.

«Sei irritante.»

«E tu infantile.»

Eren scoppiò a ridere.

«Infantile, io? Senti chi parla!»

Levi lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Sono più maturo di te, questo è certo.»

«Oh, davvero? Lascia che ti spieghi bene una cosa: qui non stiamo giocando. Se non impari a ballare nei limiti della decenza, siamo fottuti. Tutti quanti. Perciò ora porta il tuo culo in pista e fammi vedere i frutti del nostro lavoro.»

Non gli diede il tempo di replicare che lo afferrò per un polso, trascinandoselo dietro.

«Oi, che diav–»

_You're on my mind like a song that I can't escape_   
_I don't know how many da-da-dums I can take_   
_I need to know if you're feeling, feeling the same_   
_Is it too late?_

«Ci sarà una platea che guarderà solo noi. Se è la vergogna il tuo problema, allora è meglio rinunciare adesso.»

Eren era serio, mortalmente serio. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi, con l'intenzione di inculcargli quanto alta fosse la posta: non si trattava solamente di lavoro, era della vita di Mika che si parlava e non era per nulla disposto a metterla a rischio.

Levi non distolse lo sguardo dal suo neanche un attimo. Sapeva perfettamente che tutto dipendeva da lui, ora, di avere sulle proprie spalle una responsabilità enorme – qualcosa che non era alla sua portata ma di cui si era fatto carico, anche se non spontaneamente.

I due continuarono a sfidarsi con gli occhi in una lotta tanto silente quanto feroce, che trovò fine nell'attimo in cui Levi perse l'equilibrio. Alcuni ragazzi dall'umore decisamente frizzantino lo urtarono, bicchieri al cielo e animi leggeri, facendolo cadere tra le braccia di Eren che non esitò un solo istante ad accoglierlo.

_But now it's hard to breathe_   
_I'm not in love, it's just a game we do_   
_I tell myself I'm not that into you_   
_But I don't wanna sleep, it's quarter after three_

Col viso premuto sul suo petto, Levi sentiva le mani del ballerino sulla schiena, il suo respiro tra i capelli. Quell'intimità così improvvisa gli fece battere forte il cuore, che tentava di ribellarsi alla logica e comunicargli quanto invece fosse attratto da quel temperamento vulcanico e passionale.

Tenendo il capo chino per non mostrare l'imbarazzo crescente sul viso, si allontanò con decisione da quel corpo solido e scattante.

«Ci vediamo domani.»

_You're in my head like_  
 _Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da_  
 _Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da_  
 _You're in my head like_  
 _Dum-dum-da-da-da-da,_ _dum-dum-da-da-da_  
 _Dum-dum-da-da-da-da, dum-dum-da-da-da_

Levi si perse tra la folla, fuggendo dalla sala ma non dalle sensazioni che lo scuotevano dentro, lasciando Eren perplesso e inspiegabilmente deluso.

Poggiata ad un tavolino non troppo distante, Hanji aveva assistito a tutta la scena con un sorriso sornione stampato in volto. Le cose si facevano interessanti...


	5. · Giorno 4 ·

☀

Levi si girò su di un fianco.

Quella notte aveva dormito pochissimo, divorato dai "sensi di colpa" verso la madre; non aveva mai avuto bisogno di mentirle, tantomeno celarle qualcosa, e quel fardello iniziava a pesare più di quanto credesse all'inizio. Inoltre, il pensiero ricorrente di occhi brillanti come smeraldi avevano reso il suo sonno ancora più inquieto, dandogli il tormento. Persino in quel momento, al sicuro nel proprio letto, Levi si sentiva osservato.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, fortemente a disagio. Era più di una sensazione.

Con estrema lentezza voltò il capo, trovandosi davanti al naso lo sciagurato vecchio che aveva per zio, intento a fissarlo al pari di un gatto che studia un pesce rosso nella boccia.

«Cosa. Diavolo. Stai. Facendo» sibilò Levi a denti stretti.

«Buongiorno anche a te, nipote! Cos'hai fatto ieri?»

Kenny gli sorrise allegramente, col mento ancora appoggiato sul materasso a un soffio dal viso del ragazzo.

«Non sono affari tuoi, rimbambito» ribatté quest'ultimo piccato.

«Roba da _millenials_?»

«Ma cos'è, un terzo grado?!»

«No, ma lo sarà quello di tua madre se continui a comportarti in modo strano» disse l'uomo, assumendo un'espressione seria che raramente gli vedeva in volto.

Levi sudò freddo mentre un brivido gli percorreva la schiena pallida.

«Ascoltami, nipote: non ti ho chiesto a cosa siano serviti quei soldi, né ho intenzione di farlo. Kuchel però reputa il tuo atteggiamento schivo piuttosto strano. Qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, presentati almeno all'orario dei pasti e ogni tanto fatti vedere in giro, se non vuoi che faccia domande a cui è evidente che non vuoi rispondere.»

Il giovane tacque, sapendo di non poter controbattere in alcuna maniera. Si limitò ad annuire, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto rugoso e barbuto. Kenny gli sorrise, scompigliandogli i capelli già in disordine e guadagnandosi una lunga sequela di offese, mentre la voce di Kuchel li esortava a prepararsi per la colazione.

☀

Con una pinza, Jean raccolse un croissant dal vassoio sul carrello lì accanto, poggiandolo con eleganza sul tovagliolo in stoffa finemente ricamato, all'interno del piatto di porcellana.

«Ti ringrazio» gli sorrise Kuchel, ed il ragazzo pensò che fosse davvero una bella donna dal carattere cortese. Peccato non pensasse altrettanto del figlio, il quale continuava a fissarlo con cipiglio severo da un paio di giorni a quella parte, nemmeno lo avesse colto con le mani nel sacco mentre rubava delle caramelle...!

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgliene quattro. Non gli piaceva affatto che lo osservasse in quel modo accusatore, chi diamine si credeva di essere? Tuttavia soddisfare i clienti del Resort faceva parte del proprio lavoro, ed una cattiva recensione o una lamentela qualsiasi avrebbero potuto costargli l'impiego all'interno della struttura ed in tutte quelle della regione. Se davvero voleva pagarsi gli studi da solo, come aveva scommesso col padre il giorno in cui avevano litigato mesi addietro, non poteva permettere il verificarsi di una simile eventualità.

Si sforzò di sorridere al ragazzo, versando dell'acqua bollente nella tazza dove il preferito del nipote di Smith infuse una bustina di Earl Grey, continuando a fissarlo in malo modo.

«Allora caro, cos'hai fatto ieri?» domandò Kuchel, sorseggiando del caffellatte.

«Ho partecipato ad alcuni giochi e passeggiato un po'» rispose Levi, mantenendosi sul vago.

«Hai incontrato Oruo? Ti cercava» disse Kenny con fare casuale e il solito tono allegro.

Il giovane Ackerman deglutì rumorosamente, irrigidendosi, e Jean ghignò beffardo al suo palese disagio. Continuò a servire la famiglia fino a quando non terminarono la colazione, salutandolo educatamente ed abbandonando la sala; tutti tranne Levi che, in piedi accanto al carrellino con le vivande, lo fissava truce e a braccia conserte.

Tentando di non palesare ulteriormente la propria irritazione, Jean gli rivolse un sorriso tirato.

«Posso aiutarti?»

Poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, il ragazzo si sollevò sulle punte per ovviare alla differenza d'altezza, bisbigliandogli all'orecchio.

«Non la meriti, Kirschtein. Nessuno dei due.»

Jean perse la presa sul manico di cristallo e la caraffa si infranse sul pavimento, finendo in mille pezzi.

Levi si allontanò mentre il cameriere raccoglieva i cocci trasparenti, troppo sbigottito per proferire parola.

Cosa sapeva...? E soprattutto, come era venuto a conoscenza di quel segreto?

☀

Il minore degli Ackerman passeggiava svogliatamente sul prato.

Stranamente, Kenny lo aveva lasciato libero di fare quel che voleva senza trascinarlo ovunque come nei giorni precedenti. Un comportamento atipico data la sua indole esuberante, poco incline ad ascoltare cosa avesse da dire, troppo impegnato a gettarlo in stupide gare di _twister_. Decise di non darvi peso e godersi il momento, finché dur–

_«Quante volte ti ho detto di non mangiare durante l'orario di lavoro?»_

Quella voce...!

Levi cercò velocemente un nascondiglio, rifugiandosi dietro un piccolo capanno degli attrezzi per poi sporgersi appena oltre la struttura in legno.

Oruo agitava ripetutamente il dito indice in direzione della povera Sasha, la malcapitata vittima di turno della sua sindrome di onnipotenza, e presto sarebbe stato il prossimo a beneficiare di quelle sgradite attenzioni se non avesse trovato il modo di fuggire, e _subito_.

«Serve aiuto?»

Sussultò, voltandosi di scatto.

Eren lo guardava con quel suo ghigno indisponente, una spalla poggiata al muro e le braccia incrociate. Era a torso nudo, completamente sudato, con la pelle ambrata che riluceva sotto i raggi del sole cocente di Agosto.

«Hai fatto il bagno nell'olio per bambini?» chiese Levi, tentando di camuffare il proprio disagio alla vista di quel corpo atletico ed abbronzato.

«Mi stavo allenando e questo si chiama _sudore_. Sai cos'è? Probabilmente no, visto che sei cresciuto nella bambagia» affermò Eren, sprezzante.

Ancora con quella storia! Possibile che fosse talmente ottuso da non vedere quanto gli Ackerman differissero dagli altri ospiti? Erano il bottone scucito di una casacca altresì perfetta, la macchia di sugo su di una tovaglia immacolata, la nota stonata in una sinfonia di Beethoven: sgraditi, indesiderati, imperfetti.

Trattenne a stento la voglia di affogarlo sul posto. Ogni volta che apriva bocca lo irritava oltre ogni dire, e più lo esacerbava più si semtiva attratto dal giovane ballerino.

La voce sempre più vicina di Oruo, tuttavia, distolse Levi dal proposito omicida costringendolo a cercare una sicura via di fuga. Si guardò ripetutamente intorno, nel panico più totale, e l'altro rise di gusto.

Afferrato il telo sottile che teneva in spalla, Eren lo usò per coprirlo; la stoffa celò le ciocche corvine, il profilo del volto e il collo immacolato. Il ragazzo, preso totalmente alla sprovvista, indietreggiò goffamente finendo intrappolato tra la parete dietro di sé ed il giovane che, avanzando di un passo, accorciò la breve distanza tra di loro. Eren allungò le braccia in avanti, i palmi ben aperti sul legno, intrappolandolo in una gabbia fatta di carne e muscoli. A un mero soffio dal suo viso, inclinò appena il proprio in modo da sfiorare quella pelle lattea con le labbra, rese aride dall'arsura.

Levi rimase immobile.

Il fiato gli si era bloccato nel petto, facendosi improvvisamente solido come un macigno impossibile da rimuovere. Riusciva a percepire il calore del suo corpo, il respiro bollente solleticargli la guancia, quell'odore piacevolmente forte salirgli alle narici e attecchire nella propria mente, dove lo avrebbe rievocato per giorni interi. Il terreno iniziò a tremargli sotto i piedi e per un istante ebbe timore che fosse in corso un terremoto, prima di realizzare che la colpa era delle sue ormai inservibili ginocchia, fattesi della stessa consistenza di molle gelatina.

Oruo girò l'angolo, cogliendo in flagrante l'anonima coppietta che, dandogli le spalle, sembrava intenta a scambiarsi effusioni in quell'angolo appartato. Completamente ignaro dell'identità dei due, si diresse silenziosamente nella direzione opposta per non disturbare il momento d'intimità; era un luogo poco adatto per simili dimostrazioni d'affetto, ma d'altronde il cliente ha sempre ragione!

Nell'udire i suoi passi farsi sempre più lontani, Eren si ritrasse il tanto che bastava per osservare Levi, il quale lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, le gote in fiamme e il respiro corto. Non aveva mai fatto realmente caso al colore delle sue iridi, troppo impegnato a lanciargli frecciatine al vetriolo, ed ora che erano così vicine gli sembrava di potercisi specchiare. Limpide, magnetiche, magnifiche.

Restarono così per alcuni istanti, incapaci di esprimere a parole la sensazione dovuta a quell'onda che, inesorabile, risaliva dentro i loro corpi rischiando di travolgerli, sommergerli senza lasciargli via di scampo.

Quando realizzò quanto quelle labbra si stessero pericolosamente avvicinando alle proprie, Levi sbatté le palpebre e tornò in sé, assestando un pugno dritto nello stomaco dell'altro.

«Ahia! Che cazzo ti prende?! È così che mi ringrazi?!» ringhiò Eren, ancora piegato in due per il dolore lancinante.

Levi si strappò il tessuto di dosso, appallottolandolo per lanciarglielo in faccia senza alcun riguardo, marciando lontano da quel posto e da lui.

«Non ti ho chiesto niente!»

«Piccolo pigmeo frigido...!» sibilò il ballerino a denti stretti, massaggiandosi con cura la parte lesa.

⛅

Connie armeggiava con i fili sul palco nella sala ristorante. Se solo quell'imbecille del nipote del capo non fosse inciampato nei cavi, come il perfetto idiota qual era, la sua attenzione sarebbe stata sicuramente rivolta alla selezione dei brani che da lì a dieci giorni sarebbero serviti per lo spettacolo di fine Agosto.

«Connie...»

Il ragazzo si voltò, richiamato da quel tono mogio, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Sasha che, spalle curve e mento in fuori, si avvicinava a lui.

«Ehi baby, cos'è quel muso lungo?» chiese il ragazzo, ancora inginocchiato accanto l'enorme cassa posizionata di lato al palco.

«Oruo» fu la sua risposta, lasciandosi cadere accanto al fidanzato e distendendo le lunghe gambe davanti a sé.

Connie sospirò, collegando alcuni jack.

«Cosa vuole ancora...?»

«Mi ha rimproverato perché stavo sgranocchiando due noccioline...»

Il giovane dj rise di gusto, ben conoscendo l'insaziabile appetito della compagna d'infanzia e forse della sua vita.

Sasha sporse il labbro inferiore come una bimba capricciosa e Connie non seppe resistere a quell'espressione tanto buffa quanto tenera: si allungò verso di lei, baciando le sue labbra rosse e morbide, sorridendole subito dopo.

«Dimenticati di quel rospo.»

La ragazza sorrise a sua volta, i loro visi distanti pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro.

«Hai suggerimenti...?»

Connie si guardò attorno, controllando che nessuno fosse nei paraggi, ed una volta appurato che fossero soli gettò all'aria i cavi colorati con cui stava trafficando fino a qualche secondo prima, saltandole letteralmente addosso.

Distesa sulle assi di legno, Sasha fissava la persona che, giorno dopo giorno e anno dopo anno, le aveva rubato il cuore e che in quel momento la guardava con una luce negli occhi carica di promesse.

«Più di uno, baby...» sussurrò il ragazzo, e quando lei socchiuse le palpebre l'unico pensiero che riuscì a formulare fu che non avrebbe scambiato il suo principe azzurro formato "tascabile" con nulla al mondo... Al massimo con del cibo, ma Connie l'avrebbe sicuramente perdonata.

⛅

Maledetto il giorno in cui aveva accettato di farsi trascinare in quel posto del cazzo!

Levi, su un piccolo pontile in riva al lago, lanciava dei grossi sassi nell'acqua salmastra che, con un sonoro "plof", affondavano inesorabilmente.

Odiava quella sensazione di confusione. Quel tumulto che puntualmente sentiva all'altezza del petto e le fottute farfalle nello stomaco, che svolazzavano come impazzite e senza alcun controllo, ogni qualvolta si trovava accanto ad Eren.

Quel ragazzo era una combinazione esplosiva di sfacciataggine e malizia: più che consapevole delle frecce al suo arco, sapeva esattamente quando e dove scoccarle; ma la cosa che Levi davvero non riusciva a sopportare era che – _sì!_ – si sarebbe fatto trafiggere fin troppo volentieri.

Se fosse stato un altro, se non fosse rimasto segnato dal suo passato e non avesse avuto il carattere burbero che lo contraddistingueva, quasi certamente sarebbe capitolato la prima sera a quell'insulsa festa.

Dietro al capanno era rinsavito appena prima che accadesse l'irreparabile...

Questo ammettendo che il ballerino avesse davvero intenzione di baciarlo. Chi voleva prendere in giro, Levi, era così ovvio...! Bello com'era, sicuramente Eren aveva un esercito di ragazze che, in fila ordinata come tante scolarette, scodinzolavano per ricevere un solo sguardo. Uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, il suo, davvero.

Lanciò con più energia di quanto servisse l'ennesimo sasso, il quale affrontò il proprio destino come i suoi predecessori.

Giunta alle sue spalle, Mikasa osservava il ragazzo con espressione incolore.

«Che vuoi?» grugnì il corvino, accortosi della sua presenza.

«Oggi, dopo l'ora di pranzo. Solito posto.»

Levi avrebbe voluto mandarla al diavolo, urlare al cielo che era stufo di quella pagliacciata e che non gli interessava un fico secco di niente e di nessuno. Tuttavia il gesto inconsapevole della ragazza, che con una mano andò a sfiorare il proprio ventre, lo fece desistere. Si limitò così ad annuire, sperando di avere sufficiente autocontrollo per non attentare alla vita di qualcuno o, nel caso peggiore, commettere un madornale errore.

⛅

Eren uscì dalla doccia nel suo bungalow, un asciugamano stretto in vita ed un altro a tamponare i capelli castani. Li sfregava con forza, irritato da un pensiero fin troppo ricorrente per i suoi gusti: Levi.

Quando lo aveva visto nascondersi da quella piattola fastidiosa di Oruo, non aveva resistito. Era letteralmente corso nella sua direzione, con il chiaro intento di prenderlo in giro ed affondare il dito nella piaga. Invece, si era ritrovato ad aiutarlo e, cosa ben peggiore, era rimasto ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi.

Voleva _baciarlo_.

Aveva sentito lo stesso desiderio trasudare dal corpo dell'altro ma il nanerottolo lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, rifiutandolo.

Gettò la stoffa umida in un angolo della stanza in totale disordine, privandosi anche della spugna che lo ricopriva, e scavò rabbiosamente nel piccolo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare.

Forse non era _abbastanza_ per lui? Troppo poco istruito? Troppo povero?

Eren era orgoglioso dell'uomo che era, non sentiva di dover invidiare alcunché a nessuno.

Quando la madre era morta ed il padre tossicodipendente lo aveva abbandonato, si era ritrovato a girovagare di casa famiglia in casa famiglia, in balìa di un sistema troppo mal organizzato per offrirgli un futuro degno di quel nome.

Così, quando gli si era presentata l'occasione sotto forma di ex ballerino alcolizzato, l'aveva colta al volo: Hannes lo aveva visto giocare al parco, scimmiottando alcuni passi di una famosa coreografia pubblicitaria, e si era offerto di insegnargli il mestiere. Era sobrio una volta su cinque, ma quando ballava sembrava che una persona totalmente diversa ne prendesse posto. Il suono dei suoi passi sul pavimento lucido narrava sempre una storia ed Eren gli era grato perché, grazie alla sua generosità, aveva fatto propria quell'arte; ne era diventato padrone assoluto, eccelleva in quel campo e lo _sapeva_.

Tutto ciò che aveva costruito, il poco che possedeva, lo aveva ottenuto col sudore della propria fronte e non avrebbe permesso a nessun _figlio di_ _papà_ di deriderlo in alcun modo o di trattarlo con sufficienza.

Levi sembrava diverso da chiunque, lì al Resort: una voce fuori dal coro col suo atteggiamento rude, il suo lessico scurrile e quel modo di fare alla mano; eppure, il suo trovarsi in quel luogo lo classificava come l'ennesimo riccone giunto lì per trascorrere le vacanze.

Si vestì in fretta, in collera verso sé stesso per quel momento di debolezza.

Le uniche persone che amava erano Mikasa ed Armin. Non poteva né _voleva_ concedersi il lusso di affezionarsi a nessun altro.

🌅

Mikasa, di fronte l'enorme specchio, fletteva gambe e braccia riscaldando i muscoli. Armin, in un angolo, sbocconcellava un tramezzino, assorto nella lettura di un libro.

«Oi.» A braccia incrociate e con espressione torva, Levi entrò nella sala, ricevendo un cenno del capo da parte della ragazza ed un sorriso radioso dal biondino. «Il _latin lover_ è a spasso?»

«Arriverà tra poco.» Senza perdersi in chiacchiere, Mikasa accese l'impianto stereo.

«Oggi lavoreremo sul tuo atteggiamento quando balli. Sei insicuro, e la tua incertezza è palese agli occhi del pubblico. Devi avere più fiducia in te stesso e nel tuo partner. Arm, vieni per favore.»

Levi non aveva mai sentito la giovane dire così tante parole tutte in fila. In quel momento, da ballerina si era trasformata in insegnante attenta e scrupolosa, chiamando a sé l'amico d'infanzia.

Armin poggiò il tomo sul pavimento, alzandosi e raggiungendola.

«Per una questione pratica, data la differenza d'altezza ed il fatto che come te non sappia ballare, interpreterà lui il ruolo femminile.»

«Grazie tante, Mika» borbottò il ragazzo, rosso in viso e piuttosto risentito.

«Di nulla. Ora, muoviti in modo seducente.»

Armin quasi non morì sul posto, guardandola scioccato, mentre Levi sghignazzava sotto i baffi.

«Tu zitto, dopo tocca a te» fu il commento lapidario della ragazza, facendo ridacchiare il primo e deglutire a vuoto il secondo.

Tentando di guadagnare tempo, Armin si schiarì la voce con un paio di colpi di tosse.

«Devi muovere il culo, Arm, non cantarmi la ninna nanna.»

«Che succede qui?»

Eren richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle avvicinandosi ai presenti, piuttosto perplesso dalla strana combinazione.

«Dio sia lodato! Vi lascio alle vostre cose!» quasi esultò il tuttofare, superando l'amico e fuggendo come una lepre.

«Lezione di self-confidence» illustrò Mikasa. Si avvicinò a lui, dandogli le spalle e poggiando la schiena sul suo petto scolpito.

Levi tentò di evitare gli occhi inquisitori di Eren, il quale non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui neanche un attimo, e si focalizzò sulla ragazza.

Mikasa ondeggiò sensualmente, sfregando il bacino sul corpo tonico del partner che iniziò ad accarezzarle un braccio, percorrendolo lentamente con la punta delle dita per poi giungere alla spalla ed al collo sottile.

Il ragazzo desiderò possedere il dono del teletrasporto, il volto scarlatto per l'imbarazzo di immaginarsi vittima di quel tocco delicato.

«Tu sei fuori. Io _quello_ non lo faccio.»

«Tranquillo, la tua espressione da eterno costipato è un buon deterrente dal farmelo diventare duro.»

Levi avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci! Strinse i pugni al ghigno strafottente di Eren, ma il buonsenso ebbe la meglio e si limitò a rispondergli per le rime invece di suonargliele come fosse un tamburo.

«Non è colpa mia se non ti si rizza, forse soffri di disfunzione erettile...!» sbottò velenoso e l'altro, la cui virilità era appena stata messa in discussione, quasi non gli saltava alla gola.

«Maledetto, ti faccio vedere i–»

«Calmatevi, tutti e due» lo trattenne per un braccio la giovane.

Eren prese un respiro profondo, cercando di recuperare la calma perduta.

«Vai a riposare, Mika. Ci penso io qui, stai tranquilla» le disse il ballerino e quest'ultima, allontanandosi con cipiglio preoccupato, si chiese se fosse davvero una buona idea lasciarli da soli.

Quando la porta si richiuse con un lieve tonfo, le scintille tra i due sembravano essersi fatte visibili ad occhio nudo.

«Così non otterremo nulla» sbottò Eren.

«Se solo non fossi così _stronzo_...!»

«Ah, senti chi parla!»

Si fissarono in cagnesco, sfidandosi con lo sguardo. Poi, cogliendo Levi di sorpresa, Eren allungò una mano verso di lui in segno di pace.

«Lo faccio solo per lei. Tregua...?»

Per qualche istante, Levi la osservò come fosse un animale raro, puntando infine gli occhi di ghiaccio nelle iridi smeraldine del ballerino.

«Tch, e sia» disse, stringendogliela con forza.

🌅

«Tu hai un serio problema col ritmo.»

Era quasi un'ora che provavano i passi di base, ma Levi puntualmente sbagliava il tempo di entrata, si distraeva e via discorrendo.

«Senti, lamentati poco: è già tanto che non ti ho mandato a fare in culo, mentre mi fai dondolare come un coglione.»

Eren si fermò, cercando un _escamotage_ per porre rimedio a quella lacuna affatto trascurabile, quando gli balenò in mente un'idea.

Pigiò il pulsante 'stop' sul piccolo telecomando dell'impianto stereo, avvicinandosi nuovamente a Levi.

«La musica devi sentirla dentro. Il ritmo deve partire dal tuo stomaco, risalire piano e guidare i tuoi movimenti in modo naturale: deve essere un po' come respirare.»

Pensò come fargli capire con chiarezza quel concetto per lui estremamente semplice. Prese la mano del ragazzo che tentò immediatamente di ritirarsi, neanche si fosse scottato. Eren però rinsaldò la presa, costringendolo a poggiare il palmo aperto sul proprio petto.

Levi deglutì a vuoto.

Era caldo, Eren, così caldo che credeva si sarebbe sciolto a contatto col suo corpo rovente. Fissava il punto in cui gli teneva la mano, senza capire a cosa diavolo potesse servirgli toccarlo per imparare a ballare.

Sentì due dita sollevargli il mento e subito dopo i suoi occhi verdi gli scavarono fin dentro l'anima.

«Guarda me, ed ascolta. Tu-tum... Tu-tum...»

Premette quel palmo freddo sul proprio torace, proprio all'altezza del cuore, e Levi lo sentì battere, pompare sangue ad un ritmo cadenzato, regolare, eppure forte e deciso.

«Tu-tum... Tu-tum...»

Senza rendersene conto avevano ripreso a muoversi, l'uno perso negli abissi dell'altro. Ascoltavano quei battiti ripercuotersi attraverso le loro membra e giungere alle loro menti, annullando tutto ciò che li circondava, incapaci di distinguere a chi appartenesse il suono del cuore che li guidava.

Nessun divieto, nessuno spazio a dividerli.

Danzarono così, nel silenzio più assoluto della sala interrotto solamente dai loro respiri, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro.

Levi pensò che, in fondo, non era poi così male ballare se poteva smarrirsi in quel verde così intenso...

🌙

Kuchel si trovava in compagnia col Sig. Smith, sotto il gazebo bianco. Quella sera l'aria era fresca ed il vestito le lasciava scoperte le spalle, facendola rabbrividire. Notando la donna tremare Erwin sfilò la propria giacca, offrendogliela con galanteria.

«Grazie.»

«Si figuri, è un piacere. Le andrebbe di passeggiare?» le domandò coi suoi modi cortesi. Lei annuì, accettando il braccio dell'uomo e seguendolo verso l'enorme prato.  
Camminarono col frinire dei grilli a tener loro compagnia.

«È bellissima, stasera. Lo è sempre.»

Sorrise al complimento. «La ringrazio.»

«Non ho mai conosciuto una donna come lei, Kuchel.»

Quante volte aveva sentito quella frase, pronunciata nel vano tentativo di smuovere in lei qualcosa che forse non esisteva più da anni.

«Lei è un vero adulatore, Signor Smith. Per quanto i complimenti mi facciano piacere, tuttavia non sono ciò che cerco in un uomo.»

«Cosa cerca, allora? Qualunque cosa sia, io posso offrirglielo.»

Kuchel rise di cuore sorprendendo l'uomo, il quale la osservò vagamente risentito dall'aver suscitato una simile ilarità.

«Non può essere comprata, Signor Smith. È una qualità insita nella persona e difficilmente può essere appresa.»

Erwin si fermò, spingendola a fare altrettanto.

«Cos'è? Sono certo di averla.»

La donna dai capelli corvini lo guardò, lievemente impietosita da tanto affanno. Lo muoveva un interesse vuoto a cui non avrebbe ceduto.

«Onestà.»

Si incamminò verso il proprio alloggio, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dell'uomo.

_Onestà_. Qualcosa che, di certo, non gli apparteneva.

Osservandola allontanarsi, Erwin si chiese se sarebbe valsa la pena compiere un tale sforzo per una donna conosciuta da qualche giorno e praticamente per sbaglio.

Gli occhi profondi di Kuchel comunicavano più delle sue parole: erano privi di speranza, come quelli di una principessa che, rinchiusa nella torre di un castello, attende invano un cavaliere che non giungerà mai per donarle il lieto fine. Stanca di aspettare, si era rimboccata le maniche salvandosi da sola, ma a quale costo...? Cosa aveva dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle?

Forse, per una donna del genere, diventare un uomo onesto non era un prezzo troppo alto da pagare...

🌙

[ _Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time (yeah)_  
_And we gon' make you lose your mind (woo)_  
_Everybody just have a good time (clap)_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)_  
_Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby)_  
_And we gon' make you lose your mind (yeaH)_  
_We just wanna see you_  
_Shake that!_ ](https://youtu.be/ZUqdZf6jJSQ)

Tutti i presenti battevano le mani e cantavano a cappella, incitando Connie ad alzare il volume che esplose nuovamente dalle enormi casse, non appena conclusero l'ultima strofa tra le risate.

Levi, ai margini della sala, osservava tutti gli animatori scatenarsi a ritmo di musica, compresi Eren e Mikasa. Persino Armin saltellava come un grillo sulla pista, complici i numerosi bicchieri tracannati nell'arco dell'ultima ora e che avevano azzerato la sua naturale timidezza.

Non sapeva perché si trovasse lì, a dirla tutta. Dopo l'armistizio, la lezione era andata piuttosto bene, stava migliorando. Eren era talmente bravo che avrebbe potuto ballare con un albero e farlo sembrare una danzatrice del ventre, proprio come aveva detto Armin.

Mikasa lo aveva spronato a mettere in pratica ciò che aveva appreso nel pomeriggio, ma Levi non trovava coraggio a sufficienza per gettarsi nella mischia. Non che temesse il giudizio altrui, era comunque certo che nessuno avrebbe fatto caso alla sua presenza; semplicemente, si sentiva irritato dalla propria insicurezza.

«Self-confidence, tch...!» Schioccò la lingua con stizza, ripensando alle pose sensuali che mai avrebbe osato replicare.

«Ah, sono proprio stanco!»

Eren si lasciò cadere su una sedia lì accanto, distendendo le lunghe gambe in avanti e intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca.

«Insomma _tronchetto_ , ti decidi a muovere quel culo sì o no?» lo prese in giro.

Levi, già pronto alla guerra, si voltò con tanta veemenza da inciampare nei piedi di qualcuno, trovandosi praticamente seduto sul grembo di Eren che, agendo d'istinto, lo tenne saldamente per i fianchi.

«Tutto bene, ti sei fatto male?» chiese preoccupato.

Così da vicino, a un soffio dal proprio orecchio, persino la sua voce era bellissima se non pronunciava parole derisorie e colme di disprezzo.

«Sì, non mi tocc–»

Levi provò ad alzarsi, ma il tentativo fece sussultare il ballerino. Si rese conto di essersi accomodato su un punto particolarmente sensibile, ed un pensiero cattivo si fece strada nella propria mente.

_Vendetta_.

Animato da una spavalderia che non gli apparteneva, coi palmi sulle mani dell'altro che ancora lo stringevano, mosse il bacino.

«Nh!»

Un verso appena percettibile che Levi udì perfettamente, così come percepiva il lieve rigonfiamento prendere forma sotto le natiche.

Un altro movimento, circolare stavolta, e le dita di Eren artigliarono la stoffa della sua camicia di lino.

«Levi, cosa–»

«Metto in pratica la lezione della tua amica, non è ovvio?» Un ghigno malefico si dipinse sul suo viso di porcellana mentre osservava il ragazzo irrigidirsi visibilmente.

«Non credo che– Ah...!»

Un gemito. Lo aveva sentito forte e chiaro, Levi, che continuò quella lenta tortura come nulla fosse sotto lo sguardo ignaro di tutti i presenti.

«Com'è che avevi detto? _Muovi il culo..._?»

«Levi, alzati per favore!» lo supplicò Eren, completamente rosso e non per lo sforzo dovuto al ballo di pochi minuti prima.

Il ragazzo, soddisfatto, lo accontentò e l'altro prontamente chiuse le gambe, portando le mani a coprire il cavallo dei pantaloni.

«Sarai felice di sapere che non soffri di disfunzione erettile» disse, chinandosi al suo orecchio. «Ce l'hai duro, Eren, ed il _merito_ è tutto mio.»

Un sussurro letale che diede al ballerino il colpo di grazia. Levi si allontanò senza fretta, quasi danzando. Non aveva motivo di correre né fuggire, quella sera: si sentiva forte, potente, sicuro.

Sì, la lezione di Mikasa aveva decisamente dato i suoi frutti.


	6. · Giorno 5 ·

Sentiva il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra, incapace di fermarsi. Ne era assuefatto come la più potente delle droghe, la più deliziosa delle pietanze, il più intossicante degli odori.

Le proprie mani accarezzavano quel corpo in modo delicato, sensuale, senza alcuna fretta: desiderava godere di quel momento, imprimendo nella propria mente ogni particolare.

I suoi sospiri erano una melodia di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato, i brividi che ne attraversavano le membra lo eccitavano come mai prima di allora mentre la sua bocca schiusa lo chiamava a sé in una muta supplica.

Le sue dita tracciarono il profilo del proprio viso e le sue iridi, rese liquide dalla passione, lo esortavano a non indugiare un secondo di più.

La sua voce, bassa e roca, invocò il proprio nome.

«Eren...»

Eren si svegliò di soprassalto alzandosi di scatto dal letto, completamente sudato e senza respiro. Sentiva la propria virilità pulsare dolorosamente e una fastidiosa sensazione di bagnato. Non aveva bisogno di guardarsi in mezzo alle gambe, per sapere di essere venuto a causa di un sogno erotico.

Digrignò i denti, frustrato.

«Maledizione...!»

Scaraventò il cuscino dall'altro lato della stanza, prendendosi poi la testa tra le mani e fissando il vuoto.

Sentiva ancora il suono della sua voce risuonargli nelle orecchie, invitante e seducente.

Eren...

«Levi...»

☀

«Maledetto vecchio! Lasciami andare!»

Quel giorno, purtroppo per Levi, non era iniziato come il precedente. Subito dopo la colazione, infatti, quello sciagurato dello zio aveva iniziato a trascinarlo in lungo e in largo per il Resort, alla spasmodica ricerca di qualche attività che fosse di suo interesse.

«Forza nipote! Un po' di movimento non ha mai fatto male a nessuno!»

Di movimento, in quei giorni, Levi ne aveva fatto fin troppo per i suoi gusti, ma non era affatto necessario che l'uomo lo sapesse.

«Vai a disturbare qualcun altro, io ho da fare! Cerca quella quattrocchi squinternata, e magari sposatela pure visto che ci vai così d'accordo!»

Il vecchio Ackerman rise di gusto, senza mollare la presa sul polso del più giovane che continuava ad opporre resistenza.

«Hanji? L'ho vista proprio ieri, e indovina? Mi ha proposto un ruolo nello spettacolo di fine stagione che si terrà l'ultimo giorno della nostra vacanza!»

«E che parte avresti avuto? Sentiamo» inarcò un sopracciglio l'altro, con fare perplesso. Già se lo immaginava, teschio alla mano, che recitava l'Amleto.

Kenny sogghignò, sistemandosi meglio il cappello da cowboy sulla testa.

«Ballerò la hula!»

Ed immediatamente la figura scura e tetra dello zio che aveva preso forma nella mente di Levi fu sostituita da una decisamente più spiacevole: seminuda, con una ghirlanda di fiori al collo ed un gonnellino di paglia striminzito a coprirne l'intimità. Quasi non gli venne un conato di vomito.

«Urgh...!» Si portò una mano alla bocca, nel tentativo di trattenere la colazione nello stomaco.

«Ovviamente anche tu dovrai partecipare ma, data la tua indole asociale e poco incline alla sopportazione del prossimo, ho pensato che forse potresti aiutare con le scenografie. Più tardi parlerò con lei e ne discuteremo meglio.»

Levi sbuffò, mentalmente esausto già di primo mattino, quando il vecchio si fermò senza alcun preavviso facendolo sbattere contro la sua schiena.

«Che cazz–»

«Non è il tuo amico, quello?»

Il ragazzo guardò il punto indicato dall'uomo, raggelando sul posto.

Sotto un albero che lo riparava dal sole cocente, Eren sedeva con le spalle contro la corteccia e il braccio mollemente poggiato su un ginocchio, ripiegato contro il petto. Fissava qualcosa dinanzi a sè, assorto in chissà quali pensieri, e Levi pregò qualunque divinità affinchè non si accorgesse della loro presenza. Non era ancora pronto ad affrontarlo, non dopo la sera precedente: dopo l'attimo di trionfo iniziale, infatti, una sensazione di imbarazzo e disagio aveva preso il sopravvento, facendolo pentire amaramente di averlo stuzzicato in quel modo. Che diamine gli aveva detto il cervello?!

Le sue suppliche, comunque, non furono accolte. Kenny agitò convulsamente il braccio libero nel tentativo di richiamare l'attenzione del ballerino.

«Oi, bel fusto!»

Levi desiderò sprofondare fino al centro della Terra – ancora meglio, scavare un enorme buco ed arrivare dall'altra parte dell'emisfero, giusto per essere sicuri.

Eren si voltò verso di loro. Scrutò prima Kenny, piuttosto sorpreso, per poi incupirsi immediatamente nell'attimo in cui incrociò lo sguardo di Levi. La sua espressione si indurì sensibilmente, mentre le sopracciglia si aggrottavano e le labbra si tendevano in una linea sottile. Si alzò, avvicinandosi ai due con passo deciso.

Sì, Levi era decisamente nei guai.

«Buongiorno, Signor...» Eren si fermò, rendendosi conto di non conoscere il cognome dell'uomo.

«Ackerman, ma puoi chiamarmi Kenny, giovanotto!» gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla l'altro. «Che ci facevi tutto solo lì sotto?»

«Pensavo» rispose, posando lo sguardo su Levi con una certa insistenza.

A un modo per vendicarsi, temette quest'ultimo.

«Pensare troppo fa male» rise Kenny.

«Te lo dice uno che non pensa mai, come vedi ecco i risultati...» aggiunse il nipote, scoccandogli un'occhiata assassina.

«Come sei scortese! Sono un tipo spensierato!»

«Sei un imbecille.»

«Non dovresti parlare così a tuo padre» si intromise Eren con voce melliflua, ed il suo tono caramelloso non fece che insospettire Levi.

«Ti ho già detto che è mio zio, cretino, sei duro d'orecchi?»

Il ballerino sorrise, per nulla intimorito dalla risposta velenosa appena ricevuta, e scrollò le spalle.

«Ciò non toglie che sei maleducato.»

«E tu sei un–»

«Suvvia! Smettetela di litigare per queste sciocchezze» li interruppe l'uomo senza perdere il sorriso. Sembrava che nulla potesse intaccare il suo buonumore a dir poco contagioso. Ad Eren fu subito simpatico.

«Io sono Eren, è un piacere» si presentò, allungando la destra e ricevendo una calorosa stretta di mano.

«Allora, mio nipote è un buon allievo?»

Levi arrossì, preparandosi alla sfilza di lamentele che sicuramente l'altro avrebbe elencato riguardo il proprio apprendimento. Rimase invece piacevolmente sorpreso nel non sentirne alcuna, anzi.

«È davvero portato, ha le potenzialità per diventare un ottimo ballerino, il suo unico ostacolo è l'autostima. Dovrebbe confidare di più nelle proprie capacità, non ha nulla da invidiare a chiunque altro.»

Ed era vero, Eren pensava realmente quanto appena detto. Il fisico di Levi era asciutto, agile, flessibile, aveva tutto dalla sua parte.

Indugiò con lo sguardo sul suo corpo e le immagini del sogno di quella notte lo colpirono come un ceffone in pieno viso. Arrossì, tornando a concentrarsi su Kenny, mentre il giovane Ackerman lo fissava piuttosto perplesso.

«Davvero?! Visto nipote? Hai un futuro nel mondo dello spettacolo!»

Levi digrignò i denti, stringendo furente i pugni. Ogni parola che usciva da quella bocca lo metteva sempre più in imbarazzo.

«Ho qualche ora libera. Perchè non impieghiamo questo tempo per esercitarci un po'?» propose Eren.

«Ho da fare.»

«Che cosa?» chiese lo zio, e il ragazzo si trovò in netta difficoltà: non poteva usarlo come scusa – lo avrebbe smascherato subito – e non gli venne in mente nulla di plausibile, lì su due piedi.

Al silenzio che ne seguì, Eren sorrise.

«Bene, allora andiamo.»

«No, senti, perché non– CHE CAZZO FAI? METTIMI GIÙ!!»

Troppo tardi. Eren se lo era caricato in spalla come un sacco di patate, salutando Kenny e dirigendosi verso il piccolo edificio dove c'era la sala prove.

«Shhh, non urlare!»

«Ho detto di metter– AHIA, MA SEI IMPAZZITO?!»

Eren lo sculacciò con una certa forza e, dovette ammetterlo, anche una certa soddisfazione; una piccola rivincita per il trattamento ricevuto la sera precedente su quella sedia, abbandonato solo e a gambe strette per non palesare ai presenti l'eccitazione coperta dai pantaloni.

«Silenzio o lo faccio ancora, a braghe calate stavolta.»

Levi si fece paonazzo, tentando di capire se fosse serio o meno, guardandolo da sopra la spalla.

«Non oseresti...!»

Eren sogghignò. «Sfidami.»

Nel dubbio, Levi si lasciò non troppo docilmente trasportare lungo il prato, il mento poggiato sul palmo di una mano osservando Kenny che lo salutava teatralmente col solito fazzoletto bianco, sbucato da chissà dove.

Piccolo appunto per Eren: il culo di Levi era bello sodo.

☀

Levi lo fissava in silenzio, in un angolo dell'enorme spazio che ospitava le loro lezioni, mentre Eren armeggiava con alcuni cd accanto l'impianto stereo. Aveva dimenticato il cavo ausiliare per collegare il proprio cellulare, ma la canzone dello spettacolo era stata incisa su uno dei dischi proprio nell'eventualità di una dimenticanza simile.

«Questa è la traccia che useremo al Karanes.»

Quando le prime note risuonarono dagli altoparlanti, accompagnate dalla voce del cantante, Levi riconobbe subito il pezzo che spopolava ovunque. Riarrangiato, certo, il ritmo reso adatto ad un mambo, ma il motivetto portante era inconfondibile. «Come mai proprio questa?»

Il ballerino scrollò le spalle.

«Arm la trova orecchiabile e Connie ha trovato una versione che facesse al caso nostro.»

«Con tante canzoni...» sbuffò Levi.

«Conosci i passi base, devi solo acquisire maggiore sicurezza. Poi da lì inseriremo le figure.»

«Figure?»

«Sì, nulla di troppo complicato, tranquillo. Ed un salto.»

Levi sgranò gli occhi: quello non se l'aspettava di certo.

«Che vuol dire un salto?» domandò, sentendo una certa ansia farsi strada nel proprio petto.

A quella reazione, Eren desiderò essersi morso la lingua prima di parlare. Scatenare il panico era l'ultima cosa che gli serviva.

«Non preoccuparti, è un saltello...!» sminuì la portata della cosa con un gesto della mano. Era ben più di quello, tuttavia non era necessario dirglielo subito.

Il ragazzo si passò una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso.

«Va bene...»

☀

Erano trascorse almeno un paio d'ore, e Levi era molto più fluido quando si muoveva: i suoi passi erano decisi, la presa sul corpo di Eren salda, lo sguardo incatenato a quello dell'altro come se il mondo fosse completamente svanito ed esistesse lui soltanto.

Il ballerino era decisamente soddisfatto, non si aspettava tanti miglioramenti in appena due giorni. Ad ogni modo, era troppo presto per cantar vittoria: Levi non doveva solo eseguire bene la coreografia, ma risultare credibile come donna. Ripensò alle parole di Armin, il quale aveva suggerito l'utilizzo di lenti a contatto per rendere gli occhi del minore più simili a quelli di Mikasa. Storse il naso a quell'idea: gli piacevano del suo colore naturale, di quell'azzurro così particolare e limpido da potervi scorgere il proprio riflesso.

Lo fece volteggiare lungo la sala, senza pensare ai passi ma solo seguendo la musica, e Levi si lasciò andare alla sua guida esperta come se non avesse fatto altro tutta la vita.

Come se non avesse mai atteso altro che farsi trascinare dal vortice di emozioni in cui Eren lo gettava.

Come se non avesse mai voluto altro che perdersi nel verde intenso e profondo di quelle iridi smeraldine, incorniciate da folte ciglia e capelli castani in disordine, pelle ambrata come il caramello di cui si chiese se ne possedesse anche il sapore.

Come se non avesse mai voluto assaporare altro che il momento in cui le loro labbra, che si avvicinavano ed allontanavano alla velocità dettata da quel mambo sensuale, si sarebbero sfiorate ed unite in un bacio.

E così inarcò la schiena all'indietro, sostenuto dalle sue braccia agili e forti, per poi risollevarsi cercando con la mano il suo petto a cui aggrapparsi.

Erano sudati, respiravano pesantemente ed Eren sembrava scottare sotto le sue dita: un fuoco selvaggio, indomabile, fiero come lo sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo in quell'istante.

Levi non sapeva più chi era né cosa faceva. Non sapeva cosa le sue azioni avrebbero provocato, né dove quel sentiero pericoloso lo avrebbe condotto. Voleva solo percorrerlo, attraversarlo, e scoprire se quella sensazione di appartenenza – a qualcosa, qualcuno – che fino a pochi giorni prima non sapeva esistesse, era reale o unicamente frutto di una fervida fantasia.

Il volto del ballerino si avvicinò al proprio. Un movimento quasi impercettibile, inconscio. I loro nasi si toccarono, i loro respiri sfiorarono la pelle dell'altro in una muta carezza mentre l'acqua andava a dissetare la terra ed il ghiaccio si scioglieva al calore del Sole.

Le labbra erano schiuse, in trepidante attesa di quel contatto tanto desiderato quanto respinto da entrambi con ostinato orgoglio e stupidità. Così vicine da poterle percepire con straziante chiarezza, distanti un solo battito di ciglia...

La violenza con cui la porta andò a sbattere, nel silenzio che regnava nella sala, fece sobbalzare entrambi.

«Oh, scusate! Se la vostra lezione non è ancora terminata posso aspettare...»

Nanaba, una mano sul volto perfetto e un'espressione di finto rammarico, fissava i due ragazzi con uno sguardo per nulla dispiaciuto da quell'improvvisa e calcolata interruzione.

Levi indietreggiò, allontanandosi dal ballerino e frapponendo tra loro una certa distanza. Si passò le mani tra i capelli scuri, tenendo gli occhi bassi sul legno lucido e un po' graffiato.

«Non si preoccupi, abbiamo terminato» disse, attraversando lo spazio quasi di corsa, superando la donna senza aggiungere altro.

La Sig.ra Zacharias si avvicinò quindi all'avvenente istruttore, rivolgendogli un sorriso luminoso.

«Iniziamo?»

L'unica cosa che Eren riuscì a fare fu annuire. Se avesse aperto bocca era certo ne sarebbe uscito solo un grido frustrato: Levi era un cliente, affezionarsi a lui gli avrebbe portato solo guai, e tutto quel cercarsi, desiderarsi era dannatamente sbagliato...

Eppure, sentiva che quel ragazzo era perfettamente giusto.

☀

Hanji continuava a controllare il programma delle attività che aveva stilato.

Sfogliava ripetutamente i fogli malamente impilati e con numerose cancellature, segno delle correzioni che aveva apportato man mano a seconda dell'esigenza. Al contrario di Smith, che era un impresario e quindi interessato unicamente al profitto, e quel pallone gonfiato di Oruo, il quale eccelleva solo ed esclusivamente nel vantarsi del buon nome della propria famiglia, la priorità di Hanji era quella di far sì che clienti e lavoratori fossero parimenti soddisfatti. In qualità di capo animatrice, era suo dovere e responsabilità che l'armonia regnasse sovrana, e ciò non era possibile se non giungeva al giusto compromesso tra intrattenimento, gratificazioni e meritato riposo.

Depennò l'ennesimo rigo, annotando qualcosa con la sua grafia sgraziata poco più sopra, mordicchiando il tappo della biro tra i denti. Le avevano suggerito spesso di utilizzare un piccolo portatile o un tablet, che avrebbe sicuramente dimezzato se non azzerato il caos che regnava ora sul suo grembo, ma si rifiutava categoricamente di cedere: in quel disordine trovava pace e conforto, sentendosi a proprio agio.

Un piccolo appunto, scritto di fretta su un pezzetto di carta stropicciata, sfuggì alla forcina per capelli con cui lo aveva grossolanamente fermato, svolazzando poco lontano. Si trovò costretta ad alzare lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro ed una figura minuta, dall'aspetto familiare, catturò la propria attenzione: il giovane Ackerman quasi correva lungo il prato neanche avesse il diavolo alle calcagna, diretto alle sponde del lago.

Fu forse l'espressione del ragazzo, contorta da malcelata frustrazione e smarrimento, o magari il suo sesto senso femminile a suggerirle che Cupido ci avesse messo il suo zampino.

Sospirò, una nota di tristezza a risuonare nell'aria torrida.

L'ultima volta, con Jean e Mikasa, la divinità dell'amore aveva combinato un vero disastro. Sperò vivamente che il piccolo pennuto avesse preso meglio la mira, stavolta: avrebbe tanto voluto assistere a un lieto fine.

☀

Armin era intento a rastrellare il prato, sistemando i tavoli e le sedie posizionate sulle rive del Trost.

Era ormai ora di pranzo e il caldo, insieme a un languorino sempre più insistente, iniziava a farsi sentire. Si avvicinò alle radici di un grosso albero, frugando nella sacca che aveva portato con sé alla ricerca del tramezzino preparatogli da una premurosa Petra.

«Sei un coglione!»

Il ragazzo trasalì nell'udire quella voce tonante lanciare imprecazioni ed improperi, chiedendosi a chi potesse mai aver arrecato danno nel decidere di mangiare, suscitando un malcontento simile.

Levi scagliò una pietra in acqua con la velocità di un proiettile, ignaro di non essere solo, maledicendosi per aver abbassato la guardia con Eren.

Se quella donna non fosse arrivata giusto in tempo, lo avrebbe certamente baciato. La cosa grave non era il gesto in sé, ma il fatto che non se ne sarebbe pentito e che sicuramente ne avrebbe voluto ancora.

Era talmente in collera con sé stesso che le mani gli tremavano visibilmente, con preoccupazione del piccolo tuttofare.

«Stupido, stupido coglione...» mormorò ancora.

«Tutto bene, Levi...?»

Il giovane si voltò di scatto, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

«Da dove cazzo sei saltato fuori?»

Armin ridacchiò, silenziosamente appagato da quella piccola vendetta per tutte le volte in cui si era ritrovato a sobbalzare dalla paura per causa sua, avvicinandosi all'altro e porgendogli metà del proprio pasto.

«Ero proprio qui. Vieni, sediamoci e mangiamo.»

Levi guardò prima il tramezzino, poi il tipo dal caschetto biondo, accettando silenziosamente l'offerta e accomodandosi su una delle sedie in ferro battuto. Restarono in silenzio qualche istante, masticando, accompagnati dallo scrosciare lento ed incessante delle acque del lago che brillavano alla luce del Sole.

«Qualcosa ti turba?» chiese infine Armin.

Levi non voleva rispondere: non lo conosceva e non sapeva se fidarsi di lui, considerando che fosse stretto amico del ballerino.

«Se non vuoi parlarne non è un problema, lo capisco. Sappi comunque che non racconterei niente a nessuno» ed il tono calmo e sereno con cui pronunciò quelle parole, convinse Levi che stesse dicendo il vero. Attese un momento, raccogliendo le idee confuse e poco chiare che affollavano la sua mente di adolescente.

«Credo che mi piaccia una persona.»

«Eren è indubbiamente un bel ragazzo.»

«Chi ti dice che stia parlando di lui?» tentò di mentire, dissimulare l'improvviso disagio che sentiva nel trovarsi repentinamente esposto al giudizio dell'altro; non aveva mai provato attrazione per nessuno, prima di allora, e tutto si aspettava tranne che la sua prima cotta fosse anche del suo stesso sesso...! Si sentiva smarrito, spaesato.

«Levi, non sono uno stupido, tanto meno cieco» lo rimbeccò l'altro, sbocconcellando il pane morbido con le dita. «Negare l'evidenza non ti condurrà a nulla di produttivo. Secondo me dovresti solo seguire il flusso degli eventi, e raccogliere ciò che ne verrà.»

Certo, la faceva facile, non era mica lui che rischiava di perdere la faccia...!

«Non se ne parla, prenderei sicuramente una batosta. Insomma, mi hai visto bene?» indicò sé stesso con un gesto frustrato. «Che speranze ho? Non mi noterebbe nemmeno, troppo concentrato su quella riccona che non perde occasione per fargli gli occhi dolci...!» Lasciò il tramezzino sul tavolo, incrociando le braccia con un moto di stizza: al pensiero di Eren con la giovane ereditiera stretta tra le proprie braccia, aveva completamente perso l'appetito.

Armin lo guardò con l'espressione di chi ha appena visto un cane a tre teste, per poi scoppiare a ridere di gusto con tanto di lacrime. Levi gli scoccò un'occhiata assassina che avrebbe incenerito chiunque, ma l'altro non sembrò per nulla intimorito dall'aura minacciosa che scaturiva in quel momento.

«E-Eren e la Signora Zacharias...!»

«Che cazzo ridi, imbecille?»

Il tuttofare si ricompose – non senza un certo sforzo – asciugandosi gli enormi occhi cerulei.

«Sei proprio tonto...! Eren è gay!»

Oh.

A quella rivelazione fu come se un mondo sconosciuto, fatto di possibilità e prospettive, gli si fosse spalancato davanti.

«E se proprio vuoi saperlo, dal modo in cui ti guarda e la frequenza con cui ti provoca, direi che gli piaci un sacco... Io però non ti ho detto niente» sorrise, facendogli l'occhiolino con aria complice. Levi arrossì violentemente.

Per la prima volta da quando era giunto sul lago di Trost, sentì che non desiderava trovarsi in nessun altro posto se non lì...

🌅

Mikasa entrò nell'enorme salone che, nell'edificio riservato allo staff del Resort, utilizzavano tutte le sere come ritrovo per svagarsi e liberare la mente dopo la lunga giornata di lavoro. Reggeva tra le mani un paio di scarpe col tacco, morbide e flessibili per concedere al piede di chi le indossava maggior movimento e rendere il passo eseguito sinuoso, piacevole allo sguardo.

«Mika!»

Armin richiamò la giovane, sollevando il braccio ed agitando la mano, seduto con le gambe a penzoloni su una delle enormi casse ai lati della stanza. Levi invece se ne stava su una vecchia sedia pieghevole a braccia incrociate, con la caviglia appoggiata al ginocchio della gamba opposta.

«Se in questo momento stessi indossando una gonna, la tua virtù sarebbe davanti agli occhi di tutti» fu il commento lapidario della ragazza.

«Fortuna che sono uomo, allora. Questi problemi non mi affliggono» scrollò le spalle, indifferente.

«Dovresti preoccupartene, invece. Ti ricordo che tra due giorni vestirai un abito e nessuno si aspetta di trovare dei gioielli di famiglia, lì sotto.»

Levi fu colto da un lieve imbarazzo, mentre il suo nuovo confidente ridacchiava divertito.

«Hai portato i tacchi, vedo!» esclamò Armin, con sommo disappunto del ragazzo.

«Sì. Eren mi ha detto che Levi è pronto.»

Il giovane Ackerman deglutì nell'udire il nome della fonte del suo conflitto interiore.

«Lui non c'è...?»

La ballerina scosse il capo in segno di diniego.

«Il Signor Smith vuole premurarsi che lo spettacolo al Karanes sia impeccabile e lo sta motivando.»

«Vuoi dire minacciando.» L'amico d'infanzia storse il naso, utilizzando un tono che Levi non gli aveva mai sentito usare prima di allora. Era palesemente contrariato dal trattamento che l'amico stava probabilmente ricevendo in quel momento, e ciò gli fece comprendere quanto fossero legati.

Mikasa non potè far altro che annuire, porgendo poi le scarpe al più piccolo dei tre. «Provale, dovrebbero essere della tua misura.»

Levi sbuffò, sfilandosi le Superga ed i calzini, indossando i sandali dal tacco basso; ebbe qualche difficoltà con la cinghia, nulla che non riuscì a risolvere in fretta, fermandosi poi a guardare con occhio critico il risultato.

«Bene, ora alzati e fai qualche passo.»

Obbedì, trovando strana la sensazione del rialzo sotto il tallone e l'improvvisa "altezza" a cui non era abituato. Mosse un piede in avanti, toccando il pavimento con più anticipo di quanto si aspettasse a causa del tacco, i movimenti incerti e goffi.

«Wow, guarda le gambe, Mika! Sono perfette» commentò Armin con entusiasmo, e Levi si chiese se non lo stesse prendendo per il culo.

«Concordo. Non preoccuparti, Levi, è solo questione di pratica. Questo pomeriggio ci eserciteremo. Andrà tutto bene.»

Mikasa gli sorrise. Era la prima volta che vedeva un'espressione diversa da quella monotona che indossava tutti i giorni, da quando l'aveva incontrata. Era ancora più bella di quanto già non apparisse.

Non riuscì a fare a meno di crederle.

🌅

Eren attraversò il piccolo ponticello bianco, camminando svogliatamente. Aveva un gran mal di testa.

Smith lo aveva trattenuto più di un'ora, insistendo sul fatto che era grazie a lui se avevano avuto l'ingaggio al Karanes, che era una vetrina importante ma che avrebbe potuto arrecare più danni che benefici, se sfruttata male; un modo educato e cortese per ricordargli che se qualcosa andava storto, erano fottuti.

Massaggiandosi le tempie, si diresse verso il grande capannone dove sapeva avrebbe trovato Mikasa e – se non era già fuggito a gambe levate alla vista delle scarpe – forse anche Levi.

Al pensiero del ragazzo, si ritrovò a sorridere. Non fosse stato per Nanaba, quella mattina, lo avrebbe sicuramente baciato e, se quel gesto avesse non avesse sortito il doloroso effetto dell'ultima volta, magari non si sarebbe fermato tanto presto. Tuttavia le cose erano andate in modo diverso, e con molta probabilità non avrebbe mai scoperto che sapore avevano le sue labbra o quale fosse il suono dei suoi sospiri.

Ormai era sera. Chissà se aveva dimenticato l'accaduto e accantonato l'episodio, etichettandolo persino come spiacevole...

Il suono familiare di una canzone del loro repertorio, dal ritmo spedito e incalzante, raggiunse le sue orecchie. Aggrottò la fronte, pensieroso: per Levi, che non aveva mai ballato sui tacchi, era troppo veloce; dopotutto forse era davvero andato via.

Aprì le porte, totalmente impreparato a quella vista.

Mikasa, nel ruolo maschile, conduceva il partner, parzialmente nascosto dalla figura alta e slanciata di lei. Quando i due si scambiarono le posizioni, Eren non potè fare a meno di spalancare la bocca come un tonno appena pescato.

Levi aveva leggermente sollevato la camicia di lino, annodandone la parte inferiore all'altezza dello stomaco, piatto e candido nonostante il sole di Agosto; i pantaloncini indossati fino a qualche ora prima erano stati sostituiti da un pareo, il quale lasciava scoperte le gambe magre ed affusolate grazie allo slancio offerto dai tacchi. Si muoveva esattamente come gli aveva insegnato, forse persino meglio grazie alle movenze sensuali apprese da Mikasa, e il modo in cui ondeggiava i fianchi metteva in risalto il sedere piccolo e sodo. Eren ormai non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro che non fosse quello, ipnotizzato al pari di un cobra al suono del flauto.

«Ehi, Eren! Com'è andata?» La voce dolce di Armin lo riscosse da quello stato di trance, facendo voltare anche i due ragazzi al centro del salone.

«B-bene, direi... Solita rottura di coglioni.»

Quando i suoi occhi smeraldini incrociarono quelli color ghiaccio di Levi, uno strano silenzio calò nella stanza, interrotto dal piccolo tuttofare.

«Allora, che te ne pare?»

«Di cosa?»

«Di Levi, sciocco! Hai visto come balla bene? Li indossa da appena due ore, eppure vola sui tacchi come fosse nato con quelli ai piedi...!»

«Confermo. Mancano solo il salto e l'abito» constatò la ragazza dai capelli scuri.

Levi tacque, completamente immobile, in soggezione di fronte al ballerino e alla portata di quei sentimenti traditori: si sentiva vulnerabile, indifeso, e odiava quella sensazione mista a un'inspiegabile, stupida aspettativa.

«Lasciate che sia io a giudicare. Fai ripartire la base» sogghignò Eren, riacquisendo il suo solito cipiglio strafottente.

Il ragazzo lo vide avvicinarsi, una strana luce ad illuminarne le iridi verdi, prendendo posizione alle proprie spalle. Il modo in cui lo aveva guardato era diverso, intenso, e non riuscì a fare a meno di arrossire quando all'orecchio gli sussurrò: «Mostrami che sai fare.»

Il ballerino fece scorrere la mano lungo il braccio dell'altro, dalla spalla verso il polso, afferrandolo e costringendolo così a voltarsi. Ghiaccio e fuoco si unirono ancora una volta, incatenati da un'inspiegabile chimica priva di ogni logica, eppure reale e tangibile.

[ _Bebecita, ¿qué pasó?_ ](https://youtu.be/LwiQCuHgxK4)   
[ _¿Qué son tus gana' de pelear?_ ](https://youtu.be/LwiQCuHgxK4)   
[ _Ya que me empiezo a enamorar_ ](https://youtu.be/LwiQCuHgxK4)   
[ _Y tú ya quieres terminar_ ](https://youtu.be/LwiQCuHgxK4)

La voglia di dimostrargli che il tempo speso non fosse andato sprecato si impossessò di Levi e delle sue membra, le quali assecondarono quel desiderio bruciante.

_Mais comment ça, le monde est tit-pe ?_   
_Tu croyais quoi, qu'on se verrait plus jamais ?_   
_J'pourrais t'afficher mais c'est pas mon délire_   
_D'après les rumeurs, tu m'as eu dans ton lit_

I due giovani iniziarono a muoversi sotto lo sguardo degli amici, spostatisi ai margini della sala, ma la rispettiva attenzione era rivolta unicamente al proprio compagno.

Le mani si intrecciarono mentre eseguivano la coreografia seguendo il puro istinto. I loro corpi ricordavano a memoria ogni mossa, pausa, giravolta; un continuo cercarsi per viversi, assaporarsi senza mai assaggiarsi, bearsi della reciproca presenza senza averne mai abbastanza.

_Oh, Ya Ya_   
_Tú solita te matas_   
_Pensando que tengo gatas de más_   
_Y que me la paso de fiesta_   
_Oh, Djadja_   
_Y'a pas moyen Djadja_   
_J'suis pas ta catin Djadja_   
_Genre, en catchana baby, tu dead ça (Oh-yeah)_

I passi erano rapidi, veloci e precisi.

Levi volteggiava con grazia sfruttando la suola liscia delle scarpe da ballo, una marionetta nelle mani di Eren che lo guidava con la sicurezza dettata dall'esperienza, trovandosi ad un soffio dalle sue labbra ogni volta che, dopo averlo allontanato, lo attirava di nuovo a sé come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Come se i loro corpi non potessero far altro che separarsi per poi ricongiungersi.

Come se non potessero far altro che lasciarsi travolgere da quell'onda che li investiva, violenta e indomita, soccombendo alla sua forza.

_Sin irte yo ya te olvidé (Oh-oh)_   
_Peleándome por TBT's (Oh-oh)_   
_Deja la película, bebé_   
_Esa ya la vi por TNT (Mmm)_

_Putain, mais tu déconnes_   
_C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les choses_   
_Putain, mais tu déconnes_   
_C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les choses_

Tutto era sparito. C'erano solo loro – Eren e Levi – a respirare il respiro dell'altro, percepire il reciproco calore, ascoltare il battito di quei cuori che battevano all'unisono, come un solo muscolo diviso a metà.

Levi sentiva le mani dell'altro sfiorarlo ovunque, senza interrompere né rallentare la loro performance, ed ogni qualvolta le sue dita toccavano la propria pelle, per un attimo dimenticava ogni cosa. Esisteva esclusivamente quell'istante, congelato nel tempo per essere eterno.

_Oh, Djadja_   
_Y'a pas moyen Djadja_   
_J'suis pas ta catin Djadja_   
_Genre, en catchana baby, tu dead ça (Yeah)_   
_Oh, Ya Ya_   
_Tú solita te matas_   
_Pensando que tengo gatas de más_   
_Y que me la paso de fiesta_

Un'ultima piroetta e finì dritto tra le sue braccia, stretto al suo petto, il posto a cui desiderava appartenere come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.

A corto di fiato, con le fronti imperlate di sudore e i capelli in disordine, nessuno dei due sembrò curarsi dell'apparenza.

«Sei più alto» ansimò Eren, constatando l'ovvio.

«E tu il solito idiota» replicò Levi, deglutendo quasi a fatica. «Datti una mossa, che qui facciamo notte: ho superato il tuo stupido esame o no?» domandò infine, attendendo il verdetto finale.

Il ballerino sorrise: il modo in cui gli teneva testa lo faceva letteralmente impazzire, irritandolo ed attraendolo in egual misura.

«Può andare. Domani tieniti libero, studieremo il salto.»

🌜

Kuchel guardò il figlio accomodarsi al tavolo nell'enorme sala ristorante, dopo averle lasciato un veloce bacio sulla guancia. Notò che profumava di fresco, segno di una doccia recente, e che il suo viso avesse un insolito colorito roseo. Quella sera con loro cenava anche Oruo, il quale non vedeva l'ora di poter conversare – o violentare verbalmente, a seconda del punto di vista – il giovane Ackerman.

«Allora nipote, ti sei divertito?» gli chiese Kenny col solito entusiasmo.

«Abbastanza.»

«Cos'hai fatto, oggi? Non hai pranzato con noi» disse la donna.

«Ho mangiato in compagnia di un amico.»

«Oh, davvero? Lo conosco?» si intromise il rampollo viziato, una punta di gelosia nella voce per essere stato messo da parte.

«Lavora qui. Si chiama Armin.» A quelle parole, il viso di Oruo assunse un'espressione di rimprovero.

«Non dovresti familiarizzare con i poveracci dello staff. È sconveniente.»

Levi strinse con forza la forchetta, desiderando piantarla dritta tra i suoi occhi da pesce lesso.

«Questo tuo modo di pensare è piuttosto superficiale, non credi?» Lo sguardo di Kuchel era severo, in netto contrasto con i suoi lineamenti dolci e delicati. «Il fatto che non siano benestanti di certo non li rende diversi da chiunque altro.»

Levi e Kenny accennarono un sorriso complice, mentre il ventenne si irrigidiva sul posto.

«Anche la mia famiglia, come ben sai, non può permettersi il lusso di una vacanza come quella che stiamo trascorrendo in questo luogo a dir poco lussuoso. Come mai sei qui, allora? Seguendo la tua logica, spendere del tempo in nostra compagnia non è sconveniente...?»

Oruo sbiancò, sperando di essere impallidito al punto da rendersi totalmente invisibile per fuggire da lì ed annegare nella vergogna più totale: aveva appena offeso la donna per cui suo zio aveva un debole e se quest'ultimo lo avesse scoperto, sarebbe finito a pulire le latrine dell'intero Resort. Balbettò per dieci minuti buoni, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Kenny e quello impietosito di Kuchel, incapace di articolare adeguatamente le scuse che voleva porgere.

Levi invece fissava un punto lontano sul palco, la mente altrove. Immaginava i riflettori accesi, puntati sulla figura di un giovane dal sorriso sfacciato e le iridi brillanti come stelle che lo invitava a unirsi a lui, tendendogli la mano...


	7. · Giorno 6 ·

☀

Quel mattino, Levi si alzò di buon'ora.

Provava una strana eccitazione in vista del pomeriggio che avrebbe trascorso con Eren, lontani da occhi indiscreti per non rischiare di essere disturbati come il giorno precedente. Mancava pochissimo allo spettacolo, non potevano perdere altro tempo.

Il suo stomaco era in subbuglio e così, convintosi del fatto che fosse semplicemente vuoto, per la prima volta da quando erano giunti al Resort entrò in camera dello zio. L'uomo dormiva sul bordo del letto, braccio e gamba sinistra che penzolavano mollemente in fuori e la bocca spalancata, con un rivolo di saliva che bagnava il cuscino. Levi trattenne il proprio disgusto, sollevando una gamba e spingendolo a terra, con un piede ben piantato sul suo sedere floscio.

Il tonfo che ne seguì fece tremare le mura.

«Eh?! I giganti, dove–» balbettò il vecchio Ackerman ancora ad occhi chiusi, gattonando sul pavimento senza una meta precisa.

Levi non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

«Di enorme qui c'è solo il tuo culo. Alzati, muoio di fame» disse, uscendo dalla stanza.

Kenny, a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, si massaggiò la testa dolorante, fissando il nipote allontanarsi. Non lo sentiva ridere da secoli. Sorrise, felice.

☀

«Ahia! Vuoi crocifiggermi per caso?!»

Mikasa sbuffò, continuando il proprio lavoro.

«È solo uno spillo.»

«Era _uno_ venti minuti fa, adesso ne ho almeno dieci conficcati dove non batte il sole!» la rimbeccò Levi, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre l'altra rifiniva l'orlo dell'abito scarlatto.

Non appena il ragazzo aveva visto ciò che avrebbe dovuto indossare l'indomani sera, per poco non gli era venuto un attacco cardiaco: la profonda scollatura sul davanti era stata cucita, per ovviare alla mancanza di seno a riempirlo, ma la schiena sarebbe rimasta completamente esposta alla vista; senza contare che il vestito, in quel preciso momento, veniva ulteriormente accorciato per adattarsi alla lunghezza delle proprie gambe. Si sentiva praticamente nudo.

«Ho trovato la parrucca!» esultò Armin facendo il suo ingresso nel capannone in disuso, pieno di oggetti impolverati ed attrezzi arrugginiti dove avevano parlato della gravidanza di Mikasa appena qualche giorno prima. Il colore dei capelli, ovviamente sintetici, era scuro proprio come quello dei due ragazzi. Li avrebbero acconciati e raccolti, per evitare che qualche ciocca lo infastidisse impedendogli di concentrarsi sui passi da eseguire. Fortunatamente l'oggetto scenico non era troppo scadente e, con un pizzico di fortuna, non sarebbe sembrato un gufo impagliato.

«Che gioia...» Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, per nulla entusiasta.

«Non muoverti.»

«Non mi sto muov–AHIA!»

«Te l'avevo detto.»

«Sei una stronza...»

Armin rise, vedendo Mikasa curvare le labbra all'insù. C'era una certa allegria nell'aria, che faceva presagire qualcosa di buono. Forse, in fin dei conti, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

☀

Hanji era di corsa, come sempre del resto.

Era già la seconda volta, quel giorno, che salvava quel piantagrane di Oruo dalla collera della piccola – e per nulla indifesa – Petra che, all'ennesimo sproloquio sulla presunta grettezza della sua cucina, stava per suonargli una sonora padellata dritta in testa.

La donna sospirò, affranta, sistemando con un gesto veloce i propri occhiali sul naso. Doveva assolutamente farli riparare, erano tutti storti e le lenti irrimediabilmente graffiate per le numerose cadute subite.

Passeggiando lungo il prato notò una figura familiare, nel parcheggio poco distante, armeggiare all'interno di una piccola vettura piuttosto datata ma ben tenuta. Si avvicinò, sorridente.

«Ciao, Eren!»

Il ballerino, nell'udire la sua voce, tirò fuori la testa dall'abitacolo: la sua capigliatura sembrava un nido di rondini, la fronte leggermente imperlata di sudore e le maniche della t-shirt arrotolate fin sopra le spalle.

«Oh, ciao Hanji.»

«Non è il tuo giorno libero?»

«Sì, infatti» rispose il ragazzo, asciugandosi il viso con il lembo della maglia.

«Esci dal Resort?»

«L'intenzione è quella.»

La capo animatrice si diede una rapida occhiata intorno: un bel secchio pieno d'acqua con tanto di spugna e sapone, un piccolo aspirapolvere per auto, un sacchetto per la spazzatura colmo di carte e lattine di ogni sorta, un piccolo diffusore di essenze al profumo di vaniglia...

«Ti dai alle pulizie di primavera? Come mai?»

«Oh, b-beh era un po' che non lo facevo...»

«Vero, in effetti lì dentro era un porcile!» rise la donna. «Non sembrava ti importasse tanto, comunque.»

«O-oggi sono di buonumore, tutto qua» si grattò la nuca l'altro, rosso in viso e con lo sguardo rivolto altrove.

«Mi fa piacere! Allora divertiti!» lo salutò lei allegramente, riprendendo la propria strada.

Continuava a pensare al giovane istruttore che tirava a lucido la vecchia decappottabile quando, neanche il tempo di svoltare l'angolo, udì qualcuno chiamarla a gran voce.

«Hanjiiiiii!»

Agitando le braccia, il vecchio Ackerman le corse incontro con la solita esuberanza che lo contraddistingueva.

«Oh, buongiorno Kenny! Come procede il vostro soggiorno?»

«Benissimo!» L'uomo le rivolse un gran sorriso, aggiustando la falda del proprio cappello da cowboy. «Stamattina è successa una cosa incredibile!»

«Davvero?»

«Mio nipote è venuto a svegliarmi per la colazione; l'ultima volta che lo ha fatto indossava ancora il pannolino, e sai cosa? Ha _riso_. Levi!»

La mente di Hanji iniziò ad elaborare velocemente tutte le informazioni in suo possesso. La conclusione, a parer suo, era una sola; necessitava solo della conferma.

«Per caso, ti ha detto che ha da fare...?»

«Proprio così!» esclamò sorpreso. «Ha detto che sarà impegnato tutto il pomeriggio e di non cercarlo. Devo forse preoccuparmi?» le chiese, piuttosto perplesso da quella domanda così diretta e precisa.

La donna gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla, ridacchiando.

«Oh, non credo proprio, anzi! Il mio intuito non sbaglia mai, tuo nipote è in buone mani» concluse, facendogli l'occhiolino.

☀

Jean se ne stava seduto sui gradini che davano accesso alle cucine, sul retro dell'edificio principale. A breve avrebbero iniziato a servire il pranzo, e di conseguenza gli sarebbe toccato sopportare quel nano da giardino dallo sguardo truce.

Soffiò via il fumo della sigaretta, osservandolo disperdersi nell'aria.

Il fatto che un perfetto sconosciuto fosse a conoscenza di una faccenda così personale lo mandava su tutte le furie. Ogni volta che quell'antipatica pulce lo guardava, gli sembrava lo giudicasse colpevole di un reato capitale. Certe cose si facevano in due, accidenti, non l'aveva mica violentata...!

Buttò con un gesto stizzito la cicca; era così nervoso che l'aveva fumata di fretta senza neanche godersela.

Proprio in quel momento, ad una decina di metri di distanza, vide Mikasa camminare a passo spedito con quello che gli sembrava un abito tra le braccia.

Indossava dei pantaloncini ed una camicetta annodata in vita, sandali ai piedi piccoli ed aggraziati e la solita sciarpa rossa nei passanti dei jeans. Il viso aveva un colorito roseo per la fretta con cui si muoveva, lo sguardo grigio fisso dinanzi a sé.

Era bellissima. Per un po', aveva davvero creduto che il loro amore sarebbe durato. In fondo, non aveva smesso di amarla...

La gravidanza però complicava tutto.

Non sarebbe mai tornato da suo padre con la coda tra le gambe dicendogli: _"Ehi, ti ricordi di quando volevo pagarmi l'università? Beh, nel frattempo ho messo incinta la mia ragazza, sorpresa!"_. Il suo orgoglio non avrebbe retto.

D'altro canto, non aveva le idee chiare sul da farsi: fare il _ragazzo padre_ era l'ultima delle sue aspirazioni, visti i progetti che aveva per il futuro; in quel momento di shock e smarrimento, quindi, la sua prima reazione era stato il rifiuto verso una situazione che avrebbe deragliato il treno dei suoi sogni. L'occhio indugiò sul ventre piatto di lei. Non si vedeva ancora...

Si alzò, pulendosi i pantaloni della divisa con le mani per poi entrare dentro. Doveva riflettere. Con un po' di tempo, sarebbe sicuramente giunto a una conclusione.

⛅

Levi era teso.

Aveva seguito il suggerimento di Armin, indossando un costume da bagno al posto dei pantaloncini – senza rinunciare all'amata camicia di lino –, anche se non ne aveva ben compreso il motivo: a cosa gli serviva, se doveva esercitarsi a saltare?

Giunse all'albero designato per l'incontro, lo stesso del mattino precedente, trovandolo steso all'ombra della sua folta chioma con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo.

Deglutì sentendo nuovamente la stessa sensazione, provata ore prima, contorcergli le viscere man mano che avanzava verso di lui.

Eren si accorse del suo arrivo, rimettendosi agilmente in piedi ed incrociando le braccia al petto, sorridente. Indossava un costume stile surfista dai colori tropicali, ed una canotta nera che fasciava il petto tonico e scolpito, evidenziandone le spalle muscolose.

«Era ora!»

Levi schioccò la lingua, distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Che c'è, ti sono mancato?»

«Non dire assurdità!» sbottò l'altro, ma Levi poteva giurare che fosse arrossito. «È che non voglio perdere tempo!»

«Perché? Hai appuntamento con la bella riccona...?» non riuscì a trattenersi dal rispondergli, un pizzico di gelosia che trapelava dal suo tono di voce.

«Non oggi. È il mio giorno libero.»

Levi sgranò gli occhi: Eren aveva la possibilità di spendere il proprio tempo come meglio credeva eppure era lì, con _lui_. Tentò di non farsi prendere troppo dall'entusiasmo. Dopotutto, dovevano inserire nella coreografia il famoso salto, ed era solo per quello che si trovavano insieme...

«Tch, non perdiamoci in chiacchiere allora.» Il ragazzo si incamminò verso la sala prove, guidato dall'abitudine, ma Eren gli afferrò prontamente un polso fermando così la sua avanzata.

«Dove vai? L'auto è da quella parte.»

«Auto?»

«Sì. Ti porto sull'altra sponda del lago. Staremo tranquilli ed avremo lo spazio che ci occorre.»

Levi arrossì mentre il ballerino lo guidava verso il parcheggio senza mollare la presa, estraendo dalla tasca del costume le chiavi della propria automobile: una 124 Spider del '66 rosso fuoco. La capote era abbassata, mostrando gli interni ben tenuti della piccola biposto, e Levi apprezzò l'ordine e la pulizia dell'abitacolo che emanava un intenso odore di vaniglia.

Eren gli aprì la portiera con galanteria, invitandolo ad accomodarsi.

«Prima le signore.»

«Fanculo...!» Il ragazzo gli alzò un bel dito medio, sedendosi al posto del passeggero e richiudendo l'auto con un gesto stizzito.

L'altro scoppiò a ridere, facendo velocemente il giro della vettura e saltando direttamente al posto guida. Avviò il motore, facendolo rombare nel silenzio del primo pomeriggio, imboccando il viottolo che li avrebbe condotti al cancello principale e quindi fuori dal Resort.

Il giovane Ackerman pensò che quell'auto gli si addiceva: sportiva, grintosa, sfacciata. Il fatto che non fosse di ultima generazione la rendeva persino più "affascinante", come lo era il suo proprietario; l'unico elemento moderno era l'impianto stereo, che aveva sostituito la vecchia radio al centro della plancia.

Accortosi del suo interesse verso l'oggetto in questione, Eren sorrise.

«Ti piace? L'ho montato io.»

«Carino» rispose Levi, non sapendo bene cosa dire. Non ne capiva molto, e l'auto della sua famiglia aveva quello di serie col quale era uscita dalla fabbrica.

Il volto di Eren si deformò in una smorfia di scontroso disappunto.

Aveva sudato sette camicie per comprare quello stereo e installarlo da solo, evitando di ricorrere all'aiuto di un elettrauto per risparmiare. Collegare i fili non era stata cosa da poco: aveva camminato con le frecce che lampeggiavano ininterrottamente per una settimana...!

«Che c'è, troppo poco lusso?» lo apostrofò alla sua mancanza d'entusiasmo. Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

«Stai rompendo il cazzo con questa storia.»

«Non si può dire che i soldi per te siano un problema, vista la più che generosa somma offerta a Mikasa.»

Levi sbuffò peggio di una locomotiva a vapore. Non aveva intenzione di sciorinare dettagli sulla propria famiglia o come si trovasse al Trost Resort, tantomeno dargli spiegazioni sul come si fosse procurato quella cifra per nulla insignificante. Non gli doveva nulla – casomai il contrario – e ricevere un minimo di rispetto sarebbe stato già sufficiente.

«Pensala come ti pare» decretò, chiudendo così la conversazione.

Per qualche minuto regnò un silenzio innaturale, scomodo, ingombrante come un pachiderma seduto tra i loro sedili.

Eren decise di ovviare al problema mettendo su un po' di musica. Inserì la chiavetta usb, selezionando una cartella tra le tante salvate, e subito le prime note risuonarono dalle casse insieme alla voce di Bruno Mars. Iniziò a tamburellare le dita sul volante, muovendosi a ritmo di musica.

Levi conosceva il pezzo: orecchiabile, trascinante, sfrontato; in poche parole esattamente come Eren, il quale non perse tempo ad assecondare la musica col proprio corpo e prestarle la propria voce.

[ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _Called a police and a fireman_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _Make a dragon wanna retire man_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _Say my name you know who I am_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _I'm too hot (hot damn)_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)  
[ _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_ ](https://youtu.be/OPf0YbXqDm0)

Cantava, sorridendo allegramente e sventolandosi con la mano, da perfetto esibizionista qual era. La tensione dentro Levi svanì in un istante, sostituita dal genuino divertimento. Era esilarante il modo in cui l'altro interpretava il testo, agitando le braccia e saltellando sul sedile.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

Levi scosse la testa, arrendendosi alla sua esuberanza e lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso che al ballerino non passò inosservato. Eren continuò quindi imperterrito a dare spettacolo, solo per poter godere di quell'espressione sul suo viso il più a lungo possibile.

⛅

Levi fissava le acque del lago. O meglio, fissava Eren immerso nelle acque del lago che gli faceva cenno di seguirlo. In costume. A torso nudo.

Sentiva le gote in fiamme e la salivazione ridotta allo zero assoluto. Dio, che diamine gli prendeva di punto in bianco?!

«Avanti, togliti la camicia!»

«N-non voglio scottarmi.»

La verità era che provava una vergogna immotivata. Il fatto che Eren gli piacesse – ormai se n'era fatto una ragione – iniziava a creargli più problemi di quanto si aspettasse.

«Oh andiamo! È solo d'impiccio!»

Levi tentò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro. Non aveva scampo.

«Va bene...!» sospirò, fingendosi seccato piuttosto che altro, sbottonando l'indumento e lasciandolo perfettamente piegato all'interno dell'abitacolo.

Eren, dal canto suo, aveva il suo bel da fare nel tentare di non farsi venire un'erezione lì e subito.

 _Perfetto_.

Questo fu l'unico aggettivo che riuscì a trovare per descrivere il ragazzo che, incerto, entrava in acqua a piccoli passi.

Nonostante fosse in vacanza, in un luogo dove avrebbe dovuto abbronzarsi come chiunque altro, la sua pelle era candida come la neve più pura. Il suo petto era definito ma non eccessivamente muscoloso, le braccia toniche e l'addome piatto, asciutto. Era il corpo di un adolescente ancora in crescita, dopotutto, lontano da quelli che erano i suoi gusti; tuttavia questo non gli impedì affatto di fantasticare sul modo in cui avrebbe potuto accarezzarlo, marchiarlo, renderlo suo esattamente come nel sogno...

«Cazzo...!» imprecò a denti stretti, sperando che il ragazzo non l'avesse sentito ma soprattutto non avesse visto il rigonfiamento tra le gambe, prima di immergersi completamente nell'acqua gelida per calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti.

«Eccomi» sbottò Levi con le braccia al petto, più per coprirsi che un semplice gesto casuale.

«Sì, ora ti spiego» Eren si tirò i capelli bagnati all'indietro, assumendo la solita aria professionale e dandosi un contegno. «Il salto va inserito prima dell'ultima sequenza di passi. Per eseguirlo dovrai prendere la rincorsa, ma dobbiamo lavorare innanzitutto sull'equilibrio.»

Levi lo guardò con l'espressione di chi ha appena sentito dire che la Terra è piatta ed oltre i confini del mondo non esiste altro se non il nulla assoluto.

«Eh...?»

Il ballerino sospirò: era più facile a farsi che a dirsi. Lo attirò a sé, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, e Levi arrossì immediatamente. Non era la prima volta che lo toccava in quel modo, ma il fatto che fossero mezzi nudi rendeva il contatto decisamente più _intimo_.

«Salta più in alto che puoi.»

Il ragazzo cercò di non pensare a nulla e fece come gli era stato detto, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e dandosi lo slancio. Spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa quando si trovò fuori dall'acqua, sospeso a mezz'aria sopra la testa di Eren che lo sosteneva a braccia tese.

«Mantieni l'equilibrio!» gli intimò, ma era già troppo tardi. Caddero all'indietro con un tonfo, schizzando ovunque e riemergendo un secondo dopo.

«Questo lo chiami _saltello_?!» fu il commento incredulo di Levi, le ciocche corvine a coprirgli gli occhi, tossicchiando per aver bevuto un po'. «Ci manca solo che mi spari sulla luna!»

Eren non sembrò preoccupato dalla sua reazione.

«Ti assicuro che è alla tua portata. Fidati di me, non permetterò che tu ti faccia male.»

«Se non fossimo stati in acqua, sarei morto!»

«E questo è il motivo per cui ci troviamo qui. Devi solo bilanciare bene il tuo peso per una decina di secondi, giusto il tempo per dar sfoggio della nostra abilità e far contenti gli spettatori.»

«Non ce la farò mai!» asserì Levi esasperato.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito in quell'impresa, era fuori discussione, lui non–

«Levi.»

Le iridi smeraldine dell'altro gli scavarono nell'anima, alla ricerca delle sue insicurezze per estirparle come si fa con un'erbaccia inutile e fastidiosa. Sentì i palmi delle sue mani bollenti scorrere sulla pelle fredda delle proprie braccia, rassicurandolo in un modo che non avrebbe creduto possibile.

«Puoi farcela.»

Il suo tono calmo, fermo e deciso lo convinse che sì, sarebbe caduto tante volte, ma Eren lo avrebbe sempre preso. Levi tirò un respiro profondo, più sicuro di sé stesso.

«Riproviamo.»

⛅

Erano stanchi, letteralmente sfiniti, ma entrambi non si erano mai divertiti così tanto in vita loro. In quel momento erano stesi sulla sponda del lago, godendosi gli ultimi raggi di sole nel tentativo di asciugare i loro costumi prima di risalire in auto.

Il salto andava perfezionato, inserito nella routine che avevano studiato negli ultimi giorni, ma Levi riusciva a tenersi in equilibrio quasi il tempo necessario ed Eren era fiducioso che, nonostante l'indomani dovessero esibirsi ed il tempo per provare fosse agli sgoccioli, in un modo o nell'altro ce l'avrebbero fatta.

Se ne stava bellamente stravaccato con le mani intrecciate sotto la testa mentre Levi assorbiva ad occhi chiusi gli ultimi raggi di sole, rilassandosi come non faceva da tempo.

«Non abbiamo mai parlato molto» disse il ballerino.

«Se per parlare intendi una conversazione civile, credo proprio di no.»

«Possiamo farlo adesso.» Eren si voltò su un fianco, piegando un braccio e poggiando il viso sul palmo della mano, guardandolo con curiosità. «Quanti anni hai?»

«Diciassette, a Dicembre sarò maggiorenne.»

«Sei giovane...»

«Lo dici come se tu fossi vecchio...!»

«Ci separano comunque sei anni.»

«Ne hai ventitrè, quindi.»

«Esatto.»

Levi sembrò rifletterci su qualche istante.

«Per te sarebbe un problema?»

«Cosa...?»

«La differenza d'età, stare con una persona più piccola di te...»

Eren sorrise. «Vuoi saperlo per qualche motivo in particolare?»

Levi avvampò, fissando le nuvole fattesi di un grigio sporco per evitare il suo sguardo furbo.

«N-no, era una domanda come un'altra, tutto qui.»

Il ballerino ridacchiò, senza muoversi dalla propria posizione.

«No, non sarebbe un problema se desiderassi davvero quella persona, e lei desiderasse me.»

Il cuore di Levi iniziò a pompare sangue ad una velocità inaudita, nell'udire quelle parole; una corsa dovuta ad aspettativa e paura insieme.

«E se fosse invece più grande, come la Signora Zacharias...?» chiese, buttandola lì per caso. L'altro scrollò le spalle con indifferenza.

«Nanaba è una bella donna, di classe e dai modi raffinati. Il fatto che trascorra molto tempo in mia compagnia è solo indice di quanto si senta sola ed il suo matrimonio sia infelice. Suo marito non le dedica la giusta attenzione. E comunque, i miei gusti sono diversi da quelli che lei si aspetta...»

Aveva lanciato la bomba, non gli restava altro se non sperare che Levi cogliesse le implicazioni di quella frase e non ne rimanesse turbato, addirittura disgustato.

«A quanto pare neanche i soldi danno la felicità...» affermò mesto. «Perciò, hai un ragazzo?»

Nel sentirlo così pacato e tranquillo, Eren si rilassò visibilmente. «No, non ce l'ho. E tu? Hai qualcuno che ti aspetta a casa?»

Levi scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso.

«Nessuno.»

«Bene.»

A quella replica Levi inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito.

«Ti fa piacere che io sia su piazza?»

«Sì. N-no, cioè, era tanto per dire...!» balbettò il maggiore, mettendosi a sedere e passandosi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli. «Si è fatto tardi ed il tempo sta cambiando, sarà meglio rientrare.»

Si alzarono, controllando di essere asciutti abbastanza da non bagnare i sedili, rivestendosi e sollevando la capotte. Lasciarono il lago, inserendosi sulla strada che li avrebbe portati nuovamente al Resort.

Lo stereo riempiva il loro silenzio, mentre la cover di un famoso pezzo anni '80 li accompagnava lungo il tragitto.

La canzone, dalle note dolci, risuonava attraverso gli altoparlanti invadendo l'abitacolo. Levi poteva quasi percepirne il tepore; il tono malinconico eppure colmo di speranza del cantante gli scaldava l'animo, mentre Eren tamburellava le dita sul volante seguendo gli accordi della chitarra.

[ _You got a fast car_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _I want a ticket to anywhere_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _Maybe we make a deal_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _Maybe together we can get somewhere_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _Anyplace is better_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _Starting from zero got nothing to lose_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _Maybe we'll make something_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)  
[ _Me, myself I got nothing to lose_ ](https://youtu.be/dZXUjiu4-vA)

Levi lo osservò di sottecchi, bevendo la sua immagine come fosse acqua fresca: i capelli castani, ancora umidi, si muovevano al vento che entrava dal finestrino; il sorriso sembrava dipinto sulla sua pelle ambrata, tanto era perfetto; le iridi smeraldine rilucevano alla luce del tramonto, illuminate dai colori tenui e rosati che andavano svanendo oltre l'orizzonte nonostante la coltre di nubi.

Non riuscì a non curvare gli angoli della bocca in un timido sorriso. Si sentiva bene come mai si era sentito prima di allora.

_So remember we were driving, driving in your car_  
_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_  
_City lights lay out before us_  
_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_  
_I had a feeling that I belonged_  
_I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un breve istante prima che lo distogliessero velocemente, puntandolo rispettivamente alla strada e al paesaggio circostante. Entrambi ebbero l'impressione che quel testo stesse mettendo a nudo i propri sentimenti, che in qualche modo parlasse per loro.

I minuti sembrarono volare, come se la distanza da percorrere fosse stata minore rispetto al viaggio d'andata. La pioggia, dapprima sottile, colpì il vetro del parabrezza disseminandolo di piccole gocce trasparenti. Quando parcheggiarono ormai si era scatenato un vero e proprio temporale estivo, di quelli tanto brevi quanto potenti.

«Maledizione...!» Eren imprecò, consapevole di non avere un ombrello in auto. «Lì, sotto il capanno.»

Aprirono gli sportelli, catapultandosi fuori dall'abitacolo e richiudendoli velocemente. Il ballerino gli afferrò un polso, correndo verso la casupola in legno ad una cinquantina di metri, e quando furono al sicuro sotto la tettoia osservò il ragazzo: zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, la camicia di lino chiaro ormai resa trasparente ed i capelli neri come la pece sgocciolavano impietosi; la pelle candida, umida e tremante.

«Hai freddo?»

«U-un po'» mormorò in un soffio. La temperatura era calata drasticamente ed il pomeriggio trascorso nelle acque non propriamente calde del lago non aiutava la loro causa.

«Vieni qui.»

Eren lo attirò a sé, il suo volto sul proprio petto, abbracciandolo nel tentativo di trasmettergli un po' del suo calore. Lo sentì irrigidirsi, infine rilassarsi mentre sollevava lo sguardo ed i loro occhi si incontravano.

Rimase incantato dal suo viso di porcellana, le iridi cristalline e le labbra rosee, rese lucide dalla pioggia. Una goccia cadde da una ciocca scura, scivolando lungo quello zigomo perfetto. Eren la seguì con la punta del pollice, rincorrendola ed acciuffandola quando ormai era sulla sua bocca, schiusa ed invitante.

Levi trattenne il respiro mentre il polpastrello dell'altro accarezzava il suo labbro inferiore, completamente rapito da quella carne morbida e turgida. Restarono così per dei secondi che parvero interminabili, smarriti, persi in un gioco scandito dai loro respiri. La pelle bollente di Eren – giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora – aveva iniziato a sciogliere la spessa corazza indossata dal ragazzo dagli occhi limpidi come ghiaccio, e nel momento in cui la pioggia ne lavava via anche l'ultima traccia...

«Ah...»

Levi emise un caldo sospiro.

Fu tutto ciò che servì a rompere ogni indugio, dimenticare ogni esitazione, gettare alle ortiche qualunque pensiero razionale li avesse finora trattenuti e lasciarsi andare.

Eren si chinò in avanti, sfiorando le labbra di Levi con le proprie: un contatto effimero, fugace, fin troppo veloce.

 _Non basta_ , pensò, _ancora_.

Lo baciò piano, senza fretta, modellando la sua bocca che la seguì, timida ed incerta. Aveva la consistenza del velluto, il sapore fresco e delicato di un frutto esotico. Con la mano non smetteva di accarezzare la sua nuca rasata, sentire quel formicolio sotto i polpastrelli, intossicato dalla sua presenza.

Levi ricambiava quell'attenzione tanto rincorsa, desiderata, temendo di commettere un passo falso a causa della propria inesperienza.

Il suo _primo bacio,_ scambiato sotto la pioggia estiva proprio come nei film d'amore.

Le dita pallide scorrevano tra le ciocche color cioccolato di quel ballerino tanto irritante quanto attraente, dal profumo piacevolmente muschiato e le cui labbra sapevano del miele più dolce.

Il gelo era sparito, sostituito dal fuoco che quel corpo incandescente premuto contro il proprio emanava.

Levi percepì la lingua di Eren che, scivolando piano tra le sue labbra, gli chiedeva il permesso di approfondire quel contatto così personale, intimo. Le schiuse, permettendole di incontrare finalmente la gemella, rincorrerla, e lasciarle esplorare con deliziosa minuzia la propria bocca.

Non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio di piacere, il quale dalla sua gola si riverberò direttamente nel petto di Eren che, a quel suono appassionato, lo bloccò col proprio peso contro il legno umido del capanno.

Tentò di stare al passo, Levi, di combattere quella lotta impari dove era in netto svantaggio perché completamente impreparato a ciò che il suo corpo percepiva, la sua mente pensava, il suo cuore _anelava_. Non poté far altro che soccombere a quell'attacco così dolce, lasciarsi sopraffare, perire sotto quei colpi che, impietoso, il ballerino gli infliggeva.

Eren non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere il controllo o permettergli di sfuggirgli, non ora che finalmente aveva scoperto quanto inebriante fosse il suo sapore, incredibilmente morbide fossero quelle labbra e celestiali i suoi sospiri.

E mentre la pioggia cessava loro due, ignari di ciò che li circondava, continuarono a conoscersi, toccarsi, col profumo dell'erba umida che avrebbe accompagnato il ricordo di quel meraviglioso bacio estivo.


	8. · Giorno 7 ·

☀️

Levi non riusciva a far altro che ripensare a quel momento.

Seduto sul davanzale, guardava fuori la finestra toccandosi le labbra di tanto in tanto, la sensazione del calore di Eren ancora presente.

Alla fine si erano semplicemente salutati, un velo cremisi adagiato sui loro volti, ognuno diretto verso la propria strada come se niente fosse accaduto. Forse il ballerino non aveva aggiunto nulla per evitare di farlo sentire ulteriormente a disagio, dato che non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia tanto era l'imbarazzo che provava.

«Ehilà, nipote!» Kenny gli rifilò una sonora pacca sulla spalla, sbilanciandolo e rischiando di farlo cadere nel vuoto.

«Sei impazzito, vecchio?!»

«Smettila di sospirare, sembri una ragazzina alla prima cotta...» esclamò, continuando per la propria strada, salvo poi piantare i piedi al suolo e girarsi di scatto verso il giovane. «È così?!»

«Guardi troppe soap opera!» Levi balzò giù, oltrepassandolo di gran carriera, ma all'uomo non sfuggì l'insolito rossore che aveva tinto le sue guance.

Purtroppo, gli Ackerman non erano mai stati troppo fortunati in amore; anche lui, come Kuchel, ne sapeva qualcosa in quanto a deprimenti delusioni. Sperò che per Levi fosse diverso, che non subisse le stesse ingiustizie toccate loro in sorte.

Lo seguì senza fretta, pensando alla famosa frase che citava: " _Il primo amore non si scorda mai_."

Era vero.

☀

Nella sala prove regnava un silenzio innaturale.

Armin faceva saettare il proprio sguardo tra i due partner, particolarmente tesi quel giorno. Il più strano pareva proprio Eren, il quale continuava a lanciare occhiate inquisitorie verso Levi, quasi si aspettasse qualcosa da parte sua – qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere.

«Eren» bisbigliò all'amico, che nel frattempo fingeva di armeggiare coi cd.

«Mh?»

Armin lo vide alzare lo sguardo e rivolgerlo a Levi, ancora.

«Vi siete baciati?» chiese a bassa voce, ma l'altro sussultò come se avesse urlato a pieni polmoni.

«Te lo ha detto lui?!»

«Lo hai appena fatto tu, scemo, sei schizzato peggio di una molla. Smettila di fissarlo, lo metti in soggezione così.»

Il ballerino sospirò, aggrottando la fronte.

«È solo strano non riuscire a guardarci in faccia quando ieri non potevamo fare a meno di toccarci...»

«La cosa ti dispiace...?» sorrise il piccolo tuttofare.

«La performance di stasera può risentirne» fu la bugia che tentò di rifilare all'amico, ma soprattutto a sé stesso.

«Non preoccuparti per quello, andrete alla grande. Lasciagli il suo spazio, credo abbia unicamente bisogno di riflettere.»

«Su cosa?»

«Questo non lo so, tuttavia non aiuti di certo la causa continuando così. Sii naturale, il resto verrà da sé.»

Eren emise un sospiro frustrato, passandosi la mano tra i capelli in eterno disordine: fingere che fosse tutto normale, poteva farlo; fingere che non fosse cambiato niente, beh... Quella era un'altra storia.

Batté le mani per richiamare l'attenzione di Levi che, a quel suono improvviso, balzò per lo spavento.

Il ballerino provò tenerezza alla sua espressione fintamente imbronciata. Era confuso, glielo si leggeva in faccia. Armin aveva ragione, doveva dargli del tempo per decidere se ciò che era accaduto tra loro avesse effettivamente importanza o meno. Una parvenza di normalità era tutto ciò che poteva offrirgli.

«Proviamo il salto.»

Il modo in cui il suo corpo si irrigidì non era un buon segno. Aveva paura. Temeva ancora di cadere...?

Eren gli si avvicinò, serio in volto.

«Sei pronto per questo. Fidati di me.»

Levi sembrò assorbire quella certezza come un balsamo lenitivo per il proprio animo in subbuglio. Chiuse gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, ogni incertezza era svanita. Di muto accordo, i due si allontanarono andando a prendere posizione.

Il ragazzo respirò a fondo e scattó in avanti, le iridi smeraldine dell'altro l'obiettivo da raggiungere.

_Fidati di me._

Con quelle parole che si rincorrevano nella propria mente, saltò.

🌅

Mancava poco più di un'ora allo spettacolo. L'Hotel Karanes non distava molto dal Resort e con la macchina di Eren lo avrebbero raggiunto in breve tempo.

Levi osservava il proprio riflesso nello specchio, con Mikasa alle sue spalle che dava gli ultimi ritocchi all'abito prima di passare al trucco.

Ripassava mentalmente tutti i passi, le figure e le pause, quando la voce della giovane richiamò la sua attenzione, finora altrove.

«Levi...»

«Oi.»

«Volevo solo ringraziarti. Per i soldi, per lo spettacolo, per–»

Un singhiozzo.

Levi si voltò, trovando il suo viso solcato dalle lacrime. Tremava, l'orlo della veste scarlatta tra le mani, e gli si strinse il cuore a quella vista straziante.

«Ho paura. Non voglio che gli altri mi vedano in queste condizioni, non me lo lascerebbero più fare, ma...» Si toccò il ventre; un gesto delicato, timoroso persino. «Sono terrorizzata...! Io–»

La attirò a sé, stringendola tra le proprie braccia, e lei si aggrappò a lui come un naufrago ad una scialuppa. Era così che si era sentita sua madre, all'epoca? Annichilita all'idea di dover affrontare tutto da sola?

«Hai il diritto di scegliere della tua vita, Mikasa. Meriti questa possibilità. Sii coraggiosa e, se ritieni sia quella giusta, porta la tua decisione fino in fondo. Il futuro è tuo soltanto.»

«S-sì...»

Restarono così qualche minuto, prima che l'insistenza con cui Eren prese a bussare alla porticina del bagno li riportasse alla dura realtà.

_«Ehi, ne avete ancora per molto? Lo devi solo truccare, Mika, non cambiargli sesso...!»_

«Brutto–» iniziò Levi, intenzionato a castrarlo lì e subito, ma la debole risata della ragazza lo frenò da quel proposito.

«Non perdiamo altro tempo» disse la giovane prendendo pennello e cipria. Per sua fortuna il lavoro da fare era poco: Levi era praticamente perfetto.

🌅

Eren, vestito col suo completo scuro e la camicia bianca lievemente sbottonata, camminava avanti e indietro davanti l'auto parcheggiata, rischiando di scavare un solco nel terreno.

«Calmati, saranno qui a mom–»

Le parole ad Armin morirono in gola, costringendo Eren a voltarsi nella direzione in cui stava guardando con espressione stupita.

Restò di sasso, completamente senza fiato.

Levi era bellissimo. Non esisteva un aggettivo adatto che rendesse giustizia al suo aspetto. Sembrava una ragazza in tutto e per tutto e, nonostante non fosse mai stato attratto dal sesso femminile, Eren avrebbe voltato bandiera più che volentieri pur di uscire con un essere tanto meraviglioso.

«T-tu sei...»

Levi schioccò la lingua, rosso in volto per il forte imbarazzo nell'essere osservato con tanta insistenza, distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Sono ridicolo» sbottò.

«Stavo per dire _passabile_ , ma se ti senti ridicolo lungi da me farti cambiare idea» fu l'immediata replica al vetriolo.

Armin rise al piccolo battibecco: erano adorabilmente sciocchi nel negare quanto si piacessero, persino i muri lo avevano capito.

«Bando alle ciance» li incitò Mikasa. «Mostrate di cosa siete capaci.»

Eren tentennò un istante, prima di stringerla in un ultimo, confortante abbraccio. Il medico sarebbe giunto a breve, e lui non sarebbe stato lì per darle il sostegno di cui aveva estremamente bisogno.

«Sii forte» le sussurrò.

«Lo sarò» gli sorrise.

🌙

Levi respirò a fondo, tentando di calmarsi.

Era letteralmente terrorizzato ed il fatto che – quando i riflettori sul palco puntarono dritti su di loro – riuscisse a vedere ogni singolo volto degli spettatori nell'ampio salone, non fece altro che acuire la sensazione di panico ad attanagliargli lo stomaco.

[ _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _So the bar is where I go_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)   
[ _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_ ](https://youtu.be/U_zCZLUAePY)

Sentì la base partire, troppo teso per muovere anche un solo muscolo, e pregò una divinità qualsiasi affinchè giungesse in proprio soccorso; invece, percepì le dita di Eren scivolare dalla spalla lungo il braccio, cingergli il polso e sussurrargli poche, semplici parole all'orecchio.

«Sono qui. Lasciati andare.»

Colarono come miele nel suo essere e, quando il ballerino lo costrinse a voltarsi, nelle sue iridi celesti vide solo fiera determinazione.

_Girl, you know I want your love_   
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_I may be crazy, don't mind me_   
_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_   
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Presero possesso della scena scivolando sul palco con agilità e precisione, muovendosi come un unico corpo ed una sola entità. Il pubblico restò ammaliato da tanta grazia e maestria, mentre l'abito scarlatto si sollevava ad ogni giravolta prima che Levi tornasse tra le braccia di Eren.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_   
_We push and pull like a magnet do_   
_Although my heart is falling too_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Last night you were in my room_   
_And now my bedsheets smell like you_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Oh-I-oh-I-oh-I-oh-I_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with the shape of you_

Eren era un concentrato di energia e sensualità mentre Levi simboleggiava parimenti innocenza e malizia, soggiogato dallo sguardo dell'altro eppur deciso a non soccombere al suo fascino senza aver lottato.

Il mambo, che avrebbe dovuto essere protagonista dello spettacolo, passò in secondo piano rispetto ai due ragazzi, indiscussi primi attori della storia che inconsapevolmente avevano portato in scena.

Un'ultima giravolta prima che Eren si allontanasse, indicando il momento tanto temuto: il salto.

_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_

Levi deglutì, il cantante che inconsapevolmente lo incitava al ritmo incalzante della canzone. Eren era lì, dall'altro lato del palco, che gli faceva cenno con la testa. Puoi farcela, diceva.

Prese la rincorsa tentando di non pensare a nulla che non fosse saltare, lanciarsi tra le sue braccia, farsi sollevare e mantenere l'equilibrio come aveva imparato a fare il giorno precedente.

_Se avesse fallito...? Se fosse caduto?_

Bastò quella piccola esitazione a far crollare ogni pilastro e certezza, facendolo scontrare contro il petto di Eren che immediatamente lo sostenne con la sua presa ferrea. Si guardarono negli occhi, basiti.

Non aveva saltato.

_I'm in love with the shape of you_   
_We push and pull like a magnet do_   
_Although my heart is falling too_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Last night you were in my room_   
_And now my bedsheets smell like you_   
_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with your body_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_   
_Come on, be my baby, come on_

Il ballerino improvvisò, guidandolo in un susseguirsi di veloci rotazioni dando l'illusione che l'abito del ragazzo avesse preso vita, trasformandosi in una fiamma ardente e suscitando lo stupore della platea. Un ultimo passo, e tutto sarebbe finito.

_Every day discovering something brand new_   
_I'm in love with the shape of you_

Levi si trovò avvolto tra le braccia dell'altro, ansante e a corto di fiato, le proprie labbra a un soffio da quelle di Eren. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo per fonderle nuovamente e renderle un tutt'uno, tuttavia gli applausi fragorosi del pubblico presente li distolse da quel pensiero, costringendo i due ad inchinarsi e rendere omaggio per l'entusiasmo e l'apprezzamento che veniva dimostrato loro.

Stordito da quel tumulto di emozioni contrastanti, il ragazzo si trovò in auto senza saper come. Nell'abitacolo regnava il silenzio più assoluto, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri mentre abbandonavano quella parentesi e tornavano alla realtà.

Eren sperava che Mikasa stesse bene. Tutto ciò che avevano fatto era stato per lei, per concederle la chance di decidere il proprio destino e non semplicemente subirlo.

Parcheggiarono senza scambiarsi una parola, quasi senza guardarsi, dirigendosi a passo spedito verso l'alloggio della giovane. La piccola folla che trovarono radunata sul portico, però, non fece auspicare nulla di buono: Sasha rosicchiava nervosamente l'unghia del pollice, mentre Connie tentava di calmarla accarezzandole la schiena; Petra era seduta sui gradini, Marco con la schiena poggiata accanto la porta.

«Dov'è?!» La voce di Eren uscì stridula come il suono delle unghie su una lavagna. Non aveva mai provato tanta paura in vita sua.

«Eren, lei–» iniziò la giovane animatrice, ma lui l'aveva già superata.

«Dobbiamo chiamare l'ambulanza!» diceva Hanji guardando con sguardo severo Armin, il quale non faceva altro che passarsi le mani tra i capelli in un gesto disperato.

Era nel panico.

Lui non andava _mai_ nel panico.

«Aspettiamo Eren, lui saprà cosa–»

«Eren...»

Quel flebile sussurro attirò l'attenzione di tutti.

Mikasa, stesa nel proprio letto, tendeva la mano verso l'amico di un'esistenza intera, sudata e senza un briciolo di forze.

«Mika! Sono qui, andrà tutto bene! Ci sono io, shhh, non parlare...!» le disse il giovane, chinandosi al suo capezzale e carezzandole i capelli scuri. Scottava in modo preoccupante, e l'insolito pallore rafforzava i crescenti timori. Qualcosa era andato storto.

«Eren...!» quasi singhiozzò Armin, l'argine ormai rotto. «Lui mi ha sbattuto fuori la porta...! L'ho sentita urlare e... Ho provato ad entrare, ma aveva chiuso a chiave! Perdonami, io...!» Le lacrime ormai sgorgavano copiose sul suo viso di fanciullo, ma l'attenzione del ballerino era rivolta unicamente a Mikasa.

«Eren...» Hanji non terminò mai la frase, distratta dal saettare di una sagoma scarlatta, rimasta fino a quel momento silenziosa, fuori dalla porta.

🌙

_Kenny..._

Il vecchio Ackerman si girò tra le lenzuola.

_Kenny._

Chissà chi era che sussurrava il suo nome.

_Kenny!_

Era un sogno davvero strano, sembrava la voce di–

«Zio!»

L'uomo scattò a sedere nel letto a quell'appellativo. Per un istante, credette di stare ancora sognando.

Una ragazza lo guardava con espressione smarrita, fasciata in un abito cremisi, i capelli corvini raccolti in un'elaborata acconciatura e splendidamente truccata. Era identica a Kuchel, un ritratto di pura bellezza quando non le era ancora stato spezzato il cuore. Quegli occhi di ghiaccio, tuttavia, erano inconfondibili.

«Levi, ma cosa diav–»

«Una mia amica sta male, dobbiamo svegliare mamma...!»

Kenny poggiò i piedi a terra, accendendo il piccolo lumino lì accanto, osservando piuttosto perplesso l'abbigliamento del ragazzo e le labbra rese lucide dal rossetto.

«Che cos'ha?»

«Aborto clandestino» disse tutto d'un fiato, e l'uomo si irrigidì visibilmente, l'assoluta certezza che i soldi vinti al poker fossero stati usati a tale scopo che attecchiva ad ogni singolo osso.

«A tua madre non piacerà affatto la cosa...»

«Lo so.»

Insieme entrarono in camera di Kuchel che, sgranati gli occhi, fissò sbigottita il figlio in abiti femminili mentre le spiegava brevemente l'accaduto. Con espressione grave, la donna si vestì velocemente seguendo Levi, il quale la condusse nell'area riservata allo Staff e al bungalow della ragazza. Quando vide le condizioni in cui versava, la gravità della situazione le fu subito chiara. Si girò verso il fratello: le sue conoscenze infermieristiche non sarebbero bastate.

«Prendi l'auto. La portiamo in ospedale.»

Si chinò accanto a lei, scostando Eren che le teneva la mano come se tutto dipendesse unicamente da quel gesto.

«Sei il suo fidanzato?»

Il ballerino non pensò nemmeno quando rispose; avrebbe detto qualunque cosa per salvarla, persino di essere Satana in persona, se necessario.

«S-sì.»

Il viso di Kuchel, solitamente dolce, si indurì ancora di più nell'udire la sua risposta.

«È così che ti prendi cura di chi ami? Dandola in pasto ad un macellaio?»

«Kuchel!» la chiamò con urgenza Kenny, avvicinandosi al letto della giovane e sollevandola da sotto le ginocchia.

«I-io...! Mika!» balbettò Eren seguendoli fuori. Ricevette solo un'occhiata truce dalla donna che, sedendosi sui sedili posteriori con la testa della giovane in grembo, richiuse con veemenza lo sportello.

«Vado io con loro. Tranquillo, se ci sono novità vi chiamo» disse Hanji, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla ed entrando in auto insieme al vecchio Ackerman. L'utilitaria di seconda mano sfrecciò via, allontanandosi dal ponticello bianco e rovinando il prato stile inglese.

Il piccolo gruppo di amici, raccolti lì fuori, si strinse compatto tentando di farsi coraggio.

Eren restò lì, imbambolato, osservando il punto in cui l'automobile era sparita nell'oscurità della notte. La mano che fino a qualche minuto prima stringeva quella di Mikasa tremava visibilmente. Poi, percepì delle dita fresche scivolare tra le sue, timide eppure forti.

Si voltò e Levi era lì, lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé.

«Ce la farà.»

Rimasero a fissare il vuoto, le mani intrecciate a condividere un'unica speranza.

🌙

Gli Ackerman tornarono un paio d'ore prima dell'alba. Mikasa era stata propriamente visitata da un medico, il quale le aveva diagnosticato un'infezione dovuta all'utilizzo di un'attrezzatura non adeguatamente sterilizzata, somministrandole una prima dose di antibiotico e un antidolorifico per i forti dolori al ventre dovuti al raschiamento. Le aveva raccomandato assoluto riposo, dimettendola dopo sua insistenza: voleva tornare da Eren ed Armin, la sua famiglia. Hanji avrebbe giustificato a Smith la sua assenza dal lavoro con una scusa, dandole così l'opportunità di riprendersi senza subire ulteriore stress.

«Potrò avere altri figli...» aveva sussurrato ai suoi amici col sorriso in volto.

Come se quella fosse una vittoria. Come se rinunciare a quel bambino non fosse stata un'agonia.

Entrambi sapevano che non era affatto così: le leggevano in viso la sofferenza per quella perdita; il dolore per aver troncato il principio di quella piccola vita facendosi completamente carico di quella decisione.

Levi osservava i tre ragazzi bisbigliare tra loro parole di conforto quando sentì la madre richiamarlo, sul pianerottolo in legno.

«Che diavolo significa questa pagliacciata?»

«È un costume di scena per lo spettacolo di fine Agosto, stavamo provando» mentì, ma non abbastanza bene da ingannare la donna.

«Hai contribuito anche tu a questo scempio?» chiese, riferendosi alle condizioni in cui la giovane era ridotta.

«...»

Kuchel sospirò pesantemente. Era adirata, ma più di tutto profondamente delusa dal comportamento del figlio: non si sarebbe mai aspettata il suo coinvolgimento in una faccenda del genere, soprattutto considerando i loro trascorsi familiari e come li avessero segnati.

«Quel tipo» disse, riferendosi ad Eren, «è un poco di buono: prima si è divertito, e quando la situazione si è fatta scottante l'ha costretta a prendere questa decisione.»

«No, mamma, lui non–»

«Non giustificarlo, Levi ! Non te lo consento. È un vigliacco, esattamente come–» Le parole le morirono in gola. Non aveva bisogno di concludere la frase, entrambi sapevano perfettamente a chi si stesse riferendo. «Non voglio più vederti in sua compagnia. E togliti questa roba di dosso, non siamo al circo.»

La donna si allontanò, raggiungendo il fratello che guardava il ragazzo con sguardo compassionevole. A differenza della madre, Kenny aveva compreso i motivi che lo avevano spinto ad aiutare la giovane in quell'impresa disperata. Sapeva quanto il nipote soffrisse silenziosamente, incolpandosi delle rinunce che Kuchel aveva dovuto fare nel momento in cui lo aveva concepito. Lo salutò con un cenno del capo, tuttavia Levi era troppo addolorato dalle parole dure che la genitrice gli aveva rivolto per ricambiare il gesto.

Il suono della voce di Hanji lo riscosse dai propri pensieri.

«Vieni. Ti aiuto a cambiarti e ti offro qualcosa da bere. Ti piace il tè?»

«Sì, grazie...» mormorò, seguendola docilmente ovunque lo stesse portando.

🌌

Levi risalì lentamente i gradini che portavano al bungalow dove alloggiava Eren. Era il più isolato, ai confini del Resort su di una piccola collina da cui si potevano scorgere gli edifici principali.

Indossava nuovamente i propri abiti, recuperati dal cofano nell'auto del ballerino. La quattrocchi lo aveva pazientemente struccato e liberato i capelli dall'impiccio della parrucca.

Neanche lui sapeva perché si trovasse lì.

Non aveva voglia tornare in camera propria; preferiva evitare di subire lo sguardo accusatore della madre.

Mikasa riposava: la sua temperatura corporea era calata grazie ai medicinali e veniva accudita da Armin, il quale si era momentaneamente assopito accanto a lei; quando si era accorto dell'assenza di Eren, però, Levi si era preoccupato ed aveva chiesto alla capo animatrice dove potesse trovarsi.

Ed ora eccolo lì, a bussare alla sua porta per accertarsi che stesse bene, al tempo stesso alla ricerca di conforto. Non vedendolo aprire, schiuse lentamente l'uscio per accertarsi che all'interno non ci fosse nessuno.

Dentro regnava il caos assoluto ed Eren sedeva sul proprio letto, sfatto e in disordine, con la testa tra le mani.

«Oi...»

Al suono della sua voce, il ballerino sollevò di scatto il volto: il suo sguardo era vacuo, perso.

«Ehi...»

«Come stai...?» Levi richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, avanzando verso l'altro e sedendosi accanto a lui.

«Una merda...» sospirò. «Quella donna è tua madre, vero?»

«Sì» rispose Levi con un groppo alla gola, ripensando alle ultime parole che si erano scambiati.

«Ringraziala da parte mia, dubito che voglia vedermi ancora. Restituirò alla tua famiglia ogni centesimo» il suo tono di voce era insolitamente duro, mentre fissava il vuoto.

«Eren, non ce n'è bisogn–»

«Perché? Perché siete ricchi? Perché potete permettervelo? Perché vi piace fare la _carità_?» scattò l'altro, alzandosi in piedi e gettando all'aria una sedia lì vicino. «Se tu non le avessi dato quei soldi, non avrebbe rischiato di morire!»

Il ragazzo impiegò qualche istante a comprendere cosa stesse dicendo. Nel momento in cui realizzò le implicazioni di quella frase, sentì la rabbia impossessarsi di lui con prepotenza e indignazione.

«Cosa?! Pensi sia colpa mia?!»

«Proprio così!»

«Senti un po', stronzo: mi sono reso ridicolo travestendomi da donna, ballato il cha cha cha di fronte a centinaia di sconosciuti e deluso la mia famiglia per dare a Mikasa la possibilità di _scegliere_! Nessuno l'ha costretta ad abortire, così come nessuno l'ha costretta a scopare con quella faccia di cavallo!» urlò, ormai fuori di sé. «Perciò risparmiati questa sceneggiata del cazzo solamente perché ti senti responsabile, Eren, perché _non lo sei_...!»

I loro visi distavano un soffio l'uno dall'altro, gli sguardi resi ardenti per la collera che provavano verso l'ingiustizia della vita e il destino avverso a cui erano sempre andati incontro. Annebbiati, confusi da quel sentimento negativo che riversavano sull'avversario nel tentativo di liberarsi di un fardello che si erano trascinati appresso troppo a lungo.

Pronti ad azzannarsi e sfogare quella rabbia repressa, in un attimo di lucidità, riuscirono però a scorgere nei rispettivi occhi solo il rammarico – per non essere stato in grado di fare abbastanza – e la delusione – di non esser stato compreso da chi credeva lo avrebbe sempre sostenuto.

Desideravano soltanto qualcuno che gli stesse vicino, che li confortasse, che li _capisse_.

Una frazione di secondo e le loro labbra si scontrarono con una foga che nulla aveva a che vedere col dolce scambio di effusioni del giorno precedente; un gesto rabbioso, violento, dettato dalla disperazione che provavano nel tentativo di giungere al cuore dell'altro ed estirparne quella muta sofferenza.

Il modo in cui le loro mani cercavano il volto, tiravano i capelli, non somigliava per nulla ai tocchi gentili che si erano concessi appena poche ore prima. Frenetici, veloci, si rincorrevano alla ricerca di più pelle da accarezzare, più carne da mordere, più calore da assorbire.

Mugolavano, divorando quei suoni come vero e proprio cibo di cui nutrirsi, tentando di soddisfare un bisogno che non avevano più ragione di negare né reprimere: era ovvio, inspiegabile, _innegabile_.

La lingua di Eren cercò la gemella, insinuandosi nella bocca di Levi che stavolta non si lasciò cogliere impreparato. Lottò con tutte le sue forze in quella battaglia per la supremazia fatta di colpi umidi e schiocchi bagnati, lievi morsi e respiri spezzati.

Cercò con avidità di privare il ballerino di una maglia inesistente, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che fosse già a petto nudo. _Tanto meglio_ , pensò, meno lavoro da fare e più tempo da dedicare a quei muscoli che nei giorni addietro, ricoperti da un sottile strato di sudore, lo avevano fatto letteralmente impazzire.

Eren, dal canto suo, stava invece lottando strenuamente con i bottoni della maledettissima camicia di lino del ragazzo. Voleva scoprire ogni curva e dislivello di quel corpo meraviglioso, marchiarne la pelle nivea coi propri morsi, assaggiarne la consistenza dal sapore squisito.

Finalmente riuscì a liberarsi di quella stoffa inutile, armeggiando con i pantaloncini mentre Levi non perdeva un solo istante, dedicando ogni briciola della propria attenzione a quelle spalle forti, graffiandole e segnandole.

Sembrava già tutto deciso, scontato – io e te, in questo letto, _ora_ – ma quando Levi incontrò l'ostacolo del materasso, cadendovi sopra con Eren che lo sovrastava, la consapevolezza di quanto stesse per accadere lo colpì con la travolgente forza di un fiume in piena.

«A-aspetta!» lo supplicò, portando le mani sul torace per bloccarlo, impedendogli così di appropriarsi nuovamente delle proprie labbra e con esse di ogni singolo pensiero.

«Che cosa? Che scappi via, fingendo che non sia mai successo nulla? Che _questo_ » Eren puntò il dito, indicando lo spazio esiguo a separarli, «non esiste?»

Si osservarono, a corto di fiato e di parole che fossero in grado di esprimere la moltitudine di sensazioni ingabbiate nei loro petti ansanti, e Levi deglutì. Doveva dirglielo, non poteva più tacere.

«Non ho mai fatto sesso...»

L'espressione di Eren si fece più che sorpresa: un ragazzo bellissimo e in piena fase ormonale, che avrebbe potuto avere _chiunque_ era invece lì, tra le proprie braccia e lenzuola, in procinto di perdere ogni purezza. Si era spinto troppo oltre, dando per scontato qualcosa che non lo era affatto.

«Cazzo, Levi, i-io... Vuoi che mi fermi?»

«Cosa? No! Se lo fai ti prendo a calci! Devi solo andarci piano, ecco, non sono un porno divo...»

Il modo infantile in cui Levi arrossì, mettendo a nudo le proprie fragilità, fece sorridere Eren che, con assoluta certezza, comprese di essere ormai totalmente incapace di trattenersi.

Quella confessione così intima, la volontà di concedergli un momento irripetibile della sua vita, ebbe su di lui il potere di un vero e proprio sortilegio. La bramosia con cui si erano toccati svanì, sostituita dal bisogno di venerare quel corpo con cura, prima che perdesse ogni innocenza.

Si scambiarono un bacio lento, languido, guidati dal desiderio di conoscersi, viversi come se il tempo non fosse loro nemico.

L'orologio scandiva silenziosamente i giorni che mancavano all'inevitabile ritorno alla realtà, ma non importava: esisteva solamente quell'istante, quel sentimento travolgente.

Le bocche si accarezzavano, le lingue si cercavano senza sosta, e le mani percorrevano il corpo dell'altro senza averne mai abbastanza. Poi le labbra di Eren lasciarono quelle di Levi, rosse e gonfie per i troppi baci, dedicando la propria attenzione al profilo del ragazzo. Ne saggiò il mento, poi la gola pallida ed immacolata...

«Ah!»

Un morso, e a Levi sfuggì un gemito a stento soffocato quando lo sentì succhiare quel lembo di pelle intrappolato tra i denti, una sensazione paradisiaca che gli attorcigliò le viscere. Strinse le ciocche castane tra le dita, intrappolandolo e chiedendo tacitamente di più: maggior calore, maggior passione, ed il ballerino non esitò un singolo istante nell'accontentare quella muta richiesta.

Disseminò il collo candido di piccoli marchi scarlatti, frutto del desiderio verso quel ragazzo dal carattere ruvido e scostante che lo aveva conquistato fin dal primo momento, sulla pista da ballo al ritmo di un mambo.

«Ah, E-eren...!» ansimò, privo di ogni difesa, quando un capezzolo roseo finì ostaggio delle sue labbra.

Levi era nudo tra le lenzuola stropicciate, le gambe divaricate ed i piedi puntati nel materasso, mentre Eren dedicava la propria attenzione al suo sesso duro e pulsante. Tentò di impedire che i sospiri, i mugolii, quei suoni osceni che emetteva giungessero alle orecchie del giovane, coprendo la bocca con entrambe le mani. La vista di Eren tra le proprie cosce che lo leccava, completamente annebbiato dal desiderio, fu troppo per il suo animo provato da quelle sensazioni che lo stavano devastando dentro. Serrò le palpebre, provando a isolarsi dal mondo, ma non poté impedirsi di _sentire_ , percepire quella lingua morbida avvolgerlo e la sua bocca calda ed umida accoglierlo. Inarcò la schiena, liberando un verso roco e inarticolato, fissando il soffitto senza realmente vederlo mentre il palmo di Eren lo massaggiava a ritmo sostenuto.

«Ah...! AH, Eren, i-io sto p-per...!»

Venne copiosamente, l'urlo di godimento inghiottito dalle labbra di Eren che, pregno del suo stesso sapore, lo baciava dolcemente.

Levi restò lì disteso, senza fiato, troppo sopraffatto da quel piacere così intenso per chiedersi cosa Eren stesse cercando sotto il letto. Udì il suono di un tappo che veniva aperto e poi chiuso, ed eccolo di nuovo lì, a disseminare il suo interno coscia di teneri baci. Non si oppose, la vergogna per la propria nudità totalmente dimenticata, godendosi quelle coccole con piccoli sospiri. Il bruciore che provò, quando un dito di Eren violò la propria apertura piccola e stretta, lo colse impreparato.

«Ah!»

Sapeva che quel dolore era inevitabile, che quel fastidio era _niente_ in confronto a ciò che sarebbe venuto. Si fece coraggio, deciso a resistere. Le dita divennero due, poi tre, mentre la bocca di Eren accarezzava la sua pelle ormai incandescente.

Di nuovo il suono del tappo e Levi lo vide ungere la sua virilità con del gel lubrificante.

Eren si posizionò tra le sue gambe, in attesa: di un cenno, una parola, qualunque cosa che potesse indicare un eventuale ripensamento da parte del ragazzo. Voleva che fosse sicuro della sua scelta, che non avesse rimpianti nell'avergli concesso un ricordo così prezioso.

Si perse nel mare gelido delle sue iridi, rese liquide dal desiderio. Poi, un sussurro.

«Prendimi...»

Levi si aggrappò alle sue spalle, le unghie conficcate nella carne scura, la testa nascosta nell'incavo del suo collo mentre Eren si appropriava di quel corpo, facendolo proprio.

«Ah, Levi...!» lo sentì ansimare, mentre si spingeva piano dentro di lui.

Quando furono un tutt'uno, Eren baciò teneramente il suo viso dal colorito roseo, accarezzandolo piano. Non voleva affrettare le cose, attendendo pazientemente che Levi si abituasse a quel contatto nuovo.

«P-puoi muoverti...» sussurrò ed Eren lo fece, ad un ritmo lento e cadenzato, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quell'essere prezioso tra le proprie braccia neanche un istante. L'espressione di Levi si distese, i suoi gemiti si fecero più acuti mentre iniziava a godere e la velocità con cui Eren lo possedeva aumentava di pari passo, il suono dei loro corpi che si univano a risuonare tra le mura del bungalow. Il ragazzo gli cinse la schiena con le gambe, attirandolo maggiormente a sé.

«Ah, ah, Eren...! Eren!»

Levi non aveva mai provato tanto piacere in vita sua. Il proprio corpo si incendiava nei punti in cui Eren lo toccava, accarezzava, baciava. Nelle vene non sentiva più scorrere sangue, ma fuoco liquido che annullava ogni altra percezione che non fosse Eren, _Eren, ti prego, di più, Eren, non fermarti!_

«Levi...! Levi!»

«Non fermarti! Ah, non–»

Eren raggiunse l'apice, marchiandolo col frutto del proprio piacere.

Labbra contro labbra, respirarono il respiro dell'altro divorando a bocca aperta quei versi di godimento. Continuarono a baciarsi in quella posizione, appagati eppure ancora affamati l'uno dell'altro.

Il Sole iniziò lentamente a sorgere, dando vita a un nuovo giorno, illuminando coi propri raggi le loro figure distese tra le lenzuola, intenzionate a non separarsi mai.


	9. · Giorno 8 ·

☀

Il cinguettìo degli uccellini lo destò dal proprio sonno. Pigramente, senza sollevare le palpebre, fece scivolare la mano tra le lenzuola alla ricerca del corpo che stringeva fino a poco prima. Aggrottò le sopracciglia trovando solo il tessuto freddo ad accoglierlo e aprì gli occhi, sollevandosi sui gomiti.

Il ragazzo era sparito senza dire una parola, lasciandogli il dubbio che fosse stato tutto un sogno, l'ennesima fantasia di una mente troppo stanca per reprimere quel sentimento nascente.

Ciò che trovò sul cuscino, però, era reale e concreto quanto avevano condiviso. Lo prese con delicatezza tra le dita avvicinandolo al volto, respirandone l'intenso profumo, ed Eren sorrise.

Una bellissima, stupenda rosa.

☀

Levi attraversò il prato con andatura spedita. Era passato nell'alloggio assegnato agli Ackerman per una doccia veloce, anche se avrebbe volentieri evitato, perché – sì – odiava lo sporco ed amava l'ordine ma l'odore di Eren sulla propria pelle gli sembrava semplicemente perfetto. Sorrise, sfiorandosi le labbra al ricordo dei baci appassionati, dei gemiti incontrollati, del forte piacere che aveva provato nell'essere stretto in quel modo.

Scosse la testa, riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri.

Sperò che il ballerino avesse gradito il piccolo ringraziamento per la magnifica notte che gli aveva donato, e che sua madre non fosse troppo in collera con lui per quanto era accaduto subito prima; non aveva avuto il coraggio di svegliarla e parlarle, non avrebbe saputo cos'altro dire se non che aiutare Mikasa ad abortire era la scelta che lui stesso avrebbe rimpianto meno. Alla fine, nel silenzio della camera, le aveva semplicemente lasciato un biglietto, scrivendole che sarebbe passato a trovare la giovane subito prima della colazione. Li avrebbe poi raggiunti, pregando nel frattempo che non si fosse accorta del suo mancato rientro per la notte.

Attraversò il ponticello bianco e subito intravide la capigliatura bionda e piuttosto arruffata di Armin, insieme al suo sguardo stanco.

«Ehi, meloncino, come sta?» gli chiese, avvicinandosi.

La prima risposta che ottenne fu un sonoro sbadiglio degno di un leone della savana. La successiva, invece, era quella che gli premeva sentire.

«Molto meglio. Non ha febbre e i dolori sono sopportabili con l'aiuto dei medicinali. Grazie, Levi, tu e la tua famiglia l'avete salvata. Vi restituiremo i costi delle spese mediche e dei farm–»

«Non dire stronzate e fatti una dormita, che sembri un cazzo di zombie» lo stroncò immediatamente, incrociando le braccia col solito cipiglio burbero. Levi, però, non ingannava più nessuno e difatti Armin rise, tentando di sistemare al meglio le ciocche color grano che lo facevano sembrare una composizione floreale mal riuscita.

«Lo farò dopo, prima vado a prenderle qualcosa da mangiare nelle cucine. Volevo chiedere a Sasha, ma onestamente non so se il carico sarebbe giunto a destinazione sano e salvo...!» ridacchiò, le sue iridi azzurre che brillavano divertite.

«Allora sbrigati, prima che passi da quelle parti e mangi pure i cuochi, non si sa mai.»

Levi lo superò, diretto al bungalow di Mikasa, quando la voce del tuttofare richiamò la sua attenzione.

«Hai visto Eren, per caso?»

Il ragazzo rimase immobile, tentando di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni e soprattutto dal panico: nessuno doveva sapere ciò che c'era stato tra loro e che – intimamente – sperava non fosse l'episodio di una notte.

«No, non l'ho incontrato. Magari è sul cesso a cagare.»

Armin lo osservò allontanarsi e la postura improvvisamente rigida di Levi, così come il colorito fin troppo roseo per il suo incarnato solitamente pallido, non sfuggirono al proprio occhio attento. Qualcosa gli diceva che il loro legame, traballante e sul filo di un rasoio, si fosse evoluto; era da vedere se si sarebbe arenato, lì e subito, oppure avrebbero ceduto alla passione. Di nuovo.

☀

Mikasa udì dei colpi alla porta.

«Avanti» disse, ancora debole ma con voce sufficientemente alta da essere udita.

Il viso di Levi fece capolino oltre l'uscio e lei gli fece cenno di entrare, un ampio sorriso sul suo volto dal tono spento.

«Oi, come va...?» Il ragazzo si sedette sulla sedia accanto al suo letto, sfiorandole la mano per farle sentire la propria vicinanza, senza osare tuttavia essere inopportuno. Mikasa girò il palmo, stringendo le dita sottili tra le sue.

«Sono viva. Devo ringraziare la tua famiglia, Levi, ma soprattutto te e la tua prontezza di spirito. Ti devo molto.»

«Smettetela con queste stronzate melense. Non abbiamo fatto nulla di speciale, e soprattutto non ci dovete niente. Vedi di convincere anche quelle due teste di cazzo, per cortesia.»

La giovane rise, rafforzando la presa su quella mano delicata e forte, quando la porta si aprì di colpo senza alcun suono a preannunciare una visita.

«Mika!»

La zazzera castana di Eren fece prepotentemente il suo ingresso. I suoi occhioni verdi brillavano di una luce diversa, quel mattino, esattamente come quelli di Levi. Quando le loro iridi si incontrano, fu come se un'esplosione di colori e sensazioni li attraversasse da capo a piedi, investendoli col suo boato sordo.

Il ballerino per un attimo rimase spiazzato, spaventosamente memore di come il ragazzo – appena poche ore prima – lo supplicasse di non fermarsi, concedergli nuovi baci pretendendo ogni sua attenzione. Sostò sull'ingresso qualche secondo di troppo. Infine si ricompose, distogliendo lo sguardo da Levi e rivolgendolo all'amica di una vita.

«Come ti senti?»

L'altro, col capo chino, si alzò dal proprio posto facendosi da parte.

«Tolgo il disturbo.»

Il modo in cui inconsapevolmente Levi le aveva stretto la mano, nell'esatto momento in cui era apparso Eren, a Mikasa non era passato inosservato, così come l'atteggiamento di falso disinteresse del proprio partner.

Non appena si richiuse la porta alle spalle, quindi, non perse tempo in chiacchiere futili.

«Cos'hai fatto...?»

«Eh?» Per poco Eren non mancò la sedia, a quell'atteggiamento tanto duro e freddo. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Conosci il regolamento.»

«Sì, e con questo?»

«Smith ti caccerà a suon di calci, se lo scopre: addio referenze, lettere di raccomandazioni, _tutto_. Una carriera nel cesso, e per cosa? Una scopata?»

«Non è stata una scopata, Mika!»

«Oh, lo so benissimo, ed è anche peggio! Ve lo si legge in faccia, Eren. Dio, proprio tu che non dovevi cascarci...» Si passò una mano in volto, afflitta.

«Lui è diverso» disse.

«Lo so, ma è la nostra regola ad essere sempre la stessa: mai innamorarsi dei clienti.»

Eren sospirò, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prendendosi il viso tra le mani.

«Non mi sono mai sentito così, prima d'ora...»

«So che effetto fa» lo consolò lei. «E so anche come ci si sente nel tornare coi piedi per terra.»

«Lo so...»

«Bene. Allora vai e diglielo: che è un bravo ragazzo, che è stato bello ma che non avete un futuro.»

Eren le lasciò un veloce bacio sulla guancia, alzandosi e ponendo così fine alla discussione.

Era arrabbiato – con lei e con sé stesso – perché sapeva che la sua amica aveva dannatamente ragione.

Lui e Levi non avevano alcuna possibilità di sopravvivere al gelo dell'inverno che, una volta giunto, avrebbe spazzato via il calore dell'estate e dei loro corpi uniti in quel modo antico e meraviglioso, paragonabile a null'altro avesse mai provato prima di allora.

Non valeva la pena rischiare un lavoro per il quale aveva sudato sette camicie che, se ben sfruttato, gli avrebbe permesso di ottenere nuovi ingaggi e portato più vicino di un passo alla fama e al prestigio a cui ambiva. Ma quando i propri occhi incontrarono quelli di Levi, tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto dirgli gli si bloccò in gola. Il ragazzo lo aveva aspettato appoggiato alla balaustra del bungalow e, dall'espressione piuttosto spenta e incolore, Eren capì che aveva sentito ogni cosa. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, in fondo si era risparmiato un enorme supplizio... Perché invece un enorme macigno gli pesava sul petto?

Lo superò senza dire una parola, incamminandosi verso l'edificio dove di sicuro Nanaba già lo attendeva. Levi lo imitò, silenzioso, dirigendosi verso quello principale.

Camminarono per una decina di metri, percorrendo strade opposte nella quiete del mattino, tacitamente d'accordo su ciò che andava fatto ma internamente dilaniati da quella decisione fin troppo sofferta.

«Levi!»

Il ragazzo, nell'udire quella voce, si voltò nella sua direzione.

Eren gli sorrideva, allegro e sfacciato come sempre, fiero come solo lui sapeva essere.

 _Proviamo_ , sembrava dirgli.

E Levi, dapprima timidamente e poi con più sicurezza, ricambiò il sorriso. Lo salutò con un gesto del capo, mani in tasca e labbra curve, allontanandosi decisamente più leggero.

Eren lo osservò andar via e pensò che lui – qualunque cosa li unisse, a un futuro – _ci credeva_.

☀

A Jean, quella mattina, non sfuggì il silenzio surreale che regnava al tavolo degli Ackerman. Il vecchio Kenny tentava di mantenere i toni allegri, ottenendo tuttavia scarsi risultati. La più strana di tutti era Kuchel, scura in volto e poco propensa al dialogo: non aveva rivolto una singola occhiata al figlio, figurarsi una parola.

Quest'ultimo, invece, sembrava persino più in collera con lui, quel giorno. Se gli sguardi fossero stati un'arma, Jean sarebbe morto trafitto da mille frecce almeno mezz'ora prima.

I tre consumarono la colazione immersi in quel clima teso e, non appena ebbero terminato, la donna si alzò dal proprio posto. Osservò Levi, severa: non le piaceva essere in disaccordo con lui, tuttavia non poteva tollerare il suo comportamento a dir poco superficiale; se soltanto l'avesse consultata, chiedendole consiglio, le cose per Mikasa sarebbero andate molto diversamente.

«Spero che ciò a cui ho assistito ieri non si ripeta mai più» disse, cercando i suoi occhi.

Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a tenere il capo chino. Kuchel sospirò, accarezzandogli amorevolmente il volto. In tutti quegli anni, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di rimproverare suo figlio; aveva sempre tenuto una condotta esemplare, preso buoni voti e mai dato più grattacapi del necessario. La realtà era che non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi, ma una cosa le era ben chiara: non voleva che quel ballerino – con la sua morale discutibile – lo influenzasse negativamente, privandolo di quei valori che li avevano protetti da nuove delusioni.

Integrità. Fiducia. Lealtà. _Famiglia_.

«Ricorda ciò che ti ho detto, Levi. Mantieni le distanze.»

«Mamma, lui–»

«Non voglio sentire altro. Obbedisci e basta» esclamò, battendo un palmo sul tavolo facendo sobbalzare le posate e tutti i presenti, cameriere compreso.

Quando si fu allontanata, il maggiore degli Ackerman scompigliò i capelli al giovane nipote.

«Si calmerà, vedrai. È solo che non è abituata a gestire ciò che non comprende.»

«E tu... Tu invece hai capito perché l'ho fatto? Perché l'ho aiutata?» chiese, riferendosi a Mikasa.

Kenny sorrise, intenerito: era difficile, addirittura impossibile che Levi gli chiedesse un parere sulle proprie azioni. Lo bloccò per le spalle, sfregandogli giocosamente un pugno in testa.

«So che sei un bravo ragazzo e che, qualunque ragione ti abbia spinto, non volevi arrecarle alcun male» disse, resistendo alle sue vive proteste.

Jean, intento a sparecchiare, aggrottò la fronte. Chissà qual era l'oggetto della discussione. Doveva essere importante, se li aveva spinti a litigare. Senza pensarci troppo, guidò il carrello con le stoviglie sporche verso le cucine.

☀

«Cosa possiamo fare?»

« _Noi_ non dobbiamo fare niente, Mika. È la vita di Eren, non la nostra» rispose Armin, addentando un croissant.

Mikasa strinse le lenzuola tra le dita affusolate, frustrata.

«E se Smith lo scopre? Quell'uomo è una serpe velenosa, potrebbe stroncargli ogni possibilità di carriera...!»

L'amico le lasciò qualche secondo per riflettere.

«Tu e Jean» iniziò, facendola sussultare a quel nome, «eravate una strana coppia, ma avete funzionato. Siete stati felici.»

«Hai detto bene, _siamo stati_ » calcò le ultime parole con astio e dolore, toccandosi il ventre ormai privo della piccola scintilla che avevano concepito.

«Ti penti di averlo amato...?»

Mikasa stette in silenzio.

«No» disse con un sospiro. «Non mi pento di nulla. Avrei solo voluto che mi stesse vicino, che restassimo uniti fino alla fine – qualunque essa fosse. Ormai è fatta, non si può tornare indietro.»

«No, non si può. Quella di Eren è unicamente una sua scelta e, a dirla tutta, al suo posto rimpiangerei più il non aver tentato piuttosto che aver fallito. Magari ha davvero trovato la persona giusta, non sta a noi giudicare. E poi lo conosci; non si affeziona mai a nessuno e questo la dice lunga su cosa provi nei confronti di Levi.»

Mikasa bevve un po' del succo d'arancia, un sorso per volta.

«Non voglio che soffra. Amo Eren, è praticamente mio fratello–»

«Ehi, potrei offendermi...!» la riprese Armin, fintamente oltraggiato.

«Lo sei anche tu, scemo...!» lo spinse lievemente, facendolo ridere. «Mi sono affezionata anche a Levi. È un ragazzo d'oro: sotto quella scorza da duro, nasconde un grande cuore gonfio di altrettanta sofferenza. Tra simili ci si intende...» concluse tristemente.

«Forse il suo passato non è stato rose e fiori, ma chissà cosa ha in serbo per lui – per _loro_ – il domani.»

La giovane sorrise, contagiata dall'inguaribile ottimismo del suo amico d'infanzia. «Forse hai ragione.»

«Certo che ho ragione, hai dei dubbi? E ora usa quella bocca per mangiare, che hai parlato fin troppo» la rimproverò, sventolandole un tovagliolo davanti al naso.

«Che modi burberi. Quel nanerottolo è contagioso, a quanto vedo.»

La loro mattina proseguì così, tra chiacchiere, cibo e speranze sull'avvenire.

☀

Il sole aveva proseguito il proprio cammino e ormai si era fatto pomeriggio.

Eren se ne stava seduto sotto il suo albero preferito, quello dalla grande chioma, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Il marito di Nanaba era giunto al Resort verso mezzogiorno per trascorrere il weekend con la consorte e molto probabilmente avrebbe potuto godersi il resto della giornata, esente da altri impegni: lo spettacolo serale, data l'assenza forzata di Mikasa – ufficialmente indisposta –, era stato affidato a una giovane cantante del luogo di cui aveva sentito parlare piuttosto spesso.

Intrecciò le mani dietro il capo, appoggiandosi al tronco e guardandosi pigramente intorno, deciso ad assaporare quel momento di pace. Momento che durò veramente poco.

«Perché non facciamo una partita a golf?»

«No, grazie. Non hai altro di cui occuparti, oggi?»

Levi camminava a passo di marcia nel tentativo di seminare Oruo che, accecato da ego e ottusaggine, sembrava non percepire l'aura minacciosa che l'altro emanava e il suo tono di voce oltremodo infastidito. Il rampollo stava decisamente giocando col fuoco: di posti per nascondere un cadavere, nei paraggi , ce n'erano molti.

Eren si alzò dal proprio angolo di paradiso per aiutare il ragazzo che, palesemente insofferente, era ormai prossimo a perdere le staffe.

«Guarda un po' chi si vede! Come mai da queste parti, Oruo? Stufo di costruire alberghi col Monopoly?» sogghignò beffardo e l'espressione di Levi cambiò immediatamente, distendendosi in un sorrisetto divertito.

«Yeager...!» fu la risposta aspra del diretto interessato, che sputò fuori quel nome neanche fosse veleno. «A battere la fiacca, vedo.»

«In realtà stavo attendendo il qui presente Signor Ackerman per la sua lezione privata» lo rimbeccò, senza perdere per un attimo l'allegria. «Volevo inoltre informarti che Petra ti cercava, stamattina. A quanto pare, desidera ricevere una tua saggia consulenza sul menù.»

Lo sguardo di Oruo si illuminò di saccente orgoglio, immaginando la cuoca pendere dalle proprie labbra. «Capisco. Chiuderò un occhio sui tuoi modi di fare, Yeager, ma non voglio più trovarti con le mani in mano o ti decurto lo stipendio. Sono costretto a lasciarti, Levi, il lavoro mi attende» concluse, trotterellando a un metro da terra nel congedarsi.

Lo osservarono dirigersi verso le cucine e, non appena fu abbastanza distante, scoppiarono a ridere.

«Petra lo cercava? Davvero?» chiese il ragazzo, incredulo.

«Assolutamente no. Sono certo che stia già affilando il suo servizio di coltelli, pronta ad affettarmi come del sushi non appena se lo sarà tolto dai piedi» affermò Eren, consapevole di non poterla passare liscia dopo quel tiro mancino.

Levi lo guardò da sotto le lunghe ciglia, sentendo uno strano imbarazzo farsi strada dentro di lui.

«Eri serio, prima...?»

«Riguardo cosa?»

«La lezione.»

Il ballerino scrollò le spalle. «Oggi non ho nulla da fare, possiamo esercitarci un po'. Se ti va, ovvio...» si grattò la nuca, improvvisamente in difficoltà.

Levi sembrò rifletterci su, guardandosi ripetutamente attorno come se qualcuno potesse sbucar fuori da un momento all'altro. Certo che fossero soli, infine rispose.

«Sì. Sì, mi va.»

Silenziosamente, si incamminarono verso la sala prove l'uno di fianco all'altro. Tesi, impacciati, impreparati a un vero e proprio dialogo dopo ciò che era accaduto quella notte senza aver definito cosa per loro rappresentasse. Un inizio? Una fine?

Le loro dita inavvertitamente si sfiorarono e una scossa li attraversò da capo a piedi. L'atmosfera era carica di interrogativi, incognite prive di alcuna risposta: in che modo avrebbero dovuto comportarsi? Tentarono di ignorare quelle sensazioni, proseguendo imperterriti, ma non appena svoltarono l'angolo dell'edificio Eren non riuscì più a resistere a quel lento logorio. Afferrandolo per un polso costrinse Levi a voltarsi, bloccandolo contro la fredda pietra per impedirgli un'eventuale fuga.

Era il momento della verità, dovevano giocare entrambi a carte scoperte.

«È tutta la mattina che penso a te, non riesco a fare altro...»

Le iridi di ghiaccio del ragazzo si sciolsero al calore di quelle pozze di giada, il respiro fattosi leggermente accelerato. Levi deglutì a fatica, sentendo il proprio corpo reagire al richiamo del compagno.

«Voglio baciarti.» Quello di Eren fu un sussurro, ma il ragazzo lo udì con la stessa forza di un grido dato a pieni polmoni. Con le dita andò a sfiorarne le labbra rosee, come se le parole appena pronunciate non fossero sufficienti a chiarire il concetto e volesse dipingerlo direttamente sulla sua carne. Lentamente Levi le schiuse, permettendo al pollice del ballerino di accarezzarle, massaggiarle, prima di inumidirlo timidamente con la lingua. A quel gesto, il ballerino trattenne il respiro.

Con le gote arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, Levi era quanto di più attraente avesse mai visto. La sua innocente sensualità lo colpì dritta al cuore, suscitando in lui il bisogno di marchiare ciò che sentiva appartenergli di diritto.

☀

La porta del bungalow si spalancò con violenza, consentendo loro l'ingresso.

Levi sentì solamente il tonfo a segnarne la successiva chiusura, troppo impegnato a lasciarsi baciare da Eren. Le sue mani erano sul proprio viso, tra i capelli, dietro la nuca; lo toccavano senza sosta e non riusciva a pensare nulla di coerente. Percepiva il suo calore ovunque, la pelle ambrata farsi incandescente incendiandolo nei punti giusti. Con la lingua esplorava la propria bocca con avidità, accarezzando la gemella riempiendo l'ambiente di schiocchi umidi, al ritmo dei baci che si scambiavano.

Strinse le ciocche color cioccolato di Eren nel proprio pugno, facendolo mugolare, e il timore lo invase. Non sapeva come comportarsi. Quel tipo di contatto per lui era del tutto nuovo, e nutriva il serio timore di non riuscire a mantenere il suo passo, di sbagliare e risultare ridicolo. Si impegnò affinchè ciò non accadesse, succhiandogli un labbro fino a farlo sospirare.

«Non riesco a resisterti...» biascicò Eren, continuando a divorarlo, avido di quel dolce sapore.

«A-allora non farlo...! Ah!» ansimò in risposta, sentendo i denti dell'altro mordergli delicatamente la gola e succhiare con cupidigia.

«Dimmelo, Levi. Dimmi che mi vuoi...»

Ogni imbarazzo andava svanendo, sostituito dal bisogno crescente di sentirsi, unirsi. Assalito da quella necessità improrogabile, Levi decise che avrebbe fatto i conti con la vergogna in un secondo momento, rispondendogli con malcelata impazienza.

«Ti voglio, accidenti a te!» imprecò, tirandogli i capelli quanto bastava per riportare la sua attenzione sul proprio viso e specchiarsi nuovamente nei suoi meravigliosi occhi. «Cosa vuoi, un permesso scritto?!»

«No» gli sorrise l'altro, compiaciuto. «Mi basta il modo in cui reagisci ad ogni mio tocco» concluse, sfregando l'evidente rigonfiamento tra le gambe del ragazzo, facendolo gemere di passione.

Fu un susseguirsi confuso di morsi, pelle che veniva brutalmente scoperta e suppliche incontrollate, nel tentativo di ottenerne ancora.

 _Non è abbastanza_ , _mio_ , _tuo_ , _dillo di nuovo,_ _ti_ _prego_.

La quiete della collina ed il legno della struttura inglobarono i suoni osceni che si lasciarono sfuggire, persi l'uno nell'altro mentre si distendevano sul letto, senza smettere di toccarsi neanche un attimo.

🌅

Kuchel, senza molte difficoltà, trovò l'alloggio di Mikasa. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la corsa concitata, la preoccupazione, l'orrore nel capire cosa fosse accaduto.

Delicatamente bussò alla porta che, con un cigolio, fu aperta da Sasha.

«Buonasera. Cercavo Mikasa.»

«Salve, signora, si accomodi. Sta riposando, ora.»

La donna entrò, andando a sedersi accanto al letto della giovane, controllandole il polso: le pulsazioni erano regolari, la temperatura corporea nella norma.

«Ha mangiato?»

«Si, ha fatto colazione e messo qualcosa nello stomaco a pranzo, anche se non molto.»

Restarono in silenzio qualche minuto, il respiro cadenzato di Mikasa a tener loro compagnia.

«Perché lo ha fatto...?»

Sasha tacque, indecisa se riferire un fatto così intimo. Dopotutto aveva salvato la vita della sua amica, meritava almeno una spiegazione.

«Il suo ragazzo ha detto che non voleva saperne del bambino. È stato un duro colpo, per lei.»

L'espressione di Kuchel si fece di marmo, pensando a quanto quel giovane dagli occhi verdi le avesse inizialmente fatto una buona impressione, traendola invece in inganno. Giurò a sé stessa – quanto era vero che le scorreva sangue Ackerman nelle vene – che non avrebbe permesso a un essere tanto subdolo di avvicinarsi ancora a suo figlio.

«Spero che si riprenda presto. È una ragazza forte, saprà cavarsela.» Andò via, lasciando l'animatrice piuttosto perplessa e con la sensazione strisciante che qualcosa fosse tremendamente fuori posto.

«Sasha...» gracchiò Mikasa e Sasha dimenticò qualunque pensiero le stesse ronzando per la testa, correndo al suo capezzale con un generoso bicchier d'acqua con cui rinfrescarle la gola.

🌅

Levi ascoltava il battito del cuore di Eren, gli occhi chiusi e il capo poggiato sul suo petto.

I colori del tramonto illuminavano la stanza, allungandosi sulle lenzuola e dipingendo i loro corpi con tinte calde e tenui.

Il ballerino gli accarezzava distrattamente le ciocche corvine, perso nell'osservare quei giochi di luce sulla sua pelle splendidamente nuda. Sembrava un affresco, la cui incalcolabile bellezza andava ammirata ogni giorno e venerata con devota passione.

«L'hai trovata...?»

La voce di Levi lo riscosse dai propri pensieri. «Cosa?»

«Lo sai.»

Eren sorrise, in quel modo che tanto lo irritava e attraeva.

«Intendi quella?» disse, indicando un mobile poco lontano. Levi inarcó un sopracciglio, divertito, notando il recipiente in cui era stata accuratamente riposta la rosa.

«L'hai messa in una bottiglina di Coca-Cola?» ridacchiò.

«Ho dovuto improvvisare. Non mi capita di ricevere fiori tutti i giorni...!»

«A me non capita spesso di regalarli.»

«In effetti mi stavo giusto chiedendo» mormorò, sfiorandogli il naso con un lieve bacio, «che fine avesse fatto il freddo e scontroso Levi Ackerman di una settimana fa, nemico giurato di ogni forma di gentilezza.»

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, indeciso se conservare quel pezzetto di sé oppure concedergli anche quello.

«... Rivaille.»

«Come...?» chiese l'altro, perplesso.

«Levi è un diminutivo. Il mio vero nome è Rivaille» rivelò, arrossendo sotto lo sguardo smeraldino dell'altro.

«Allora ciao, Rivaille. È un piacere fare la tua conoscenza.»

Le loro labbra si unirono con naturalezza, create con l'unico scopo di unirsi ed assaggiarsi, modellarsi le une sulle altre: un bisogno fisico divenuto primario come respirare, bere, dormire.

Persino il Sole parve nascondersi, lasciandoli soli a godersi quei momenti di dolce vicinanza, fatto di piccole confessioni, mentre un sentimento nuovo e puro sbocciava nei loro cuori.

Meraviglioso, come una rosa.

  
  



	10. · Giorno 9 ·

☀

Levi accese il telefonino, finalmente carico dopo quasi una settimana nel dimenticatoio. Immediatamente comparvero decine – anzi no, _centinaia_ – di notifiche da parte di Farlan; doveva aver vissuto col dito attaccato allo schermo dello smartphone, visto il numero esorbitante di messaggi che passavano da toni minatori alla tragica preoccupazione. Sospirando, il ragazzo avviò la chiamata.

— _Alla buon'ora! Si può sapere dove ti eri cacciato?! Ormai ti davo per morto sul fondo del lago!_

Levi strizzò gli occhi, allontanando il cellulare dal proprio orecchio.

«Non urlare, accidenti! Ho avuto da fare...!»

— _Chi, tu? Ma se non facevi altro che ripetermi quanto ti annoiassi!_

«Beh, ho cambiato idea...»

Il silenzio che ne seguì stupì Levi, il quale controllò che la linea non fosse caduta.

«Farlan...?»

— _Ti piace qualcuno_ — e il tono con cui lo disse non ammetteva risposte negative.

«Anche se fosse...?» replicò, a disagio.

— _LO SAPEVO! Raccontami, com'è? Sono certo che è il tuo esatto opposto: alta, bella e simpatica!_

Levi sorrise, divertito da tanto entusiasmo.

«Ci hai quasi visto giusto: è alto, bello e stronzo quanto basta; direi che qualcosa in comune alla fine l'abbiamo.»

— _Pare esista una correlazione tra la grandezza dei piedi e quella del pene. A te come sembrano?_

«Mi chiedo da dove tiri fuori queste stronzate, sul serio...» scosse la testa, sconcertato.

— _Non rispondi perché ce li ha piccoli?_

«No, Farlan, ha due fottuti normalissimi piedi e un fottuto normalissimo caz–»

— _OMMIODDIO, HAI VISTO LA SUA BAGUETTE! Finalmente hai detto addio alla condizione disumana dell'adolescente medio! Le senti? Sono le mie lacrime di gioia che sgorgano come un fiume in piena e allagano la valle! Congrat–_

Levi troncò di netto la conversazione, stufo di quel baccano che gli irritava i timpani e decisamente troppo imbarazzato per proseguire sull'argomento. Purtroppo, il suo amico non era dello stesso avviso. Milioni di sms e notifiche whatsapp andarono ad intasare la memoria dell'apparecchio elettronico alla velocità della luce. Come diamine faceva a scrivere così in fretta?! Emoticon e faccine di ogni sorta, dalle più gettonate a quelle più scabrose, si susseguivano senza soluzione di continuità, facendolo ridere o morire di vergogna a seconda dei casi. Silenziò il telefono, riponendolo nella tasca mentre usciva dalla propria stanza, pronto per la colazione.

☀

Eren attendeva il ragazzo al solito posto.

Quando lo raggiunse, Levi non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso.

«Ti mancano solo i capelli lunghi per somigliare a Tarzan. Con tanti frutti che potevi scegliere...!» scosse la testa, nel vederlo mangiare una banana.

Il ballerino addentò il proprio pasto – non senza una certa malizia – guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

«Mi piace tenermi in forma. Ieri non sembravi così dispiaciuto...» sollevò ripetutamente le sopracciglia, ammiccando, mentre il ragazzo diventava rosso d'imbarazzo.

«Shhh, abbassa la voce che la nostra vita sessuale non interessa a nessuno...!» lo sgridò, bisbigliando concitatamente.

«Dovrò ricordartelo la prossima volta che urlerai tra le pareti sottili del mio bungalow...» disse, mandando giù l'ultimo boccone.

«Eren!»

«Levi» lo rimbeccò, e il sorriso sornione che aveva stampato in faccia la diceva lunga su quanto si sentisse in colpa per averlo stuzzicato.

«Stupida scimmia...!»

Levi sbottò, proseguendo a passo di marcia verso gli alloggi dello staff, per nulla intenzionato ad aspettarlo.

«Ti ho sentito, nanerottolo!» lo prese in giro senza reale cattiveria, ben sapendo di muoversi su di un campo minato. Infatti la bomba esplose subito.

«Oi, vieni qui e ripetilo se hai il corag–»

Le labbra di Eren coprirono le sue, le forti braccia a bloccarlo contro uno dei numerosi alberi dal grosso tronco, lì nelle vicinanze. Nascosti abbastanza da non essere visti e liberi di scambiarsi quel gesto d'affetto, divenuto indispensabile come l'aria.

Quando si separarono, Levi si specchiò nelle iridi smeraldine dell'altro, totalmente a corto di fiato.

«Sai di banana...» fu la sola cosa che riuscì a dire, dimentico del proprio furore, ed Eren rise.

«Tu invece sai di crema.»

«H-ho mangiato un cornetto, prima...» mormorò, coprendo la zona incriminata con le mani. Il ballerino le spostò subito, delicato ma deciso.

«Doveva essere saporito. Fammi assaggiare ancora...» sussurrò, reclamando nuovamente quella bocca calda e morbida, plasmandola e divorandola, senza alcuna fretta.

☀

«Ieri l'hai combinata grossa.»

«Chi, io? Che ho fatto?» chiese Eren, perplesso.

Mikasa, seduta sul bordo del letto e col viso decisamente più colorito rispetto al giorno precedente, lisciò la stoffa del lenzuolo. «Petra ti sta cercando in tutto il villaggio. Fossi in te prenderei valigia e passaporto, prima che appenda i tuoi testicoli a qualche ramo.»

Il ballerino si coprì istintivamente i gioielli di famiglia, l'espressione già sofferente.

«Oh, andiamo, che saranno mai stati dieci minuti in compagnia di Oruo...? Ok, come non detto, sono riprorevole.»

Armin, dall'altro lato della stanza, rise di gusto.

«È fastidioso peggio del prurito» commentò il tuttofare, le gambe incrociate sul pavimento e il viso poggiato sul palmo della mano.

«Ti assicuro che è un complimento, te lo dice uno che ce l'ha sempre attaccato al culo» aggiunse Levi.

«In effetti ti sta un po' troppo appiccicato...» fece Eren, lievemente infastidito. L'altro sogghignò.

«Geloso, Yeager? »

Un rumore forte e improvviso, seguito da delle grida, fece voltare tutti verso la porta.

« _Esci fuori, bastardo! Eren!_ »

« _Jean, calmati per favore...!_ »

« _Stai zitto! Maledetto, vieni qui se hai il coraggio!_ »

Eren, scuro in volto, si alzò dal proprio posto deciso ad accontentare la persona che lo chiamava a gran voce.

«Armin, pensa a Mikasa» disse solo, uscendo infine all'esterno.

In mezzo a un gruppetto di persone accorse lì per il trambusto – tra cui Sasha e Connie –, Marco tentava di trattenere Jean dal compiere qualche altra sciocchezza. Il fragore di poco prima era infatti dovuto a una sedia rotta, probabilmente scaraventata dal cameriere in un eccesso d'ira.

Nel vedere Eren, l'animatore lentigginoso quasi pianse per la mortificazione. «Scusami, io non–»

«Taci, traditore!» gli urlò Jean, livido di collera. «Tu sapevi tutto e non mi hai detto niente!»

«Che c'è, improvvisamente hai di nuovo un cuore e hai pensato di venire a controllare quanti danni hai fatto? Eh stronzo?!» fece il ballerino, attirando nuovamente l'attenzione dell'acerrimo nemico su di sé.

Jean si dimenò, liberandosi dalla presa di Marco che cadde malamente a terra.

«TU l'hai convinta, pezzo di merda! Ti rodeva l'animo che portasse in grembo qualcosa di mio! Come hai potu–»

Non riuscì a terminare la frase: un fulmine dai capelli corvini lo colpì in pieno viso, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa, facendolo cadere rovinosamente nel terreno polveroso.

Levi bloccò Jean col proprio peso, afferrandolo per la collottola della divisa ormai sgualcita e scuotendolo con vigore.

«TU dov'eri quando lei aveva bisogno di te? Quando si è sentita sola e abbandonata? Quando il peso di una scelta che avreste dovuto prendere insieme le è quasi costato la vita? TU DOVE CAZZO ERI?!»

Eren non aveva mai visto Levi tanto furioso; il suo viso era deformato in una maschera di rabbia e dolore – per Mikasa ma anche qualcos'altro. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al busto, costringendolo ad alzarsi e bloccando ogni suo tentativo di protesta.

«Lasciami Eren! Deve capire quanto male le ha fatto! Lasciami andare!»

«Shh, calmati ora. Guardalo.»

Levi abbassò lo sguardo e ciò che vide, per un attimo, gli fece tremendamente male al cuore.

Jean, a terra, piangeva a dirotto.

«Era mio figlio...! Era mio figlio! Perché?!»

Con le lacrime ad offuscargli la vista, fissava qualcosa – _qualcuno_.

Mikasa, sostenuta da Armin, era sul porticato del bungalow. Aveva un'espressione composta, mentre rivoli caldi le scorrevano sul viso.

Piangeva per sé stessa, per il giovane dalle mille promesse non mantenute, per la loro creatura mai nata.

«Non eri pronto. Nessuno dei due lo era...» sussurrò, rientrando poi nel suo alloggio con tutta la dignità che possedeva.

Jean si raggomitolò su sé stesso, bagnando il terreno e sporcandosi il volto di fango.

«Scusami... S-scusami...!» singhiozzò, implorando la ragazza e quel bambino che non avrebbe mai visto.

Chiedendole perdono per aver rinunciato, senza rendersene davvero conto, all'occasione di una famiglia.

Mikasa avrebbe portato il fardello di una scelta troppo grande per lei sola sulle proprie spalle. Jean, quello di essere stato troppo vigliacco per prenderne una.

Marco si inginocchiò accanto all'amico, confortandolo come meglio poteva.

Eren tacque, osservando quella scena straziante. Non c'era nient'altro da aggiungere. Quando sentì Levi tremare tra le proprie braccia, però, abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. Era evidente che fosse scosso.

«Andiamo via...» lo sentì mormorare. «Per favore...»

In quel momento anche Hanji giunse sul posto, richiamata da alcuni membri del personale. Vide lo stato pietoso di Jean, ancora riverso a terra, e capì che aveva saputo dell'aborto. Infine scorse il ballerino che, con un braccio sulle spalle del giovane Ackerman, si allontanava lentamente. Sperò che almeno Mikasa fosse in condizioni migliori di quei tre, ma tutto le faceva supporre il contrario.

Si aggiustò gli occhiali storti sul naso.

Era davvero un gran casino.

☀

Nanaba passeggiava accanto al marito, sorridente. Le erano mancate le sue attenzioni e premure; gliene dedicava sempre troppo poche a causa del lavoro.

Mike Zacharias era un magnate dell'industria tecnologica: affascinante, ricco e soprattutto potente. Aveva tutto ciò che desiderava e di più ma, un paio d'anni prima, si era reso conto che il proprio status sociale influiva negativamente sugli affari.

Un uomo della sua levatura, _scapolo_...!

Sembrava quasi un insulto, quando gli azionisti glielo facevano presente. Aveva l'età adatta per contrarre matrimonio e così si era visto costretto a guardarsi attorno, in cerca la compagna adatta al proprio stile di vita e che soprattutto non fosse un'arrampicatrice sociale.

Nanaba era il suo alter-ego femminile: stupenda, facoltosa, di ceto elevato. Aveva tutto ciò che desiderava e di più, tranne l'approvazione del padre che voleva vederla sposata, prima di spirare e vederla scialacquare il patrimonio di famiglia.

Quando si conobbero, seppero con certezza che quell'unione sarebbe stata vantaggiosa per entrambi.

Erano la coppia più invidiata di Mitras. Le foto della cerimonia nuziale erano state vendute ai tabloid per cifre astronomiche, e i paparazzi li pedinavano spesso e volentieri.

Avevano ottenuto praticamente tutto, tranne l'amore.

Non c'era sentimento, tra loro, né un briciolo di passione. Il sesso era appagante tanto quanto era deludente, una minestra insipida che presto si erano stufati di assaggiare.

Mancava la scintilla.

Quella fiamma Nanaba l'aveva trovata in Eren: giovane, spigliato, grintoso, passionale.

Era da quando era giunta al Resort che lo "corteggiava" tra lezioni private, laute mance e sguardi seducenti che avrebbero assoggettato chiunque. Tutti, ma non lui. Si era rivelato un osso più duro di quanto credesse, ma lei non era abituata a perdere. Poteva offrirgli qualunque cosa e, in fondo, tutti avevano un prezzo: doveva solo chiedergli quanti zeri volesse sull'assegno.

☀

Levi, seduto sul letto di Eren, fissava il vuoto.

Era nella stessa posizione da più di mezz'ora e l'altro non sapeva che pesci prendere: gli aveva offerto dell'acqua, messo su un po' di musica, proposto una passeggiata. Alla fine si era semplicemente accomodato accanto a lui, attendendo che la situazione cambiasse.

«Quando vi ho conosciuto» iniziò di punto in bianco, facendo sussultare Eren per la sorpresa, «ho rivisto in Mikasa una persona che non ho mai potuto aiutare.»

Levi deglutì, umettandosi le labbra in cerca delle parole adatte.

«Anche lei era rimasta incinta di uno stronzo, e mi sono sempre chiesto come sarebbe stata la sua vita se avesse avuto una scelta. Come sarebbero andate le cose...? I suoi giorni sarebbero stati ugualmente difficili o la vita le avrebbe sorriso? Ha messo suo figlio al mondo, sobbarcandosi di responsabilità troppo grandi per lei, e non avrò mai risposta alla mia domanda... Con Mikasa ho creduto di poter fare la differenza, di vedere l'occasione che quella persona non ha mai avuto.»

Si passò le mani sul volto, stanco e pallido. «Tutto ciò che ho fatto in questi giorni non è stato per lei – no – è stato per _me_ : per sentirmi migliore, meno in colpa; per liberarmi di un peso che mi accompagna ad ogni passo che faccio e ogni respiro che prendo.»

Il ballerino gli accarezzò delicatamente la schiena.

«Parli di una tua amica...?»

Levi tacque per qualche istante, prima di coprirsi gli occhi coi palmi.

«Di mia madre.»

Eren non parlò, troppo stupito per dire alcunché.

«Ha condotto un'esistenza di sacrifici a causa mia e oggi, guardando Jean, mi sono sentito una merda. Si è reso conto troppo tardi di ciò che ha perso, ma almeno dentro di sé ha sentito che quella creatura era carne della sua carne...! Avrei voluto che anche mio padre mi considerasse tale e non solamente un errore di valutazione. Che soffrisse, sapendo a cosa – a _chi_ – ha rinunciato. Sono una persona orribile...»

Levi percepì le sue dita calde stringergli le mani e, quando riaprì gli occhi, Eren era proprio di fronte a lui, lì sul pavimento.

Per un secondo temette di vedere nel suo sguardo pietà, compassione, o addirittura ribrezzo per ciò che la propria nascita aveva rappresentato nella vita di Kuchel. Invece, lo guardava con _orgoglio_.

«Sono certo che quell'uomo sia un vero idiota. Fossi stato al suo posto, con voi due accanto, mi sarei sentito la persona più fortunata del pianeta» disse, poggiando la fronte sulla sua. «E non pensare mai più di essere qualcosa di diverso da "meraviglioso", sono stato chiaro?»

A quelle parole, Levi arrossì come un pomodoro maturo.

«Se dici così sembro una cazzo di principessa...» borbottò, a disagio.

«Come? Una principessa?! Tu sei un vero e proprio delinquente! Se il pugno che hai dato a Jean è forte almeno la metà di quello che ho ricevuto io, stai pur certo che ti girerà alla larga fino al giorno della vostra partenza...!» sogghignò, evidentemente soddisfatto.

«Credo che il suo fosse molto peggio: ci sono andato giù pesante, ero davvero incazzato...! Quando ti ha aggredito in quel modo io–»

«Volevi difendere me...?» chiese Eren, evidentemente sorpreso.

«S-sì, cioè no, anche...! Volevo restare con Mikasa, ma poi ti ha ingiustamente accusato di qualcosa che non hai fatto e non ci ho visto più. Tu ed Armin volevate crescere quel bambino, Eren, come _figlio vostro_...!»

Per l'ennesima volta da quando era stata avviata la playlist, la canzone cambiò ed il ritmo lento del brano accompagnò quel momento così intimo e segreto, fatto di confessioni ed intenti.

[ _Oh my god, oh my god, this feeling's just begun_  
 _Saying things I've never said, doing things I've never done_  
 _Oh my god, oh my god, when I see you I should run_  
 _But I'm frozen in motion and my head tells me to stop_ ](https://youtu.be/LyRdlv5lMj8)

«Sì, lo volevamo. Nessuno di noi tre però sarebbe stato davvero felice. Non io, almeno...» mormorò infine, accarezzandogli una gota morbida.

In quella semplice frase era racchiuso molto più di quanto sembrasse: vi era nascosto un sentimento a cui nessuno dei due aveva ancora prestato voce, un oceano di infinite possibilità dove loro erano i protagonisti assoluti.

«Eren...»

«Mh...?»

«Cosa–» Levi aveva la gola secca. «Cosa siamo noi?»

Il ballerino continuò a percorrere col pollice la pelle candida dell'altro, osservando le sue labbra tremanti. Quella domanda aleggiava tra loro da giorni, ormai, gravandoli di un peso fattosi più ingombrante di secondo in secondo ed entrambi sentivano il bisogno – l' _esigenza_ _fisica_ – di definire cosa li legasse: un'attrazione passeggera, di quelle che durano il tempo di un'estate? Un sentimento tanto profondo quanto illogico? O una vera e propria necessità primaria, come il bere e mangiare...?

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Non sono un bugiardo, Levi, e se credi che la verità per te sia inaccettabile allora è meglio fermarsi qui.»

L'altro lo fissò con le sue iridi celesti dai toni freddi, in quel momento talmente ardenti da sembrare infuocate.

«Non sarai un bugiardo, ma io non sono un codardo: qualunque sia la risposta, la preferisco di gran lunga a una menzogna; se per te non conto nulla puoi dirlo chiaramente. Ho fatto le mie scelte, nella vita, e non ne rimpiango nemmeno una.»

_Feeling feelings I feel about us_   
_Try to fight it but it's never enough_   
_My heart is certain it's more than a crush_   
_'Cause I'm frozen in motion and my head tells me to stop_

Eren sorrise di fronte a tanta tenacia: il minore degli Ackerman era coraggioso, indomito, fiero, e non desiderava altro che dirgli quanto fosse perfetto. Perfetto per _lui_.

«La verità è che tu mi piaci. Al punto da rischiare il posto, se significa poterti rubare un altro bacio. In un modo che mi è estraneo ma che so per certo sia semplicemente giusto. Così intensamente da volerti per me soltanto...»

_But my heart goes_   
_Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum_   
_Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-da-dum_

Il cuore di Levi batteva così velocemente da temere che potesse uscirgli dal petto e volare dritto tra le braccia del giovane istruttore, chino ai suoi piedi.

«Ti considero il mio ragazzo. Sempre che lo voglia anche t–»

Le mani di Levi si posarono sul suo volto abbronzato, avventandosi su quelle labbra carnose prima che l'audacia lo abbandonasse. Non aveva mai preso l'iniziativa e ciò colse Eren completamente alla sprovvista, facendolo cadere col sedere per terra mentre lo baciava con ardore.

_Oooh, oh my god, oh my god, can't believe what I've become_   
_I'm thinking things I shouldn't think, singing songs I've never sung_   
_Oh my god, oh my god, when I see you I should run_   
_But I'm frozen in motion and my head tells me to stop_

Il corpo del ballerino elaborò la situazione più velocemente del cervello perché – quando si rese pienamente conto di cosa stesse facendo – la propria lingua era già nella bocca di Levi, lottando per un controllo che quest'ultimo non aveva alcuna intenzione di concedergli.

«Ti basta come risposta...?» ansimò il ragazzo, a cavalcioni sul suo grembo.

«Breve e concisa, come piace a me» mormorò Eren, riappropriandosi di quelle labbra dolci e invitanti.

_Feeling feelings I feel about us_   
_Try to fight it but it's never enough_   
_My heart is certain it's more than a crush_   
_'Cause I'm frozen in motion and my head tells me to stop_

Le braccia di Levi, avvolte intorno alle sue spalle, lo stringevano in una morsa da cui non desiderava liberarsi. Petto contro petto, poteva addirittura sentire il ritmo del suo battito. Ogni morso, ogni graffio, ogni sospiro formava una vera e propria melodia. Quando percepì il suo palmo scivolare timidamente lungo il torace, accarezzargli l'addome contratto dall'emozione e raggiungere la propria virilità in risveglio, Eren tentò di ristabilire un equilibrio ormai perduto.

«Ah, a-aspetta...!» ansimò, le mani tra le ciocche scure del ragazzo.

«Shhh...» lo zittì Levi che, impacciato ma deciso, continuò a sfregare il rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe.

Lo lasciò libero di agire, godendosi il crescente rossore sul suo viso tra un bacio e l'altro. La stoffa dei pantaloni venne lentamente abbassata e Levi, ormai color porpora, lo osservò di soppiatto.

«Chiudi gli occhi.»

Eren assecondò quella richiesta, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito non appena sentì le sue labbra posarsi sulla propria virilità. Un tocco breve, incerto, lievemente bagnato, accompagnato da un piccolo schiocco che gli rimbombò nelle orecchie come un'esplosione. Quando la sua bocca umida lo accolse, si abbandonò alla sensazione di calore con un ansito roco. L'innocente inesperienza con cui Levi lo avvolgeva, accarezzandolo timidamente, lo incendiava di passione. Non riuscì a trattenersi, le dita che si intrecciavano tra le ciocche corvine del ragazzo, sollevandole per esporre il suo volto accaldato.

_My head and my heart_   
_My head and my heart_   
_Can't tell them apart_   
_My head tells me to run, but I can't_

Levi si sentì morire nel trovarsi a fissarlo in quella posizione così imbarazzante. Gli aveva detto di non guardare, accidenti...! Tuttavia la sua espressione persa e impaziente lo convinse a mantenere il contatto visivo mentre con la lingua risaliva la sua lunghezza, dalla base fino alla cima.

«Levi...»

_'Cause my heart goes_   
_Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum_   
_Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-da-dum_

Un istante dopo le posizioni erano state invertite: il ragazzo di schiena sul pavimento ed Eren a sovrastarlo, reclamandone labbra e corpo. Le mani tra i capelli, bocca contro bocca, desiderosi di unirsi ancora una volta.

☀

Gli Ackerman si accomodarono al proprio tavolo nell'enorme sala ristorante.

La tensione tra di loro era ancora alta e, per la prima volta nella loro vita, fingevano che andasse tutto bene. Non avevano mai vissuto una situazione simile, né affrontato un diverbio in cui le opinioni di ognuno divergessero a tal punto da non parlarsi per giorni.

Kuchel stava seduta in maniera rigida e composta: amava il figlio, ma il suo operato l'aveva tanto sconvolta e contrariata da non riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

Levi teneva il capo chino: avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per la madre, tuttavia non si era affatto pentito di aver aiutato Mikasa e soprattutto non avrebbe rinunciato ad Eren; non aveva mai desiderato qualcosa per sé, né aveva intenzione di perderlo a causa di uno stupido malinteso.

Kenny invece era il più tranquillo di tutti. Sorrideva come sempre, attendendo che il pasto venisse servito.

«Buongiorno.»

Nell'udire la voce poco familiare, i tre si voltarono all'unisono. Un giovanotto bruno e allampanato, vestito nella sua impeccabile divisa, li osservava piuttosto a disagio.

«Io sono Berthold Hoover e mi occuperò di voi fino a domani.»

«Complimenti, ragazzo mio, tua madre ti ha innaffiato bene!» scherzò il vecchio Ackerman, alludendo alla sua sorprendente altezza.

«Doveva essere un complimento, quello...?» lo fulminò il nipote, notando il rossore che ora imporporava il viso del povero cameriere.

«Dov'è Jean?» chiese Kuchel invece, impensierita dalla sua assenza. «Stamattina era qui per la colazione.»

«So che non si è sentito molto bene ma sono certo non sia nulla di grave, signora» le sorrise, sollevando il coperchio da uno dei tegami bollenti facendone fuoriuscire il vapore.

Nel consumare il proprio pasto, Levi ripensò a Jean e al suo viso deformato dal dolore che, con molta probabilità, in quel preciso istante lo stava dilaniando. Si chiese se Marco gli fosse rimasto accanto, prendendosi cura di lui, o se alla fine avesse preferito rimanere da solo.

«Che programmi hai per oggi, nipote?» La voce dello zio lo riscosse dai propri pensieri.

«Credo che me ne andrò un po' in giro alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare» rispose, piuttosto assente.

«Ottimo, perché Hanji mi ha informato che ci sarà una gara di limbo e ti ho già iscritto!»

A Levi andò il boccone di traverso, rischiando di strozzarlo.

«T-tu cosa?!»

«Ci sarò anche io, ovviamente! Non temere, ci divertiremo un mondo!»

🌅

«Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!»

La folla radunata sul prato incitava a gran voce l'uomo che, con una rosa tra i denti, superava l'asticella inarcando la schiena all'indietro.

Levi, rosso per la vergogna, tentava di nascondersi tra la gente, fingendo di non avere in comune con lui il medesimo albero genealogico.

«Adesso capisco da chi hai preso» gli sussurrarono all'orecchio, e il giovane sorrise.

«A cosa ti riferisci?»

«Al fatto che sei molto agile.» Eren gli si affiancò, sfiorandogli la mano con fare casuale.

«Sono molte cose, Yeager» inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito.

«È vero: sei irritante, scontroso,» ad ogni aggettivo elencato, l'altro teneva il conto con le dita, «irascibile, volgare, incredibilmente bass–ow! Che male!»

Levi incrociò le braccia, non prima di avergli assestato una gomitata nel fianco all'accenno sulla scarsa statura.

«Fossi in te ci penserei due volte prima di parlare.»

«Sei un tipo suscettibile... soprattutto in certi punti.»

Le sue mani gli cinsero i fianchi, accarezzandogli la pelle al di sotto della camicia, e Levi fremette a quel tocco.

«Eren...» mormorò, irrigidendosi al pensiero che qualcuno potesse vederli.

«Shh, nessuno fa caso a noi» disse, stringendolo a sé. «Sai cos'altro sei?» gli chiese il ballerino, facendo scorrere le dita sul corpo dell'altro e lasciando scie infuocate al proprio passaggio.

«No, dimmelo.» Il respiro di Levi era accelerato, la sua voce poco più di un soffio, percependo i polpastrelli di Eren esercitare una leggera pressione dove sapeva che avrebbe tremato.

«Sei altruista, generoso e dannatamente sensuale...» biascicò infine, inspirando il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Levi lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio, trovando il suo sorriso sincero: pensava davvero quel che aveva detto e la cosa lo imbarazzò tantissimo. Una sonora pacca sulla sua spalla, però, interruppe il momento inaspettatamente romantico.

«Ehi, Levi! Quasi non ti riconoscevo senza quel bel vestito!» scherzò Hanji, facendogli l'occhiolino.

«Ti prego, non ricordarmelo...»

«Perché? Stavi benissimo!» esclamò la donna, battendo le mani con entusiasmo. «Che ne dici di indossarlo per lo spettacolo, questo fine settimana?»

La schiena di Levi fu percorsa da un brivido al pensiero della possibile reazione di sua madre. Meglio non sfidare la sorte; si sarebbe comunque sentito a disagio, di fronte agli altri ospiti.

«Assolutamente no.»

«Oh, peccato. Tuo zio invece ballerà la _hula_!»

«Sì, me lo ha detto...»

«Davvero? Forte, non posso perdermelo per nulla al mondo!» si intromise Eren, eccitato come un bambino.

«Oddio, non ti ci mettere anche tu...» Il ragazzo si passò la mano sul viso, esasperato, mentre un fragoroso applauso dedicato al maggiore degli Ackerman indicava la fine della competizione.

«Grazie, grazie a tutti!» Kenny si inchinò dinanzi al proprio pubblico, col fiore scarlatto tra le dita e il cappello da cowboy nel palmo opposto.

«Tuo zio è fighissimo. Vorrei averne uno così» e il tono di Eren lasciò a Levi la sgradevole sensazione che, dietro quelle parole, ci fosse ben altro che la sola ammirazione per le stramberie dell'uomo.

«Te lo regalo, se vuoi» gli disse, tentando di distrarlo da qualunque pensiero lo stesse affliggendo. Eren sogghignò, bisbigliandogli all'orecchio con fare cospiratorio.

«Non è necessario: c'è la possibilità che diventi un parente 'acquisito'.»

Levi avvampò, fantasticando sulle possibili implicazioni di quella frase. Eren lo salutò con un sorriso che avrebbe sciolto persino i ghiacci secolari, allontanandosi con passo leggero.

🌅

«Bevi. Non tocchi cibo da stamane, devi almeno idratarti.»

Marco sospirò, porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua fresca. L'altro non rispose, rannicchiato sul proprio letto, dandogli le spalle.

Da quando lo aveva accompagnato in camera propria, Jean non aveva pronunciato una sola parola. Fissava il muro, scosso di tanto in tanto da brevi singhiozzi, stringendosi i capelli nel pugno e digrignando i denti per non urlare.

Il lieve bussare alla porta fece voltare l'animatore che, aperto l'uscio, sudò freddo nel vedere chi fosse il visitatore.

«Non credo sia una buona idea...»

Eren non si lasciò convincere ed entrò comunque, andandosi ad accomodare su una sedia poco distante dalla branda di Jean. Prese un respiro profondo, raccogliendo i pensieri.

«Ti odio. Con tutta l'anima» iniziò, per nulla intenzionato ad indorare la pillola. «Ti sei comportato come un egoista del cazzo e – non fosse stata Mikasa la vittima – avrei anche cercato di capire le tue motivazioni. Consigliarti, magari. Tu _sai_ la vita che ha vissuto, e nonostante tutto l'hai lasciata nelle stesse miserabili condizioni in cui probabilmente si è trovata sua madre quando l'ha abbandonata alla nascita; ha vissuto tra un orfanotrofio e l'altro, nei centri di assistenza sociale, e l'unica cosa che ha sempre desiderato è la famiglia che non ha mai avuto. Non era questo il momento, lo so, ma avevate il diritto e il dovere di affrontare la cosa _insieme_. Non l'ho costretta io ad abortire, tantomeno l'ho convinta: è stata unicamente una sua scelta, anche se Armin ed io volevamo che tenesse il bambino.»

L'altro non si mosse, all'apparenza sordo alle parole dell'istruttore, immobile come il granito.

«Sei stato un maledetto vigliacco, ed è per questo che ti odio con tutto me stesso. _Lei_ no. Non l'ha mai fatto e so che non lo farà mai. Per cui non odiarti, Jean. Per quello basto io.»

Eren lasciò la stanza, salutando con un breve cenno del capo Marco che richiuse silenziosamente la porta. Quando si voltò, gli si spezzò il cuore.

Jean piangeva le proprie colpe, l'animo dilaniato per quella perdita di cui era diretto responsabile senza riuscire a darsi pace.

🌙

Affacciato alla finestra, Levi osservava il cielo stellato. Non era mai stato un tipo romantico – roba per i deboli di cuore –, né un sentimentale. Non si era mai concesso il lusso di fantasticare sul domani o di immaginare la propria vita di lì a qualche anno, ma da quando aveva conosciuto Eren tutto gli sembrava assurdamente possibile.

Prima di partire era convinto che quella vacanza sarebbe stata un vero inferno, costellato di pessime figure, noia e un caldo asfissiante. Sull'ultimo punto aveva visto giusto e anche sulle figuracce – in cima alla lista, quella dei cocomeri. I giorni appena trascorsi invece erano ciò che di più vicino al paradiso avesse mai provato: si sentiva leggero, sereno, avrebbe osato dire addirittura _felice_.

«Levi.»

Al richiamo di Kuchel, il ragazzo si voltò. «Mamma...»

La donna si accomodò accanto a lui, osservando a propria volta il manto luminoso.

«Mi dispiace, non volevo essere così dura con te.»

Levi si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, teso.

«Dispiace anche a me» disse, riferendosi alla discussione in generale, ben lontano da un eventuale pentimento per aver in qualche modo facilitato l'aborto.

«Desidero solo il meglio per te. Un giorno, quando tua moglie darà alla luce vostro figlio, comprenderai i tormenti e le preoccupazioni di un genitore; fino ad allora, resterai sempre il mio bambino.» Gli accarezzò il volto, lo sguardo segnato dagli anni difficili che aveva vissuto, per poi uscire in terrazza.

Levi restò fermo, congelato da quelle parole apparentemente banali e scontate. Sua madre vedeva un domani diverso da quello che aveva da poco scoperto di volere. Era consapevole che le proprie, probabilmente, erano sole le fantasie di un adolescente.

La vita non è rose e fiori, ma un viaggio turbolento durante il quale raramente si ottiene ciò che si vuole. Ciononostante, non riusciva più a immaginare un futuro in cui Eren non fosse al proprio fianco.


	11. · Giorno 10 ·

☀

Al tavolo degli Ackerman, quel mattino, il clima era decisamente più disteso. La nota stonata era rappresentata dal volto cupo di Jean che, alquanto taciturno rispetto ai suoi standard, sembrava del tutto assente.

Levi mangiava, guardandolo di sottecchi.

«Come sta la tua amica?» gli domandò Kuchel e il cameriere alle loro spalle, nel sentir pronunciare quel nome, si irrigidì rischiando di rovesciare la teiera che reggeva tra le mani.

«Meglio. Credo che riprenda anche a lavorare, domani.»

«Non è troppo presto? Il medico le ha detto di osservare assoluto riposo per almeno una settimana.»

«Non riesce a stare senza far nulla tutto il giorno. Inoltre è pagata per ballare, non per oziare» commentò il figlio, piuttosto contrariato dal fatto che fosse costretta – piuttosto che incline – a tornare in pista, nonostante quanto aveva appena vissuto. Le serviva molto più tempo per guarire dalle proprie ferite, fisiche ed emotive; dubitava comunque che le ultime si sarebbero mai rimarginate.

«Posso parlare col Signor Smith e–»

«No mamma, non farlo!» rispose subito il ragazzo, allarmato. «Ha bisogno di questo impiego, soprattutto adesso. Se racconti cos'è accaduto, verrebbe licenziata all'istante...!»

Kuchel strinse le labbra in una linea dura, annuendo. Avrebbe taciuto, ma la situazione non le piaceva per niente.

«D'accordo, Levi. Però dille di non sforzarsi troppo, ok?»

Sfiorò la sua mano e il giovane ricambiò, sentendo finalmente la madre vicina com'era sempre stata.

«Lo farò. Vado a trovarla, ci vediamo a pranzo.»

«Va bene. _Mi raccomando_.»

Levi storse il naso, perfettamente consapevole del messaggio implicito in quella frase così banale.

_Stai lontano da Eren._

Come poteva anche solo pensare di evitare l'unica persona che desiderava accanto con tutto sé stesso...?

Si limitò ad un cenno del capo, alzandosi dal proprio posto.

«Ah, Levi! Oggi iniziano i preparativi per lo spettacolo, non mancare!» concluse Kenny con la solita allegria, salutando il nipote che si allontanava.

☀

Connie lanciava bottoncini di cioccolato colorati nella bocca di Sasha che – con dei riflessi degni di un predatore preistorico – li ingoiava al volo, persino quando il fidanzato prendeva male la mira. Comodamente seduti sul prato nelle vicinanze dei bungalow, intenti a godersi il calore del sole, il giovane scorse la figura di Levi in lontananza dirigersi verso gli alloggi del personale.

«Toh, guarda laggiù. Levi!»

Connie sollevò un braccio per farsi notare dal ragazzo, sussultando quando qualcuno sopraggiunse di soppiatto alle spalle di quest'ultimo, sollevandolo da terra tenendolo stretto; Levi scalciava qui e lì, palesemente risentito per quel trattamento poco gradito, utilizzando espressioni grafiche e colorite nell'esternare la propria indignazione. Non appena i suoi piedi furono di nuovo sul manto erboso, tuttavia, venne subito zittito da un bacio poco casto.

Le mani di Eren scorrevano tra le ciocche scure di Levi, che posò le proprie sul petto dell'altro con inaspettata naturalezza. Come niente fosse i due ripresero a camminare, il ballerino che trotterellava intorno al ragazzo il quale – mani in tasca – _sorrideva_.

Il dj rimase sbigottito, la bocca aperta per lo stupore, quando un dolore acuto lo fece quasi urlare.

«Ahia! Le dita mi servono, baby!» esclamò, tentando di liberarle dalla morsa di Sasha che, affamata, aveva deciso di servirsi da sola e addentare lo spuntino variopinto.

L'animatrice gli leccò i polpastrelli, rubandogli il cioccolatino.

«Ti eri distratto...!»

«Non hai visto proprio niente?!»

Sasha scosse la testa, perplessa.

«Non ci crederai mai...!» iniziò l'altro, in preda all'eccitazione per la fortuita scoperta.

☀

«Ne sei proprio sicura? Proviamo a chiedere ad Hanji se–»

«Sto bene, Eren. Davvero.» Mikasa zittì l'amico che la guardava con cipiglio preoccupato. «Sono stufa di starmene chiusa in camera. Inoltre, Smith potrebbe insospettirsi e non voglio che ficchi il naso nella faccenda. Troppe persone sono coinvolte» disse, guardando i presenti.

Armin tenne lo sguardo basso mentre Levi, appoggiato contro la parete a braccia conserte, osservava fuori la finestra come se l'intero discorso non lo riguardasse. Eren sospirò, sconfitto.

«Va bene.»

La giovane gli sorrise, andando a spazzolarsi i capelli davanti allo specchio.

«Voglio che la serata sia all'insegna dell'allegria. Armin, avvisi tu gli altri?»

«Te la senti davvero...?»

«La vita continua. Ho bisogno di pensare a qualcos'altro e quattro salti non hanno mai ucciso nessuno, che io sappia.»

Seduto su una sedia accanto al letto, Eren non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Levi. Il ragazzo sentiva quello sguardo consumarlo poco a poco, pezzetto dopo pezzetto, divorandolo quasi fosse fisicamente sulla sua pelle. Gli sembrò di essere tornato sotto l'enorme gazebo bianco, durante i primi giorni trascorsi al Resort, quando il disagio nel sentirsi così osservato lo corrodeva al pari di un acido. Adesso, invece, quell'interesse era ben accetto; desiderava che le iridi smeraldine di Eren studiassero ogni suo passo, percepissero il minimo cambiamento, cercassero la sua attenzione assoluta. Tentando di sfuggire a quel richiamo ipnotico Levi si morse il labbro inferiore e, nell'istante in cui il corpo dell'altro si tese in risposta, anche il proprio fu attraversato da un brivido. Legati, anche se distanti.

Armin curvò le labbra all'insù, osservando il riflesso dell'amica.

«Hai qualche richiesta particolare?»

Mikasa sembrò riflettere qualche istante.

«Non posso bere alcolici, quindi se potessi procurarti anche dell'aranciata te ne sarei grata.»

«Non è un problema. Chiederò a Reiner di lasciarmene un paio di casse, quando consegnerà le bibite più tardi.»

Lei si sistemò la sciarpa rossa nei passanti dei jeans, finendo di prepararsi.

«Le occorre altro, milady?» scherzò il tuttofare e la ragazza si girò verso di lui, colta da un'improvvisa illuminazione.

«Oh, sì. Porteresti anche due cocomeri?»

Un silenzio innaturale calò nella stanza.

I tre ragazzi si guardarono tra loro per poi scoppiare a ridere – eccezion fatta per Levi che invece arrossì di vergogna, una mano a coprirne la bocca rosea – con Mikasa che li osservava perplessa.

«Che ho detto?»

☀

Il pomeriggio avanzava spedito e una piccola folla si era riunita all'esterno dell'edificio principale.

Hanji, cartelletta alla mano ed occhiali storti sul naso, appuntava i nominativi dei partecipanti allo spettacolo che si sarebbe tenuto di lì a cinque giorni. Nel pentolone bolliva un po' di tutto: ballo, canto, perfino un numero di prestigio. Ovviamente di grande importanza era anche il comparto scenico con i costumi, i fondali adatti alle varie esibizioni e così via; animatori ed ospiti dovevano trasformarsi in un ingranaggio oliato e ben funzionante per far sì che il risultato fosse soddisfacente, e soprattutto alle altezze delle aspettative di tutti – direttore e nipote compresi.

Kenny saltellava da un piede all'altro, eccitato come un bambino all'idea di potersi esibire con il costume tradizionale della danza che voleva portare in scena, mentre Levi si massaggiava le tempie per via della forte emicrania al pensiero di sporcarsi mani ed abiti di vernice. Avrebbe potuto ballare anche lui, certo, tuttavia dubitava fortemente che avrebbe potuto farlo insieme ad Eren. Sarebbe stato insolito che una coppia dello stesso sesso si esibisse e per le mentalità più antiquate – data l'età media della clientela lì presente – persino indecente. Di vestirsi nuovamente da donna, poi, non se ne parlava proprio.

«Sicuro che non vuoi fare squadra col tuo zio preferito?» lo richiamò il maggiore degli Ackerman, facendolo letteralmente rabbrividire nell'immaginarsi in gonnellino con tanto di ghirlanda floreale al collo.

«Neanche morto, vecchio.»

«Mi spezzi il cuore, nipote!»

«Se non la smetti ti spezzo anche il collo!»

«Ehi, ehi, un po' di calma!» rise la capo animatrice. «Sono sicura che Levi dipingerà un magnifico sfondo tropicale che farà risaltare tutta la tua bravura!»

Nel sentire 'tropicale', gli occhi di Eren si appropriarono della sua mente – oltre che del suo cuore: ripercorse con la memoria ogni sfumatura di quelle iridi mozzafiato dai colori caldi e caraibici che andavano dal verde più intenso all'acquamarina, disseminate di pagliuzze dorate ad esaltarne l'indiscussa bellezza.

Era possibile provare un affetto tanto profondo per qualcuno che si conosceva da così poco? Un sentimento così intenso da concedersi totalmente, anima e corpo...?

Levi non ne aveva la minima idea ma, giunti a quel punto, poco importava: c'era dentro fino al collo ormai e, nonostante fosse illogico e privo di spiegazione, per la prima volta in assoluto non gli importava del 'come' o il 'perché'.

Quel qualcosa _esisteva_ e tanto gli bastava.

«Mi scusi.» Una voce femminile richiamò l'attenzione di Hanji, la quale si voltò verso la nuova interlocutrice. Nanaba, nei suoi abiti raffinati e dalle grandi firme, la osservò con curiosità, attratta dalla montatura ammaccata.

Levi la fissò in malo modo, per nulla felice di quell'incontro fuori programma.

«Signora Zacharias, come posso aiutarla?»

«Mi chiedevo se Eren fosse libero per una sessione privata. Sa, mio marito ha deciso di soggiornare qui fino alla data dello spettacolo e vorrei mostrargli il frutto delle _nostre_ lezioni.»

Il tono mellifluo e fintamente dolce diede al ragazzo il voltastomaco: di _loro_ non c'era proprio un bel niente, poteva girarci, ma il modo in cui quella frase suonava ambigua lo innervosì parecchio.

«Credo che per le 18:30 sia disponibile. Le fisso un incontro?»

«Sì, gliene sarei grata.»

Senza attendere oltre, la donna si allontanò col suo passo elegante mentre Hanji scribacchiava alcune note sui fogli svolazzanti che si ostinava a portarsi appresso. Non le sfuggì, comunque, l'espressione improvvisamente contrita sul volto di Levi. Approfittando di una momentanea distrazione di Kenny, gli si avvicinò con discrezione.

«Si vede lontano un miglio che le interessa Eren» bisbigliò, facendolo – se possibile – irrigidire ancor di più. «Secondo me non ha speranze.»

«Come fai a dirlo...?» Levi tentò di non palesare ulteriormente il proprio malumore né tradirsi in alcun modo, ma era difficile non urlare tutta la frustrazione che lo aveva appena travolto senza pietà.

«Oltre al fatto che è gay, dici?» rise. «Da come ti guarda, piccolo bisbetico.»

«Come ti pemett–»

Le parole che, immediate, stavano già trovando la loro strada, gli morirono invece in gola nell'incrociare lo sguardo dolce di Hanji e con esso, la consapevolezza strisciante di aver inavvertitamente compiuto un passo falso lungo il cammino.

Lei _sapeva_.

La paura attraversò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, irrigidendone i lineamenti fini e aggredendolo come un predatore che agguanta la propria vittima; la paura che quel legame, tanto potente quanto acerbo, venisse allo scoperto dando il via ad una disastrosa reazione a catena – il licenziamento del ballerino e la furia di Kuchel – risalì il suo corpo con millimetrica precisione.

Hanji gli sorrise, rassicurante, mimando con le dita una bocca cucita. Il loro segreto, con lei, era al sicuro. Gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendolo a sé.

«Ve la caverete. Ne sono sicura.»

Levi pregò che avesse ragione.

🌅

Il Signor Smith percorreva uno dei numerosi sentieri che attraversavano il Resort, vestito nel suo completo elegante e con un chiodo fisso nella mente. Più Kuchel Ackerman era sfuggente, più si sentiva attratto dalla sua figura minuta; meravigliosamente eterea, al pari di un angelo. Un essere giunto dal Paradiso per espiare i suoi peccati di debole mortale, o forse caduto dall'alto dei cieli per aver perduto la propria innocenza...?

Erwin non era a conoscenza della vita che aveva vissuto, quali sofferenze avesse patito; se fosse mai stata davvero felice, era un mistero.

In passato, nulla di tutto questo gli sarebbe importato: qual'era l'utilità di simili informazioni se non quella di agevolare la strada verso il suo fine ultimo...? Consolare un animo fragile indubbiamente poteva indurre l'ignara vittima delle sue ben poco romantiche attenzioni a cedervi, soddisfacendo così un bisogno momentaneo e nulla più.

Tuttavia, l'iniziale interesse fisico per la giovane madre si era tramutato – avrebbe osato dire _evoluto_ – col trascorrere dei giorni, acquisendo una forma diametralmente opposta che lo lasciava basito, spiazzato, completamente impreparato: desiderava conoscere di lei anche la più insignificante minuzia, che gli confidasse le sue debolezze e, soprattutto, che si _fidasse_. Per tagliare un simile traguardo, doveva innanzitutto dimostrare che le premure riservatele fino ad allora non fossero finalizzate al sesso, bensì genuine e disinteressate.

_Onestà_.

Smith non era mai stato una persona dal cuore puro, tantomeno un buon samaritano; il prossimo era considerato solamente un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo – nulla di più, nulla di meno.

Eppure il modo in cui Kuchel lo guardava, disillusa dalla vita e dall'amore, era un richiamo troppo forte per resistere. Quelle iridi nocciola parlavano di tradimento, confusione e dolore, rilucendo orgogliosamente di pura luce.

Oltre i sacrifici, i giorni difficili, le preoccupazioni tipiche di una madre, Kuchel era un essere umano come tanti altri che desiderava solo essere compreso, capito, accettato. Al suo semplice passaggio, una domanda che nessuno pareva in grado di sentire aleggiava timida, trasportata dal vento estivo.

_Tu mi vedi?_

Erwin osservò il lago, perso nei propri pensieri, ammirando lo scintillio dell'acqua che riluceva sotto gli ultimi raggi di sole appena prima del tramonto.

Chi era Kuchel Ackerman...?

🌙

Levi sgattaiolò via dalla stanza con la pietosa scusa di voler controllare cosa stesse combinando quello scapestrato di Kenny, impegnato in una partita di poker.

Superò l'edificio principale correndo a perdifiato verso il ponticello bianco che lo separava da Eren, quasi facesse da tramite tra due mondi distinti: ricchi e poveri, clienti e membri del personale, due giovani amanti alla scoperta di sé stessi.

Percorse gli ultimi passi saltando le assi di legno, calpestando il verde di un universo di cui non avrebbe dovuto far parte ma a cui sentiva di appartenere.

Ovunque Eren fosse, _quello_ era il luogo giusto per lui.

Spalancò le grandi porte del salone gremito e, tra la moltitudine di persone e volti familiari, la figura del ballerino gli sembrò luminosa come non mai. Non impiegò un solo istante nel riconoscere il suo profilo, quasi i propri occhi già sapessero dove cercare.

«Levi!»

Hanji gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla, sbilanciandolo in avanti. Due mani forti lo sostennero immediatamente.

Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo e si perse, smarrendosi in quelle iridi profonde, intriganti, accecato da un sorriso sfacciato e invitante.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese Eren, e Levi faticò a ritrovare l'uso corretto della parola.

«Adesso sì» mormorò.

Nonostante il fragore della musica a tutto volume, seppe con certezza che il ballerino lo avesse sentito; la luce nei suoi occhi verdi si era fatta pericolosa, eppure dannatamente rassicurante... Possibile che Cappuccetto Rosso potesse infatuarsi del Lupo?

«Tieni. Bevi tu che puoi.»

Mikasa gli passò un drink dall'odore dolciastro allontanandosi subito dopo a braccetto con Eren, in mezzo alla moltitudine di persone, raggiungendo un Armin dal volto piuttosto colorito.

Tutti ridevano, scherzavano, muovendosi e assecondando la melodia che risuonava attraverso le enormi casse facendo vibrare il pavimento, con Connie che saltellava sul posto reggendosi le cuffie all'orecchio.

Levi assaggiò il cocktail al sapore di fragola, sentendo la gola bruciare ed il petto scaldarsi immediatamente. Le guance si arrossarono subito dopo, man mano che sorseggiava la bevanda restando ai margini della sala, mentre osservava il ballerino ridere in compagnia dei suoi migliori amici; la zazzera castana si agitava come impazzita ad ogni movimento, dando l'impressione che possedesse vita propria, l'entusiasmo che trasudava da ogni poro.

Quanto poco sapeva di Eren... eppure gli era talmente familiare da sembrargli di conoscerlo da un'esistenza intera.

Levi sorrise, osservandolo nel suo ambiente naturale, chiedendosi se la loro diversità così profonda, schiacciante, non gli pesasse: lì al Resort la realtà appariva distante, lontana anni luce, ma una volta tornato a Stohess cosa sarebbe accaduto ad entrambi? Avrebbero continuato a sentirsi, vedersi, o si sarebbero separati come in ogni storia estiva che si rispetti...?

Distratto da quei pensieri, non si accorse che Eren lo aveva appena raggiunto.

«Ti esce il fumo dalle orecchie...!» lo prese in giro.

Levi arrossì violentemente. «Succede a chi pensa molto.»

«Succede a chi pensa _troppo_.»

Quasi fosse un gesto scontato, Eren intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle del ragazzo, guidandolo verso il centro della pista.

«A proposito, dove sono? Li hai lasciati da qualche parte?» gli chiese il ballerino e il giovane Ackerman lo guardò perplesso.

«Eh? Che cosa?»

«Ma come, non dirmi che ti sei dimenticato il pezzo forte! Non hai portato i cocomeri?!»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, prima che il sibilo nelle orecchie di Levi si facesse prepotente e il fumo iniziasse a uscirne.

«Brutto pezzo di–»

Lo colpì non troppo gentilmente ad un fianco e l'altro rise a crepapelle, piegandosi in risposta.

«Eri esilarante!»

«Ero imbarazzato!»

«Faccio quest'effetto?»

«Sì, maledetto idiota...!»

Troppo tardi si era reso conto di aver rivelato a lui e a sé stesso qualcosa di personale, segreto. Un'attrazione illogica, così forte da essere inconscia, irrazionale.

Eren lo aveva incuriosito dal primo momento, nella sala ristorante mentre discuteva con Smith; ne era rimasto ipnotizzato quando lo aveva visto ballare e se ne era invaghito lì, in quello stesso luogo, in una notte senza luna.

Il ballerino sorrise, intenerito dalla sua espressione così vulnerabile, persino indifesa.

«Balla con me» disse in un sussurro. A Levi sembrò di sentirlo pronunciare parole cariche di promesse.

_Balla con me._

_Ora, domani, per sempre._

Eren gli cinse i fianchi, guidandolo al tempo di quel ritmo caldo, ipnotico, tremendamente sensuale. Levi si lasciò condurre, abbandonandosi al suo tocco come se nella propria vita non avesse fatto altro che danzare con lui. Gli era naturale come respirare scivolare tra le sue braccia, come se il proprio cuore battesse all'unisono con quello di Eren e le proprie membra fossero la semplice prosecuzione delle sue. Un essere unico, diviso a metà.

[ _Young ambition_   
_Say we'll go slow but we never do_   
_Premonition_   
_See me spendin' every night with you_ ](https://youtu.be/n1BW_k1QQYU)

I loro corpi erano legati da un filo invisibile, il quale si tendeva ed allentava ad ogni movimento e giravolta. Le mani di Eren accarezzavano la pelle liscia di Levi che ogni volta tremava a quel contatto, incandescente come il fuoco che gli ardeva nel petto.

_Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights_   
_You still look like dynamite_   
_And I wanna end up on you_   
_Oh, don't need no place to go_   
_Just put on the radio_   
_You know what I wanna do_

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, assecondando il proprio istinto e lasciandosi completamente andare, complice il drink giunto ad allentare ogni freno che si era imposto.

Eren si mosse, facendo aderire la sua schiena al proprio petto, costringendolo a seguire i movimenti languidi del proprio bacino e inspirando dolcemente il suo inconfondibile profumo.

_We can just dance to this_   
_Don't take much to start me_   
_We can just dance to this_   
_Push up on my body, yeah_   
_You know we've already seen all of the parties_   
_We can just dance to this_   
_We can just, we can just_   
_Dance to this_   
_Dance to this_   
_We can just dance to this_

Levi percepiva il naso di Eren scorrere delicato sulla propria pelle, nell'incavo del collo, mentre mormorava le parole della canzone.

Tutto era svanito: le persone, le luci, la sala. Esistevano solo loro e quell'istante, intimo e precluso a chiunque altro.

Le mani di Levi, piccole e pallide, si intrecciarono con quelle grandi e scure del giovane alle proprie spalle, invitandolo a stringerlo di più. Si sentiva protetto, custodito; una sensazione di profondo benessere che non aveva mai sperimentato in precedenza.

Sollevò il viso, gli occhi lucidi. Inverno ed estate si fusero insieme, creando una nuova stagione dove i fiocchi di neve si scioglievano al calore del sole, in balìa dei sentimenti. Un tenue tepore si espanse nel proprio cuore, trasformandosi in una fiamma ormai incontenibile.

Levi ebbe il terrore che quel momento potesse dissolversi e svanire, portando con sé quella sensazione meravigliosa che aveva sempre temuto di provare e si era invece totalmente impossessata di lui.

Doveva dirglielo. _Voleva_ dirglielo.

«Eren, io–»

«Arriva Oruo!»

La voce impaurita di Armin – fattosi bianco come un cencio – spezzò la magia, scatenando il panico nell'animo di Levi che si irrigidì sul posto.

«Se mi trova qui siete nei guai!» esclamò.

«Non preoccuparti, nanerottolo, lascia fare a noi» lo rassicurò Hanji, sbucando dal nulla.

Nell'istante in cui il rampollo aprì le porte del grande salone, guardandosi attorno con fare sospettoso, i presenti continuarono a ballare come se niente fosse. Levi si muoveva a ritmo di musica tra i ragazzi che, facendolo girare come una trottola da un lato all'altro della pista, lo guidarono verso il fondo del locale. Ognuno lo aiutava in quella catena di mani e sorrisi rassicuranti, camuffando la sua presenza, rivolgendogli occhiatine complici: Mikasa, Sasha, Marco, tutti pronti a rischiare il proprio lavoro a favore di qualcosa privo di nome; un sentimento di cui nemmeno Eren era consapevole.

Levi raggiunse il proprio nascondiglio – un vecchio paravento consumato – accucciandosi dietro la parete di carta bucherellata e sbiadita, tentando di non inciampare nei cavi elettrici che celava.

«Sempre a fare baldoria! Non starete sprecando le bevande del magazzino, spero!» tuonò l'intruso.

«Le abbiamo pagate noi, signore» rispose Armin, la fronte sudata e le mani scivolose.

La bocca di Oruo si storse in un ghigno sprezzante. «Cos'avete mai da festeggiare con tanta allegria? La vostra inettitudine? Siete solo dei poveri stolti senz'arte né parte...»

«Non siamo ricchi, ma la vera povertà è un'altra: ci basta guardarti ogni giorno per ricordare quanto siamo fortunati... a non essere aridi come _te_ » rispose Eren, parandosi di fronte agli altri con fare protettivo, orgoglioso. L'avversario annullò le distanze, arrivando a un soffio dal suo viso abbronzato con l'intento di incutergli timore.

«Attento, _Yeager_ : non chiedo altro che una scusa per cacciarti a calci in culo fuori dalla _mia_ proprietà.»

«Oh, davvero? Di tuo non vedo assolutamente nulla qui un giro, e – per la cronaca – sul mio contratto c'è la firma di Smith. Torna quando avrai ereditato qualcosa, _Bossard_ » lo schernì, sfidandolo apertamente.

Il nipote del direttore ribollì di rabbia, umiliato di fronte a tutti i dipendenti senza alcuna possibilità di replica. Non gli rimase altro che battere il ritirata, furente per lo smacco appena subito e sbattendo le porte in legno del salone.

Quando fu certo che Oruo fosse ormai lontano, Eren corse verso il rifugio di Levi, aggirando velocemente il paravento.

«Levi, tutto a pos–»

Due palmi freschi sfiorarono il proprio viso, attirandolo verso labbra morbide ed umide. Un bacio breve, fugace, semplice preludio di un tornado pronto a squarciargli il petto.

«Ti amo.»

Un sussurro quasi inudibile, basso e lieve, che lo scosse come un terremoto.

Le iridi del ragazzo brillarono nella penombra ed Eren fu assolutamente certo che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa in suo potere per trascorrere ogni secondo – ogni _respiro_ – insieme a lui.

Levi aveva spazzato via anni di solitudine in soli dieci giorni, gonfiandogli il petto di speranza.

Eren si appropriò di quella bocca con foga, mordendola e gonfiandola per i troppi baci, afferrando tra le dita le ciocche scure di Levi.

Il ragazzo, mugolando, si lasciò sopraffare dal suo slancio appassionato. Alla fine era stato incapace di trattenersi oltre, riversando fuori quel sentimento come fosse acqua che trabocca da un vaso pieno fino all'orlo.

Si guardarono, a corto di fiato, e Levi sorrise.

«Wo-hooo! Adesso sì che abbiamo qualcosa da festeggiare!»

I due amanti, sorpresi, alzarono lo sguardo, trovando i volti dei loro amici che si sporgevano affannosamente oltre l'oggetto d'arredo: Connie sghignazzava senza ritegno, Sasha rideva, Armin invece li guardava con immenso affetto; Marco era rosso in viso, palesemente intenerito dalla scena; Mikasa tentò di non mostrare alcuna emozione, ma i suoi occhi erano colmi di gioia.

«Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora?» li incitò i ballerino, alzandosi e trascinando con sé Levi che finì dritto contro il suo petto, travolto dall'imbarazzo. «Facciamoci sentire!»

Hanji osservò il gruppetto tornare in pista e muoversi a tempo di musica, allegri e – per qualche ora – spensierati. Il giovane Ackerman cinse il collo di Eren, lasciandosi docilmente baciare sulla bocca, senza fretta.

Era una sensazione strana, nuova. In quell'abbraccio dal sentore di caramello, circondato da una nuova, grande famiglia, Levi finalmente si sentì _completo_.


	12. · Giorno 11 ·

Dopo aver consumato la colazione, tutti i partecipanti dello spettacolo si recarono nell'area dedicata alle prove.

Levi alternava lo sguardo tra la grossa tela da dipingere e i barattoli di vernice al proprio fianco. Più si diceva di prendere un pennello e iniziare, più sentiva il disgusto farsi strada al solo pensiero di insudiciarsi le mani con quell'intruglio chimico. Odiava lo sporco e la scarsa igiene, era troppo pretendere un paio di guanti?! Nessuno però sembrava empatico abbastanza da fornirgli quanto richiesto.

«Lo sfondo non apparirà mai da solo...»

Il ragazzo sobbalzò appena, riconoscendo subito quella voce tanto amata.

«Potresti aiutarmi. Ti va di dipingere con me?»

«Spiacente, temo che il massimo della mia bravura sia disegnare soggetti fallici sulle porte... Ne ho decorate parecchie a scuola, quel poco che l'ho frequentata» sorrise Eren.

«Il fondale è per il numero di Kenny. Potrebbe apprezzare un piccolo esercito di cazzi col gonnellino, lo appenderebbe persino in salotto.»

Il ballerino rise, sporgendosi oltre le spalle di Levi andando a sfiorargli il viso col proprio; il suo odore, fresco e mascolino, gli giunse dritto alle narici rese sensibili dalla tintura acrilica. Eren raccolse un pennello, intingendone le setole nel barattolo verde, e iniziò a colorare piccoli ciuffi d'erba sulla stoffa tesa, respirando all'unisono col compagno.

«Non è difficile, vedi?»

«Non eri quello scarso, tu?»

«Lo sono. In questo momento sto immaginando di colorare la tua pelle, invece della tela, e mi viene più naturale... Prova.»

Levi, esitante, recuperò il pennello dalla mano abbronzata del giovane e trattenne il respiro. Una linea curva, poi un'altra, e un cespuglio iniziò lentamente a prendere forma.

«Sei bravo anche in questo! C'è qualcosa che non sai fare?» domandò Eren, talmente vicino che ogni parola pronunciata gli accarezzava l'orecchio facendolo tremare.

«In realtà sì, ma sto imparando» lo stuzzicò e il tono del ballerino divenne cupo, roco.

«Sei un ottimo allievo, Levi, tuttavia è la _pratica_ a rendere perfetti ed io pretendo sempre il massimo...»

Levi si tese come una corda di violino, incerto se sentirsi intimorito o dannatamente eccitato da una simile richiesta, quando una voce altisonante fece voltare entrambi.

«Yeager, vieni qui.»

Eren si drizzò immediatamente, assumendo un'espressione professionale, ma sul suo volto era evidente l'antipatia – palesemente ricambiata – che provava verso Smith. Levi li sentì discutere poco distanti, l'argomento di conversazione il numero finale dello spettacolo affidato a lui e Mikasa. Sperò che la ragazza fosse pienamente in forze, per quella sera: sarebbe stata un'esibizione estenuante e temeva che non reggesse l'intera durata della performance.

Levi sospirò, tornando a dedicarsi alla propria "opera d'arte", con Armin che raggiungeva il gruppo di artisti allo sbaraglio carico di acqua ragia, pezze e qualche bottiglina di minerale – nel caso qualcuno sentisse l'esigenza di rinfrescarsi la gola. Il buffet non era eccessivamente distante, ma certamente era comodo avere almeno l'acqua a portata di mano. Il tuttofare, col suo codino striminzito e le gambe glabre, diede al ragazzo una debole pacca sulla spalla.

«Wow, sei davvero bravo. Oh! Uhm, quello... lo hai fatto tu?» chiese, indicando il punto in cui Eren aveva disegnato poco prima. Troppo distratto dalla sua presenza, il giovane Ackerman non aveva infatti notato che alcune linee ricordavano _non troppo_ _vagamente_ un graziosissimo pene con tanto di sorriso.

«Brutto–» imprecò, fulminando immediatamente il ballerino con lo sguardo; Eren, ignaro del pericolo che correva, continuò a discutere gli ultimi dettagli col direttore.

Levi si affrettò a ricoprire il piccolo capolavoro creato dall'amante, rimunginando sul fatto che in fin dei conti la sua immaginazione non fosse poi così appropriata, altro che _body painting_... Indispettito, gliene avrebbe volentieri dipinto uno sulla fronte, di quei cosi...!

Armin rise. «È stato Eren, vero?»

«Chi altri, sennò?»

«Non è mai stato portato per il disegno, non è il genere di arte che gli si addice. Il ballo gli è sempre riuscito meglio.»

«... Ha molto talento» bofonchiò, indeciso se sorvolare sulla questione e lasciar correre oppure cuocere ancora nel proprio brodo in attesa della vendetta.

«Si è spezzato la schiena giorno e notte per arrivare fin qui, inseguendo questa passione. Per alcuni potrebbe non sembrare granché, ma ti assicuro che è molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato dalla vita. Quando si mette in testa una cosa, nessuno può distoglierlo dal suo obiettivo. È sempre stato così, anche in amore...» confidò Armin, guardando Levi in un modo che lo fece sentir custode di un gran segreto.

Cosa voleva dirgli? Che Eren avrebbe potuto lottare per lui, per _loro_? Non ebbe tempo di domandarglielo. La figura elegante di Nanaba, appena sopraggiunta, lo distolse da quelle considerazioni.

La donna si avvicinò al ballerino, posando un palmo setoso sul suo braccio con una confidenza che fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene di Levi. Mai il ragazzo avrebbe creduto di essere così territoriale, tuttavia quella breve vacanza stava ribaltando ogni sua convinzione e tutto ciò che sapeva su sé stesso. Smith lasciò i due da soli, congedandosi con un sorriso fin troppo mellifluo per uno che divulgava il regolamento del Resort come fosse un libro sacro; il riflesso lucente del denaro faceva perdere la memoria a molti.

«Eren, sei libero domani? Vorrei prenotare una lezione privata» disse Nanaba con fare dolce, e il giovane si trovò in seria difficoltà: sapeva che Levi li stesse osservando, della sua evidente insofferenza nei confronti della Zacharias; accontentare la clientela faceva parte del suo lavoro, dopotutto, e negarsi non avrebbe giovato a nessuno.

«Certo. Il solito orario le va bene?»

«Sarebbe perfetto. Un'ultima cosa...» Si avvicinò a lui con fare complice, stringendogli una mano tra le proprie, adorne di anelli brillanti e dalle unghie perfettamente curate. «Mio marito gioca a poker, stasera, fa sempre molto tardi quando siede al tavolo. Potrei sentirmi sola... Desiderare qualcuno che mi tenga compagnia...»

Si allontanò, silenziosa e aggraziata, lasciandogli nel pugno la chiave della propria stanza.

Eren sentì il gelo risalirgli lungo la schiena, nello stringere il pezzo di plastica. Maledizione, che gran casino! Si voltò e, dallo sguardo ferito di Levi, capì che aveva pienamente compreso cosa Nanaba gli avesse appena offerto. Il ragazzo tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro, impegnandosi neanche gli avessero commissionato la Cappella Sistina, e gli si accartocciò il cuore nel petto. Tentò di andargli incontro, intenzionato a chiarire, quando Oruo lo trascinanò via di peso, sommergendolo con le sue chiacchiere inutili e pretese improponibili.

«Levi...»

La voce di Armin – completamente dimenticato durante gli ultimi minuti – sembrò surreale, lontana eco di qualcosa che aveva rimosso.

«Mh?»

«Le persone ricche credono di poter comprare tutto col denaro, come se fosse l'unica cosa al mondo che abbia un valore. Eren non ha mai avuto bisogno di nessuno all'infuori di sé stesso, per sopravvivere. È il suo spropositato orgoglio che l'ha tenuto in piedi, rendendolo ciò che è. Non si venderebbe mai a nessuno.» Gli rivolse un ultimo sorriso, prima di tornare alle proprie faccende.

Levi doveva fidarsi, _voleva_ farlo. Come poteva esserci amore senza fiducia...? Un palazzo non poteva reggere il proprio peso, privo di fondamenta.

Trascorse così l'intera mattinata dedicandosi al fondale tropicale: pappagalli variopinti, sabbia cristallina, grosse palme e fiori di hibiscus. Vi era però una nota stonata, in quel quadro dai colori caraibici: una singola rosa scarlatta, nascosta tra la vegetazione.

☀

Kenny passeggiava allegro come al solito, intrattenendo Hanji con le sue battute senza senso. L'animatrice aveva preso la famiglia Ackerman in simpatia – lui e Levi in particolar modo – e non perdeva occasione per trascorrere del tempo in loro compagnia tra un impegno e l'altro. L'uomo, d'altro canto, adorava sentirsi protagonista ed approfittava di qualunque contesto per attirare l'attenzione di tutti, lì al Resort.

Stavano giusto ridendo della frequenza esilarante con cui Oruo si mordeva la lingua, rischiando di tranciarla ogni volta perché troppo impegnato a dar fiato alla bocca, quando lo sguardo di Kenny cadde su un volto nuovo: una ragazzina, pressappoco dell'età del nipote; pelle rosea e lunghi capelli biondi, luminosi e splendenti tanto quanto i suoi occhi turchesi che sembravano frammenti di cielo, incastonati nel viso a cuore. Quei tratti gli erano tremendamente familiari, riportando a galla ricordi ormai sepolti sotto strati di amarezza, celati a tutti grazie al suo spirito eternamente entusiasta della vita.

Uno spirito che solo una persona era stata in grado di spezzare.

«Guarda lì, mamma, è bellissimo!» esclamò la giovane, indicando il lago e correndo verso la riva. Dietro di lei una donna dal portamento elegante la seguiva, affiancata dal marito.

Nonostante i capelli si fossero ingrigiti, diradandosi leggermente, e la pelle fosse segnata dall'inevitabile trascorrere del tempo, avrebbe riconosciuto quella persona tra mille; _la_ _stessa_ che una volta era stata il suo più grande sogno, trasformamdosi poi nel suo peggiore incubo. Erano trascorsi più di vent'anni, eppure la sola vista di quell'essere suscitava in Kenny il medesimo odio, l'identica sofferenza del giorno in cui gli aveva detto per sempre addio.

Si fermò di punto in bianco, guadagnandosi un'occhiata interrogativa da parte di Hanji.

«Tutto bene?»

Ciò che uscì dalle labbra del vecchio Ackerman fu inaspettato, spaventoso: un verso ostile, più simile a un ringhio animalesco che al suono di un essere umano; eppure Hanji era certa che avesse appena pronunciato una parola. Più precisamente, un _nome_.

«Uri...!»

☀

Marco, col suo piccolo gruppetto di pupi saltellanti, gattonava sul prato facendosi inseguire da grandi e piccini, rotolando di tanto in tanto per sfuggire alla loro presa. Aveva i capelli stracolmi d'erba e foglie secche, ma le risate cristalline dei bambini erano assolutamente celestiali.

Una delle femminucce – particolarmente cocciuta – riuscì infine a saltargli addosso, sedendosi sul suo petto e bloccandogli il respiro, infilandogli un dito paffuto nel naso come se il suo peso non fosse già abbastanza per attentare alla vita del giovane educatore.

«Gabi, no!» rise Marco, mentre la marmocchia osservava con interesse il risultato della propria esplorazione.

«Non hai le polpette tu? Io ne ho un sacco, guarda!» disse, portandosi allegramente lo stesso dito alla narice ed estraendone una caccola fresca di giornata.

«Bleah, che schifo!» esclamò Floch, tirando fuori la lingua con un moto di disgusto, i capelli ben impomatati e il suo completo da marinaretto privo di pieghe.

«A me piacciono le polpette, mia madre le fa sempre col sugo!» si aggiunse Falco, inserendosi nella conversazione senza averne realmente capito il senso.

«Tua madre fa le polpette al sugo? Non le ho mai provate, se gliene porto un po' delle mie può cucinarmele?» proseguì Gabi imperterrita e Marco prese di nuovo le redini della situazione, salviette disinfettanti alla mano.

«Gabi, non si fanno queste cose, non è igienico! E le polpette di cui parla Falco sono quelle di carne, non quelle del naso...!» rise, ripulendola.

«Oh. Peccato... Le mie sono saporite, comunque.»

«Eww, ma che orrore!» Floch ormai era verde e in preda alla nausea, mentre tutti ridevano a crepapelle. Gabi portò i pugni sui fianchi, gambe divaricate e piedi ben piantati nel terreno: si sentiva la paladina della giustizia per aver finalmente messo in riga quel bimbetto viziato – anche se non le era ben chiaro come. Le mancava solo un mantello svolazzante sulle spalle per essere una vera eroina!

Gabi 1 – Floch 0.

⛅

Il brano, trascinante e passionale, risuonò potente attraverso le casse ai margini della sala. L'enorme specchio rifletteva le loro sagome, spettatore silente di quell'incontro. Il ritmo era veloce, cadenzato, tuttavia Eren si muoveva senza alcuna fretta, girandogli intorno come un felino che ha puntato la propria preda. Scrutava Levi, le iridi fattesi cupe e dal colore intenso, studiando ogni curva del suo corpo snello e acerbo. Mimava le parole della canzone, parlandogli attraverso quella melodia dal cuore cubano.

[ _Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí_  
 _Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí_  
 _Es una guerra de toma y dame_  
 _pues dame de eso que tiene' ahí_  
 _Oye baby no seas mala_  
 _no me dejes con las ganas_  
 _se escucha en la calle_  
 _que ya no me quieres_  
 _ven y dímelo en la cara_ ](https://youtu.be/tVcE5PFXpbQ)

Levi curvò appena le labbra, segretamente divertito, le braccia incrociate e la postura rigida. Era deciso a ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, in quel sottile gioco di seduzione che lo vedeva partire in netto svantaggio; Eren aveva accumulato maggior esperienza in quel campo, ma lui aveva dalla propria parte la scarsa attitudine alla sottomissione.

Recitando il ruolo di chi impugna un coltello e sa come usarlo, si fece aria con espressione insofferente sul viso di porcellana, dedicando all'altro poca attenzione. Lo osservava di sottecchi, quasi annoiato dall'insistenza con cui cercava di destare interesse nei suoi confronti.

_Pregúntale a quien tú quieras_   
_Vida, te juro que eso no es así_   
_Yo nunca tuve una mala intención_   
_Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti_   
_Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe_   
_Un día digo que no y otro que sí_

Si allontanò ed Eren cadde drammaticamente in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi per trattenerlo, incapace di lasciarlo andare. Si erano calati così bene nei ruoli da sentire fisicamente quelle emozioni risalire dallo stomaco, dove si erano annidate, fino al petto ansante.

_«Yo soy masoquista.»_

Levi fece scivolare le proprie dita tra quei capelli d'ebano per poi afferrarli con decisione, costringendolo ad inclinare il volto ed esporre la gola. Si chinò ma, invece di baciare la sua pelle caramellata – succhiarla, come avrebbe voluto –, risalì fino al suo orecchio, soffiando la propria risposta.

_«Con mi cuerpo un egoísta.»_

Eren non riuscì a reprimere il brivido che gli attraversò la schiena. «Cazzo, adesso ho voglia di prenderti sul pavimento...!» esclamò e il ragazzo rise, pettinandogli la chioma ribelle con dolcezza.

«Assolutamente no, non pensarci nemmeno! È lurido e scomodo, per non parlare del fatto che sei davvero insaziabile...»

«Come potrei stancarmi di te?»

Il modo in cui lo disse fece battere il cuore di Levi all'impazzata; pregò che il ballerino non riuscisse a sentire il suo pompare furioso.

«Sono promesse da marinaio, Yeager: salperai per mete sconosciute e ti dimenticherai di questo povero sciocco, alle prese con qualcosa molto più grande di quanto non sia lui.»

« _Mai_. Ti porterei con me, a costo di rapirti.»

Levi ci provava a rimanere coi piedi per terra, davvero, ma le parole di Eren suonavano così accorate che non poté impedire alla speranza di crescere con prepotenza nel proprio animo. Tentò di smorzare l'atmosfera, scherzando.

«Sarebbe sequestro di minore e, anche se è un gran rompicoglioni, Kenny girerebbe l'intera regione per puntarti un fucile alla testa.»

Le braccia di Eren lo strinsero di più.

«Anche sapendo che con me sei felice?»

Smise di respirare. L'aria gli si bloccò nei polmoni, la stanza prese a vorticare pericolosamente. _Felice_. Lo era davvero...? Conosceva già la risposta a quella domanda.

 _Sì_ , Eren lo rendeva felice.

«In quel caso, coprirebbe le nostre tracce...» rispose sottovoce, avvicinandosi alla bocca del giovane innamorato già pronto ad accogliere le sue labbra.

Il rumore di passi, nella quiete del corridoio fuori la sala, li mise in allerta appena prima che potessero toccarsi.

Oruo spalancò la porta nell'istante in cui Eren faceva ripartire la base. Levi si era spostato sul lato opposto, un'espressione scocciata in viso: con lui in giro non gli riusciva poi così difficile simulare noia e fastidio.

«Oh, Levi! Non sapevo avessi lezione» fece Bossard, ed Eren si irrigidì al tono confidenziale con cui si era rivolto al ragazzo; non era la prima volta e, almeno fino alla partenza degli Ackerman, non sarebbe stata certo l'ultima, ma la sua indole protettiva scalpitava per marcare il terreno, conficcare paletti per arginare quella sgradevole familiarità. Purtroppo, aveva le mani legate.

«Sì, non avevo altri impegni.»

«Hai fatto bene: fin quando puoi _sfruttare»_ sottolineò, maligno «questi momenti, devi decisamente approfittarne.»

Eren sentì la rabbia ribollirgli nelle vene. Cos'era, un servo della gleba?! Magari un mulo da soma!

Voleva spaccargli la faccia, ridurlo in poltiglia, cambiargli i connotati e spezzargli un osso per ogni offesa che gli aveva rivolto in quei mesi – consapevole che il corpo umano non ne contasse abbastanza. Levi però era presente e, dopo il suo gesto avventato ai danni di Jean, era assolutamente sicuro che nella migliore delle ipotesi lo avrebbe coperto; nella peggiore, invece, lo avrebbe addirittura aiutato a farsi giustizia.

Respirò a fondo, tentando di calmarsi: era adulto, doveva agire in maniera responsabile per far sì che entrambi non finissero nei guai.

«È il mio lavoro, Oruo. Vorrei ricordarti che tuo zio mi _paga_ per ballare, e che le lezioni degli Ackerman sono interamente a suo carico. Sì, Levi, _approfittane_ » schernì il rampollo.

«Sei solo un poveraccio cresciuto per strada, non atteggiarti come fossi l'ètoile...!» fu la replica acida dell'altro, inviperito nell'esser stato messo in ridicolo davanti a un cliente. «Pensa a sgobbare e a fare bene il tuo cosiddetto "lavoro", che di gente pronta a sostituirti ce n'è molta, lì fuori. Sai bene qual è il tuo posto, _restaci_.»

Il ballerino tacque ed Oruo, soddisfatto da quel silenzio, andò via. Quando Levi si voltò verso Eren, questo era livido per la collera mal trattenuta. Il ballerino raccolse bruscamente le proprie cose, uscendo a grandi falcate dall'edificio col ragazzo alle calcagna.

«Aspetta, Eren.»

«Non sono dell'umore adatto, scusami» sbottò, passandosi poi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli.

«Mandalo a fare in culo! È un imbecille, si merita questo e molto altro!»

«Non posso! È il nipote di quel despota arrivista e se tiro troppo la corda sono fuori dai giochi!»

«Troverai qualcos'altro! Sei bravo, Eren, e non lo dico solo perché...» esitò un secondo, proseguendo imbarazzato «...ti amo, ma perché è vero.»

Nell'udire quelle parole, Eren arrestò la propria corsa. Cercò gli occhi di Levi e con essi la conferma di quanto avesse appena detto, senza però trovarli; il ragazzo si era accucciato dietro un cespuglio, guardando timoroso qualcosa attraversare il vialetto sulla collina poco distante.

La madre passeggiava al fianco di Smith, conversando amabilmente con l'uomo, e il terrore di venire scoperto in compagnia di Eren lo aveva costretto ad agire d'impluso, impedendogli di riflettere su cosa stesse facendo.

Alzò lo sguardo e le iridi smeraldine dell'altro lo fissavano deluse, _ferite_.

«Ah, sì? Mi ami... Eppure sei il primo ad aver paura di dirlo a _lei_. Io dovrei seguire il tuo consiglio, ribellarmi al sistema, mentre tu tremi nel vedere l'orlo della sua gonna...!»

Punto nell'orgoglio, Levi uscì dal proprio nascondiglio.

«Come osi giudicarmi?! Che ne sai tu di cosa voglia dire vivere nel rimorso, con la schiacciante consapevolezza di essere la causa dei suoi sogni infranti? È così sbagliato non volerla deludere?!»

Quella frase suonò dannatamente sbagliata non appena scivolò fuori dalla sua bocca. Avesse potuto, si sarebbe morso la lingua pur di non darle fiato; il danno, però, era ormai fatto.

Il dolore era palese sul volto di Eren, il petto squarciato da chi credeva non l'avrebbe mai ferito. Invece, a quanto pareva anche Levi lo considerava un povero spiantato, qualcuno di cui vergognarsi. Uno che non era _abbastanza_.

«Forse non lo è, ma io non ho avuto una famiglia come la tua. Non l'ho avuta e _basta_ , cosa vuoi che ne sappia? Sono solo uno stupido di cui _approfittarsi_... e lo hai fatto.»

Levi rimase solo, divorato dai sensi di colpa per averlo ferito in modo così meschino.

🌅

«Caro, Historia ed io facciamo una passeggiata.»

«Vai pure, tesoro. Rimarrò qui a fumare.»

Uri si sedette sulla panchina, riparato dagli ultimi raggi del sole da una piccola pensilina in legno, estraendo dal proprio portasigarette in argento un bastoncino bianco. Cercò l'accendino nelle tasche senza alcun successo, quando qualcuno gliene allungò uno, la fiamma che già ardeva.

«La ringrazio» disse, accendendosi la sigaretta e prima che potesse soffiar via la boccata, quest'ultima gli andò di traverso. Sollevò lo sguardo e desiderò poter sparire – _morire_ –, qualunque cosa pur di non annegare nel rancore di Kenny, che lo fissava con tanto disprezzo da fargli fisicamente male.

«Signor Reiss, quale onore vederla qui. Dopotutto, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo: uno della sua levatura sociale non trascorre le proprie vacanze sulla spiaggia pubblica, dico bene...?»

Le labbra di Uri tremarono, combattuto tra il parlare o il tacere. La seconda opzione era certamente la più idonea, data la scarsa salivazione e l'improvviso peso che gli stava schiacciando i polmoni.

«Hai dimenticato perfino il mio nome?» ruggì Ackerman e l'altro sussultò, tornando in sé.

«Non ho dimenticato nulla, di te...» rispose, aspirando la nicotina come se ne valesse della propria vita.

«Sei rimasto il solito signorino del cazzo: troppo vigliacco per lottare contro tuo padre, troppo educato per dire di esserti rifatto una vita a sua immagine e somiglianza.»

Uri non sapeva come replicare, visibilmente a disagio. «Voglio bene a mia moglie. Historia è tutto il mio mondo.»

« _Io_ ero tutto. Era _me_ che amavi! Questo non ti ha impedito di farti plagiare da quel pezzo di merda del tuo vecchio, lasciando a me l'amara decisione di farla finita. Ti ho lasciato, e a te non è importato un fico secco. Ecco l'immenso amore di cui sei capace, Uri, ed è riservato unicamente a te stesso!»

«Stava morendo, Kenny! Cosa pretendevi che facessi, eh?! Che crepasse e si rivoltasse nella tomba per aver mandato la casata in malora, lasciando gli affari in mano a un figlio _finocchio_?! Perché è questo che ero per lui: un abominio di cui vergognarsi e non l'erede di cui essere fiero!»

«Avresti potuto cedere il posto a Rod, ma tu non volevi essere secondo a nessuno. Ti è sempre piaciuta la puttanata del primogenito.»

«Volevo solo sentirmi amato da lui... Era mio padre» sospirò infine, gli occhi lucidi nel ricordare quei momenti tanto lontani quanto vividi.

L'espressione di Kenny restò dura, ferrea nelle sue convinzioni.

«E tu suo _figlio_. Avrei aspettato, Uri: che ti accettasse per quello che sei, che ampliasse le proprie vedute, che morisse...! Invece, nemmeno dopo che ha tirato le cuoia ti sei fatto vivo. È stato lì che ho capito... Non ti saresti mai guardato indietro.»

Uri alzò nuovamente il volto e vide l'immenso dolore che l'altro custodiva nel profondo del proprio animo, mascherato dalle sue parole rudi e irrispettose. Poi, Kenny sollevò lo sguardo e per un attimo i suoi occhi si illuminarono nel salutare un ragazzo che, con cipiglio cupo, attraversava il prato allontanandosi dagli edifici principali. C'era qualcosa, in quei lineamenti fini, che glielo ricordava tremendamente.

«Mi accusi di essermi rifatto una vita quando anche tu hai fatto altrettanto...»

«Quello è mio nipote. Ho dedicato a lui tutto l'amore che provavo per te. Non ne eri degno. Nessun altro lo sarebbe mai stato. Io non sono andato avanti, Uri: semplicemente, sono _sopravvissuto_.»

Il vecchio Ackerman se ne andò, silenzioso come era arrivato, e il Signor Reiss restò lì seduto, incapace di muoversi. Il fantasma del proprio passato lo aveva stanato, riversandogli addosso la sua colpa più grande: non aver lottato per l'amore che lui e Kenny, in un'epoca dalla mentalità troppo ristretta, avevano condiviso.

🌙

Quel pomeriggio era andato di male in peggio: prima quel cretino di Oruo, poi ci si era messo pure Levi...!

In fondo, che importanza poteva avere per Eren se la madre approvasse o no la loro relazione? Non gli era mai servito il benestare di nessuno, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di cominciare adesso a chiederlo... Invece lo avrebbe fatto eccome, perché per Levi l'opinione di colei che lo aveva nutrito e cresciuto, a discapito della propria felicità, contava; le era devoto, e non aveva motivo di rinunciare alla propria famiglia per un cane randagio venuto da chissà dove.

La faccenda di Mikasa inoltre non aveva giovato alla faccenda, tutt'altro. Eren leggeva l'evidente accusa che, ogni qualvolta la Signora Ackerman incrociava il suo sguardo, gli rivolgeva: vigliacco, pusillanime, _infanticida_. Quella risposta data di getto, senza pensare, lo aveva irrimediabilmente macchiato.

Aveva tentato di non pensare, ma a nulla erano valso lo sforzo. Si era gettato sotto la doccia con la speranza di lavar via tutto, insieme al malessere che sentiva strisciargli sotto la pelle. Non aveva mai litigato con Levi, non da quando le cose tra loro si erano fatte serie e soprattutto per qualcosa di così personale.

Forse avrebbe dovuto tacere, essere più comprensivo... Aveva diciassette anni, accidenti, era solo un ragazzo; non poteva mica pretendere che rinnegasse tutto ciò che conosceva per uno incontrato dieci giorni prima...! Alla sua età, Eren lo avrebbe fatto senza pensarci su due volte, ma non avrebbe rinunciato a null'altro se non alla propria solitudine di orfano.

Il fastidioso bussare alla porta del bungalow lo irritò più di quanto già non fosse. Quando i colpi sul legno consunto divennero un vero e proprio tentativo di effrazione, Eren si decise finalmente ad aprire.

Spalancò l'uscio con poca grazia e un turbine dai capelli corvini fece il proprio ingresso prima di poter ricevere un rifiuto.

«Dobbiamo parlare.»

«Non c'è niente di cui discutere.»

Levi, a braccia conserte, si voltò verso il ballerino e i polmoni smisero di funzionare e ossigenare il suo cervello.

La pelle caramellata del giovane era ancora lucida, con l'acqua che metteva in risalto ogni muscolo e venatura. Solo un asciugamano striminzito, avvolto intorno ai fianchi, copriva il corpo di Eren che lo fissava torvo.

«Non puoi rivestirti?»

«Che c'è, fai il pudico ora? L'altro giorno sembravi contento di succhiarmelo» ribatté l'altro piuttosto seccato, andando ad accendere un po' di musica per evitare di ascoltarlo.

Voleva fingere che non esistesse, che la sua presenza gli fosse indifferente, ma il sentimento che provava per lui era reale e concreto al pari di Levi, in carne ed ossa nella stanza.

«Stai cercando di ferirmi, Eren? Perché non solo è infantile, ma hai decisamente usato l'approccio giusto.»

Eren non rispose, ingoiando il boccone amaro, gettando via la spugna umida. Levi si massaggiò le tempie, frustrato, tentando di recuperare la calma appena persa.

«Sono stato un cretino, oggi. Hai ragione tu: non posso dare consigli se sono il primo a non seguirli...»

«Ecco, bravo, adesso tutto ha un senso. Puoi anche andare via, ora, mi sono rotto il cazzo di discutere» lo congedò con un gesto scocciato della mano.

Levi aggrottò le sopracciglia, testardo; Eren voleva rendergli le cose difficili, ma non sarebbe uscito da lì senza avergli detto ciò per cui era venuto.

«Le parlerò. Le dirò di te, di _noi_. Le spiegherò ogni cosa e farò in modo che accetti questa relazione. Ci vorrà sicuramente del tempo perché già mi vede accasato con pargoli al seguito. Costerà fatica, mia madre è una Ackerman e sa essere ostinata. Però sono certo che ne valga la pena perché ti amo, e non voglio perderti.»

Eren rimase basito da quel discorso, completamente spiazzato dalla determinazione che brillava nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Sospirò, decisamente più calmo, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Levi non esitò, ponendosi di fronte al giovane uomo per cui aveva deciso di lottare.

«Non sei costretto a farlo.»

«Non lo sono, ma lo voglio.»

Il ballerino portò una mano sulla sua nuca attirandolo a sé, appropriandosi delle sue labbra. Un bacio dolce e salato al tempo stesso, per via di quel diverbio che li aveva appena messi alla prova.

Si guardarono, sorridendosi, percorrendo con le mani i rispettivi volti, assaggiandosi con passione crescente fino ad ansimare, completamente a corto di fiato. Con una lieve spinta Levi lo fece cadere sul letto, salendo a cavalcioni su di lui, imbarazzato ma deciso.

Percorse la gola del ragazzo con la lingua, lasciando scie infuocate, ed Eren mugolò di piacere: la spavalda timidezza cui lo toccava, baciava, gli dava i brividi. Si era appena rinfrescato sotto la doccia e già sentiva un gran caldo, lì dove Levi si sfregava sulle sue gambe.

«Voglio fare l'amore con te...» sussurrò in quella lenta discesa, mordendo e succhiando la carne tesa lungo la strada.

«Sei insaziabile» lo prese in giro Eren, usando le stesse parole di quel pomeriggio.

«Non potrei mai stancarmi di te.»

Levi lo scrutò da sotto le lunghe ciglia, rosso in viso, e il ballerino gli accarezzò i capelli con delicatezza.

«Non mi sono mai sentito così legato a qualcuno, dopo Mikasa e Armin...»

Il ragazzo gli sorrise. «Neanche io» mormorò, sciogliendosi al suo tocco.

Finirono a battagliare tra le lenzuola in uno scontro letale per i loro sensi: entrambi vincitori e vinti in quella lotta fatta di gemiti e sudore, dello schioccare dei bacini che cozzavano impietosi, delle loro mani intrecciate. Eren si spingeva dentro di lui e il corpo di Levi lo accoglieva, con l'impazienza – addirittura ingordigia – e la voglia irrefrenabile di fondersi nell'essere unico che solo loro sapevano creare.

Nello stesso momento in cui Eren marchiava il proprio amante, baciandolo con passione e ingoiando i suoi versi di godimento, qualcun altro nel buio di una stanza si mordeva insistentemente l'unghia del pollice, aspettando invano la persona che desiderava e che mai avrebbe potuto avere.

  
  



	13. · Giorno 12 ·

Levi avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, lo sapeva bene.

Il Sole stava sorgendo, incurante del fatto che il ragazzo tutto voleva tranne che l'alba giungesse, illuminandone flebilmente la figura distesa tra le lenzuola.

Si impose di vestirsi e tornare in fretta all'alloggio della propria famiglia, per evitare l'insorgere di ulteriori equivoci e alimentare nuovi dissapori. Doveva seguire la logica, ascoltare il buonsenso che gli intimava di posare i piedi sulle assi in legno di quel bungalow eternamente disordinato.

Le dita di Eren che percorrevano ogni centimetro della sua pelle nuda erano però una tentazione irresistibile a cui non riusciva a sottrarsi; un incantesimo impossibile da spezzare, un invito a prolungare quel dolce supplizio che li avrebbe visti costretti a separarsi ancora una volta.

Quasi stesse fisicamente assistendo a quella lotta, il ballerino sussurrò: «Non andare...».

Levi chiuse gli occhi, sospirando, dilaniato tra l'assecondare la ragione oppure la voce del proprio cuore, il quale lo implorava di accogliere quella supplica. Si voltò verso Eren e le loro iridi si fusero in un colore unico, impossibile da replicare, e scelse.

«Solo dieci minuti...» mormorò, posando un palmo fresco su quel viso abbronzato che mai si sarebbe stancato di guardare, chiamandolo a sé per baciarlo dolcemente. Un contatto breve, troppo fugace perché ne fossero realmente sazi. Le loro labbra bruciavano come tizzoni ardenti, attratte dal reciproco calore per poi collidere ancora, con più forza e passione, in un duello di ansiti e piccoli morsi.

Avevano poco tempo, ma era abbastanza.

☀️

Nanaba si era alzata presto, mattiniera. In realtà aveva dormito poco o niente, troppo incollerita per l'umiliazione subita da quel giovane arrogante. Era stata più che esplicita, impossibile che lui non avesse colto il sottinteso invito. Chi credeva di essere per darle buca in quel modo?

Quando Mike era rientrato, trovandola alla finestra in preda alle lacrime, lo aveva subito accusato di essere un egoista; gli aveva rinfacciato che persino in vacanza la lasciava sola, che non le dedicava le giuste attenzioni, che si sentiva quasi una vedova tanto scarsa era la sua presenza. L'uomo l'aveva stretta al petto, profondamente perplesso da quello scatto emotivo che mal si addiceva al carattere della moglie, rassicurandola sul fatto che l'avrebbe viziata come meritava.

Ciò che Mike non sapeva, era che il magone provato dalla donna nulla aveva a che vedere con la solitudine, bensì scaturiva dall'incommensurabile vergogna.

Per sbollire lo smacco subito, la ricca signora aveva quindi indossato il costoso completo da jogging e percorreva a passo di marcia l'enorme prato umido del Resort. Correva e pensava ad Eren: al modo in cui si sentiva tra le sue braccia, al suo volto angelico e tentatore a un soffio dal proprio viso, ai suoi occhi brillanti come smeraldi che avevano il potere di eclissare tutto ciò che li circondava.

Nanaba lo voleva, esattamente come una bambina che desidera il giocattolo più costoso esposto in vetrina.

Qualcosa in quel ragazzo le diceva che lui fosse diverso – la grinta, lo sguardo fiero – e che non sarebbe stato per niente facile ottenere ciò che bramava, ma non credeva che l'impresa si sarebbe rivelata tanto ardua.

Superò il parcheggio, dirigendosi ai margini della struttura e costeggiando la zona riservata al personale. Si fermò vicino ad un albero, distendendo gambe e braccia prima di riprendere il percorso, e un movimento catturò la sua attenzione.

Un ragazzo piuttosto basso dai capelli corvini attraversò il ponticello di legno bianco poco distante, correndo a perdifiato verso l'edificio principale. Sembrava decisamente di fretta; il suo aspetto, oltre ad essere trasandato, le era tremendamente familiare. Tentò di rammentare il luogo in cui lo avesse visto e il _perché_ l'avesse colpita – dato che non le importava di nessuno all'infuori di sé stessa. Quando il ricordo venne finalmente a galla, lasciandola incredula, la figura di Levi era già svanita, inghiottita dalla sottile foschia del mattino appena giunto.

☀️

La famiglia Ackerman era al completo, radunata intorno al tavolo per la colazione.

Levi era rincasato appena prima che la madre si svegliasse, fiondandosi sotto la doccia per lavar via il profumo di quella notte d'amore; il tepore che custodiva al centro del proprio petto, dopo aver ricevuto infiniti baci e carezze dalla persona per cui aveva perso la testa, non accennava invece a sparire.

Che fine aveva fatto il ragazzo cinico e scostante che era giunto al Resort quell'afoso giorno di Agosto? Era rimasto sepolto sotto strati di forti speranze, progetti da vivere e coltivare insieme ad Eren. Ormai per Levi era difficile alzarsi al mattino e non sorridere, nascondendo un cambiamento tanto radicale ai parenti. Quel giorno, però, avrebbe raccontato loro di come in così poco tempo fosse cresciuto. Di come si fosse _innamorato_.

Portando la tazza di tè alle labbra, osservò Kuchel e Kenny, attendendo il momento opportuno. Lo zio, stranamente, sembrava pensieroso, giù di morale; atteggiamento alquanto insolito per quell'uomo esuberante e sopra le righe – orizzontali o verticali che fossero. Non si sforzava nemmeno di apparire normale, mentre la sorella ne studiava lo strano comportamento.

Levi si impose di non dar troppo peso alla faccenda, assegnando invece la priorità a ciò che voleva dire. Sperò che l'atmosfera tesa si dissolvesse non appena intavolato l'argomento, e che il malinteso tra Eren e sua madre venisse finalmente chiarito. Avrebbe accolto con piacere persino le prese in giro del suo strambo vecchio.

La bocca, nonostante il liquido saggiato un istante prima, era arida come il deserto e il suo stomaco si contraeva ripetutamente, dandogli le vertigini. Tirò un respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi, contò fino a dieci.

_Ora_.

«Mamma, io devo–»

«Buongiorno.»

La voce del Signor Smith alle proprie spalle lo fece sussultare, rischiando che l'intero contenuto della tazza in ceramica si rovesciasse, macchiando la tovaglia candida. Levi si voltò con espressione dura, trovando il direttore che sorrideva amabilmente a Kuchel. Educatamente, la donna lo invitò ad accomodarsi mentre Oruo li raggiungeva di gran carriera, unendosi a loro. Erano gli ultimi a dover venire a conoscenza della relazione tra lui ed Eren.

Levi strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche, maledicendo entrambi per quell'occasione sfumata. L'intrusione di quei due lo costringeva a prolungare ulteriormente l'attesa, prima che potesse liberarsi del dolce fardello che custodiva.

☀️

Eren studiava la propria agenda, riparandosi dal sole cocente all'ombra di una tettoia spiovente, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Il nome di Nanaba figurava tra le pagine lievemente ingiallite, insistente e sgradito; la donna pagava profumatamente per ogni lezione che le impartiva ma, dopo il gesto del giorno prima dove aveva chiaramente palesato l'interesse che nutriva nei suoi riguardi, Eren si sentiva in netta difficoltà. Certo, i soldi gli servivano, tuttavia preferiva non trovarsi da solo con lei, non ora che una simile eventualità avrebbe potuto compromettere ciò che aveva... Non ora che Levi era entrato nella sua vita, deciso a rimanerci.

«Ehi, riprenditi, sembra che tu abbia ingoiato un rospo!»

Hanji gli rifilò una sonora pacca sulla spalla, per poi pulire le lenti dei propri occhiali. Eren barcollò in avanti, infine sospirò, la fronte aggrottata e l'umore pessimo.

«Magari, almeno lo avrei digerito...»

L'animatrice si sporse per leggere ciò che sembrava impensierirlo tanto, incupendosi subito dopo.

«Non demorde, vedo.»

«No. Tutt'altro» asserì il ragazzo, mostrandole la chiave per l'alloggio degli Zacharias che Nanaba gli aveva lasciato. Hanji dapprima strabuzzò gli occhi, per poi ridere sguaiatamente tenendosi la pancia. Eren attese che si ricomponesse, fissandola truce.

«È una cosa seria» la rimbeccò, e la donna cercò di darsi un contegno.

«Hai ragione. Vuoi che prenda provvedimenti?»

«Sei pazza? Portano guadagno e prestigio a questo dannatissimo posto, e Dio solo sa come reagirebbe Smith ad un eventuale scandalo che veda coinvolti loro e _me_ » si affrettò a chiarire.

«Non è solo questo il problema, mh...?» gli sorrise, ed Eren fu costretto a capitolare.

«Levi è geloso. Cerca di non darlo a vedere ma quando sono in compagnia di Nanaba mi sembra di sferrargli una coltellata al petto, tanto gli brucia, e questo mi fa impazzire... Abbiamo già troppe cose a cui pensare» confessò, assorto.

«Oltre al regolamento, intendi?»

«La madre non mi vede di buon occhio. Per essere più precisi, vorrebbe incenerirmi ogni volta che le nostre strade si incrociano; temo seriamente di morire per autocombustione...!» ammise affranto, e l'amica rise di nuovo.

«Il nanerottolo ha un bel caratterino, da qualcuno doveva pur aver preso!»

Le grida gioiose dei bambini, impegnati a farsi rincorrere da Marco, li distolse per un secondo dalla questione.

«È una strana coincidenza, ma pare tu abbia accumulato un giorno di ferie» disse, ed Eren la squadrò, fortemente perplesso nell'udire quella menzogna bella e buona. «Potresti sfruttarlo _oggi_ per riposarti in vista delle prove di domani. Se vuoi, posso disdire i tuoi appuntamenti e consegnare agli oggetti smarriti questa, che hai _accidentalmente_ trovato sul prato. Cosa ne dici?»

Il ballerino si illuminò come un albero di Natale addobbato a festa, mentre Hanji lo incitava a consegnargli la tessera che apriva la stanza degli Zacharias.

«Dico che sei una santa e che ho già in mente come trascorrere la giornata!»

«Perfetto! Forza Biancaneve, Brontolo ti aspetta!»

Hanji lo spinse, incitandolo a correre dal compagno, ridacchiando nel vederlo saltellare lungo il tragitto. Era cotto, senza alcun dubbio.

☀️

Levi camminava, pensieroso. Quel mattino le cose non erano andate secondo i piani e sua madre, sotto invito di Smith, si sarebbe assentata fino a tarda sera. Kenny invece si era letteralmente volatilizzato non appena terminata la colazione, neanche avesse il diavolo alle calcagna. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva preda di uno stato d'animo così cupo, diametralmente opposto al suo fastidioso e inguaribile ottimismo; non era molto sicuro che la cosa gli piacesse.

Era talmente assorto nei propri pensieri che quando due palmi si posarono sulle proprie spalle, veloci ed esigenti, non esitò un istante nell'afferrare la collottola dello sconosciuto e proiettarlo in avanti con forza. Il gemito dolorante del malcapitato gli giunse alle orecchie una frazione di secondo più tardi.

«Oddio, che male...!»

«Eren!» Levi si precipitò immediatamente al fianco del giovane, preoccupato dal modo in cui si lamentava, occhi serrati e schiena sul prato. «Eren, stai bene?»

«No, i-io... Non sento più le gambe!» piagnucolò con un tono così melodrammatico da risultare falso quanto una banconota del Monopoli. Il luccichìo divertito nelle sue iridi verdi, poi, era l'inconfutabile prova che lo stesse prendendo per il culo.

Levi incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo in malo modo.

«Ah, davvero?»

«Sì, sono insensibili... Forse è una lesione, qui... »

Così dicendo, portò la sua mano pallida al cavallo dei propri pantaloni; mano che, ovviamente, venne ritratta alla velocità della luce e usata per colpirlo in testa con uno scappellotto ben assestato.

«La lesione tu ce l'hai in testa! Ti sembra una gamba, quella?!»

«Beh, dipende da come guardi...!»

«Certe volte tendo a dimenticare quanto tu sia coglione. Fortunatamente questa amnesia dura poco» fece Levi, rialzandosi e pulendosi le ginocchia dall'erba tagliata di fresco.

«Ehi, quanto sei scortese!»

«Imbecille.»

«Villano.»

«Idiota.»

«Screanzato.»

«Cretino.»

«Tapp–owh!» Il piede di Levi, piantato repentinamente sul suo stomaco, gli tolse il fiato.

«Ripetilo, se hai il coraggio» lo sfidò con una luce omicida negli occhi, ed Eren ridacchiò nervosamente, deglutendo a vuoto. Il ghigno soddisfatto del ragazzo lo rassicurò di aver scampato per un pelo il pericolo.

«Mh, meglio» concluse Levi, allontanandosi.

«Non mi aiuti a rialzarmi?»

«Assolutamente no.»

«Che peccato. Ho il giorno libero e stavo giusto andando sull'altra sponda del lago...»

Il sorriso, provocante e allo stesso tempo di scherno, che Eren sfoggiò nel vederlo voltarsi, imbestialì profondamente Levi e non perché lo stesse stuzzicando; semplicemente, era caduto nel suo subdolo tranello per l'ennesima volta.

Lo stronzo _sapeva_ che lo avrebbe seguito ovunque.

⛅

Mikasa e Armin – in compagnia di Connie, Sasha e Hanji – ordinavano gli oggetti di scena che sarebbero stati utilizzati di lì a due giorni.

Lo spettacolo di fine stagione era da sempre un grande evento e il Trost Resort era appunto conosciuto per la sua eccellenza, nell'offrire ai propri ospiti esattamente ciò che cercavano, e lo staff che ogni anno veniva premiato per la professionalità e l'allegria che sapeva trasmettere. C'erano alte probabilità che anche quell'autunno venisse elogiato sul magazine dedicato alle strutture vacanziere e ricevuto, per il decimo anno consecutivo, le ambite cinque stelle che lo classificavano tra i migliori del paese.

Connie sollevò un gonnellino di paglia, guardandolo con espressione divertita.

«Ehi, baby, è il tuo costume?» ammiccò alla compagna, sollevando ripetutamente le sopracciglia. A quelle parole, tutti scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.

«No, è dello zio di Levi...!» esalò a fatica Armin, asciugandosi una lacrima e poggiandosi ad una parete per evitare di collassare.

«Ehhh?! Il Signor Ackerman?!» urlò il dj, lanciando via il povero indumento neanche avesse preso fuoco. L'immagine delle natiche sode della fidanzata, a malapena coperte dai sottili fili beige, era stata prepotentemente sostituita da ben altro e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente.

«Scusate... » Una voce pacata richiamò l'attenzione dei presenti, facendoli voltare all'unisono verso chi li aveva interpellati. «Conoscete... Voi conoscete Kenny Ackerman?»

Uri li guardava, rigido e un po' intimorito. L'uomo ovviamente non aveva paura di loro, bensì di sé stesso: aveva appena osato pronunciare il nome della persona che aveva amato più di tutte, e che ora lo odiava come il peggiore dei nemici; non sapeva quanto di buono avrebbe ricavato nel riesumare vecchie memorie ormai sepolte.

«Conosciamo tutti qui, Signor Reiss, è il nostro mestiere.»

Hanji gli sorrise, rassicurante, e l'uomo dalle nobili origini trattenne il fiato per evitare di chiedere alcunché. Pensò perfino di mordersi la lingua, estremo tentativo di schiacciare quel perfido tarlo che da ore gli dava il tormento; i suoni però fuoriuscirono dalle proprie labbra senza che potesse far nulla, a parte liberarli da quella gabbia.

«Cosa pensate di lui...?»

Desiderava conoscere in quale uomo Kenny si fosse trasformato; se fosse rimasto lo stesso dei suoi ricordi, o se la brusca fine della loro storia lo avesse indurito al punto da non riconoscerlo più.

Quando quei giovani – inizialmente titubanti dinnanzi una domanda tanto strana – gli raccontarono di quanto esuberante fosse il suo carattere, di come riuscisse a trovare il lato positivo in ogni cosa, del modo in cui sfruttasse ogni occasione possibile per divertire il prossimo, Uri comprese quali fossero state le conseguenze della loro separazione: inconsciamente o meno, Kenny aveva esaltato – talvolta fino all'eccesso – ciò che più aveva apprezzato in lui.

Un lieve sorriso increspò le labbra di Uri nel sentir descrivere il profondo rapporto che la sua vecchia fiamma condivideva col nipote. Per chiunque era palese che lo amasse come un figlio, e che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per il ragazzo.

«A proposito di Kenny, oggi non si è visto in giro...» fece Sasha, mentre Mikasa annuiva silenziosamente.

Il Signor Reiss era perfettamente consapevole del motivo per cui l'uomo fosse sparito dalla circolazione. Nonostante gli anni trascorsi e gli evidenti cambiamenti subiti da entrambi, Uri sapeva perfettamente che, al pari di una bestia ferita, Kenny era andato a incollare i cocci che aveva infranto con la sua sola presenza. Lo aveva spezzato – _di nuovo_ – ma era sicuro che il pensiero del giovane Ackerman lo avrebbe riscosso presto. Dopotutto, aveva una famiglia di cui prendersi cura...

⛅️

Eren richiuse la portiera della propria auto, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca che spirava in quella zona verdeggiante. Levi lo seguì un istante dopo, guardandosi attorno.

Avevano accostato poco lontani dalla riva, nello stesso punto in cui, giorni prima, si erano esercitati per il famoso salto.

«Non ho il costume» decretò Levi, come se quella constatazione lapidaria fosse un deterrente sufficiente per qualunque idea frullasse in testa al compagno. Per tutta risposta Eren sogghignò, sfilandosi con un movimento fluido la maglietta e gettandola sul sedile.

«Non è necessario...»

L'altro deglutì, sentendosi praticamente in trappola.

«Qualcuno potrebbe vederci...!» Levi alzò le braccia, portandole di fronte a sé, mentre il ballerino si avvicinava pericolosamente leccandosi le labbra.

«Su questa sponda del Trost non viene mai nessuno. Siamo io e te, _soli_ » e nell'udirlo pronunciare quelle parole, il ragazzo rabbrividì al pensiero di farsi sfiorare, potersi toccare senza il timore di venire scoperti. Come un fulmine a ciel sereno, la figura elegante di Nanaba che entrava nella sala prove fece capolino tra i suoi pensieri.

«Non devi lavorare, oggi?»

«Non più. Ho il pomeriggio libero, da dedicare unicamente a te. S-sempre se lo vuoi, ovvio...!» blaterò infine Eren, colto da un inutile attacco di panico nel temere che quel fuori programma non gli fosse particolarmente gradito.

Levi sorrise, divertito nel vederlo in difficoltà.

«Mi hai trascinato fin qui, mi sembra un po' tardi per chiedere il mio consenso.»

« _Trascinato_...!» sbottò l'altro, quasi fosse un insulto. «Ci sei salito con le tue gambe in auto, se non sbaglio» disse, incrociando le braccia e mettendo il muso.

«Vero.»

«Ciò vuol dire che _tu_ volevi stare con _me_ » rifletté ad alta voce, riacquisendo man mano maggior sicurezza e riprendendo ad avanzare verso Levi che, istintivamente, indietreggiò.

«Non oserai...!» sibilò a denti stretti, leggendo le intenzioni moleste nelle iridi smeraldine dell'altro; sarebbe finito completamente vestito sul fondo del lago, e nudo qualche istante più tardi, scaldato dai suoi palmi roventi e incendiato dalla sua bocca carnosa. Prospettiva allettante, a dire il vero, ma assolutamente poco indicata se non voleva tornare al Resort fradicio come un pulcino e senza un ricambio di cui far uso.

Sfruttando l'agilità di cui disponeva, Levi sgusciò via dalla presa di Eren che, lanciatosi nella sua direzione per afferrarlo, quasi non cascò, mentre correva a perdifiato nel fitto della vegetazione.

«Prendimi se ci riesci!» urlò ridendo, e il ballerino lo inseguì senza pensarci un solo istante, attratto da lui come una calamita.

Prese a cercarlo tra i cespugli e dietro gli alberi, guidato dal fruscio delle foglie e la sua debole risata.

Sul viso di Eren era stampato un sorriso talmente ampio da far quasi male: adorava Levi e il modo in cui lo faceva sentire, come lo sfidava e come decideva invece si lasciarsi sopraffare. Da che aveva memoria, non aveva mai provato un sentimento così travolgente. Qualcosa di così forte. Desiderava coltivarlo, farlo germogliare attimo dopo attimo e giorno dopo giorno.

Raggiunse un piccolo fiumiciattolo che nel corso dei secoli aveva scavato il proprio argine, essiccandosi quasi completamente con l'arsura dell'estate, ed ecco Levi sull'altra sponda, un vecchio tronco a dividerli ed unirli, proprio come un ponte.

«Sei una lumaca...!» lo schernì il ragazzo, le mani ben piazzate sui fianchi, ed Eren rise.

«È difficile trovare nel suo ambiente naturale un piccolo _hobbit_ » lo prese in giro, e Levi si inalberò seduta stante.

«Senti chi parla, _Tarzan_...!»

Eren si liberò anche delle scarpe, restando in pantaloni, poggiando poi la pianta dei piedi sulla corteccia levigata dalle intemperie.

«Tch, io l'ho attraversato senza toglierle» disse Levi, sollevando il mento con orgoglio.

«Non ne dubito, lo hai fatto correndo. Io però non ho alcuna intenzione di arrivare fin laggiù.»

«Ah no?» inarcò un sopracciglio.

«No. Sarai tu a venire da me» ammiccò Eren, tenendosi in equilibrio al centro del tronco e invitandolo con un gesto della mano ad unirsi a lui. Ondeggiava le braccia in un modo a dir poco ridicolo per evitare di cadere di sotto, scimmiottando dei passi di danza col chiaro intento di farlo sbellicare; il suono di quella risata aveva il potere di scioglierlo come un budino, e dubitava se ne sarebbe mai stancato.

Levi, scuotendo la testa e sentendosi uno sciocco, imitò il compagno, avanzando scalzo su quel ponte naturale. Con qualche difficoltà riuscì a raggiungerlo, intrecciando le dita pallide con quelle scure di Eren un istante prima di cadere, fissandolo negli occhi.

Entrambi avevano l'espressione di chi non ha un pensiero al mondo, completamente dimentichi di qualunque problema li affliggesse e appagati dalla presenza reciproca.

Coi palmi uniti e le labbra schiuse nel più tenero dei sorrisi, ballavano goffamente; sospesi, sul filo della realtà che attendeva il loro ritorno, sognando una dimensione dove non esisteva alcuna differenza o pregiudizio, dove la vita aveva il gusto dei loro baci e il futuro brillava roseo, impaziente di guidarli attraverso di esso.

☁️

Kenny – all'anagrafe Kenneth Ackerman – fissava un punto imprecisato dinanzi a sé.

Era sempre stato un uomo fedele alle proprie convinzioni sin da giovane, ognuna delle quali era crollata come un castello di sabbia nel momento in cui il suo cammino si era intersecato con quello di Uri Reiss: quel carattere mite eppure deciso, succube solo al capofamiglia, lo aveva stregato fin da subito, irretendolo, soggiogandolo.

In un'epoca fatta ancora di fidanzamenti a lungo termine, dove l'uomo corteggiava la futura moglie solamente previo consenso del padre, una relazione omosessuale era malvista agli occhi di tutti. Si vedevano di nascosto, privati persino delle piccole gioie come tenersi per mano o scambiarsi tenere effusioni; come potevano immaginare di confessare al mondo intero di amarsi e voler condividere il resto dei loro giorni...?

Eppure, Kenny ci credeva. Sperava che, a dispetto delle enormi difficoltà ad attenderli, Uri si sarebbe fatto valere. Il vecchio Reiss gli avrebbe sicuramente dato del filo da torcere, ma il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato era forte come pochi.

La malattia di suo padre, invece, ne aveva piegato in due la volontà, proprio come un fuscello asseconda il vento. L'aveva plasmata a nuova forma, quella imposta dall'uomo, fino a che quest'ultimo non aveva esalato il fatale sospiro.

Ricordava come fosse ieri quando si era presentato alla sua porta. Kuchel – ancora bambina e ignara della tragedia che si stava consumando davanti ai suoi occhi nocciola –, lo osservava piangere e singhiozzare, nascosta dietro le gambe del fratello. Uri aveva guardato Kenny con la morte dipinta nell'anima.

Non ce la faceva a dirglielo. Non riusciva a confessargli che aveva ceduto, che si sarebbe sposato con qualche altolocata contessa del cazzo ed avrebbe sfornato pargoli a profusione per tener viva la casata; che avrebbe negato a lui e sé stesso l'occasione di essere felice, al fianco di chi realmente amava e ricambiava senza doppi fini.

Umiliato da quella mancanza di rispetto – perché di questo si trattava –, Kenny l'aveva spinto via. Lo aveva insultato, maledetto, augurandogli la peggior sorte. Aveva troncato qualunque cosa li unisse ancora, cacciandolo via da quella casa e sbattendolo fuori dalla propria vita. Aveva lasciato Kuchel da una vecchia zia ed era stato via giorni interi, settimane, tentando di darsi pace e farsene una ragione. Il modo totalizzante in cui aveva amato Uri, tuttavia, lo aveva crepato troppo a fondo perché potesse esser sanato o riparato in alcuna maniera.

Tornò a casa dalla sorella, invischiato in un giro d'affari alquanto discutibile. Dadi, carte, fiches, facevano ora parte del suo quotidiano. C'erano giorni in cui le tasche non gli bastavano, tante erano le banconote; altri, tornava con un occhio gonfio e una marea di debiti da saldare. Si era occupato di Kuchel come aveva potuto, fingendo un'allegria e un ottimismo che ormai non gli appartenevano più. Quando era rimasta incinta e quello stronzo aveva gettato la maschera, rivelandosi per ciò che era, Kenny aveva giurato di prendersi cura di lei e del bambino.

Nell'esatto momento in cui vide Levi – coi suoi occhioni neri e la testolina pelata, le gengive rosse e le manine rugose – si innamorò per la seconda e ultima volta. Tutto l'amore di cui era capace, quell'emozione che Uri aveva calpestato insieme al loro destino, lo dedicò a quel fagotto dalla fronte perennemente aggrottata.

La vita tornò degna di essere vissuta. Lasciò le bische clandestine, investì il poco che aveva e lo trasformò in un'entrata fissa che di certo non li faceva sguazzare nel lusso, ma almeno metteva il piatto in tavola senza che rischiasse una coltellata alla gola. I giorni divennero spensierati, sempre con una sorpresa in serbo persino quando erano bui. Aveva aiutato Kuchel a crescere Levi, insegnandogli tutto ciò che poteva trasmettergli, e a difendersi senza dare grattacapi alla madre. Kenny si era preso cura delle persone più importanti della sua esistenza, e così era stato per quasi diciotto anni.

Perché allora la vista di Uri, della sua _famiglia_ , lo sconvolgevano al punto da farlo sentire di nuovo un moccioso dal cuore infranto? Perché faceva ancora così male...?

Non era giusto, pensò amaramente. Non era affatto giusto...

☁️️

«Maledizione...!»

Eren inveì contro il maltempo che, ancora una volta, li aveva colti impreparati. Si era scatenato un vero e proprio diluvio e, senza ombrello, non voleva rischiare nuovamente che il ragazzo prendesse freddo e di conseguenza un malanno.

Levi osservava l'acqua scorrere impietosa lungo il parabrezza, l'auto spenta e parcheggiata al solito posto, chiedendosi distrattamente quanto avrebbero dovuto attendere.

Lo stereo era acceso, il volume tenuto basso per non infastidirli nella quiete del pomeriggio, guastata da quel temporale inatteso. Tutto sommato Levi apprezzava i gusti musicali di Eren: spesso e volentieri erano pezzi dal ritmo cubano – salsa, merengue, ovviamente mambo – ma, di tanto in tanto, incappava in qualche brano commerciale fortemente orecchiabile, oppure artisti dimenticati in favore delle nuove stelle emergenti dello starset.

«Vuoi avvisare tua madre? Siamo stati via molto tempo» propose il ballerino, immaginando la possibile preoccupazione della donna nel non vederlo tornare.

«Non preoccuparti, è impegnata con Smith. Dubito abbia pensato a me, oggi» sospirò l'altro un po' infastidito, ed Eren sorrise.

«Sei geloso?»

«Di lei? No... sono solo preoccupato. Quel tipo non mi piace per niente: è subdolo, calcolatore e, per quanto mia madre sia restia ad aprirsi sentimentalmente, temo possa cadere in uno dei suoi inganni.»

Eren sembrò rifletterci su.

«Non so cosa dirti. Smith è uno squalo negli affari ed è tutto fuorché un uomo integro, ma in sua presenza sembra più mite, più... genuino, ecco.»

Levi lo guardò, mentre la canzone di sottofondo cambiava ed i suoni sensuali di una bachata invadevano l'abitacolo, probabilmente una delle tante che aveva ballato con la Signora Zacharias. Si diede mentalmente dello stupido, tentando di soffocare l'immotivata gelosia che iniziava a farsi largo dentro di lui al solo pensiero dei loro corpi avvinghiati: Eren era lì, lo aveva _scelto_ sopra ogni altra cosa, e tanto era più che sufficiente a rassicurarlo.

[ _Don't fall asleep_  
_At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us_  
_Miles ahead of us_  
_All that we need_  
_Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough_  
_Know we're good enough_ ](https://youtu.be/Qox5Uk6zswU)

Si sporse verso di lui intrecciando delicatamente le dita tra i suoi capelli d'ebano, alla base della nuca, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. Sapevano ancora delle acque del lago, fresche, intossicanti.

Interdetto da quello slancio d'affetto inaspettato, Eren ricambiò un istante dopo, attirandolo a sé con un sospiro appagato.

_Say go through the darkest of days_  
_Heaven's a heartbreak away_  
_Never let you go, never let me down_  
_Oh it's been a hell of a ride_  
_Driving the edge of a knife_  
_Never let you go, never let me down_

Reclinò il sedile, chiaro invito a cambiare posizione, e Levi si accoccolò sul suo grembo, titubante e con movimenti goffi; mani sul petto, respiro erratico e la consueta tensione che provava ogni qualvolta che si trovavano tanto vicini, così _intimi_.

Eren sorrise teneramente, sfiorandogli una gota morbida e leggermente rosata a causa dell'imbarazzo crescente. Levi era fiero, caparbio, dai modi bruschi e l'animo gentile, dal temperamento scostante e l'indole generosa. Era forte eppure tremendamente fragile, ed erano quelli i momenti in cui si rendeva conto di quanto in realtà fosse giovane ed acerbo. Bellissimo, assolutamente perfetto in ogni sua sfaccettatura.

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_  
_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_  
_Let me love you_  
_Let me love you_

Con gesti lenti, fece scorrere i palmi sotto il lino della camicia, mentre il ragazzo sollevava l'orlo della sua t-shirt, scoprendo il ventre scolpito da anni trascorsi a fare esercizio. Le sue dita pallide osarono graffiarne la pelle caramellata, facendolo fremere e sospirare in risposta. Levi, da sotto le lunghe ciglia, ne studiò l'espressione beata.

_Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah_  
_I won't give up, nah-nah-nah_  
_Let me love you_  
_Let me love you_

Il luccichio famelico che illuminava le iridi di Eren era oscurato dall'indicibile premura che ne addolciva lo sguardo. Levi si sentiva importante, protetto ma non soffocato, prezioso nel suo essere palesemente sgraziato mentre affrontava a tentoni qualcosa mai vissuto prima. Quanto era stato sleale il Dio dell'Amore, nello scoccare la singola freccia che gli aveva trapassato il cuore senza emettere alcun suono; lo aveva gettato tra braccia estranee eppur familiari, così calde e confortevoli da fargli dimenticare quanto fosse pericoloso giocare col fuoco.

Le loro bocche si trovarono a metà strada in un bacio dal sapore incredibilmente dolce e un retrogusto amaro. Nascosti dall'incessante flusso d'acqua piovana che scorreva sull'abitacolo e tamburellava sulla capote, accompagnati dal lieve scricchiolio del sedile che si piegava sotto il loro peso, continuarono a mordersi, assaggiarsi, succhiare le rispettive labbra per arrossarle come ciliegie. Scaldati unicamente dal tepore dei loro respiri, questi ultimi appannarono i vetri resi gelidi dal temporale.

🌙

Era quasi ora di cena. Aveva piovuto tutto il pomeriggio e Nanaba, senza la lezione a cui presenziare, si era annoiata oltre ogni dire, ostinandosi a non partecipare alle numerose attività ricreative al chiuso. In molti si erano radunati nel grande salone per mettere a punto i dettagli dello spettacolo imminente, ma lei non era affatto interessata a imbrattarsi le mani o a creare decorazioni di carta pesta.

Quando finalmente la pioggia era cessata, ponendo fine anche al suo tedio, si era congedata dal marito dicendogli che preferiva fare una breve passeggiata prima del pasto.

Ed eccola lì, scarpe eleganti a fasciarne il piede affusolato, che camminava di malavoglia lungo l'enorme prato insozzandole di terriccio.

Nell'ultimo periodo, il comportamento di Eren – cortese ed accomodante – aveva subito un lento e inesorabile cambiamento, divenendo più schivo col trascorrere dei giorni. Cosa era successo? Qual era il fattore che lo aveva portato ad allontanarsi in maniera così risoluta...? A non sottostare alle proprie richieste e piegarsi alle inequivocabili avances?

Quella domanda, per volere del fato, trovò inaspettatamente risposta.

Senza accorgersene, era giunta nel medesimo punto in cui si era fermata a fare stretching quel mattino e, su quello stesso ponticello bianco, due figure stavano l'una di fronte all'altra. Eren sorrideva ad un ragazzo che le era tremendamente noto, accarezzandone la nuca rasata con una mano scura. Le sembrava rilassato, sereno. _Felice_.

Il solo fatto che provasse un'emozione tanto piacevole, dopo l'onta ai suoi danni, la fece tremare di rabbia; quando lo osservò chinarsi su quel viso, dai tratti delicati ma indubbiamente maschili, vide letteralmente rosso.

Eren lo baciava con delicatezza, tenerezza, cura. Ne era _innamorato_. Era altrettanto ovvio che l'altro ricambiasse tale sentimento, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per meglio saggiare le sue labbra e rispondere così a quella dolce effusione.

Si salutarono e, nell'istante in cui lo sconosciuto si voltò, Nanaba riconobbe in lui la stessa persona che aveva attraversato frettolosamente le assi verniciate di bianco. Lo stesso ragazzo che prendeva lezioni private dall'oggetto delle proprie mire, neanche una settimana prima. La stesso viscido individuo che aveva rappresentato una minaccia sin dal primo istante ma lei, troppo sicura dei propri mezzi, non aveva affatto considerato un possibile ostacolo.

Ignorata, disdegnata, surclassata da una _checca_.

Strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi fino a farli quasi sanguinare, scossa dai brividi. Una furia cieca impregnava ogni fibra del suo essere, consumando qualunque altra emozione che non fosse odio o disprezzo.

Non dovevano passarla liscia. Avrebbe pensato lei a punirli... Entrambi.


	14. · Giorno 13 ·

Levi, come sempre in quei giorni, si alzò di buon'ora. Si lavò, abbottonando poi l'immancabile camicia di lino con meticolosa perizia, e uscì dall'alloggio della propria famiglia. Camminò a passo svelto verso il limitare del Resort, diretto al solito luogo d'incontro, ed accennò un sorriso nello scorgere – sotto quello che era divenuto a tutti gli effetti il loro albero – la figura assopita del ragazzo.

Il _suo_ ragazzo.

Era partito da Stohess con la solitudine nel cuore, un vuoto patito da che aveva memoria e a cui nessuno era riuscito a rimediare, e vi sarebbe tornato con l'animo carico di sogni e progetti. Era assurdo quanto le cose potessero cambiare in un lasso di tempo così breve.

Si inginocchiò accanto al giovane, spostandogli con delicatezza una ciocca ribelle dal viso, venendo assalito un istante dopo in un giocoso slancio d'affetto che gli tolse il fiato.

Eren sorrideva, divertito e compiaciuto per averlo colto di sorpresa, mentre si avvicinava pericolosamente al volto di Levi. Le loro labbra erano vicine al punto da poterne percepire il reciproco calore, un unico respiro che fluiva nel petto di ognuno e finalmente si sarebbero toccati.

«Ahia!»

La testata – decisa, ma non letale – ricevuta dal ragazzo fece mugolare Eren, il quale si trovò con la schiena sul prato ed i polsi bloccati ai lati della testa l'istante seguente. Levi sogghignava, usando il proprio peso per tenere a bada l'amante che, con la fronte leggermente arrossata, lo fissava imbronciato.

«Sei sleale!» lo accusò.

«Senti da che pulpito...! Fingevi di dormire!»

«Ma io non fingevo, guarda» rispose, chiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a russare sonoramente. Levi rise facendo incurvare anche le labbra di Eren che continuava, imperterrito, la sua messinscena.

«Un sonno molto profondo, vedo. Vediamo cosa possiamo fare per svegliare la principessa...»

Si chinò, sfiorando appena la bocca rosea dell'altro, un battito d'ali appena percepibile che nulla aveva a che vedere con quelle nel suo petto perennemente in subbuglio. Eren sollevò le palpebre, quasi si stesse risvegliando da un sogno durato innumerevoli secoli. Guardò quindi il proprio salvatore, sporgendo il labbro inferiore ed accigliandosi in preda al disappunto.

«Che iella: aspettavo il principe azzurro, invece mi è toccato Brontolo...!»

Mortalmente offeso nel vedersi paragonato al personaggio fiabesco con cui condivideva la scarsa altezza ed il carattere scorbutico, Levi non perse un solo istante a rimettersi in piedi – premurandosi nel mentre di schiacciare con malagrazia i testicoli del ballerino, che subito corse a massaggiare la parte lesa con un mugolio sofferente. Il minore degli Ackerman incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo truce.

«Tch, la prossima volta puoi strozzartici con la mela...!»

☀️

Erano quasi due settimane che Erwin tentava di far breccia nel cuore di Kuchel, senza alcun successo. Non sapeva da dove cominciare, troppo abituato ad ottenere tutto ad un semplice schiocco di dita, ed ogni sua iniziativa si era conclusa con un buco nell'acqua. Doveva pur esserci qualcosa in grado di piegare tanta risolutezza, ma cosa...?

Nonostante le numerose ore trascorse in reciproca compagnia, la donna non aveva palesato alcun interesse nei suoi riguardi.

Quel mattino aveva quindi istruito il personale affinché preparasse il necessario per un pic-nic, progettando di portarla sulla sponda opposta del lago, un luogo appartato in cui sperava di avvicinarsi a colei che tormentava i propri pensieri dal momento in cui aveva messo piede al Resort.

«È una giornata magnifica, oggi» disse, seduto accanto a Kuchel che sorseggiava pacatamente il proprio caffelatte.

«È vero» concordò. «Dopo il temporale di ieri, il cielo è terso e l'aria più fresca» gli sorrise, poggiando la tazza sul piattino e portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Un movimento casuale, spontaneo, che fece battere il cuore del direttore un po' più veloce.

«Le andrebbe di trascorrerla sulle rive del Trost? Non qui, ovviamente; saremmo costantemente disturbati dalle attività ricreative e il chiacchiericcio degli altri ospiti. Mi piacerebbe andare sul lato nord, ho la macchina già pronta.»

L'energico affondare del cucchiaino nella zuccheriera fece voltare i due interessati, mentre Levi gettava una generosa quantità di fine polvere bianca nel proprio té. Kuchel aggrottò la fronte, perplessa: suo figlio odiava le cose troppo dolci e beveva l'infuso rigorosamente amaro.

«Tesoro, qualcosa non va?» gli chiese.

Il ragazzo tese le labbra in un sorriso forzato, costringendosi a non maledire Smith per il suo tempismo inopportuno e soprattutto la sfacciataggine con cui corteggiava la madre.

«Nulla. Mi fa un po' male la testa, tutto qui.»

«Posso portarti in infermeria, se non–» Levi zittì immediatamente l'uomo con un cenno della mano.

«Tranquillo, me la caverò.»

«Vuoi che resti con te?» fece allora la donna, impensierita da quel malessere.

«No... No, vai pure. Tanto con me c'è Kenny, vero?» Si voltò verso lo zio, senza ottenere alcuna risposta. «Oi!»

Ricevuto un calcio ben assestato sulla caviglia, il vecchio si riscosse, balbettando quello che avrebbe dovuto sembrare un _sì_ ma che di fatto era un farfugliare senza senso.

Kuchel fissò entrambi gli Ackerman, chiedendosi cosa diamine stesse accadendo a quei due, ma Smith richiamò la sua attenzione, alzandosi da tavola e facendole cenno di seguirlo.

Una volta che furono spariti oltre la soglia della sala ristorante, Levi allontanò la brodaglia glicemica che era divenuto il suo té, girandosi quanto bastava verso il parente.

«Si può sapere che cazzo ti prende? Hai perso le uniche due rotelle che ti erano rimaste in zucca?!»

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo verso il nipote e, dietro la sua apparente collera, vide la profonda preoccupazione che nutriva per lui. Ci provava a fare il duro, ma non avrebbe mai potuto ingannarlo; Kenny conosceva Levi fin troppo bene, per cascarci.

Tirò un respiro profondo, tentando di sorridere.

«Sono sano come un pesce, nipote!»

«Lo spero, perché devo parlarti...» e il modo in cui le sue gote solitamente pallide presero colore intenerì lo zio.

☀️

La piccola Gabi – costumino indosso e paletta alla mano – gettava di buona lena grossi cumuli di sabbia sul povero Falco che, rassegnato, si lasciava docilmente seppellire. La testa era ormai l'unica parte del suo corpo ad essere rimasta in vista; sembrava fosse stata mozzata di netto e lasciata in bella mostra, quasi fosse l'inconfondibile firma di un serial killer da serie TV.

Floch, poco distante, sghignazzava senza ritegno.

«Sei proprio scemo, ti sei fatto fregare un'altra volta!» lo sbeffeggiò, vendendo subito rimproverato dall'animatore lentigginoso.

«Floch...» Marco lo ammonì con uno sguardo severo che mal si addiceva al suo viso solitamente dolce e gentile.

Gabi, nel frattempo, non si era lasciata scalfire dalle parole di scherno del compagno di giochi ed aveva riempito il piccolo annaffiatoio col beccuccio a forma di cuore.

«Così crescerai e diventerai grande e forte, proprio come Marco!» disse, annacquando la sabbia che ricopriva il bambino.

«Sei sicura...?» tremò Falco. «Non è che se ne metti troppa, marcisco come un fiore?»

«Non sei così delicato! E comunque, quello succede solo alla mia mamma; io sono molto più brava!»

A quel punto il pargolo iniziò seriamente a temere di aver compiuto un'enorme sciocchezza nell'affidarsi a Gabi. Marco rise senza perdere di vista il gruppetto di mocciosi neanche un attimo, spazzolando nel frattempo i capelli di Zophia. Non si accorse che, poco lontano dall'area riservata al baby parking, Jean osservava i bambini con aria triste e malinconica.

Ognuno di quei piccoli possedeva una caratteristica che lo distingueva, rendendolo unico. Avrebbe potuto averla anche suo figlio; il figlio che non avrebbe mai visto la luce del Sole e quella nei propri occhi lucidi, nel tenerlo tra le braccia per la prima volta.

☀️

«Certo che da poppanti a pompini è un attimo...!»

Kenny rise, pensando a come gli anni fossero volati e quel fagotto eternamente arrabbiato avesse infine perso ogni innocenza, affacciandosi alla vita.

Levi lo spinse in malo modo, il volto cremisi per il crescente imbarazzo, seduto ad uno dei tavolini in ferro battuto sulla riva del Trost. Avevano approfittato della quiete del posto – solitamente abbandonato a quell'ora del mattino, grazie alla partecipazione in massa degli ospiti alla lezione di ginnastica dolce di Sasha – per affrontare il delicato argomento. Il vecchio, comunque, aveva bellamente tralasciato il risvolto romantico della relazione con Eren, concentrandosi invece sul lato più scabroso.

«Potresti non sollevare l'argomento...?»

«Lo hai sollevato tu nipote... e non solo quello, immagino!»

«Piantala!!»

«Perché? Mi sto divertendo un mondo!»

«Io invece no!»

«Non ti è piaciuto il giro in giostra?»

«KENNY!!!»

Il vecchio rise ancora, sporgendosi quanto bastava per scompigliargli i capelli – non senza le relative proteste.

«La smetto, la smetto. A quanto pare è proprio vero che la mela non cade mai troppo lontana dall'albero...»

Lo sguardo interrogativo di Levi convinse Kenny a tenere certe considerazioni per sé. Non voleva dargli più grattacapi di quanto la sua giovane mente già non avesse, e raccontargli i suoi trascorsi lo avrebbe solo demoralizzato.

«Ora che sai, mi aiuterai a chiarire il malinteso con mamma...?»

«Certamente, nipote! Sarò il vostro fan numero uno! Canterò del vostro amore nato grazie a un ballo proibito in giro per il mondo: Eren e Rivaille – anzi no, troppo lungo...» Si fermò, il braccio a mezz'aria per esaltare la grandezza di quella storia. « _EreRi_. Breve ed intenso. Che te ne pare?»

«... Io mi butto giù da un dirupo» mormorò esasperato il ragazzo, la mano sugli occhi e una forte emicrania che si apprestava a tormentarlo per il resto della mattina.

☀️

Mikasa, con le scarpette da ballo strette tra le dita, si dirigeva verso la sala prove. L'aria frizzante di quel giorno soleggiato la metteva di buonumore, invogliandola a danzare. I dolori erano sopportabili, nulla che un qualunque antidolorifico non potesse sistemare, ed era certa di essere fisicamente pronta per l'esibizione del giorno successivo.

Varcò la soglia ed Eren era lì, l'aria assente e vagamente preoccupata con la musica in sottofondo. Seduto su un davanzale, guardava all'esterno senza vedere realmente gli alberi o sentire il chiacchiericcio dei passanti, troppo preso dai propri pensieri per dedicare a tutto il resto la giusta attenzione.

La ragazza si schiarì la voce ed il ballerino si riscosse, balzando giù dalla propria seduta per andarle incontro con un tiepido sorriso.

«Come ti senti?»

«Piuttosto bene. Tu invece non stai bene affatto.»

«Chi, io? Ma se sono vispo come un grillo!»

«Sì, come no. Uno bello stecchito, casomai» lo rimbeccò subito, accomodandosi sul seggiolino pieghevole nell'angolo e indossando le calzature consunte che utilizzava durante le prove.

«Hai mai pensato di fare la strizzacervelli? Avresti avuto la fila fuori dallo studio...» sbuffò l'amico, distendendo gambe e braccia per riscaldare i muscoli torniti.

«Ho troppi grattacapi anche solo per pensare di occuparmi dei problemi altrui. Tu sei l'eccezione che conferma la regola. Avanti, spara.»

[ _Land in Miami_  
_The air was hot from summer rain_  
_Sweat dripping off me_  
_Before I even knew her name, la la la_  
_It felt like ooh la la la_  
_Yeah, no_ ](https://youtu.be/t0Ti70q7RUw)

I due si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro, mani sui rispettivi fianchi e dita intrecciate, mentre la musica accompagnava i loro passi fluidi e le parole scorrevano come gocce sulla loro pelle già accaldata.

_Sapphire moonlight_  
_We danced for hours in the sand_  
_Tequila sunrise_  
_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_  
_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_

«Non riesco a togliermi Levi dalla testa...»

«Non mi sorprende. È il tuo chiodo fisso ormai» replicò l'altra, volteggiando per poi tornare tra le sue braccia, ferma e precisa. Un movimento d'anche, ondeggiando sinuosa verso il basso per poi risalire veloce e farsi trascinare lungo la sala, i loro riflessi a replicare ogni singolo passo con la melodia che incalzava.

_Locked in the hotel_  
_There's just some things that never change_  
_You say we're just friends_  
_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_  
_'Cause you know it's been a long time coming_  
_Don't you let me fall, oh_

«Non avrei mai creduto di poter provare qualcosa così–»

Rifletté sul termine più termine adatto facendola inarcare come fosse un fuscello piegato dal vento, il viso a un soffio dai seni di lei. Chiunque li avesse visti avrebbe certamente giurato che stessero amoreggiando e non parlando d'altro.

_Ooh, when your lips undress me_  
_Hooked on your tongue_  
_Ooh love, your kiss is deadly_  
_Don't stop_

«Ingannevole? Incerto?» suggerì Mikasa, le dita affusolate tra le ciocche castane del partner.

«... Appagante. Non intendo in senso fisico, non solo quello almeno...! Mi sento _sereno_. Non lo ero da molto tempo; forse non lo sono mai stato...»

L'amica sorrise, sollevando la gamba mentre Eren faceva scorrere il proprio palmo sulla sua coscia soda in una lenta carezza.

_I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_

«Tra tutte le persone esistenti a questo mondo, non saprei dire se hai scelto quella giusta al momento sbagliato. Però sei felice, lo vedo, ed è questo ciò che conta» gli rispose, pizzicandogli giocosamente una guancia abbronzata. «Mi sento in colpa per la situazione con la Signora Ackerman...»

«Tu non c'entri nulla, finiscila.»

«Spero che tutto si risolva presto e veda finalmente chi sei davvero.» L'espressione di Eren si fece mesta, rassegnata.

«Un vagabondo squattrinato? Un artista senza futuro...?»

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_  
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_  
_But every touch is ooh la la la_  
_It's true, la la la_  
_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

«Un _brav'uomo_. Considerando che hai attentato – con successo – all'integrità di suo figlio, prima ti correrà dietro e riempirà di bernoccoli; quando ti avrà castigato a dovere, allora vedrà la grandezza del tuo cuore. Sei speciale, Eren: io lo so, ed anche Levi.»

Mikasa gli sorrise, allontanandosi il necessario per prendere la rincorsa e lanciarsi spedita verso di lui. Il ballerino la sollevò senza esitare, la presa salda sui suoi fianchi sottili, tenendola sospesa sopra di sé; le braccia tese, i muscoli rigidi, le gambe larghe e i piedi ben piantati per terra.

Eren alzò lo sguardo e, invece dello sguardo grigio dell'amica d'infanzia, due iridi di ghiaccio lo accolsero insieme ad un sorriso appena accennato. Corte ciocche scure incorniciavano il volto pallido di Levi, il quale ormai occupava ogni suo pensiero e aveva preso possesso di ciascun angolo del suo cuore ammaccato.

_All along I've been coming for ya_  
_And I hope it meant something to ya_  
_Call my name, I'll be coming for ya_  
_Coming for ya, coming for ya, coming for ya_

Sognando ad occhi aperti, Eren si chiese se mai un giorno il ragazzo si sarebbe fidato di lui al punto da compiere il salto: di quelli che si fanno tenendosi per mano, gettandosi nel nulla, pronti a scoprire cosa il futuro cela tra i profondi abissi dell'ignoto.

_For ya (oh, she loves it when I come)_  
_For ya_

Volle credere che Levi lo avrebbe fatto, stringendogli le dita talmente forte da fargli male.

_Ooh, I should be running_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

☀️

Connie ordinava – con precisione a dir poco maniacale – i brani nella playlist sul laptop collegato all'amplificatore, il quale avrebbe diligentemente inviato gli impulsi sonori alle enormi casse poste ai lati del palcoscenico. Alle sue spalle, Sasha se ne stava seduta a gambe incrociate, sgranocchiando allegramente una confezione di patatine.

«Ne hai ancora per molto?» bofonchiò, con la bocca piena e sputacchiando briciole un po' ovunque.

«Solo un paio di minuti e ho finito, baby» le rispose il dj muovendo velocemente le dita sul pad, picchiettandolo per confermare l'azione.

«Io mi annoio...!» si lamentò l'altra, occhi al cielo ed espressione insofferente.

«Cosa dovrei dire io, allora, che sei impegnata quasi tutto il giorno? E comunque, più che annoiata mi sembri affamata» la liquidò il fidanzato senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo.

«Non è vero! Avevo solo un certo languorino...!» sbottò lei offesa, voltando il capo da un lato per enfatizzare il proprio futile sdegno.

Connie sorrise, dando gli ultimi clic per spegnere il sistema e mettere con cura il portatile da parte. Si avvicinò alla compagna, pronto a stordirla con uno dei suoi famosi baci mozzafiato, ma quello a restare intontito fu lui non appena questa schiuse le labbra e aprì la bocca.

«Dio, baby! Cos'è questa puzza di cadavere?!» esclamò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e una mano a proteggere il naso dall'odore nauseabondo.

«Eh...? Oh, queste!» rispose lei allegra, facendo scrocchiare la busta nel mettergliela di fronte al viso. Connie indietreggiò immediatamente, strusciando col sedere sul legno e spingendosi coi talloni a una distanza di sicurezza.

«Cipolle...! Cipolle!! Le odio, lo sai!»

«Vero» sghignazzò Sasha. «Ma so anche che mi ami da impazzire...!» replicò, gattonando verso il dj con espressione sadica. Balzando in modo non troppo atletico, lo investì in pieno, assalendolo con un bacio appassionato; avvantaggiata dall'evidente differenza di altezza, l'animatrice non gli lasciò alcuna via di fuga.

Quando la lingua di Sasha scivolò nella sua bocca, inseguendo la gemella in cerca di attenzioni, Connie rovesciò gli occhi all'indietro, sdraiato fiaccamente lungo il pavimento con membra molli. Rimase così qualche secondo buono, prima che la giovane si accorgesse del suo apparente decesso.

«Connie...?» gli schiaffeggiò piano una guancia, senza risultati. «Connie!!»

Due palmi le strizzarono il sedere e Sasha urlò di paura mista a sorpresa. Il ragazzo ne approfittò subito per baciarla di nuovo, zittendola all'istante con un mugolio soddisfatto. Labbra contro labbra – respiro vs. cipolla – si scambiarono tenere effusioni dal sapore dolciastro e la portata distruttiva di una bomba nucleare.

Nel silenzio del salone, intervallato unicamente dai loro respiri accelerati, il rumoroso sbuffo proveniente dalle chiappe del dj non passò inosservato; a quella cacofonia di odori Connie aveva appena aggiunto un peto, facendo ridere entrambi a crepapelle.

«Sei proprio uno zoticone!» lo schernì, troppo divertita per rimproverarlo sul serio a quell'evidente mancanza di tatto.

«Non posso farci niente, è colpa delle cipolle...!»

Risero per minuti interi, la schiena distesa sul legno graffiato e le dita intrecciate, amando silenziosamente i difetti dell'altro.

🌅

La figura scura, attenta a non farsi notare, si nascose dietro un albero quando Levi entrò nell'edificio.

Il ragazzo salì la breve rampa di scale e, aprendo la porta, trovò il ballerino che trascinava la partner per la stanza, una lunga gamba tesa sul suo braccio e l'altra con la punta rivolta al pavimento in una spaccata vertiginosa. Una posa di grande difficoltà e maestria, oltre che di enorme sensualità.

Levi deglutì vistosamente, la bocca asciutta per lo sbigottimento, vergognandosi dei pochi passi che aveva appreso nell'ultimo periodo. Tra lui e Mikasa c'era un abisso incolmabile: l'età, l'esperienza, la complicità con cui i due riuscivano ad improvvisare; non esisteva confronto che potesse reggere.

Eppure il modo in cui le labbra di Eren si allargarono in un ampio sorriso, come i suoi occhi acquisirono lucentezza nel vederlo, la velocità con cui si mosse nella propria direzione per scoccargli un entusiastico bacio – con tanto di schiocco annesso – gli dicevano che certe lacune erano secondarie. Era altro a legarli, tenerli incredibilmente uniti contro ogni logica comprensione, a fargli desiderare che quell'estate non finisse mai.

«Ehi. Tutto bene...?»

«Kenny lo sa» rispose. «Stasera lo dirò anche a mia madre. È fuori con Smith, ora.»

Eren gli baciò la punta del naso, facendolo sentire un bimbo indifeso, mentre Mikasa raccoglieva le proprie cose. La loro sessione era appena terminata.

«Ci vediamo dopo cena. Non prosciugarlo, Levi; mi serve tutto intero, domani» disse con nonchalance, sparendo oltre lo stipite.

Il viso del ragazzo si colorì di rosso, rischiando di fumare come un bollitore acceso, spostando immediatamente lo sguardo su Eren. Levi era riservato su tutto e l'idea che l'altro avesse raccontato agli amici di come avessero trascorso le ultime notti, quasi fosse un argomento di gossip e non una questione strettamente privata, non gli andava molto a genio.

«So cosa stai pensando, ce l'hai scritto in faccia... No, non ho detto niente a nessuno.» Eren sospirò, accarezzandogli delicatamente la schiena. La musica, nel frattempo, riempiva la sala. «Conosco Mikasa e Armin da una vita. Per loro sono un libro aperto, non abbiamo bisogno di parlare; sanno tutto di me, sempre.»

«Ed io...? Cos'è che non so di te?»

Tornato del suo normale pallore, Levi seguì il ballerino con estrema naturalezza. Era disarmante il modo in cui aveva iniziato a modellarlo senza che ne fosse consapevole, guidandolo con la solita bravura.

«Io sono io, proprio come mi vedi. Non ho segreti, puoi chiedermi ciò che vuoi.»

Una giravolta, due passi in direzioni opposte e di nuovo dita intrecciate, occhi negli occhi come se non vi fosse altro a cui valesse la pena dare attenzione.

«Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa...?» chiese Levi, le spalle sul suo petto nel muoversi come un unico corpo. «Com'è la tua famiglia?»

Trascorse qualche istante prima che Eren rispondesse, forse alla ricerca delle parole adatte.

«Mio padre era un tossicodipendente. Spendeva ogni centesimo dello stipendio comprando roba per farsi, fino a che non perse il proprio impiego. Ci trovammo sommersi di debiti; i creditori venivano a bussare alla nostra porta in piena notte. Per tirare avanti, mia madre trovò più lavori: cameriera in un diner, badante per anziani, addirittura stiratrice in una lavanderia... Il suo fisico ebbe un vero e proprio tracollo. Lo stress, la stanchezza... La malattia l'ha prosciugata in pochi mesi, la stessa velocità con cui mio padre si è dileguato. Per lui ero solo un peso morto. Avevo 11 anni.»

Levi ascoltava in religioso silenzio, lasciandosi trasportare al pari di una foglia al vento dalle mani decise dell'altro.

[ _And another one bites the dust_  
_But why can I not conquer love?_  
_And I might've got to be with one_  
_Why not fight this war without weapons?_  
_And I want it and I wanted it bad_  
_But there were so many red flags_  
_Now another one bites the dust_  
_And let's be clear, I trust no one_ ](https://youtu.be/wfjoEuOPwDU)

«Non ho altri parenti e sono finito in una casa famiglia, consapevole che nessuno mi avrebbe adottato: troppo cresciuto e soprattutto problematico; ero in collera col mondo, dicevano, e con giusta ragione. È stato allora che ho incontrato Mikasa. Orfana già dal primo respiro, è stata abbandonata alla nascita. La sorte, tuttavia, non era stata più clemente. Lei desiderava solo far parte di una famiglia, io di crescere in fretta. Volevo uscire dal sistema sociale, cavarmela per conto mio. Poco dopo è arrivato Armin» sorrise al ricordo. «Era più o meno come adesso, solo più spaventato. Se ne stava sempre seduto sui gradini dell'ospedale accanto al centro sociale, tremante e in preda alle lacrime per via delle costanti ricadute del nonno. Il Signor Arlert è tutto ciò che ha. Insieme ci siamo fatti forza e, come vedi, siamo sopravvissuti. »

_You did not break me_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_

Il ritmo era lento, l'atmosfera intima e i due si muovevano sul posto – mani scure sui fianchi di uno e palmi nivei sul torace dell'altro – accompagnati dal pezzo.

_Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_  
_But I may snap when I move close_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
_I've got an elastic heart_  
_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

Levi sapeva perfettamente che, per quanto comprendesse un simile dolore, non avrebbe mai potuto capirlo davvero. Ogni storia era un percorso a sé, commedia o tragedia che fosse, e una qualunque frase di circostanza avrebbe in qualche modo sminuito il cammino di Eren. Tacque, attendendo che riprendesse il proprio racconto o semplicemente che lo stringesse, chiudendo la conversazione.

«Un giorno andammo al parco, era una pessima giornata ed io facevo il cretino per tirarli su. C'era una stupida pubblicità di cereali, i "Crunchy Balls", te li ricordi?»

«Chi se li dimentica, la trasmettevano ogni tre secondi!»

«Esatto» ridacchiò Eren, perso nei ricordi. «Il balletto mi era rimasto in testa, con quel motivetto idiota e orecchiabile. I passi erano semplici, li sapevo a memoria senza averli mai provati. È stato allora che la mia vita ha preso una svolta, e con me quella di Mikasa. Un uomo, ubriaco come una spugna, traballò fino a noi biascicando che brillavo come una stella nel firmamento; avevo talento, diceva, voleva insegnarmi il mestiere. La prima impressione che diede, come puoi immaginare, non fu delle migliori.»

«Poteva essere un pedofilo. Hai rischiato molto.»

«Credimi se ti dico che, conciato com'era, fu lui quello a rischiare nell'avvicinarsi. Non ero un tipo... raccomandabile, per così dire. Troppo incazzato con chiunque, e molto protettivo verso Armin e Mikasa. Comunque sia, ci diede appuntamento il giorno seguente, presentandosi più pulito – e soprattutto sobrio. Mi ha aperto un mondo, Levi, insegnandomi tutto ciò che so. Certo, Hannes aveva i suoi difetti e non erano pochi, ma se ho un mestiere è grazie a lui. Gli devo molto.»

«... Dov'è ora?» mormorò, timoroso di chiedere.

«Non lo so. È sparito da un giorno all'altro, esattamente com'era arrivato, e non ne ho saputo più nulla. Mi auguro che sia vivo, magari felicemente ubriaco, da qualche parte.»

La melodia proseguì incurante del fatto che il discorso fosse terminato, quasi si sentisse in dovere di riempire uno spazio vuoto, ora che il ballerino taceva.

«Grazie per avermi raccontato queste cose. Mi fa piacere che tu ti sia aperto con me.»

Eren scrollò le spalle, un po' imbarazzato.

«Il passato è parte integrante di noi... Ci forma, ci plasma, ci segna ma non è lui a determinare il nostro futuro. Quello è una scelta.»

«Tu cosa vorresti? Hai già scelto...?»

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

Non ebbe bisogno di parlare. Intrappolò il suo mento tra le dita, andando alla ricerca di quelle labbra che avevano l'inspiegabile potere di farlo impazzire e piegarlo al loro volere.

Levi lo accolse senza esitare, abbracciando quel sentimento nato inaspettatamente, quasi per sbaglio; un seme attecchito nel deserto che aveva dato vita a un magnifico fiore.

Si baciarono con passione inconsapevoli che, attraverso la finestra lì accanto, qualcuno roso dalla gelosia, li stesse osservando.

🌅

Kuchel, elegantemente seduta su una coperta sottile dalle tinte pastello, consumava il delizioso dessert che i cuochi del Resort avevano preparato e accuratamente riposto nel cestino da pic-nic. Era a dir poco squisito, come tutto ciò che avevano consumato nell'ultima mezz'ora, col Sole che filtrava attraverso le fronde di un imponente albero. Ripose il cucchiaino dal manico elaborato nell'apposito contenitore, il lago come sfondo di quella giornata meravigliosa.

Erwin, poco distante, non riuscì a trattenersi oltre.

«Mi sono perso nei suoi occhi, Kuchel. Non trovo la strada per fare ritorno, o forse voglio solo smarrirmi di più.»

Lei si irrigidì, lusingata da un simile corteggiamento e parimenti intimorita. Quelle parole suonavano dolci, degne di un cavaliere d'altri tempi, ed era proprio questo a spaventarla. Per quanto attraente e adulatorio fosse, il Signor Smith non era certo uno stinco di santo; l'uomo e le sue avventure avevano nutrito il giro di pettegolezzi in svariate occasioni. Lo spirito di conservazione, proprio degli Ackerman, le urlava a gran voce di non farsi abbindolare da un paio di frasi da cioccolatini.

«Signor Sm–»

«Mi chiami semplicemente Erwin, la prego» supplicò lui e Kuchel sospirò, in difficoltà.

«Erwin, come può ben immaginare dal fatto che abbia un figlio e sia single, i miei trascorsi sentimentali non sono tra i più felici. Capirà perciò il mio timore nell'accettare la sua corte. È da molto che non frequento qualcuno; ho preferito concentrarmi sul mio ruolo di madre, piuttosto che donna.»

«Non le metterò alcuna fretta, faremo le cose con calma.»

«Farebbe meglio a dedicare le sue energie a una persona meno problematica di quanto non sia io. Sono certa che centinaia di donne cadrebbero ai suoi piedi già al primo sguardo. Sprecherebbe solo tempo, con me.»

«Io invece sono convinto del contrario. Le chiedo solo una possibilità, Kuchel. Si lasci viziare, almeno una volta nella vita. Non desidero altro che riempirla di attenzioni.»

In quel momento, Erwin non assomigliava nemmeno lontanamente all'imprenditore avido di successo che era sempre stato. La sua era una vera e propria preghiera, mentre la implorava di farlo avvicinare quanto bastava da poterla conquistare. C'era così tanta forza in lei, tanta quanto la sua immensa fragilità, e il desiderio di proteggerla da chiunque – persino da sé stessa, privatasi dell'amore troppo a lungo – era inarrestabile. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, affinché cedesse a quella supplica.

Kuchel pensò al periodo in cui _lui_ le sussurrava quanto fosse bella e perfetta. Aveva tessuto così tante lodi da intrappolarla silenziosamente in una fitta rete di bugie, lasciandola alla mercé del proprio destino. Levi era stato la sua luce in quel tunnel di solitudine e disillusione. Non poteva cedere.

«Non insista, Erwin. Glielo chiedo per favore. Mio figlio ha la precedenza, e non voglio mettere a rischio l'equilibrio già precario della nostra famiglia a metà. Non adesso.»

La natura restò immobile ad osservarli, spettatrice silente di quel garbato rifiuto. Infine, Smith si alzò in piedi. Le porse la mano con la consueta galanteria, invitandola a passeggiare.

«D'accordo, Kuchel. Farò quanto mi chiede. Le andrebbe di camminare lungo la riva? Il tramonto è suggestivo.»

_"Non adesso."_

Doveva assecondarla, fare del suo interesse il proprio: _Levi_ , era lui la chiave. Erwin aveva soltanto perso una battaglia, non la guerra.

🌙

Se ne stavano distesi tra le lenzuola, completamente esausti e madidi di sudore.

Eren continuava a baciargli il capo, inspirando il suo profumo con esasperante costanza neanche fosse un cane da tartufo. Levi sbuffava di tanto in tanto al muoversi dei capelli, intimamente contento delle attenzioni che l'altro gli riservava, ascoltando il suono erratico del suo cuore.

Si udiva solamente lo stridio dei grilli, a quell'ora. Poi, neanche quelli.

Il silenzio era surreale e, nell'attimo in cui realizzarono la totale assenza di suoni, un forte odore di bruciato entrò dalla finestra.

Allarmati, iniziarono a rivestirsi con movimenti veloci, quando le urla delle sirene giunsero fino al bungalow sulla collina. I due amanti si guardarono negli occhi. La paura che qualcosa di grave fosse accaduta ai loro cari si impossessò dei loro animi, facendoli scattare verso la porta senza dire una parola.

In lontananza, nuvole di fumo scuro risalivano verso il cielo che si rischiarava come una nuova alba, nel buio della notte. Corsero a perdifiato giù dal pendio, oltrepassando gli alloggi del personale e il ponticello bianco. Le fiamme ormai erano ben visibili oltre le cime degli alberi, così come i potenti getti d'acqua delle idropompe che tentavano di spegnere l'incendio.

Sul luogo del disastro in centinaia, tra personale e ospiti, assistevano impotenti.

«Eren!»

Mikasa e Armin corsero ad abbracciare l'amico, sollevati nel vederlo incolume, mentre Levi veniva stretto dalla madre in lacrime e dallo zio, ignari di dove si trovasse fino a poco prima.

Col cuore in una morsa, il ragazzo osservò l'edificio della sala prove tramutarsi in cenere. Nei suoi occhi celesti si riflettevano le lingue di fuoco che, affamate delle assi in legno e dell'aria pura della boscaglia, si cibavano delle pareti che avevano visto sbocciare il suo primo amore.


	15. · Giorno 14 ·

Per fortuna nessuno degli ospiti era rimasto coinvolto, ma l'incendio si era rivelato di natura dolosa: qualcuno aveva versato del liquido infiammabile sulle assi del pavimento, appiccando poi il fuoco che aveva divorato l'intero edificio. Fu quindi inevitabile l'intervento della polizia, la quale iniziò a interrogare chiunque partendo proprio dai membri dello staff. Le famiglie Reiss e Zacharias – membri influenti della società e rinomati ospiti del Resort – furono escluse dalle indagini. Per gli Ackerman invece aveva garantito Smith, rimasto in loro compagnia sotto al gazebo fino al momento del disastro.

La notte sembrò interminabile, infinita. Levi ed Eren si persero di vista.

Chi mai poteva aver causato una simile catastrofe?

Infine, giunse l'alba e il momento della colazione. Gran parte delle persone si presentò per mandare giù un boccone e mantenere una parvenza di normalità. In un angolo della sala, Marco aveva radunato i bambini per farli mangiare insieme, evitando che ascoltassero i discorsi degli adulti e assorbissero qualunque tipo di emozione che non fosse unicamente loro. Il chiacchiericcio allegro e incessante di Gabi distraeva tutti quanto bastava da non far notare ai piccoli l'ufficiale di polizia che, sulla soglia, si congedava dal direttore.

Erwin si avvicinò stancamente al tavolo degli Ackerman, accomodandosi con un sospiro. Disse a Jean di versargli un'abbondante tazza di caffè; il cameriere era stato tra i primi a lasciare la propria deposizione.

«Ci sono novità?» chiese Kuchel, osservando il volto stressato dell'uomo che si passava una mano sugli occhi.

«A quanto pare hanno individuato il responsabile di questo vile atto.»

«Chi è stato?» domandò Kenny.

«L'istruttore di ballo: Eren Yeager.»

Levi congelò sul posto, il terreno che improvvisamente gli mancava sotto ai piedi. Fu come udire una condanna a morte. Lo zio lo guardò con aria preoccupata.

«La sala prove era prenotata a suo nome. Gli altri dipendenti non lo hanno visto per tutto il pomeriggio e lui afferma che, al momento dell'incendio, si trovava da solo nel proprio alloggio. Nessuno può confermare la sua versione, perciò gli agenti lo stanno trattenendo per scortarlo in centrale. Senza testimoni, le prove a suo carico–»

«Sono il suo alibi.»

La voce ferma di Levi interruppe Erwin che, interdetto, lo fissò insieme agli Ackerman con occhi sgranati.

«Come, scusa...?»

«Ho detto» ripeté, stringendo convulsamente il tovagliolo di stoffa sulle proprie gambe, «che sono _io_ il suo alibi. Ero con lui.»

«Ti trovavi nel suo bungalow?» Smith inarcò un sopracciglio, dubbioso.

«Esatto. Eravamo lì. _Insieme._ » Il modo in cui pronunciò quell'ultima parola – il tono inflessibile, l'incrollabile sicurezza – confermò qualunque sospetto fosse appena sorto sulla natura del loro legame.

Levi serrò la mascella, contrariato. Non era certamente così che voleva dirlo a sua madre, ma non poteva permettere che accusassero Eren di un crimine simile. Spostò il proprio sguardo da Smith alla donna, cercandone gli occhi per ricevere conforto, comprensione o qualunque altra cosa lasciasse intendere che, dopo averne parlato, le cose tra loro si sarebbero chiarite. Quello che trovò, invece, fu il suo palmo. Lo colpì con tale forza, in maniera tanto repentina, da fargli voltare il capo nella direzione opposta.

Levi non aveva mai ricevuto uno schiaffo da sua madre. _Mai_.

Kuchel non attese. Spostò rumorosamente la sedia, lasciando la sala ristorante come una furia. Kenny rimase impietrito quanto il nipote che, con la gota ancora in fiamme, fissava il vuoto.

«Levi,» lo richiamò Erwin, «sei pronto a confermare quanto hai appena detto?»

Il ragazzo tacque per qualche secondo, poi annuì.

«Bene. Dovrai fornire una deposizione che verrà trascritta dagli agenti e messa ufficialmente a verbale. Con molta probabilità, questo scagionerà Yeager dall'accusa di incendio doloso. Mi vedo tuttavia costretto a licenziarlo per aver violato il regolamento del Resort; ha intrattenuto un rapporto _non professionale_ con uno degli ospiti ed è previsto il suo allontanamento immediato.»

Levi si alzò in piedi senza dire una parola, alla ricerca di un idiota qualunque che mettesse nero su bianco il proprio peccato.

☀️

Mikasa si dimenava tra le braccia di Armin e Connie, i quali non riuscivano a tenerla ferma. La situazione di Eren era già complicata a sufficienza, meglio non aggravarla con una tentata aggressione.

«Basta Mika, peggiori solo le cose!» le urlava l'amico, faticando non poco nel mantenerla.

«Non ha fatto niente, questo è un sopruso! Devo aiutarlo, io–»

Le parole le morirono in gola quando vide il ballerino uscire dall'alloggio che i poliziotti avevano momentaneamente utilizzato per trattenerlo come misura cautelare. La giovane si fiondò tra le sue braccia, controllando che non avesse un solo graffio, guardando in cagnesco l'uomo che lo aveva appena rilasciato.

«Eren, stai bene?» Armin era sollevato che non portasse le manette, tuttavia fortemente perplesso da quell'inaspettata svolta degli eventi.

«Sì. A quanto pare qualcuno ha confermato la mia versione» rispose secco, strofinandosi i polsi.

«Io so chi è stato, ma ti avviso: quello che ho visto non ti farà molto piacere ...»

Il gruppetto si voltò all'unisono verso la voce poco distante, trovando qualcuno che conoscevano molto bene.

☀️

Kenny aveva cercato la sorella in lungo e in largo, deciso a parlarle.

Non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui aveva trattato Levi. La sua reazione lo aveva sorpreso al punto da non lasciargli la prontezza necessaria per bloccarla – prima che si allontanasse, almeno.

Purtroppo di lei non vi era alcuna traccia e il nipote era ancora impegnato a firmare decine di scartoffie burocratiche. Per limitare i danni di quel disastro familiare annunciato, Kenny decise di tentare il tutto per tutto.

Spalancò bruscamente l'uscio dell'ufficio di Smith, luminoso e dall'arredo ricercato, entrandovi a grandi falcate con cipiglio minaccioso.

«Non può licenziare quel ragazzo! Non ha fatto nulla di male!» sbottò, sbattendo la mano sulla scrivania lucida. Erwin gli dedicò una breve occhiata, per poi riportare la propria attenzione alla cartellina che aveva dinanzi.

«Posso e _voglio_ : Yeager conosce bene le regole di questo posto e le ha volutamente ignorate.»

«Lo ha fatto per un buon motivo!»

«Lo ha fatto perché è irriverente e irrispettoso. Se la sua era una sfida al sistema, è chiaro che l'ha appena persa.» Estrasse la stilografica dal taschino, firmando l'assegno di liquidazione. «È inoltre evidente che sua sorella non solo fosse scioccata per l'accaduto, ma anche fortemente contraria a una possibile relazione tra il figlio e l'istruttore. Perché si oppone con tanta insistenza, Signor Ackerman?»

Kenny strinse i pugni, furente. Non gli importava che sentissero le sue urla fino a Chlorba, non avrebbe taciuto un secondo di più.

«Perché lei è un gran pezzo di merda, ecco perché!» urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola. «Quel ragazzo è solo uno strumento con cui ingraziarsi Kuchel; ha capito fin troppo bene quanto ami Levi e quanto abbia a cuore il suo futuro. Vuole spacciarsi come suo salvatore? Crede davvero che la vedrà con altri occhi? Non ha capito proprio un cazzo, _Signor Smith_ : noi Ackerman non ci vendiamo al miglior offerente e sta rinunciando all'occasione di fare – per una misera volta nella sua insulsa vita – la cosa giusta!»

Il vecchio se ne andò, chiudendo così forte la porta da far cadere un quadro dalchiodo alla parete, lasciando Erwin con la sgradevole sensazione che avesse ragione. Sensazione che svanì appena strappò il foglio dal blocchetto degli assegni.

☀️

Non appena gli comunicarono che il suo dovere era finito, Levi corse a perdifiato verso il bungalow di Eren. Sapeva che era stato rilasciato e probabilmente stava già facendo i bagagli per andar via.

Voleva comunque assicurarsi che stesse bene, parlargli e scusarsi di essere la causa del suo licenziamento; doveva dirgli che, non appena tornato a Stohess, avrebbero ripreso tutto dal punto in cui lo avrebbero lasciato.

Quando giunse al suo alloggio l'entrata era spalancata, mostrando il vuoto all'interno: niente più disordine né abiti sparsi ovunque; solo il mobilio spartano e il materasso, nudo e ingiallito. Il cuore prese a pompargli nel petto a velocità inaudita, il terrore che lo attanagliava mentre si lanciava giù dalla collina alla ricerca del giovane. Tutti i membri del personale sembravano svaniti nel nulla, scomparsi per magia, e il timore che fosse già troppo tardi gli parve concreto come le assi del ponticello bianco che in quel momento calpestava con tanta fretta. Arrivò trafelato nel parcheggio e scorse la sua auto. Sospirò per il sollievo.

Eren richiuse il baule della vettura dopo aver gettato dentro il borsone mezzo vuoto, sgranando gli occhi nel vedere Levi corrergli incontro, sudato e senza fiato. Restò immobile, il ragazzo a pochi passi di distanza che poggiava i palmi sulle ginocchia, a corto di ossigeno.

«Eren, i-io...» boccheggiò, lo sguardo sul terreno. «Non sapevo cos'altro fare...!»

Non si aspettava certo che facesse i salti di gioia, ma persino una battuta sarebbe stata meglio del laconico: «Non è colpa tua», che ricevette in risposta. Seguì un silenzio innaturale, disturbato solo dai suoni della natura.

Levi non capì il motivo di tanta freddezza; se non serbava rancore a causa del licenziamento, perché quel distacco così netto...? L'esiguo spazio a dividerli improvvisamente sembrava incolmabile.

«Tu... stai partendo.»

«Sì, esatto.»

Fu quello l'istante preciso in cui Levi realizzò che averlo incrociato fosse stata pura fortuna.

«Stavi andando via senza... dirmi niente?» Eren tacque, mordendosi la lingua. «Non abbiamo nemmeno scambiato i contatti, come faremo a–»

Gli fece male come un pugno nello stomaco. Nulla era potente quanto la verità e lui si era rifiutato di vederla, accoglierla, abbracciarla come aveva sempre fatto in passato, preferendo l'illusione alla realtà. Parlare era superfluo, eppure non poté evitarlo: aveva bisogno di dar forma ai fatti, renderli concreti, tangibili; lame che avrebbero reciso ogni filo, inciso la pelle, deturpato l'anima.

«Non vuoi chiamarmi. Non vuoi vedermi. Mi sbaglio...?»

Gli occhi celesti di Levi custodivano tutta l'umiliazione e la vergogna che covava nel petto. Chiunque, al suo posto, sarebbe crollato. Lui invece rimase in piedi, lo sguardo appena inumidito come unica prova del proprio dolore, fiero fino all'ultimo.

Eren strinse i pugni nelle tasche.

«Mi dispiace» disse, con un tono così freddo da far fisicamente male a entrambi.

Salì sull'auto senza aggiungere altro. Mise in moto e partì. La figura del ragazzo si faceva più piccola nello specchietto retrovisore, metro dopo metro, mentre stringeva convulsamente lo sterzo fino a far divenire le nocche bianche. Il freno era una tentazione così forte...

Non poteva vacillare. Doveva resistere, essere risoluto. Comportarsi in modo maturo e prendere una decisione: la migliore, per Levi.  
  
  
  


_Jean si sentiva a disagio, con Mikasa così vicino. Decise di concentrarsi, provare a fare qualcosa di buono per qualcuno, almeno una volta._

_«Ha detto di aver trascorso la giornata con te e, per farlo, ha confessato un vostro coinvolgimento_ intimo _» rivelò, guardando Eren dritto negli occhi. «La Signora Ackerman non l'ha presa affatto bene: lo ha schiaffeggiato e lo ha lasciato lì, sconvolto ed emotivamente distrutto.»_

_Eren si passò le mani tra i capelli, avvilito; stava accadendo tutto troppo in fretta. Le cose erano precipitate senza che potesse impedirlo e la frustrazione stava avendo la meglio. Doveva trovare Levi, stargli vicino, confortarlo._

_«Ascolta, Eren, io non so quanto sia profondo ciò che vi lega e probabilmente sono l'ultima persona che vorresti sentire sull'argomento...» sospirò il cameriere, tentando di dargli un consiglio sincero. «Mi sembra però chiaro che sua madre si opporrà alla vostra storia. Insomma, vale la pena lottare contro i mulini a vento? Forse dovresti semplicemente farti da parte e lasciarlo andare...»_   
  
  
  


E così aveva fatto. Aveva deciso che per Levi era più facile dimenticarlo, piuttosto che opporsi alla propria famiglia, e per cosa...? Per _chi_? Un ballerino squattrinato e senza prospettive?

Digrignò i denti e urlò, battendo con violenza il palmo sul volante fino a sentirlo bruciare.

Se era quella la scelta giusta, perché rinunciare all'unica cosa per cui avrebbe voluto combattere faceva così dannatamente male?

🌅

Levi fissava il vuoto, seduto sulle rive del Trost.

Non vedeva niente. Non udiva niente. Non _provava_ niente.

Eren era partito, strappandogli il cuore dal petto. Percorrendo il vialetto di ghiaia che conduceva fuori dal Resort, aveva portato via con sé tutto ciò che Levi aveva provato in quelle due settimane: gioia, allegria, passione, _amore_. Ciò che restava era solo un guscio vuoto che ne portava il nome.

Quell'intorpidimento che percepiva, nel corpo e nella mente, probabilmente era la disperazione che lo aveva inghiottito per intero, lasciandolo a vegetare come una pianta qualsiasi.

Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira.

Sì, poteva fingere: di essere sempre lo stesso, di non aver amato, che il cuore fosse ancora al giusto posto e non sgretolato ai propri piedi; era sempre stato di poche parole, chi si sarebbe mai accorto della differenza...?

La loro si era rivelata una misera storiella estiva, senza pretese e alcuna importanza; la sua fiducia nel prossimo mal riposta, le parole accorate di Eren unicamente aria con cui aveva dato fiato alla bocca. Un bravissimo attore, senza dubbio, perché ci aveva creduto. Aveva creduto fino all'ultimo istante che si sarebbe fermato, che sarebbe sceso dall'auto e lo avrebbe stretto a sé, sussurrandogli che tutto si sarebbe risolto perché erano insieme.

Invece eccolo lì. Solo. Lo era sempre stato, a suo modo.

«Levi.»

Kuchel lo raggiunse, inginocchiandosi dinanzi a lui e guardandolo negli occhi. Occhi che non vedevano altro se non la fine di un sogno effimero in cui aveva fermamente confidato e di un amore che non gli aveva lasciato altro se non il nulla.

«Perdonami...» disse, accarezzandogli la guancia colpita ore prima. «Non mi sono resa conto di cosa stesse accadendo... Di come quel mostro ti stesse plagiando...»

A quelle parole, Levi sembrò riscuotersi dalla propria catatonia.

«Eh...?»

«Non sono stata in grado di proteggerti da quell'essere viscido! Lo denuncerò per molestie su minore, ti aiuterò a superare questo trauma e tutto tornerà come prima. Non ricorderai più le sue sporche mani, sarai di nuovo felice.»

Levi si mosse impercettibilmente verso il suo viso.

«Sporche mani...?»

«Ti ha sedotto e ingannato, piccolo mio, non bastava quella povera ragazza...! So per certo che tu non sei–»

La voce di Kuchel si affievolì, lasciando in sospeso la parola che si rifiutava di pronunciare. Era impossibile che Levi, il suo amato figlio, la sua unica speranza di rivalsa nei confronti di una vita ingiusta, fosse...

«Cosa? Concludi, ti prego» fece gelido l'altro.

«Levi...»

«Omosessuale? Gay? _Frocio_?»

«Questo episodio non cambia niente! Puoi ancora avere la famiglia che–»

«Ricordo bene» la interruppe, «quando andavo a scuola e veniva Kenny a prendermi. I miei compagni di classe mi prendevano in giro per via dei suoi atteggiamenti strani e per il fatto che non avessi un padre. Tu mi ripetevi _sempre_ che non dovevo sentirmi diverso o inadeguato. Che la società ci etichetta ma non è lei a definire chi siamo, o a renderci meno degni di amore. Che non avevo nulla da invidiare a nessuno e che ero la luce dei tuoi occhi. Dovresti vedere come mi guardi _adesso_.»

La donna indietreggiò di un passo, ferita dalla cruda verità.

«Io amo Eren.» Non aveva senso negare la realtà dei fatti, nonostante quel sentimento non fosse evidentemente ricambiato. Non voleva rinnegare ciò che avevano condiviso. «Ho sempre avuto fede in quel che mi hai detto. Mi sono inconsciamente piegato alle tue aspettative, ai tuoi desideri, convincendomi di essere motivo di vergogna e di averti arrecato solo dolore. Ho vissuto ogni mio giorno provando pena per un destino che non avevi scelto... Un destino di cui anche io sono vittima, e non carnefice. È vero, non ti sei resa conto proprio di _niente_.»

Si fermò un istante, ridendo di sé stesso. «Come suonano ipocrite le parole con cui mi rincuoravi, ora che amo un uomo.»

Di Kuchel era rimasta soltanto l'ombra della donna forte e coraggiosa che aveva sempre conosciuto e ammirato. Eccola lì, imperfetta come chiunque altro, incapace di abbattere quei limiti che la stavano privando del rispetto di suo figlio: come poteva Levi ammirare qualcuno che non lo accettava?

«Anni di sofferenza e ti ho delusa comunque... Mi dispiace, _madre_.»

Si allontanò, lasciandola in una valle di lacrime. Non aveva tempo né voglia di assecondare le sue fantasie, non gli importava più.

In poche ore, aveva perso le persone che più amava. Non gli restava neanche la forza per piangere.

🌙

Nonostante la catastrofe sfiorata la notte precedente, lo spettacolo sarebbe stato portato in scena.

Gli Ackerman erano seduti al loro tavolo, un'aura di malinconia che li circondava come un manto. Tutti e tre devastati dal primo amore, traditi da coloro i quali custodivano tra le proprie mani il prezioso sentimento, sfuggiti all'oblio in nome della _famiglia_.

Kenny fissava Kuchel e il nipote, relegatosi in un angolo, muti come tombe. Non li aveva visti fino a dieci minuti prima di accomodarsi nella sala ristorante. Ovviamente non avrebbe ballato, quella sera, troppo preoccupato per Levi: il ragazzo era più pallido del solito, spento, fantasma di sé stesso.

Nanaba sedeva elegantemente vestita accanto al marito. Il suo viso era raggiante, luminoso; la soddisfazione di vedere quella _checca_ sola e abbandonata, al capo opposto del salone, ne distendeva i tratti delicati. Aveva rischiato tutto ma era riuscita nel proprio intento: li aveva separati, in un modo o nell'altro, e questo le gonfiava il petto di gioia.

L'esibizione principale era stata sostituita da un numero di gruppo, per il quale gli addetti avevano lasciato ampio spazio tra i tavoli apparecchiati.

Smith e Oruo impartivano ordini, rimproverando i camerieri e bacchettando i tecnici delle luci.

Mikasa, vicino al palco, si mordeva le unghie. Eren era partito – chissà in quali condizioni, viste quelle in cui versava Levi – e temeva avesse compiuto qualche sciocchezza. Le parole di Jean lo avevano scosso più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. Teneva veramente a Levi, era innegabile, e il suo era stato il sacrificio più grande che una persona innamorata possa fare: rinunciare a un futuro condiviso per il bene dell'altro, proteggendolo in silenzio.

Armin, insieme a Sasha, si trovava dietro le quinte pronto a dare una mano in caso di necessità mentre Connie riproduceva l'accompagnamento musicale della serata. Tutti i membri del personale, Hanji compresa, erano privi della solita vitalità che li contraddistingueva, troppo sconvolti dagli ultimi eventi.

I più piccoli, in fila sul palco, si inchinarono sotto gli applausi dei genitori e dei presenti, saltellando subito dopo verso Marco che li abbracciò a fatica, sommerso dalle loro manine paffute – e le dita di Gabi conficcate nel naso.

«Dovresti mangiare, nipote...»

Levi non rispose, sordo a ciò che accadeva intorno a lui, perso tra un ricordo e l'altro: Eren che lo prendeva in giro, Eren che lo rimproverava, Eren e il battito del suo cuore, la bocca di Eren, Eren, Ere–

«Eren?!»

Jean, alle loro spalle, quasi urlò nel vederlo spalancare le portafinestre del salone, entrare come una furia e dirigersi a grandi falcate verso il tavolo degli Ackerman.

Kuchel si irrigidì immediatamente, saldamente aggrappata alle proprie convinzioni, maledicendo il giorno in cui erano partiti per quella stupida vacanza. Le iridi di Levi, invece, si fecero più limpide.

«Eren...?» mormorò stupito. «Che ci fai qui?»

Il ballerino si sentiva un povero idiota. Levi non aveva esitato un solo istante nel difenderlo, inimicandosi la madre, e lui invece aveva fatto la scelta peggiore che potesse mai prendere: era _fuggito_ , convinto di essere nel giusto, quando aveva palesemente torto. Sperò di essere ancora in tempo per rimediare.

Lo guardò, supplicandolo con gli occhi di accogliere la sua egoistica richiesta, tendendogli la mano.

«Fidati di me... ti prego.»

A quelle parole, Levi tremò. Quante volte gliele aveva sentite pronunciare? Quante lo aveva ascoltato, riponendo in lui tutto sé stesso? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo, ora che si sentiva tradito e defraudato di ogni cosa?

«Come osi!» scattò la donna. «Tu non–»

«Kuchel» intervenne Kenny; il suo tono per nulla conciliante, simile a quello di una belva pronta a scattare, la lasciò basita.

Eren posò lo sguardo sulla madre del ragazzo, l'unico che desiderava avere accanto per il resto dei propri giorni, deciso a mettere le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte.

« _Nessuno_ può mettere Levi in un angolo.»

Le sue iridi brillavano fiere, orgogliose e quando si intrecciarono con le proprie, Levi si mosse senza esitare, riconoscendo l'indole caparbia e combattiva di colui che aveva rubato il suo cuore. Afferrò saldamente la mano di Eren, venendo trascinato subito verso il palco sotto gli occhi rabbiosi di Kuchel. La donna tentò di seguirli ma venne trattenuta dal fratello.

«Lasciami, Kenny!»

«Svegliati, Kuchel! Levi non è _te_!»

Lei smise di dimenarsi tra le sue braccia, sconvolta. Consapevole di avere finalmente la sua attenzione, Kenny incalzò.

«Non può realizzare i _tuoi_ sogni: ha la sua vita, le sue speranze, i suoi desideri. E smettila di escludermi come se io non contassi un cazzo, perché non è così!» La giovane madre era in procinto di spaccarsi in mille pezzi, privata del proprio scudo ed esposta al suo spietato giudizio. «Non sono il padre biologico, è vero, ma cos'è la _famiglia?_ È quel posto dove siamo circondati dall'amore... Io ho amato quel moccioso dal primo istante, e non smetterò mai di farlo. È anche figlio _mio_ , Kuchel, tanto quanto è tuo. Lascialo libero di correre, sbagliare, farsi male... Lascialo libero di crescere e diventare chi è destinato ad essere.»

Le lacrime presero a scorrere sul suo viso di porcellana, accompagnate dai singhiozzi. Cosa diamine stava facendo...?

Levi, nel frattempo, giunse dietro le quinte. «Perché accidenti sei–»

Le labbra di Eren si gettarono sulle proprie, fermando ogni sua domanda. Stordito dal calore che, da quel punto, si irradiava come un'onda, i suoi sensi intorpiditi si destarono. Gli sembrò di aver dormito per tanto, troppo tempo.

«Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno in vita mia» disse Eren tutto d'un fiato, le mani a coppa sul suo viso.

Non glielo aveva mai detto, prima. Le pupille di Levi, incredule, si sgranarono per lo stupore.

«E allora perché mi hai lasciato...?»

«Non volevo costringerti a scegliere tra me e la tua famiglia. L'ho fatto io, credendo fosse la cosa giusta, ma niente ha un senso senza di te... Sono tornato per lottare, se mi ami ancora...»

«Vorrei tanto ucciderti...! Non osare mai più decidere cosa è meglio per me, chiaro?!» lo colpì senza troppa forza. «Certo che ti amo ancora!»

Eren allora rise, sollevato, schioccandogli un bacio a fior di labbra mentre i loro amici li raggiungevano, entusiasti di rivederlo.

«Cosa facciamo, Eren?» chiese Connie, sfregandosi le mani impaziente.

«Quello che sappiamo fare meglio: confusione.» Gli lanciò una chiavetta usb. «Sai già quale mettere.»

«Oh, sì!» rispose il dj, con Sasha che saltellava sul posto. Mikasa e Armin, sorridenti, si abbracciavano uno di fianco all'altro.

«Sei pronto per esibirti, Levi?»

A quella domanda, strabuzzò gli occhi puntandosi un dito al petto. «Chi, io?!»

«Non voglio ballare con nessun altro» rispose Eren, stringendolo a sé.

«I-io non ho il vestito rosso, capiranno tutti che–»

«Non voglio che lo indossi. Sei perfetto, Levi, non devi nasconderti. Mostra a tutti chi sei...»

Il ragazzo prese un lungo respiro, conscio che le azioni di quella notte in qualche modo avrebbero influenzato la sua intera vita. Cercò le sue dita, intrecciandole con le proprie in un nodo impossibile da sciogliere.

«Andiamo.»

Per un istante tutto divenne buio, il brusio delle voci dei commensali l'unico rumore in sala. Un faro si accese sotto lo sguardo perplesso dei presenti, illuminando due figure sul palco. La base partì e Levi si sollevò sulle punte delle proprie Superga bianche, pronto a farsi trasportare nel mondo che soltanto lui ed Eren sapevano creare.

[ _Oh no, did I get too close oh?_  
 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
 _All your insecurities_  
 _All the dirty laundry_  
 _Never made me blink one time_ ](https://youtu.be/hHimjVYsd6I)

Si lasciò sospingere e sollevare, ignorando l'iniziale chiacchiericcio sotto al palco. Eren lo guidava con movimenti delicati al ritmo di quel pezzo intimo, le loro mani unite, formando un contrasto di chiaroscuri assolutamente perfetto. Sembrava che il ballerino lo cullasse, adagiandone il capo sulla propria spalla o facendolo aderire sul proprio petto, assecondando il battito di fondo della canzone e dei loro cuori inseparabili.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_There is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_I will love you unconditionally_

La voce dell'artista, potente come un uragano, spazzò via ogni incertezza rimasta. Eren giostrava Levi come una marionetta, fondendo le rispettive movenze e i loro destini in un crescendo sempre più forte, vorticando sul palcoscenico a una velocità sorprendente. I loro arti si intrecciarono fino a sembrare un tutt'uno. Le iridi smeraldine di Eren abbandonavano quelle gelide di Levi il tempo di un battito di ciglia, incatenandosi nuovamente ad ogni sequenza di passi.

_Come just as you are to me_   
_Don't need apologies_   
_Know that you are all worthy_   
_I'll take your bad days with your good_   
_Walk through this storm I would_   
_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

Gli altri ragazzi dello staff, seguendo un richiamo invisibile, occuparono lo spazio libero al centro della sala affinché nessuno la occupasse, impedendo a chiunque di avvicinarsi alla coppia e interromperli.

Smith e Oruo fissavano i dipendenti: il primo, genuinamente sorpreso da come la clientela stesse effettivamente apprezzando quella performance fuori programma; il secondo con evidente stizza, dovuta alla presenza di Eren dopo aver creduto di essersene finalmente liberato.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_   
_Open up your heart_

Il ragazzo ormai era in balìa di Eren, incantato dal modo passionale in cui lo toccava, plasmava a nuova forma, intimandogli dolcemente di abbandonarsi senza riserve a lui e a quel sentimento travolgente.

Un attimo prima Levi era stretto tra le sue braccia, quello dopo si ritrovò da solo sul palco.

Il ballerino era balzato giù e si era fermato a pochi metri, con i loro amici allineati fino a formare un sentiero. Un sentiero che conduceva esclusivamente a lui, a ciò che potevano essere, al futuro che li attendeva.

_Acceptance is the key to be_  
 _To be truly free_  
 _Will you do the same for_ _me?_

Levi non esitò un solo istante. Scese dal palcoscenico e corse con quanta forza aveva nelle gambe, lanciandosi dritto tra le sue braccia che lo sollevarono in alto, mostrandogli una vetta che mai aveva sognato di raggiungere.

Stavolta ce l'aveva fatta. Aveva saltato. Non aveva più paura di cadere, di farsi male, di soffrire. Non aveva più timore di vivere ed essere felice, perché lo _meritava_.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_   
_I will love you unconditionally_   
_And there is no fear now_   
_Let go and just be free_   
_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

Eren lo lasciò scivolare contro di sé, petto contro petto, le labbra che si sfioravano mentre sorridevano, sereni in quell'abbraccio che sapeva di luce e speranza. Il pubblico si alzò in piedi applaudendo fragorosamente e Levi arrossì, baciato davanti a tutti.

Il piccolo Falco, accanto a Gabi, si coprì il viso con le manine, rosso come un peperone per l'imbarazzo; l'amica, per non farlo sentire escluso, gli schioccò un bacio umido sulla guanciotta paffuta, facendolo vergognare ancora di più.

Furibonda per aver clamorosamente fallito, Nanaba si alzò dal proprio posto, lasciando la sala e il marito.

Alcuni si allontanarono con i figli, altri – in particolare le coppie più attempate – borbottavano su quanto i "tempi moderni" fossero moralmente carenti; tuttavia era evidente a chiunque che, in un modo o nell'altro, Eren e Levi avessero lasciato il segno.

Mikasa batteva le mani, commossa e totalmente impreparata a quanto accadde l'attimo successivo. Colto da un incredibile slancio di coraggio nel vedere i due ragazzi lottare per il proprio amore, Jean le era corso incontro, fermandosi a pochi passi. La giovane lo guardò stralunata, colta alla sprovvista da quella vicinanza; ferita, disillusa, lo vide inginocchiarsi ai propri piedi con l'espressione piena di tormento.

«Non potrò mai perdonarmi per ciò che ho fatto. Sono stato un vigliacco. Non avrei dovuto abbandonarti...» le accarezzò il ventre piatto, privo della scintilla che aveva precedentemente custodito. «... Non avrei dovuto _abbandonarvi_.»

La ragazza non si mosse, gli occhi lucidi e una mano a coprire le labbra che tremavano. Il pentimento di Jean era molto più di quanto si aspettasse, dopo quanto era accaduto. Si erano allontanati, incapaci di comprendere le reciproche paure, quel terrore di fallire che li aveva paralizzati in un angolo senza lasciargli scampo. Avevano perduto così tanto in così poco tempo...

«So che non sarà facile riconquistare la tua fiducia, Mikasa. Ho sbagliato e se non vuoi più vedermi, lo capirò. Continuerò l'università e, quando mi sarò laureato e avrò un buon lavoro, tornerò a cercarti. Voglio diventare una persona migliore, qualcuno su cui potrai sempre contare. Desidero essere l'uomo che meriti e ricominciare da capo, se lo vorrai...»

A quel punto Mikasa singhiozzò, facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli chiari di Jean. Nonostante il dolore, non aveva smesso di amarlo neanche un minuto. Annuì, incapace di dire altro.

Sarebbero cresciuti, maturati, in attesa di coronare un sogno infrantosi per la troppa avventatezza.

«Ti aspetterò...»

Kuchel, poco distante, ebbe un sussulto. Non era Eren il padre del bambino; lo aveva erroneamente accusato senza ascoltare invece il proprio figlio. Levi non le aveva mai dato motivo di dubitare delle sue parole... Forse non tutto era perduto.

Il brano era terminato e tutti i presenti ballavano al centro della pista, dimenandosi a ritmo di salsa e merengue.

Kenny osservava Uri danzare con la moglie, ridacchiando all'evidente differenza di altezza tra i due. _Certe cose non cambiano_ , pensò divertito.

I loro occhi si trovarono e in quei pochi secondi, vissero tutti gli anni che avrebbero potuto trascorrere uno di fianco all'altro se soltanto non si fossero arresi. Non potevano tornare indietro, solo andare avanti. Si misero il cuore in pace, sorridendosi un'ultima volta, contenti di avere una famiglia di cui prendersi cura.

Eren intrecciò le dita con quelle di Levi, avvolto tra le proprie braccia.

«Vieni con me» mormorò, promettendogli il mondo in un unico sussurro. Una voce, però, li trattenne.

«Un momento.»

Si voltarono e videro Kuchel farsi spazio tra la folla, rigida. Di fronte ai due ragazzi, i suoi occhi nocciola si fecero umidi.

«Ti devo delle scuse, Eren» iniziò la donna, rammaricata. «Ti ho trattato in modo ingiusto. Ero accecata dalla rabbia nel rivivere qualcosa che mi ha segnata profondamente. Spero tu possa perdonarmi.»

Il ballerino fece un cenno col capo, serio. Kuchel si rivolse quindi a Levi, il quale stringeva convulsamente la mano del compagno, con un sorriso mesto e il volto rigato dalle lacrime che avevano rotto le ultime barriere rimaste.

«Tu non mi hai delusa, amore mio, sono _io_ ad aver deluso te... Non hai colpa di niente. Avessi potuto prendere una scelta diversa, all'epoca, saresti ugualmente qui. Ti sei fatto così grande, Levi... Sei perfettamente in grado di scegliere chi avere accanto. Il resto per me non ha importanza. Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata e, qualunque cosa ci riservi il domani, resterai sempre la luce dei miei occhi...!» tirò su col naso, mettendosi a nudo dopo anni trascorsi sperando che il fato donasse al figlio ciò che lei aveva senza neanche saperlo.

Il ragazzo le lasciò un bacio sulla gota bagnata, delicato come il tocco di una piuma, e Kuchel seppe di aver appena ricevuto il suo perdono.

_Vai_ , mimò infine con le labbra e Levi, finalmente privo del fardello che da sempre lo appesantiva, non attese oltre. Si fece trascinare da Eren fuori dal ristorante, correndo a perdifiato lungo il prato col vento tra i capelli.

«Dove mi porti?» gridò, ridendo.

«Lo vedrai!»

Giunsero sulle rive del lago e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, Levi era nell'abbraccio di Eren che affondava nelle acque calde del Trost. Si trovarono zuppi dalla testa ai piedi, stupidamente felici di essere insieme, baciandosi piano per meglio gustare quel sapore dolce e proibito. Si liberarono degli abiti nel silenzio della notte, con calma e senza fretta, accarezzandosi alla scoperta di nuovi angoli da segnare e pelle da mordere. Levi intrecciò le gambe al busto di Eren, mugolando nella sua bocca, mentre la schiena pallida aderiva ad uno dei grossi pali in legno che sosteneva il pontile sulle loro teste. La pelle si fece rossa contro l'oggetto ruvido, ma non gli importava.

«Ah, Eren...!» ansimava, accogliendo gemiti e sospiri con cui nutrirsi.

«Ti amo, Levi, ti amo da impazzire...! Non ti lascerò più, mai più...» bisbigliò l'altro in risposta, possedendolo un istante dopo.

Eren affondò in lui con un grugnito soddisfatto e Levi, preso dal piacere, rovesciò gli occhi aggrappandosi al giovane con tutte le sue forze. Graffiò le spalle caramellate dell'amato, mentre Eren lo consumava anima e corpo. Spinte cadenzate, sempre più veloci, in un vortice da cui non avrebbero fatto ritorno.

_Non lasciarmi andare, ti prego, mai più, per sempre._


	16. Fine

L'auto degli Ackerman era sul vialetto, pronta ad essere caricata con le ultime cose. Subito dietro sostava la 124 Spider di Eren, capote abbassata e stereo acceso.

Armin tirava su col naso senza ritegno. Avrebbe dovuto sollevare le valigie da mettere nel bagagliaio ma, se in condizioni normali gli risultava già difficile, adesso era praticamente impossibile. Il pensiero che Eren non sarebbe tornato con loro a Shiganshina lo spaccava in due: era triste, perché sapeva che non si sarebbero più visti ogni giorno, ma al tempo stesso si sentiva immensamente felice per il suo migliore amico, il quale aveva trovato la persona con cui affrontare le avversità della vita.

Assicurandosi di non esser visto, Levi aiutò il tuttofare nell'ardua impresa, dandogli piccole pacche di conforto nel frattempo. Armin non resistette oltre. Affondò il viso nella camicia di lino del ragazzo che, facendo ricorso a tutta la forza di volontà in suo possesso per non scrollarsi il pasticcio mucoso di dosso, lo abbracciò alzando gli occhi al cielo; erano diretti a Stohess, non partivano mica per l'esercito...!

Eren andò ad abbracciare Mikasa. La ragazza lo strinse con forza – decisamente troppa –, rischiando quasi di spezzarlo.

«Mi mancherai.»

«A-anche tu Mika...!» rispose a fatica, tornando a respirare normalmente non appena i suoi polmoni riuscirono ad incamerare correttamente aria. «Ti chiamo non appena arrivo.»

«Non dimenticartene.»

«Verrete a trovarmi?»

«Pensa prima a sistemarti, piuttosto» lo rimbeccò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto. Quell'incosciente partiva completamente allo sbaraglio con pochi risparmi, tutto ciò che possedeva nel borsone dentro il cofano, e già parlava di pigiama party e birre sul balcone.

«Tranquilla, mi occuperò io di questo bel giovanotto!» rise Kenny, rifilando al giovane ballerino una sonora pacca sulla schiena, facendolo mugolare per il dolore.

«Oi, tieni giù le mani.» Levi, si affiancò al fidanzato, massaggiandogli la parte lesa.

Ai margini della scena, Kuchel osservava quel tenero quadretto. Aveva rischiato di perdere il figlio – la sua stima, il suo rispetto – e invece, miracolosamente, tornava a casa arricchita di nuove esperienze e soprattutto di tanto amore. La sua famiglia non era come quelle sulle riviste, forse, ma era perfetta così e adesso si era persino allargata, accogliendo il trio di amici.

«Buongiorno.»

La voce di Erwin fece voltare tutti i presenti. Il direttore si avvicinò ad Eren che lo guardava, rigido e teso.

«Non siamo mai andati d'accordo, Yeager: indisciplinato, strafottente... Un vero e proprio pericolo per l'ordine.» Levi strinse i pugni, irritato. «Ma hai tenacia, talento da vendere e ieri ne hai dato l'ennesima prova. Voglio ringraziarti per la fantastica performance. I feed dei clienti sono molto positivi e anche se non ho intenzione di riassumerti – non ora, almeno – voglio darti queste.»

Smith gli porse alcune buste da lettere, sorridendo. Eren le aprì e dopo aver scorso le prime righe, con Levi che tentava invano di sbirciare, sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa.

«Sono delle–»

«Lettere di raccomandazione. Ho fatto un paio di telefonate a Stohess e alcuni miei contatti sarebbero lieti di conoscere il fiore all'occhiello del Trost Resort. Inoltre» continuò, «sembra che un certo Hannes ti stia cercando. Lì c'è il suo recapito.»

A quel punto Eren saltò per la gioia, stringendo il compagno in una presa stritolatrice e facendolo volteggiare a mezz'aria come un bambino. Finalmente si ricompose – Levi che ancora lo fissava con aria minacciosa, lisciandosi i vestiti – allungando la mano ad Erwin in segno di saluto.

«La ringrazio, Signor Smith.»

«Buona fortuna, Yeager.»

Non appena l'uomo si congedò, i ragazzi si lanciarono su Eren in un impeto di gioia. Il futuro improvvisamente gli sembrava più roseo e, soprattutto, pieno di prospettive.

«Erwin...»

Kuchel andò incontro al direttore, portandosi una ciocca corvina dietro l'orecchio. «Volevo ringraziarti per la meravigliosa vacanza che hai offerto alla mia famiglia. Se il lavoro dovesse portarti di nuovo Stohess, mi farebbe piacere prendere un caffè in tua compagnia.»

Smith sentì il proprio cuore fare una capriola nel petto. Poteva sembrare un invito di cortesia ma, dopo il precedente rifiuto sulle rive del lago, per lui era una conquista vera e propria. Si aggrappò così alla speranza che quello fosse solo il preludio di un nuovo viaggio; gli Ackerman, a tal proposito, avevano saputo insegnargli molto. Le baciò il dorso della mano con galanteria.

«Arrivederci, Kuchel.»

«A presto, Erwin.»

Non era rimasto altro da fare. Il momento dei saluti era finito, i ragazzi erano tornati alle proprie faccende e la strada che attendeva i quattro era lunga.

«Levi, andiamo?» lo chiamò la madre mentre Kenny che si accomodava al posto di guida.

«Vorrei far compagnia ad Eren, se non vi dispiace» confessò, osservando di sottecchi l'interessato.

«Certo, caro.»

L'utilitaria di seconda mano imboccò il vialetto di ghiaia, lasciando la coppia ad osservare un'ultima volta il luogo in cui avevano scoperto cosa volesse dire amare. Ripensarono agli amici e a tutte le persone che avevano conosciuto, aiutandoli a trovare il sentiero che li avrebbe condotti lontano. Infine, salirono sulla vettura.

Oltrepassarono l'enorme cancello e il cartello che recitava: " _Grazie da parte del Trost Resort, vi aspettiamo il prossimo anno!_ ".

Chissà se sarebbero mai tornati in quel luogo... Erano più che certi, comunque, che l'estate seguente li avrebbe nuovamente visti uno accanto all'altro, uniti più che mai.

Eren guardava dritto davanti a sé, il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli in eterno disordine. Levi osservava l'orizzonte, il cuore colmo di speranze.

«Alziamo un po' il volume!» esclamò allegramente il ballerino mentre il pezzo sfumava in sottofondo. Le note del brano invasero l'abitacolo e i due amanti strabuzzarono gli occhi.

[ _Now I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt like this before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_and I owe it all to you_ ](https://youtu.be/4BQLE_RrTSU)

Eren arrossì sotto lo sguardo di Levi, che lo guardava palesemente divertito.

«Davvero? "The Time of my Life"? Non ti facevo così sdolcinato... »

«Parla quello che ha setacciato mezzo villaggio per regalarmi una rosa...!»

Fu il turno di Levi, di arrossire.

«Tch! La prossima volta raccolgo la prima erbaccia amara che trovo!»

«Continuerai a donarmi fiori dopo ogni amplesso?» rise Eren e l'altro non poté resistere alla tentazione di sfidarlo.

«Dipende dalla _qualità_ , ho aspettative piuttosto elevate... Dovrai superarti, se vuoi ottenerli.»

Gli occhi smeraldini di Eren trovarono quelli del compagno, una luce pericolosa ad illuminarli.

«Non costringermi a fermarmi alla prossima piazzola di sosta e dar sfoggio della mia bravura, _Rivaille Ackerman_.»

«Atti osceni in luogo pubblico, sembra interessante...» sogghignò il ragazzo. «Potremmo conservare questa opzione per il futuro, _Signor_ _Yeager_.»

Intrecciarono le dita – le mani sospese vicino al cambio – mentre la canzone raccontava di passione travolgente, attimi indimenticabili e un amore potente come nient'altro.

Era il momento della loro vita.

Avrebbero vissuto ogni attimo senza esitare.

Lo avrebbero fatto _insieme_ _._

_\- Fine -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Dancing giunge alla sua conclusione!  
> Spero vi abbia intrattenuti, strappandovi qualche sorriso e perchè no, anche qualche lacrima.  
> Vi lascio con un ultimo capitolo, in modo da farvi salutare questi Ereri e tutto il cast della storia ❤️
> 
> Un abbraccio e a presto,  
> Ayu ✨


	17. Special · Giorno 1994 ·

Porco si guardava attorno strofinandosi un braccio, palesemente a disagio.

Si chiedeva come diamine avesse fatto Pieck a convincerlo. Tutte le coppie sorridevano, chiacchierando del più e del meno, scambiandosi convenevoli e qualche effusione; lui, al contrario, era teso come una corda di violino neanche fosse destinato al patibolo.

Sollevò lo sguardo e lo specchio, giudice crudele, riflesse la propria figura un po' ingobbita per l'imbarazzo derivante dal sentirsi così inadeguato.

Il palmo fresco della compagna andò a posarsi sulla sua spalla coperta dalla stoffa della t-shirt – un regalo per il loro anniversario –, e il giovane dai capelli rossi si voltò verso di lei.

«Sei troppo nervoso» lo rimproverò dolcemente e quello spostò il proprio peso da una gamba all'altra, agitandosi ancora di più.

«Non fa per me, Pieck, insomma... Guardami...! Sono rigido come un tronco; al ballo del liceo ti ho pestato i piedi tante di quelle volte che il giorno dopo erano gonfi come zampogne... Davvero, non mi sembra il caso di–»

Un battito di mani risuonò nell'ampia sala della scuola di ballo, richiamando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, e a Porco quasi non cadde la mascella nel trovarsi davanti il suo nuovo istruttore.

Pelle bronzea, muscoli tonici e fisico scattante – erano legali quegli addominali?! –, lunghi capelli castani raccolti in uno chignon disordinato, occhi verdi come smeraldi e un sorriso che avrebbe abbagliato persino il Sole.

Eren fece il proprio ingresso, indossando solamente il pantalone della tuta, calpestando il parquet a piedi nudi dando il batticuore al sesso femminile, mentre gli accompagnatori sospiravano in silenzio, rassegnati.

«Buonasera e benvenuti» esordì, ponendosi al centro della stanza. «Noto con piacere che altre due persone si sono aggiunte al nostro gruppo, oggi. Io sono Eren, datemi pure del tu.»

Il ballerino allungò una mano verso Porco, stringendogliela vigorosamente, presentandosi poi a Pieck al suo fianco.

«Visto che questa è la loro prima lezione, ripasseremo i passi base in modo da metterli a proprio agio.»

_La fai facile, tu..._ pensò Porco, tenendo per sé quelle considerazioni.

Eren si avvicinò allo stereo, selezionando uno dei cd facendo partire la base musicale: solo strumenti e nessuna voce, per permettere al loro orecchio di abituarsi al ritmo e individuare facilmente i tempi di entrata ed uscita.

«Perfetto, tutti ai vostri posti.»

Ognuno si sistemò di fronte al proprio partner e Porco guardò Pieck, totalmente smarrito. L'insegnante si avvicinò ai due, calmo e per nulla preoccupato.

«Devi tenerla senza stringere troppo, lasciandole il giusto spazio per esprimersi. Il tuo compito è quello di guidarla, condurla in un universo dove uno è il prolungamento dell'altro.» Gli afferrò un palmo sudato, poggiandolo alla base della schiena di lei, per poi sollevare le loro mani unite. «Non intrecciate le dita almeno finchè non sarete più sciolti.. I vostri corpi devono formare un cerchio, all'interno del quale non dovete entrare. Il tuo spazio, il suo spazio» gesticolò e la ragazza sorrise, incoraggiando il fidanzato.

«Forza, fai un passo avanti» lo incitò il ballerino e Porco, in piena crisi di panico, pestò immediatamente il piede di Pieck.

«Accidenti, scusami!» imprecò, vedendo la compagna saltellare su quello ancora sano.

«Non è colpa tua, avrei dovuto seguire il movimento. Tranquillo, amore, non mi sono fatta nulla» lo rincuorò lei, mettendosi nuovamente in posizione.

«Ian, Riko. Venite qui.» Eren chiamò a sé una coppia poco distante. «Potreste dare una dimostrazione pratica?»

La coppia annuì. Riko, a dispetto dell'espressione apparentemente truce, sembrava molto interessata al pettegolezzo e non perse tempo in chiacchiere.

«La maestra Mikasa non verrà, oggi?» domandò, gli occhi che brillavano curiosi dietro le lenti tonde, ed Eren incrociò le braccia con fare tranquillo.

«Le ho intimato di stare a riposo. Non voglio che si affatichi troppo, le prossime settimane saranno piuttosto... delicate.»

Nella mente di Porco si era subito affacciato il tragico scenario di una gamba ingessata. Magari il maestro non era così bravo come sembrava...

«Si è fatta male?»

«Oh no,» lo rassicurò Eren , «Mikasa è incinta.»

Il volto di Pieck si illuminò immediatamente, da sempre debole a voluminosi pancioni e piccole creaturine paffute.

«Davvero?! Congratulazioni, sarete al settimo cielo!»

Il ballerino rise, divertito.

«Ti ringrazio, ma non sono io il padre del bambino. Qualcuno è stato fortunato abbastanza da ottenere una seconda chance e prenderla in moglie. Forse era destino che le cose andassero così, dopotutto... Spero solo che somigli alla madre e non ad un cavallo.»

La giovane allieva sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, tentando di capire cosa intendesse, quando Riko si intromise ancora.

«Avete già trovato una sostituta?»

Il viso di Eren si accese d'entusiamo, diffondendo la propria luce in tutta la sala; le iridi erano luminescenti come stelle e cariche di dolcezza.

«Sì. Ci ho messo un po', ma alla fine l'ho convint–»

La porta si spalancò di botto, facendo voltare i presenti, permettendo alla figura incappucciata di entrare.

Fisico minuto, skinny jeans e felpa oversize, questa si diresse a passo deciso nell'angolo dove Eren aveva lasciato il proprio borsone, facendo cadere stancamente la tracolla che penzolava al suo fianco.

«Sei in ritardo.»

Il tono dell'insegnante non era di rimprovero, ma piuttosto divertito. Eren era perfettamente consapevole, infatti, della risposta che avrebbe ottenuto.

Come da copione, la persona si girò con fare scocciato, scoprendo il viso fino a quel momento rimasto in ombra e lasciando tutti sbigottiti.

«Lo studio ha la priorità. Se non ti sta bene, puoi abbracciarti e ballare il tuo fottuto mambo da solo, Yeager.» Levi incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo annoiato.

«Preferisco abbracciare te.»

«Allora fallo e non rompere il cazzo.»

L'altro andò a stringerlo, sovrastandolo di almeno venti centimetri: nonostante avesse già superato la fase di sviluppo da un bel pezzo, quando lo aveva conosciuto, Eren era diventato ancora più alto – al contrario di Levi, che era rimasto esattamente lo stesso.

«Allora? Non mi saluti?» lo stuzzicò il compagno, irritandolo oltre ogni umana logica.

«Lo fai apposta, vero?»

«Ovvio. _Adoro_ quando lo fai...»

Levi lo accontentò, sollevandosi sulle punte quanto bastava per raggiungere la bocca di Eren, già proteso verso le sue labbra per unirle in un dolce bacio.

Lo strano silenzio che regnava in sala fece voltare entrambi. Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di loro.

«È un maschio» asserì Ian, perplesso.

La replica di Levi non tardò ad arrivare. «Così pareva, l'ultima volta che ho guardato nelle mutande.»

«Lee...!» Eren rise e l'altro lo guardò storto.

«Che vuoi, ha iniziato lui.»

«La mia omosessualità non è certo un segreto» disse il ballerino al gruppo.

«No, è vero, ma... Il mambo non è un ballo di coppia?» disse uno.

«Beh, mi sembra evidente che lo siamo.»

«Credo intendesse una coppia formata da un uomo e una donna...» si aggiunse un altro. Levi sospirò, seccato.

Era sempre la stessa storia: ogni giorno uno stereotipo da smontare o qualche bigotto da ignorare; i secoli passavano, la società progrediva ma i pregiudizi restavano cocciutamente radicati nelle menti ristrette di troppe persone.

«Sapevo di aver fatto una stronzata, accettando la tua proposta...»

Le dita scure di Eren trovarono quelle pallide dell'amato, intrecciandosi con la semplicità dovuta all'abitudine.

«No, ti sbagli» gli sussurrò, rivolgendosi infine ai propri studenti. «Sentite: il ballo è passione; è sentire il ritmo scorrere nelle vene e giungere fino al cuore, facendolo battere all'unisono con quello del partner. Passami il cellulare, Lee.»

«Eren, io non credo–»

Le sue labbra misero a tacere ogni protesta, sfilandogli il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.

«Fidati di me.»

Cinque anni.

Levi si era diplomato, poi iscritto all'università dove a breve si sarebbe laureato; si era trasferito da Eren – che lavorava nella scuola di danza aperta da Hannes subito dopo la riabilitazione – dando inizio alla convivenza ufficiale e, insieme ad Armin, sarebbero diventati i padrini della creatura che finalmente cresceva nel ventre di Mikasa.

C'erano stati giorni buoni, altri in cui tutto sembrava irrisolvibile, altri ancora dove respirare la stessa aria risultava addirittura indispensabile. Erano cambiate tante cose, eppure quelle tre parole gli facevano lo stesso dannato effetto della prima volta in cui Eren le aveva pronunciate, nella sala prove del Trost Resort.

L'istruttore collegò il cavo ausiliare allo smartphone, aprendo la playlist e selezionando il brano che preferivano nell'ultimo periodo.

Levi si sfilò velocemente la felpa, svelando il torace scolpito sotto la canotta e i bicipiti muscolosi. Poggiò il palmo sul petto nudo del compagno, inarcando un sopracciglio sottile.

«Dov'è finita la maglietta?»

«Che c'è, sei geloso...?»

«Non dire cazzate.»

Si fissarono intensamente per qualche secondo, una lotta di sguardi da cui Eren uscì chiaramentee sconfitto.

«... Kaya mi ha rigurgitato addosso» ammise vergognosamente. Levi sorrise, la soddisfazione palese sul viso di porcellana: gli aveva ripetuto mille volte di non strapazzare la bambina – secondogenita di Sasha e Connie – subito dopo la poppata; ben gli stava.

Il pezzo iniziò lentamente per poi incalzare subito dopo, isolandoli dal resto del mondo. Chiusi in una bolla dorata, non esisteva nient'altro se non loro.

[ _Ay baby, tu sensualidad_  
_Me tiene al borde de la locura_  
_Y esto no es casualidad_  
_Te beso y sube la temperatura_ ](https://youtu.be/zFd6WMkCQFw)

Occhi negli occhi, si mossero con precisione e fluidità; un unico corpo diviso in due entità inscindibili, incapaci di resistere al richiamo della passione che li aveva pervasi non appena la musica, musa incantatrice, li aveva soggiogati.

Conoscevano alla perfezione ogni passo, pausa, curva o sporgenza a cui aggrapparsi nell'istante in cui le loro membra combaciavano, unendoli irrimediabilmente.

_Baby, donde tú quieras yo paso a buscarte_  
_Tú espérame afuera, pa' así no llamarte_  
_No traigas paraguas como quiera va' a mojarte_  
_La temperatura está pa' calentarte_

La melodia si fece più intima, la voce del cantante più suadente. Le movenze di entrambi divennero sensuali, erotiche, quasi stessero simulando un amplesso: la gamba di Eren si posizionò tra quelle di Levi che, con le braccia al collo del compagno, seguiva il suo ondeggiare senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, in un gioco fatto di provocazione e intenti.

_Cuando estás en mi habitación tú sientes conmigo_  
_Como si se paralizara el tiempo_  
_Ya es que mi intención es estar contigo_  
_Y hacerlo hasta dejarte sin aliento_

Una giravolta e di nuovo si mossero veloci, prendendo possesso dell'intero spazio a circondarli. Tutto era svanito: le responsabilità, gli studi, la famiglia, il tempo stesso; contava unicamente quell'attimo in cui l'universo intero perdeva importanza. I loro cuori battevano al medesimo ritmo che risaliva dal basso lungo le gambe, lo stomaco, raggiungeva braccia e i polmoni, facendogli respirare le stesse note.

_Baby, donde tú quieras yo paso a buscarte_  
_Tú espérame afuera, pa' así no llamarte_  
_No traigas paraguas como quiera va' a mojarte_  
_La temperatura está pa' calentarte_

Erano talmente vicini da percepire il fiato di uno tra i capelli dell'altro, il calore della pelle sul torace, la passione attraversarli fisicamente come una scossa. Le loro pupille si dilatavano sempre più ogni qualvolta sfioravano un punto particolarmente sensibile del corpo dell'amante, perfettamente consapevoli dell'effetto che ogni tocco e carezza avrebbe sortito.

Erano madidi di sudore quando il brano sfumò, lasciandoli ansanti di fronte al proprio riflesso nell'enorme specchio che occupava la parete sul fondo. L'acconciatura di Eren si era sciolta, lasciando le ciocche d'ebano libere affinché Levi potesse toccarle come amava fare.

«Hai un aspetto davvero selvaggio, Ren...» fece il ragazzo, col fiato corto. Il ballerino invece fissava la sua bocca, resa umida dopo avervi passato sopra la lingua con esasperante lentezza.

«Tu invece sembri squisito...»

Dei colpetti di tosse li riportarono alla realtà, facendo esplodere la bolla dorata; furono catapultati di nuovo nella scuola di danza, più precisamente di fronte almeno una dozzina di persone che, volti rossi e occhi sgranati, li fissavano sbigottiti. All'unisono, eruppero in un applauso entusiasta, tra fischi e urla di apprezzamento.

«Fantastici!»

«Voglio provare anche io!»

E mentre tutti circondavano Eren e Levi, Pieck rifilò una gomitata al fidanzato che ancora non si decideva a chiudere la bocca.

«Visto, amore?»

«S-sì.»

«Non vedo l'ora di imparare! Immagina quanto sarò sensuale...» mormorò languida, spostando i capelli come una vera _femme fatale_...

Ottenne l'effetto opposto, finendo per somigliare alla protagonista di un famoso film horror: Porco rise, dandole un bacio sulla testa, e con lui la ragazza.

«Su questo bisognerà lavorarci un po'» sorrise, guadagnandosi una carezza a fior di labbra.

🌒

Seduto in un angolo della sala, Eren osservava il corpo del compagno flettersi mentre allenava gli addominali, la fronte pallida imperlata di sudore e i capelli corvini in disordine.

Aveva amato Levi dal primo istante, nonostante avesse inizialmente negato a sé stesso una verità così potente, ed ogni giorno quel sentimento non faceva altro che aumentare. Le difficoltà erano state tante ma eccoli lì, che ancora si tenevano per mano.

Ormai si era fatto tardi: Hannes aveva chiuso a chiave l'ingresso mentre loro sistemavano le ultime cose, precedendoli da Kuchel dove la combriccola di vecchi amici – Isabel e Farlan compresi, freschi del viaggio di nozze – avrebbe festeggiato il futuro concepimento in casa Kirschtein.

Eren si sentiva esausto e, sovrappensiero, quasi non si accorse di Levi a un soffio dal proprio naso.

«Ehi.»

«Ehi.»

«Qualcosa non va?»

Il ballerino meditò un attimo, prima di rispondere.

«Ripensi mai a quell'estate?»

«Intendi quella dal caldo torrido e l'afa insopportabile? Mh, non particolarmente, no.»

L'altro mise il broncio. «Beh, a me capita.»

«Ah, sì?»

Levi restò fermo, i palmi aperti e le ginocchia sul pavimento, fissando le iridi verdi del compagno. Quante cose aveva visto in quegli occhi: determinazione, orgoglio, coraggio, rabbia, tristezza, delusione, allegria, gioia; in quell'istante, invece, c'era solo ed esclusivamente amore.

«Sì. Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, Lee.»

Con una mano, il ragazzo andò a sfiorare la gota scura del fidanzato che inseguì quella tenera carezza.

«Dev'essere la vecchiaia a renderti melenso...» lo prese in giro senza cattiveria, ed Eren sporse il labbro come un bambino.

«Non sono ancora vecchio, sono maturo!»

«Oh certo, maturo...! Raccontalo a Connie quando finalmente troverà il caricabatterie che gli hai nascosto due mesi fa, oppure a Jean nel momento in cui scarterà il tuo regalo per il nascituro.»

«Su quest'ultimo punto,» Eren sollevò l'indice con fare critico, «in mia discolpa posso dire che quel bavaglino era adorabile.»

Levi lo fissò, mortalmente serio.

«C'è un enorme cavallo, sopra.»

«La stampa è unisex: sarà il destriero di un prode cavaliere oppure tirerà la carrozza di una dolce principessa.»

L'altro si passò stancamente una mano sul viso, rassegnato. Era una guerra inutile, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Si alzò per raccogliere un asciugamano e tamponare il sudore. Le mani di Eren si posarono delicatamente sui propri fianchi. I loro riflessi li scrutavano di rimando mentre l'istruttore indugiava più del dovuto in quella tenera carezza.

«Ti voglio.»

La schiena di Levi fu percorsa da un fremito a quelle parole, semplici e dirette.

«Mia madre ci aspetta per cena.» Tentò di obiettare, riportarlo alla ragione, ma Eren sapeva essere convincente e soprattutto molto testardo.

«Appunto. Abbiamo il tempo per una doccia veloce, prima dell'appuntamento. Saremo in tanti, le chiacchiere diventeranno interminabili e quando potrò stringerti nel nostro letto sarà ormai notte fonda. Non ce la faccio ad aspettare...»

Si mosse talmente veloce che Levi si trovò direttamente tra le sue braccia e sulla sua bocca, senza quasi saper come. Si sciolse come burro al sole in una frazione di secondo, ovvero il tempo che Eren impiegò a schiudere le labbra, invitandolo a fare altrettanto con la lingua umida.

Il compagno si aggrappò alle sue spalle, spinto verso lo specchio dove venne intrappolato dal corpo dell'amante. Gli sfuggì un verso sorpreso a causa del freddo improvviso ed Eren se ne nutrì senza diminuire la foga con cui lo baciava, emettendo versi rochi e gutturali al pari di una bestia che si cibava soddisfatta della propria preda.

I pantaloni di entrambi sparirono, calciati lontano in quella lotta concitata, e la biancheria venne calata a sufficienza per permettere alle loro virilità di uscire allo scoperto. Il palmo pallido di Levi andò a stuzzicare l'altro, torturandolo.

«Ah...!» sospirò nel ricevere un morso, e il cuore di Eren prese a pompare più forte di quanto già non stesse facendo.

«Voltati.»

Con la mente annebbiata dalla lussuria Levi fece quanto richiesto, immediatamente accolto dal proprio riflesso arrossato che, impietoso, mostrava quanto fosse eccitato.

«Eren, io non– AH!»

Le proteste gli morirono in gola quando le mani di Eren fecero spazio alla sua lingua, consentendole accesso al punto che avrebbe regalato piacere ad entrambi. L'istruttore lo leccò con dovizia – un compito di cui mai si sarebbe stancato –, preparandolo. Levi fissava la propria immagine deformarsi per la goduria, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi resi liquidi dal desiderio, mentre gemeva il nome di Eren senza curarsi di quanto la propria voce suonasse bisognosa.

Non era necessario parlare per capire dove toccare e quando, facendo ansimare l'altro.

Una stoccata decisa e Levi fu spinto in avanti, la fronte che sfiorava la superficie lucida dello specchio. Lo schiocco delle loro carni echeggiava nella sala, insieme ai respiri spezzati e ai versi di piacere che provavano nell'unirsi in quel rituale antico.

«Lee, Lee...! Ti amo...!»

Un ultimo affondo ed Eren si liberò nel corpo di Levi che, esausto, si accasciò contro il suo petto. Si lasciarono scivolare sul pavimento, senza forze. Ancora appannato dall'orgasmo, Eren si accorse che Levi non era venuto, il sesso ancora rigido e pulsante. Senza muoversi dalla posizione in cui si trovavano, apprezzando quel calore, iniziò ad accarezzare il suo membro turgido con fare esperto. Lo baciò a lungo fino a sentirlo sospirare, succhiandogli il labbro con intensità crescente.

Proprio mentre Levi raggiungeva il punto di non ritorno sporcando entrambi, ancora seduto sul suo grembo, la porta si spalancò con un tonfo.

«Eren, nipote, si può sapere che–»

I tre si fissarono per qualche istante, ammutoliti, protagonisti di una scena surreale, prima che Eren avesse la prontezza di riflessi necessaria nel coprire come poteva le vergogne del compagno.

«Cazzo...!» soffiò Levi, pietrificato.

«Io qui ne vedo due...!»

«Kenny!» urlarono i due all'unisono e l'uomo, col suo cappello da cowboy oramai sgualcito, rise sguaiatamente.

«Maledetto vecchio, che ci fai qui?!» domandò il più piccolo degli Ackerman.

«Siete gli unici a non essersi ancora seduti a tavola, così ero venuto a controllare perché ci mettevate tanto. Direi che la risposta sia piuttosto eloquente!» Lo zio rise ancora, facendoli arrossire come pomodori maturi.

«Come hai fatto ad entrare?»

«Hannes mi ha dato le chiavi, che razza di domande! Cosa credi, che faccia lo scassinatore...?» ma, dall'espressione di finta innocenza sul suo volto, sembrava l'esatto contrario.

«Va bene, ci vestiamo subito.»

Restarono fermi qualche secondo, bloccati in un imbarazzante _impasse_.

«Kenny...?»

«Sì, figliolo?»

«Esci. Fuori. _Adesso_.»

Una scarpa raggiunse il vecchio Ackerman che, con agilità non indifferente per uno della sua età, scansò l'oggetto amorevolmente scagliato dal nipote, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

I due sospirarono, esausti.

«Forza, diamoci una ripulita...»

«Non ce la facevi ad aspettare stanotte, vero?»

«Lee...»

Il corvino si incamminò verso le docce a passo di marcia. «Ma no! Lui aveva _voglia_!»

«Eddai, Lee...» piagnucolò Eren, seguendolo a ruota.

«Ed ora, dopo anni passati ad evitare quello svitato e i suoi discorsi su sesso e pubertà, mi faccio trovare a cosce aperte col tuo cazzo su per il–!»

Eren pose fine a quello sproloquio nell'unico modo possibile: un bacio.

«Accidenti, quanto brontoli...!»

«Sì, ti amo anche io, stronzone. Ed ora muoviamoci, prima che Sasha spazzoli via la nostra cena.»

Il ballerino osservò il sedere tondo del fidanzato sparire oltre la soglia e pensò che, con molta probabilità, Levi sarebbe diventato un adorabile vecchietto rompicoglioni che inveiva ai margini dei cantieri. Già lo vedeva agitare il bastone per aria, agli angoli dei marciapiedi.

Sorrise, immaginando una lunga vita insieme mentre viziavano i figli dei loro amici. Avrebbero potuto tentare l'adozione, allargare la loro grande famiglia...

_«Ren, vuoi sbrigarti?!»_

Gliene avrebbe parlato con calma, tra una coccola e l'altra nel loro letto.

«Arrivo!»


End file.
